Beleaguered and the Beast
by UsernameOK
Summary: AU. Sometime after Arlong leaves the Sun Pirates, Fisher Tiger's death is fresh in his mind; his beliefs of the inferiority and treachery of humans is an open wound, stinging constantly as he becomes more rooted in his hatred. But against fate, Arlong finds himself on a new course. Basically, it's the Arlong/OC fic no one asked for. ON HIATUS.
1. Washed Up

_Darkness can't drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate can't drive out hate; only love can do that._

 _-Martin Luther King Jr._

His blood was red. Bright, thick blood that ran through his veins, under his skin since the day he was born into the world, and it bled and colored the sand just as red, just as fast as her's might.

That was the thought that made Anandi stop and stare toward the shoreline while the rest of the villagers nearly trampled over each other trying to get back to their homes.

Pirates were enough of a fearful threat to send anyone running; the village she called home had only been attacked a handful of times by them, each encounter ending with Chief Gopalrao handing over supplies, food, and offering lodging until they left. There were never any casualties; this town was made up of civilians with no combat experience and no real hope of fighting back. Anandi herself was a common practice doctor, more used to wrapping bandages and raising scalpels than raising her fists.

Just giving them what they wanted was the smarter choice and at any rate, most of the pirates only seemed interested in taking what they needed and being on their way. No fuss, no hassle, nothing worth getting overzealous about in such a small place with no real valuables to speak of.

But those petty thieves and extortionist were nothing compared to this pirate, who has washed up like a beached whale on the hot sand. Since the early morning there were sounds of cannons and yelling and guns from the far east side of the island; Anandi and small group of people had volunteered to go through the forest to the edge of the beach and see what the commotion was.

Even that was routine; pirates sailed the ocean after all, and it wasn't uncommon that different ships would cross each other's paths at some point and start a fight. Occasionally the marine forces on the next island over would step in and involve themselves in the fray; but the town was mostly under their radar, not worth much notice if a few pirates came around every few years or so to start trouble. They had enough problems with bigger cities and bigger fish to catch.

Anandi and at least twenty other able bodied men and women had gone forward to know what was happening, to have an idea of what to expect at the outbreak of violence and noise that was happening just a few miles away. One ship was down, sunk and smoking like a wildfire as it went under the waves; people she assumed were pirates by the ships tattered flag were struggling to get their heads over the surface of the crashing waves. A few were still on the boat crying out for help, but the growing waves would soon silence their cries.

Then there was a smaller ship, similar to a dhow, just a size bigger; it was closer to the island, and while it was not in ruins as the other, more sturdy vessel, it was half sunken in the water. There was no one else on board; Anandi had watched the one lone figure who swam his way to land, arms cutting through the waves that may have crushed another man to death. When he was finally able to drag himself to shore, a large stick jutting out from his back and blood spilling over onto the ground, it was then that she and the others saw him for what he really was and fled.

A visit from a pirate was bad enough. A fishman was a death sentence; Anandi too had turned, ready to run for her life, run back home and board up the windows and doors, maybe even take some food with her and hide in the brush until he left or perished of starvation and the elements. The high tide would take him if the blood loss didn't first.

But even as the other's screamed and made a ruckus from their fleeing, the fishman didn't stir from where he lay. A low, throaty cough escaped him and more blood ran from his mouth; Anandi had paused and waited, but he made no other movements. From where she stood, his back was rising up and down just barely; he was positioned shakily on his side, hand gripping onto the other end of the staff lodged in his body and coming out his stomach. She realized that without a doubt, they had nothing to fear; he was dying where he lay.

 _"There's so much."_

His blood was red, bright and splattered and oozing in a slow pace from his wound and his mouth; his torn shirt was also stained. Most likely not his own, which would explain the red spots on the water's surface by the larger, sinking ship.

 _"He probably tried to attack them and steal their ship; a fishman could over power a group of humans easily enough. He tried to kill them, rob them, and now he's paying the price."_

The fishman groaned and his haggard, weak curse made Anandi jump; he was trying to pull out the staff, but it broke off on one end. The other half was still lodged in his back.

 _"He was probably going to steal from us too and kill us. He's a fishman. They hate humans, they don't care if they haven't done anything to deserve it!"_

Anandi couldn't move; he let out another cough, a wheeze and his hand slowly loosened around his grip on the broken half of the stick. Then he slumped over on his stomach with a heavy thud as the blood spread.

 _"I have to leave. I should go tell the others he's dying, they must be scared to death right now. I have to go, I have to run!"_

"G-get out of my sight…"

The fishman's fierce glare was punctuated with the utter disdain he spoke to Anandi with; she might have felt more intimidated if his stare wasn't half glazed over from the pain.

"I…"

"Get out!" another painful, choking sound as he spasmed. "I don't want the last thing I see in this life to be an ugly human."

"I just…" Anandi stood over him, hands glued to her sides; she couldn't tear her eyes away from the blood. "You're bleeding…"

"Come to watch the monster die? Or maybe take a crack at the spear in my back?" his faint chuckle was malicious; was he holding on to life out of spite, so a human wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him suffer? "Go on if you dare. I'll break your puny arms and take you to the next world with me."

Anandi knelt down slowly and took the skirt of her dress in both hands; she found the seam and tore it with her teeth. The fishman's eyes narrowed as he watched the cloth rip away, until only some of it remained to cover herself.

"What the hell-?"

"I have to pull it out." Anandi gestured to the staff. "I have to do it quick and stop the bleeding."

The fishman let out a howl of anger. "You little brat!"

Anandi jumped back as his arms twitched, but it was unnecessary.

"Dammit-dammit all! Don't come near me, not you, not a stinking, inferior, pathetic-GET AWAY!"

No matter how hard he kicked or tried to raise his limbs, they barely budged. He had lost too much blood; the dim, hateful glint in his eyes was fading.

"I'm sorry! Brace yourself!"

Anandi stood up and stepped over to him, digging her feet in the sand and taking the staff in both hands; he cursed and raged despite his condition, desperately trying to buck her off as she tugged and pulled with all her strength.

"NO!"

The stick finally slid out in Anandi's grasp, the blood now coming out even faster and soaking the white sand red; she cried out and quickly pressed the cloth over his wound.

 _"I need something to keep the pressure...I need…"_

Rope. Debris was all around, floating in from the wreckage. Anandi looked around wildly, deaf to the fishman's cursing. There was bits of rope and crates just a few feet away; she ran over and back, nearly tripping over nothing as she returned to his side and tied the rope all around his middle to secure the cloth.

 _"I'm so scared...if he could, he would kill me right here, right now."_

Anandi felt relieved tears come to her eyes as he fell limp; she waited and began gathering other things from the shore. There were crates of supplies, floating in the shallows; she took them to land, wading through the seaweed, a bundle of anxiety in her stomach turning and knotting up as she checked the fishman. He was breathing, probably just passed out from the loss of blood and the pain of the spear being yanked out. Anandi touched his shoulder lightly, the skin hard but somewhat slippery; it reminded her of when she caught a fish barehanded it had slipped from her grip in an instant.

With a trembling sigh, Anandi attempted to hoist him up on one of her shoulders, but he was too heavy. Instead she had to drag him upward to the small shack, long ago abandoned when fishing and selling the catch was replaced with farming exports. It was just too dangerous with all the sea creatures that showed their ugly heads on the shorelines.

 _"And here I am helping one...what's wrong with me? If I was in his place, he'd feed me to the sharks. Or even eat me himself…"_

She was not stupid. Deep down in her heart, Anandi knew not all fishmen were like the one she was struggling to bring to safety as she ran back to her own little cabin to grab supplies for a blood transfusion. She knew because she most definitely knew they assumed the same about as the humans, specifically the ones who looked at them as animals, inferior creatures incapable of anything but savagery. But just as not all humans were so hateful, surely, Anandi couldn't help believe that under all the fear and uncertainty and suspicion that not all of these beings must be like the one she was busy hooking up to a small IV.

 _"But this one clearly hates me as blindly as I feared him."_ Anandi found a vein in the crook of her elbow and with one last look to make sure the fishman was unconscious, she stuck the needle into it. _"No. I am still scared. I'm scared he'll kill me. I'm scared of what he'll do when he wakes up. But it can't be helped; I'm still a doctor."_

Anandi watched carefully as the bag of blood strung up onto a makeshift hook dripped and filled as her blood began flowing through the tube to his own. The truth was, part of her was ashamed; she knew it was wrong to feel the way she did; it was irrational, plain foolish to be afraid about something she knew nothing about. It was part of the reason Anandi had studied medicine and diseases, to understand, to know why and how she could help alleviate the pain and fear that came partially from the unknown. An illness that may or may not mean the end of someone's life or a cure that could save it.

 _"Maybe…"_

Anandi chanced a longer look at the fishman's face as she slowly sterilized and covered the place where the needle had been in his arm.

 _"Just maybe there's a chance this can help. Maybe he'll go back to the fishman after this and tell them, tell them that even a human as fearful of them as me could see reason."_

At any rate, her conscience would not suffer for neglecting to treat an ailing man on his deathbed.

 _"A man."_ Anandi smiled and shook her head at the term; she supposed it was half accurate. _"Well, I guess I better get this guy some food for when he wakes up; maybe if he eats that he won't think of eating me out of spite."_

The shack's abandoned and meager fishing supplies weren't much, but she didn't really need them in the first place. Along the beaches border were tide pools of sea life; during high tide, they were covered by a few feet of water, but as the sea calmed down and the ocean receded from the sand, the little pools revealed sea life such as clams, mussels, small crabs, and craw fish, along with some smaller fish like anchovies or bluegills that would occasionally get washed up in the pools. These could be scrapped of scales and cracked open to reveal the meat inside.

"I hope this pot is big enough." Anandi sighed lightly as she stirred the stew that was just about to overflow; she almost second guessed keeping the guts of the fish, but without them, there really wasn't that much meat and the less wanted parts of the fish were the most nutritious.

 _"The fishman's going to need all the nutrients he can get once he wakes up."_ Anandi let the stew simmer in the fireplace, hoping the old thing wouldn't crumble from getting some use as she scrubbed dirt off the oranges and bananas she had found in the forest.

Maybe it was the light sound of the scrubbing or the noise the stew made as it sizzled and bubbled as Anandi took it off the fire; maybe it was even the smell or maybe it was just bad luck.

Whatever the reason, she looked up from finishing the cooking to see two icy blue eyes staring at her almost unseeingly.

Anandi didn't know what to do aside from completely stopping everything to stare back; the fishman seemed to be in a similar state, not so much due to shock or apprehension like her, but more because he was still shaking the fog from his mind, trying to comprehend what he was looking at.

"You...you…."

The stew was filling the shack with a wonderful hearty aroma and the fire provided a source of warmth on an otherwise chilly evening; the sun's rays were barely visible and Anandi only just realized she must have spent all day down at the beach. It almost surprised her, as the expectation was that he would need at least another day or so before he had the strength to tear the bandage from his arm. His eyes darted from his arm to the cleaned and disinfected needles, IV, and blood bag.

"You! How dare you!? Do you have any, any idea in that hollow, feeble skull what you've done?!"

Anandi scooted back as he grabbed his arm hard enough to cause the small hole where the needle had been inserted to reopen itself and leak blood.

"Wait, stop, you shouldn't do that!" she rose and held up her hands, not daring to come closer but barely containing her panic as he squeezed tighter and bled faster.

"Get it out! Get it out this instant!"

He clenched his fist and eyes shut against the pain of the spear injury as he stood to his full height. "You trash, get your blood out of me!"

"I-I'm sorry, but that's impossible." Anandi said with all the strength she could muster. "My blood is O negative, it's fine to give to anyone for a transfusion; please try to calm down-"

"Do you even understand human? Do you even realize what you've done!? I would have rather died and rotted in the ocean and got eaten by sea kings than have your disgusting blood run through me."

The fishman's tone was deathly quiet, but no less viciously disdainful; Anandi took a step back, almost tripping as he took one forward; he had stopped trying to force blood from his elbow, his eyes glued to her shaking form.

"I...I just…"

"You just what? Can't you even speak in the presences of a fishman? Are you so terrified? Did you think I would feel indebted to you?"

The malicious grin revealed rows of teeth that Anandi immediately found herself imagining sinking into her jugular.

"You presumptuous piece of trash. I rejected you. I would have rather died; I owe you nothing but the back of my hand!"

The fishman took a mighty swing that most likely would have knocked Anandi head from her neck, but the pain in his body was still too much; on some miracle, he stumbled and fell sideways into the wall, shaking the whole structure as he groaned from the pain. It left her an opening to dash out of the room. She breathed harshly and didn't look back as he roared and cursed her, only continued forward with the pounding of her footsteps ringing in her ears as Anandi made her escape. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran through the village to what was hopefully safety; most of the others were already in their own homes, getting done with dinner and ready for a peaceful night's sleep.

 _"I put everyone in danger."_ Anandi thought in a flurry of panicked thoughts as she found herself running not into her home, but to the Chief's building.

Once Anandi burst in past the guards and explained through her anxious sobs what had transpired, a mob of fifty people plus herself and Chief Gopalrao were matching down the beach with whatever weapons they could find as well as brightly lit torches, burning both for visibility in the near pitch darkness and to burn down the little shack.

It was just a few feet from the shack when Anandi and everyone else realized something was not right.

"Doctor, what are you playing at? Is this your idea of some joke?" The Chief's gaze went to her sharply as Anandi made her way closer to the door that was open and swinging in the breeze. The fire was out, the food was gone. Even her medical supplies was nowhere to be seen.

"Sir, I'm not joking!" Anandi scanned the area; the mob of people were now lowering their weapons, but their confused and angry faces were all turned towards her accusingly. "There was a fishman, he tried to attack me once he woke up, and then-!"

"Look!"

One of the men shouted excitedly; in the light of the torches, a set of large footprints could be seen leading from the beach to the ocean. But they stopped where the water slowly ebbed and flowed over the dark, wet sand.

"It seems our unexpected visitor took his leave." Chief Gopalrao said lowly before casting her a hard look. "It was injured, yes?"

Anandi fought the impulse to frown at the term. "Yes sir, he was having a hard time keeping his balance. He lost a copious amount of blood, by all accounts, a person should have died."

"Yeah, a person not a monster." someone grumbled. "We must have scared it off."

Chief Gopalrao stared off into the ocean. "Perhaps. If he was in such a state, he must have realized we had the advantage of catching him at his weakest. Doctor, were there no other surviving fishmen?"

"No sir. He was the only one who washed ashore."

The Chief closed his eyes and exhaled with a deep frown, the lines in his face much more pronounced; as stern as he was, it was evident relief was sinking in.

"I understand that as a medical practitioner you have been sworn to treat any persons that need it."

Anandi looked down at her bare feet as his stare bored a hole into her head, as well as every other person that was present.

"That's all well and good, but surely you must have thought of what a dangerous force your actions could have unleashed on this town?"

"I-"

"Doctor, your foolish disregard for common sense could have cost us any security we have in a place already barely in contact with the world at large. Can you comprehend the chaos of a human hating fishman on this island?"

She couldn't feel any lower if he had said she was to be banished; her effort to do the right thing ended in her almost personally being decapitated and now, mostly likely disdain from her peers.

"I do sir. I will be more careful in the future of who I provide my services to…"

"There will be no penalty. We were lucky this time. Hopefully, there will be no need to count on luck again."

Chief Gopalrao sighed and put a hand on Anandi's shoulder briefly before walking past her and up the slope to the forest borders. The rest of the mob was following suit, casting her strange and disapproving glares as she stood there, toes sinking into the wet sand as she held back tears of shame.

The moment Anandi was certain she was completely alone, she collapsed to the ground and let the waves lick at her legs as while she covered her damp face; all the adrenaline had left her feeling exhausted, but not more so than the fact that in one day, she had managed to do nothing right when all she wanted to do was make the world a little less wrong.

Anandi failed to even sense the cold glare that never wavered even as the night wore on and she had long ago picked herself up to drag her feet in the direction of the village for a wink of sleep.


	2. Questions

**Author's Note: Fun fact, the OC's name is based of a real person, and I took the name of her husband for the Chief's name. Spoiler's for later time-skip details later in the series.**

Chief Gopalrao's assumption wasn't entirely incorrect; yes, Arlong was aware of his less than desirable physical condition, but that wasn't to say he still couldn't easily have taken down anyone in the village, injuries or none.

The very idea that those humans were reveling in their unwarranted self satisfaction of 'scaring him off' was both laughable and infuriating. That being said, it was his intention to deceive them into believing so in the first place; as far as those humans knew he was long gone, mostly likely, in their minds, off to terrorize and loot another village.

 _"They're half right in the worst possible way."_

Arlong grinned darkly to himself as he picked at his bandages; he had returned to the shelter of the shack. In fact, he had only gone so far into the woods, just a few feet away from the area after he had doused the fire and hide the food and medical supplies.

 _"Once I'm done here, I'll take what I need and then some to rebuild my ship and continue on. The others know what to do."_

He had gone on a simple scouting mission, looking for the perfect place to settle with the other fishman who had joined him and left the remaining Sun Pirates.

Arlong frowned suddenly; could they even really call themselves that with Fisher Tiger gone.

"Dammit…"

He shook his head and glared in the darkness; he didn't need to relit the fire and it would only draw attention if some human came wandering over. Arlong settled for huddling under some mossy blankets and the remains of his shirt as he spooned the stew into his mouth, fighting the urge to vomit every last bit back out as soon as he swallowed.

 _"So that human is a doctor? Then she should know it's against the law to give human blood to a fishman."_ Arlong thought as he choked down the rest of the fish guts and juice at the bottom of the pot; he knew he would need every bit to get back on his feet. While the villagers were under the idea he was gone, it wouldn't be wise to go off and search for food.

 _"I'll give those weak worms a real surprise, starting with that sorry excuse for a doctor. Hm, or maybe I should wait and make her watch as I tear them all to shreds. A good lesson for her about knowing her place."_

But he would have to kill her; as remote as this island was, Arlong knew he would be in hot water if the news ever got out he had human blood given to him. Disregarding the law, he could never make himself look his comrades in the face again; she had disgraced him, tainted his blood. It was a matter of pride; if he could do it all over again, he would have never swam to shore, would have stayed in the water and let his body sink to the bottom of the ocean.

 _"I should have died like Big Brother."_

Arlong smashed the pot to the dirt floor, making it as flat as a pancake; he held back a yell of frustration as he threw it against the unstable walls with only a bit of his strength to keep the whole structure from collapsing and exposing his presence.

She would pay. She would suffer as they had, but worse a thousand times over.

Someday, somehow, they would all pay.

As the next day passed, Arlong slept lightly, listening for anyone who may be coming near his hiding spot, but he couldn't sense any living creature besides the birds.

 _"They're smart enough to stay away. Or maybe they've been frightened back into their hidey holes."_ Arlong snickered at the thought of the humans inhabiting that town all behind closed doors, waiting and preparing for the next catastrophe near their puny island.

The plan was to wait until dusk and then he would venture out and find where the human doctor was residing; he couldn't decide whether he should capture her first or just skip to the slaughter. He needed to make sure she was alone first before deciding his next course of action. Whatever he chose, all that really mattered was she understand her folly and regret the day she had ever believed a fishman would accept a human's condescension lying down.

 _"A mighty lion wouldn't be indebted to a mouse. It's against the laws of nature."_

Once the sun had set almost completely, Arlong set out to the village, carefully skirting around the forests edge that surrounded the border; there were mostly cabins and some shops of concrete. It was just a step about primitive architecture and he wondered just how little time it would take for him to burn it to the ground.

But for the time being, he would need to stay focused; Arlong normally wouldn't bother with stealth but it was too early to strike just yet.

 _"That human is a doctor, so she must reside in a hospital or some sort of office."_ Arlong kept his eyes peeled for a sign above one of the buildings that were clearly meant for services. There was a library, a meeting hall, a bar, a couple of greasy spoons, and stores and even a strip of market that advertised produce and other things.

He maneuvered himself in between alleys, taking the backways to avoid any prying eyes; he must have been searching for close to an hour, but no sign of a hospital or even a medicine store for that matter.

"Mom, it doesn't hurt anymore!"

"You still need the follow up shot. Come on sweetie, it didn't hurt the first time, right?"

Arlong pressed himself into the shadows of an alley wall; a woman and her son were walking down the street. The boy's hand gripped his mother's as he cast his eyes down.

"It sort of did. And needles look creepy...why do I need to get another shot?"

"Doctor Anandi prescribed this medicine for you specifically and you need to keep taking it until it runs out." his mother explained patiently, yet there was an odd grimace on her face as she mentioned the doctor's name. "This is the last time. When we're done, I'll treat you to something special."

The boy smiled a little. "Okay, thanks mom."

Arlong smirked and silently trailed the mother and her son; they walked together for some time until they reached a cabin nearly on the edge of the forest, all the way on the other side of the village. Smoke curled up from the chimney and there were strange aromas that could be smelled a few feet outside the building. They knocked on the door and the doctor came outside to greet them, ushering them into the house with a warm smile.

 _"They don't even have an actual medical center."_ Arlong scoffed and crept up to the side if the cabin; he peeked into one of the windows where the light coming out was the brightest. Inside was a sort of office; there were shelves lined with heavy, thick books. On another set of shelves were various herbs and other such things in tightly sealed jars and neatly printed labels. A door was opened to the right, revealing a smaller room with a few cots and folded blankets. In the office was a desk with a few utensils lying on its surface, some papers, notes, and a picture frame with the front facing the chair pushed in on the other side of the desk.

In the office, the boy sat on a chair and held his breath as the doctor gently took his hand and administered the shot.

"Okay, all done!" she smiled and patted his head. "You are a free man."

The boy sighed in relief and laughed as she ruffled his hair; he turned to the mother, who gave him a brief hug with one arm before turning to the doctor, her smile a bit forced.

"Sweetie, why don't you go back in the sitting room for a moment." she turned to the doctor. "I was wondering if I could speak with you."

The doctor nodded and crouched down to speak with the boy. "How about you go in my garden and pick some of those sweet tomatoes for you and your sister?"

"Okay!" the boy scuttled away, oblivious to his mother's grave demeanor as he left the room and ran out the back. Arlong looked side to side, but it was just grass; the garden must have been on the other side of the cabin. He settled in and listened; the doctor looked somewhat nervous as she sat down and gestured for the older woman to follow suit.

"Doctor Anandi...first and foremost, I'd like to thank you for treating my son."

"Of course." she said. "It's my job after all."

The mother offered a smile and continued. "Yes, I know. I suppose helping those who need it must come second nature to you in this profession."

"I suppose."

The two women faced each other, the mother fraught with unspoken tension and the doctor looking wary, yet expectant, as though she was already aware of what was going to be said next.

"But I would think that should only extend to those who deserve the help."

Arlong felt his muscles tense; he could see where this woman was going.

"I don't think I quite understand you."

The other woman breathed a sigh. "Why doctor? What would possess you to treat that-that-"

"That dying fishman. If you've come to hassle me about it, then say it."

"If that thing was alive, it could have killed my son! You could have put everyone in serious danger, that fishman would kill us all without a second thought!"

Arlong seethed; of course. Of course, they were all the same. Humans hated them, looked down on them, feared them, though this was justified. Fishman were the superior species, stronger, faster, smarter, evolved. They should be afraid, every last one of them, they should all-

"That may be so, but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself otherwise. I had no idea what kind of person he was or what he was going to do once he woke up. All I knew at the time was that he was going to die and I have a duty to treat the sick and ailing."

"But it's-" the mother bit her own tongue and shook her head in disbelief. "You're young. You can afford to make these rash decisions. You don't think ahead about the repercussions of what might have happened; you don't have a family to worry about-"

The look she received was enough to shut the woman's mouth; she held a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and shocked.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that."

"Did you? It is true. I was only thinking of my own feelings, not how it might affect everyone else afterward if he lived. But it happened and I don't regret it." the doctor stood from her chair and took down one of the jars on the shelves; as the other woman watched her take a small packet from the drawer of her small desk.

"I am sorry."

"It's okay." the doctor smiled softly as she unscrewed the jar and used a pair of tongs to lift little bits of the herb and place them in the packet.

"No, it was insensitive. Of course you care about what happens to the people here, and to bring up…" she trailed off and folded her hands in her lap.

"I'm not upset ma'am. After all, if my parents hadn't gotten ill, I wouldn't have been pushed to study medicine and then we'd be out a doctor." she laughed lightly as she tucked the lapel of the packet inside and walked over to the other woman. "Here, these will take care of any fatigue or sluggishness your boy might be feeling from the shot."

"Thank you."

"I understand your concern. I spoke to Chief Gopalrao earlier today; he said the same thing actually. You'd think from everyone's reaction we had fishmen coming into our shores everyday."

The mother still looked a bit troubled. "Didn't you think it would kill you? They always do, they hate humans. Have you ever heard of a fishman acting otherwise?"

"Honestly no. Excluding the Fisher Tiger incident, but what does that say when you really think about it?"

Arlong's attention was completely focused now.

"What of it?"

"Honestly, my first instinct was to run away from him. But then I...I don't know. It's easier said than done when you see somebody dying. You think you know what you'd do, but then the reality of the situation…" the doctor sat back down and sighed. "It made me wonder if Fisher Tiger felt the same when he freed all those slaves. And if that's so, even if the one I treated hates humans, maybe there's still hope."

"Doctor, I don't-"

"Mom, look!" the boy had come barreling through the back door, startling the two women; even Arlong had jumped where he stood, he was so absorbed in the conversation, he forgot all about the child.

"Oh sweetie, those tomatoes look yummy." his mother cooed and patted his head. "I suppose we should leave and get dinner starter," she hesitantly looked to the doctor. "Thank you again. I am sorry if I imposed."

The doctor waved her off and saw them out the door with a last minute reminder for the boy to get to bed early and eat plenty of the tomatoes. Arlong watched as the two walked in the opposite direction; he slid around the corner of the cabin to avoid being seen, but moved back once he was sure they were long gone. The light was still shining out of the window and the night had fallen completely; Arlong moved a fraction closer to the window sill to look inside. The doctor was slumped in her desk, head in her hands as she clenched her eyes closed, hair falling to partially cover her expression. She looked to be in immense pain.

 _"Now's my chance."_

Arlong watched as heavy tears fell onto the wood of the desk top.

 _"She's alone. Get her and kill her. She had no right to put her filthy blood in your veins."_

The doctor wiped her face, sniffled and locked her eyes to the picture frame; after a moment, she smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you two aren't here to see this…"

Fisher Tiger;s face floated through Arlong's mind as he crocuhed in the grass; his hand found the tattoo on his chest and he gripped at his own flesh, the flesh now tainted with the human's blood.

 _"Big brother, you don't know what you're talking about! They're all nothing! They enslaved you, betrayed you! They killed you!"_

Arlong grit his teeth so hard it might have hurt, but he couldn't feel anything outside of himself as memories of his captains pleas for them to not hate the very species that had ruined them, had excluded them and hated them for eras.

 _"How could we ever "be at peace with each other'?! What does that stupid human mean by-it's all nonsense, nothing is making sense!"_

He couldn't see; all he could do was feel the dull throbbing in his abdomen and his chest.

 _"Brother Jinbei...Big brother...I don't want to have anything to do with them! I hate them all. I hate them, they can all rot in hell! All they do is look down on us, they're nothing, they're inferior, they-they…"_

The night air was cold on his skin; he could feel his blood warm under his flesh, seeping out from the hastily patched up wound. Arlong's fingers dug into his skin, creating indents in the tattoo, the jolly roger of his old crew. Fisher Tiger's crew, made up of fishman, all of whom had to bear his secret, had to lie to the world and carry his burden.

As much as Arlong looked up to his old captain, he also wanted to hate him too. Hate him for trying to love the humans, for rescuing that girl, for leading himself to his own demise in a foolish attempt at 'peace' and compassionate human.

Perhaps, yes perhaps the girl would remember them, but it didn't mean anything, not a damn thing. Humans would always wallow and revel in their supposed superiority, their roust of power, as if they deserved any of it.

He had every right to go after them, every right to go after the people who had killed his captain; the nerve of those trash to lock him up for serving justice, for showing them the truth of who was the superior race.

He wanted them all to pay, to see themselves as they truly were.

 _"They disgust me…I can never forgive them for existing, for what they are. There was never any other choice. If I show mercy, I'll only be as big of a fool as he was!"_

The doctor gave a big sniff that snapped Arlong out of his reverie; he stared blankly into the ground as he listened to the sounds of paper shuffling and chairs being moved around. A few minutes later, the light was out completely and he was left in almost pitch darkness. He listened closely as the footsteps as they faded off.

He stayed in that position for so long, waiting for over an hour, his legs had almost gone numb. Arlong thought by now the human must have been asleep; he stood up and stretched his calves as they tingled from their long held position. The rest was easy; the doctor's front door had one lock that was easily broken in his grasp; Arlong made his way through the modest dwelling, past the office, the sitting room, the room of cots, and to a narrow stairway that he presumed was the way to her personal quarters.

The room was the smallest in the house, with a single bed and a dresser with a slightly cracked mirror resting against the wall. Shoes were discarded on the side of the entrance and Arlong almost hit them as he slowly opened the door; he took one step forward, eyes adjusting quickly to see the doctor laying on her side in the middle of the bed. The sheets were halfway off and her hair was pushed up to one side, her chest lightly rising with every shallow breath; she must have been sleeping for some time.

 _"They act like they have so much strength, yet look. She's at my mercy. Even if she had all the_ _training in the world, she would never be able to land a scratch on me."_ Arlong stood above the doctor and his shoulders shook with restrained laughter. _"Stupid human. You should have let me die."_

'There are so many humans who are compassionate.'

Arlong's arm froze, the fingers of his outstretched hand centimeters from closing around her neck. Nothing could stop him.

'I was only thinking of my own feelings, not how it might affect everyone else afterward if he lived. But it happened and I don't regret it.'

 _"You should human…"_

Arlong let his hand fall; he didn't understand. Nothing made sense, nothing felt right. His mind was a flurry of emotions: anger, resentment, frustration, pain, bitterness. His thoughts jumbled together as he studied her sleeping face, as if it held the answers. All she did was snore lightly and continue her deep slumber. He left her that way.

 _"Why...what were those feelings she spoke of?"_


	3. Their Pretenses

On a typical morning Anandi would take a walk into the forest and search for the herbs she needed to replenish in her cabinet. It was a peaceful, leisurely sort of activity; the morning sun would just rise over the ocean horizon in the distance, the birds would sing and tweet, the air was cool and she took her time searching and enjoying the stillness of the wood.

The trip was somewhat dampened though by the time she had walked down the main road.

 _"I can't blame them too much, but still…"_

The people she came across didn't exactly treat her with any outright hostility; she nodded and greeted familiar patients with a bright smile, but no matter how nice she was, every time the smile would only be returned with a bare minimum of friendliness, the 'good morning' brief and somewhat clipped as they darted away and avoided her direct gaze.

Word traveled very quickly in her hometown; she had lived there her whole life and Anandi wasn't too surprised by this or the reactions she was receiving. Even so, it didn't mean she couldn't feel hurt all the same.

After all, it wasn't as if her intentions weren't well meant; surely her friends and acquaintances would think of the decision she had made and remember what kind of person she was and the years she had provided nothing but efficient and warm service to them and their families. They would stop their wary stares and disapproving mutters and realize there was no reason to act as if she herself was crazy or under some illness.

But wishful thinking wasn't exactly her strong suit and it was apparent the other villagers didn't share her sentiment. By the time Anandi entered the forest with her basket and began her search for more plants for her stock, she couldn't find it in herself to appreciate the beautiful environment, although she was partial to the solitude.

A small town was a close town, but with that closeness came an odd sort of paranoia. It was their vigilance and wariness that made the close-knit community able to thrive in situations, but in times such as these, it was this mentality that drove Anandi to entertain the idea of taking her practice elsewhere.

 _"But I couldn't just leave."_ she thought as she knelt down carefully next to a patch of echinacea, making sure to pull them out by the roots. _"What about my patients, the kids? And my house…"_

The place she was currently residing belonged to her parents; when they had passed away, she was the only living relative in the area, so it went to her immediately. They had time to write a proper will and make arrangements before their deaths; it had started with a simple case of strep throat that developed into scarlet fever. Time passed and the symptoms worsened and in rapid succession, both her mother and father died one after the other. In hindsight, it could have easily been avoided, with the proper treatment. But there was no doctors on the island; the villagers only had the basics of medical supplies and treatments.

Anandi had spent the rest of her life studying, staying up late nights with any medical books she could get her hands on, even occasionally taking trips alone to neighboring islands to collect more information and equipment. Before she knew it, her office was established and she was the town doctor. She couldn't have been prouder, her only regret was not gaining access to such knowledge earlier in her life.

Still, it was in the past and whole she had come to terms with what had happened, she found the idea of permanently leaving for another place unimaginable. For better or worse, she didn't want to leave the place she called home; the other villagers looked after her in her parent's absence, she felt she was indebted in a sense to be there and take care of her own.

"This will pass. I just need to be patient.." Anandi told herself softly as she filled up her basket; after a moment, she looked around for a shady spot to sit. She sat down and settled under a large tree, leaning against the rough bark and trying to fight off a small headache. "They're kinda spooked, but eventually, they'll calm down and things will go back to normal."

She curled her knees to her chest and looked down at her basket with a frown. "Maybe I am being stupid though. I mean, I save a fishman and it turns out he does hate humans. I risked my life and my reputation to help one of them and look what it got me…maybe it's true. Maybe they really do all hate humans and I was letting my instincts take over."

Bitterness settled in her gut; nothing good came from what she did.

Anandi was just about to get up and continue picking, but the second she pushed back from the tree, her head was being tugged and she felt the back of it hit against the rough bark. She wanted to scream but a hand was covering her mouth, as well as an arm that trapped her midsection that stopped her from moving an inch further.

If the situation wasn't scary enough, Anandi's attention zoomed on the hand over her mouth before her assailants face. It was webbed.

 _"He's still here!"_ Anandi's eyes met his own; while hers were blown wide in shock and fear, his were narrowed and cold. _"He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, he's-!"_

"I need your help. Don't scream."

Anandi was still frightened, but she forced herself to stop shaking; the fishman put less pressure on her torso, but his hand was clamped tight over her mouth.

"Can you hear me in there Doc? I said I need help and you're the only one I can get it from on this tiny island." he lightened up his scowl as she just stared warily. "Sorry about earlier; you've got to understand my position. It's not every day a human offers help to one of kind for no reason; I didn't trust you at first, but I swear on my life I won't hurt ya, okay?"

Anandi seemed to pause, but she nodded once and he let go of her mouth; she scooted back a foot from him, though her eyes traveled to the old bandages around his stomach. They were falling off and bloody.

"What's with you? I said I wouldn't kill you." he was crouched on his legs and scowling again. "I don't see why you're the one who's afraid Doc. If you haven't noticed, it's usually you humans who go after us."

Anandi frowned thoughtfully; she was aware of what fishmen were to humans. She knew the majority of the slaves belonging to the nobles were members of their species. But she also knew many fishmen decided to take that resentment and indignation of their people's plight and take it out on innocent people.

The fishman sat back and his breathing sounded slightly wheezy as he chuckled humorlessly. "Tell me something Doc."

"What?"

"...just why in the hell are you humans so damn scared of us?"

Anandi blinked; why? There were the stories, but even then, many were just stories. There was the fact they were physically stronger than most humans, faster too. But she knew having an ability like that wasn't really enough to be scared; after all, there were plenty of skilled human fighters. And then there were plenty of humans who hated other humans and killed them. So, why? What was the reason, the answer?

"We…"

The fishman raised his head, looking mildly expectant.

"Because we don't know anything about you."

Anandi waited for the anger, the offended retort, but all that came out was a brief laugh.

"Well Doc, let's get acquainted. I'm Arlong." he held out a big webbed hand brusquely; Anandi didn't trust it, nothing he was saying made sense.

 _"Well, he needs medical attention, so of course he'd avoid hurting me, at least for now."_ she took his hand; it was dry this time, but a bit rough. She took in his features; he truly did look like the fusion of a man and a fish, a shark to be precise. It was a wonder how such a being was even able to exist, but she supposed there were far stranger things in the world. _"Maybe as long as I help him, he won't hurt me and he'll be on his way."_

"I'm Anandi. Arlong," she tested out the name. "That sounds a bit familiar…"

Arlong shook his head. "Well, a remote place like this doesn't get much news does it?"

Anandi said, "Well, we are behind on the times I guess. Are you a pirate?"

"Yeah. That's part of why i came to you. You seem like you'll keep my secret." Arlong smiled, but it did nothing to make him look less frightening or make her feel less uneasy. "You did help me on your own volition."

"It'll be easy. Everyone here thinks you're long gone." Anandi looked back at his bandages. "Have you been staying in the shack?"

"Yes."  
She put a hand to her chin and came closer without really meaning to as she examined the wound. "I'll need new wrapping. I should use disinfectant too, so it doesn't get infected. If you were a human, you would have died from the trauma of that thing going through you or at least go into shock. Are you in much pain now?"

"It doesn't hurt quite that much when I'm not moving." Arlong scratched his stomach and stood to his full height; his figure actually cast a shadow over her. She rose with him, feeling a bit awkward; where did they go from here?

"Okay...go back to the shack. I need to gather some supplies, but it might take me a bit. I don't want people to see me carrying things out to the shore, they'll get suspicious. I'll have to go the long way around." Anandi looked him over once more. "Are you hungry?"

"I did eat that stew, but that was it. Fishman can go much longer without food than humans." Arlong couldn't hide the smugness in his voice. "But it was good Doc." he amended; he didn't need her getting suspicious if he was too hostile. It would ruin the plan.

"I'll bring you some meat though; red meat is good for the blood." Anandi almost cringed; she didn't know if he was still upset about the transfusion or not. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Just bring what you think I'll need. You're the doctor, I'll go by your suggestions."

It took about an hour to walk all around the village, pack new bandages, alcohol, rags, syringes, and other items including food, and then go back the same way, but Anandi managed to make it back to the shoreline without anyone in her village noticing. In general, the only time people set foot over to the island's edge was if there was something happening in the nearby waters. It was considered a bit too risky to just frolick about where pirate ships could see. Other times people would come and fish for a meal, and even then, they usually did it on the west side of the shore.

Before entering the shack, Anandi made sure to knock. "Arlong? It's me."

"Come in, I'm trying to start up this damn fire again."

Anandi slowly opened the door and thought about leaving it open in case she needed to make an escape. She still didn't completely trust him, but then again, if she left it open, there was the odd chance that someone wandering down to the beach would discover him. Arlong might need her to treat him, but she wasn't sure what he would do if someone else were to find him; she didn't forget the look in his eyes that day. Whatever he was saying at the time, Anandi knew his aim was to kill her in that attack.

After she shut the door tight, Anandi's eyes bugged out of her head; Arlong was sitting on the floor, old bandages already off and tossed into a corner as he was trying to light the fire.

"Arlong!" Anandi rushed over and took the matches from his hand. "Please sit down, you shouldn't leave a wound like that exposed! How long have the bandages been off?!"

"Tch. Don't order me around little girl."

To his annoyance, Anandi was too busy tossing things out of her bag to pay mind to his death glare.

"Hey Doc, the hell are you-?"

"Hold on-okay, found them." Anandi put her hands on his shoulders and pushed lightly. "Please sit up as straight as you can and let me know immediately if the pressure is too much. I don't want to cut off circulation."

Arlong inwardly sneered and fought the impulse to snap her wrists as he settled back on a pile of moldy tarps. Anandi set aside the roll of bandages and searched her bag, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid and a few clean rags and towels; Arlong watched closely as she unscrewed the bottle and emptied some of the liquid on the rag, turning the bottle upside down over the fabric and letting it soak in. He didn't really see what the big fuss was over preventing infection; true to fishman stamina and superior physical capabilities, his wound was almost closed, and the blood had stopped leaking. He decided to let it slide as Anandi knelt in front of him and smirked as she settled; a human like her should always be bowing before him.

 _"Even standing she would be just a little bit over my height sitting."_ Arlong thought with some satisfaction.

"I'm not sure how much this will hurt, but you might feel a sting."

"Please, as if that-DAMMIT THAT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!"

Anandi slowly took away the rag. "Seriously? I was sure you'd barely feel it…."

Arlong hissed and clenched both of his fists. "I shouldn't have. What is that?"

"It's alcohol for disinfecting, but I added an ingredient to help increase it's effectiveness. Unfortunately," Anandi smiled apologetically as she wrung out the rag to get rid of any excess. "Well, that extra ingredient packs an extra punch."

"And just what is this ingredient?" Arlong grumbled; to his surprise, Anandi winked and put a finger to her lips. She was smiling.

"That's my secret." her expression turned back to professional in an instant. "I guess I can use my weaker solution if it hurts that much."

"Nonsense." Arlong growled and puffed out his chest; it was almost funny, though she dared not break her serious demeanor. "You just caught me by surprise. Continue."

At his demand, Anandi proceeded with a gentler hand; he was completely silent as she dabbed and wiped away the dried blood.

"You're one of the Sun Pirates?"

"Hmph. So this town isn't as ignorantly cut off from the world as it seems."

"Fisher Tiger is notorious." Anandi said as she unrolled a few feet of the bandages, glad she had the foresight to bring a few more rolls just in case. "Even on our island; there are a few people who despise fishmen here, and even they thought it cruel he was refused blood for a transfusion."

Arlong didn't say anything as she finished wrapping his torso.

"But then, was there a chance that even if he did get the blood, it still would have caused problems for him…?"

"What does that mean?"

Anandi sat back and avoided Arlong's glare. "You said it was a disgrace to receive blood from a human. I'm sure you're not the only fishman who feels that way."

Arlong sneered but didn't deny it; she at least had enough sense to understand the subtlety of his position. To his brethren, taking a human's blood would be a betrayal; even now, he felt his skin crawl looking at his own dried blood on the old bandages in the corner.

"And then there's the law, but we're the only ones who known, so we should be fine." Anandi said with a small smile. "I never thought I'd be sneaking around to provide a fishman pirate with my services. Arlong, I'm sorry."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Eh?"

"You don't like that I mentioned your captain."

Arlong crossed his arms and studied her. "That's true. Well Doc, I can't say you're not perceptive."

But then something truly shocking happened.

"What are you-?"

Anandi was not only kneeling in front of him, she was halfway bent over, arms on either side of her head; her hair was concealing her face as the ends lay on the dirt and grime of the floor. She was so close to the ground, her words were a bit muffled.

"I was scared of you when I first saw you because you were a fishman; part of me is still scared, because you wanted me dead. Maybe it's nothing personal though in regards to me, but it's obvious that the reason you wanted to kill me in the first place more than anything else was because I'm a human. You hated me and I feared you for a reason that really shouldn't matter. Whatever is happening now, whatever your opinion of me now I hope it'll be because of the kind of person I am. And so,"

Arlong balked as she pressed herself further down into the dirt, her hands sinking into the spots they lay. If she rose, her nose might even be speckled with it.

"I hope you can accept this apology on behalf of the humans who have hurt or treated you or your friends poorly. I hope you can forgive me too someday."

Anandi rose after a minute of silence and wiped the end of her nose, making a streak on the back of her hand. Arlong was just staring at her, expression unreadable; it wasn't pleased but it wasn't angered. She waited.

 _"I still don't completely trust him, but it's true. It's wrong to have these prejudices before I even knew him. It's wrong to assume the worst and fear and hate a person without even speaking to them. I won't trust him until he proves I should otherwise, but for now, I don't want to hate him. I don't want to hold on to this blind fear anymore."_

"If that's how you feel, then help me."

"I would anyway."

Arlong chuckled. "The marines are stopping by here for a drill in two days right?"

"Oh, yes. How did you know that?"

"I was going to try to sneak some supplies out of the village, but couldn't get around being seen. I did hear some talking though." That last part was true; when Arlong was on his way back to the shoreline, he was fortunate enough to catch a small group of men speaking about the marines visit. It was after listening to this tidbit that Arlong formulated an idea.

"Normally they anchor their ships on the other side of the island." Anandi said. "As long as you stay here and don't draw any attention to this spot, no one will know a thing."

Arlong let out a short breath. "Those bastards are the reason I ended up here."

"The marines? But I thought the people who wrecked your ship were pirates?"

"They were. Thing is, fishman fetch a good price alone, but yours truly has a bounty on my head. That's why those dogs were after my blood." Arlong cackled and thumped his chest. "But I took care of 'em."

Anandi reigned in her distasteful grimace; he definitely was a pirate.

"So Doc, how long until I'm up to snuff?"

"It might be a week at the most. You still need to rebuild your ship right? There's a lot of lumber; if you do it discreetly, no one will notice if a few trees go missing." she thought for a moment. "I guess I could sneak you a scooter, but I don't know how long you'd last on one of them. The closest island is south of here, about twenty five miles."

"You do remember I'm a fishman? I can easily swim that distance in less than a day, maybe even less. Save your decrepit canoe for yourself."

Anandi raised an eyebrow. "Myself?"

"Do you really plan to spend your whole life in this place?" he patted his bandaged torso. "You have skill. For a human."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Anandi gave him a half smile. "I don't really have any reason to leave this place."

"Suit yourself. After those marines leave, I'm gone. I already have a few million bellies for my bounty. If someone from your town found out about me, all they'd have to do to be a rich man is make a phone call to the marine base."

"I should probably head back; I'll be busy most of the day, but I'll make sure to bring more things tonight. Can you think of anything else you might need?"

"I want that stew again." Arlong held up the sandwich she had prepared; it was stuffed with floppy layers of meat. "This barely looks like food."

"I never thought fishmen were picky eaters. Or is it just you?" Anandi shrugged at Arlong's rough grunt and gathered the empty bag. "Try to not move so much until I return, I don't want your wound to tear back all the way open."

With that she was running up the slope into the forest and Arlong was left munching on the soggy sandwich grudgingly. Still, he was pleased; it was all coming together quite nicely, his little plan.

 _"Let's see how much of your talk was just that."_


	4. Contradiction

During the rare days when there was nothing else to think of in particular, or when he found himself thinking of the Sun Pirates, and Jinbe, and Fisher Tiger, Arlong would recall the old days with a mix of begrudging clarity and welcome resentment.

Not the days he spent traveling with them. Not the times they fought marines or plundered or fooled around or sparred or argued or laughed together. Those times were only so long ago; no, the really old times, the years he would have preferred to forget and bury away in the recesses of his mind to never resurface. But despite it all, Arlong would remember; he and his friends, his future crew mates, would swim together to the surface.

As children, they never dared to set foot on land until they were much older, but in those days, their wariness and fear of being captured was muddled and pushed aside by their curiosity. They simply couldn't resist the allure of Sabaody Park, despite warnings from older residents of the Fishman district, despite the stories of fishmen and merpeople alike venturing there and never coming back. It didn't need to be said what occurred.

Yet, that sense of forbidden danger was part of the allure; it was too tempting a place for a group of adventurous boys, each of who didn't want to look like cowards and say no to going for a peek.

Arlong's first impression was that it was on fire; not that he hadn't seen fire before, but it was the first thing that came to mind seeing all those bright lights, especially compared to the dimmed and murky environment he was accustomed to. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see the park in all it's wonder from where he rose over the water, body shivering in the night air and the smallest knot in his chest at the idea of them getting caught and sold if any human happened to spot them.

But it was wonder that kept his eyes glued, his cheeks flushed, his hands trembling as he fought the desire to swim right over and walk onto the shore to get a better look at this dazzling, exciting, _beautiful_ place. He could even hear people laughing and yelling in joy from where he hid, most of the voices sounded like young kids; for a wild moment, he wondered if the humans might be okay with him and his friends joining them. He was a kid too after all, even if he wasn't human, and he liked rides and candy and toys and all sorts of fun things, so why not?

As he grew older, the visits were few and far inbetween and eventually they stopped altogether; he and his friend's never did get spotted, though Hatchan, tempted by the smells of cotton candy and fresh popcorn, nearly broke away from them. Later he would drool and talk about the food incessantly, to the annoyance of Arlong and their friends who also wanted to try it just as badly, and he would say that someday he would be on the roller coaster with a different kind of snack in each hand.

Still, as tempting as it was, they never went any further than a few yards. Even as children, they knew. They heard how the adults spoke of humans, they knew what would happen if they decided to go and throw caution to the wind. It was a foolish idea to even think of it, and besides, the humans didn't want them there, so who cared about their stupid park and the stupid rides and the stupid lights? They had their world and the fishmen had theirs; the humans could keep it.

Over time the wish to go up to the surface and join in on the fun became just that, a faint, faraway fantasy. As he grew and learned and became hardened by the choices he had made and the beliefs he had embraced, Arlong lost any desire to have anything to do with humans and their world other than to conquer. He wanted nothing to do with such a place or with the scornful, conceited humans who wanted nothing to do with him.

Only once in a blue moon would the old memory ever pop back up, usually in passing; he felt irritation when it did, but it was more than that. Behind all the bitterness was a spike of hot shame for every night he had spent going above the ocean and marveling at a thing created by the very species he would learn deserved only his wrath.

"For some reason I thought you might have a problem eating fish."

Arlong looked up from his meal, taken away from his thoughts by Anandi's light tone; there were bits of meats clinging to his teeth, as well as blood dribbling down his chin. She had only cooked her own fish; Arlong had told her that fishmen were able to eat raw or cooked, though he preferred fish raw.

"Eh?"

"I don't know. Like if there were humans who didn't have human intelligence, I think I might be averse to cooking them."

"Fishmen are not the same as common tuna you stupid girl." Arlong scowled and chomped on another fish loudly as if to emphasize his point.

"Well I didn't know. And that's not tuna, it's mackerel."

"They taste the same."

Anandi was picking apart the meat from the frail bones, ignoring the tiny ones that were edible. "Then it looks like we're both mistaken."

Arlong made a grunt but continued to eat his food; Anandi had went out on her own with a fish pole that morning to catch some real food instead of the tiny tidepool grub.

"You humans." he said in mild disgust, which was actually the least insulting tone he had used in a while.

Anandi kept silent and continued to eat, knowing a rebuttal would just stoke the flames. For somebody who was seeking her out for help, Arlong certainly had no problem with being condescending, rude, making barbed comments, and being borderline hostile. He never really seemed to be in a good mood; when she went over the schedule for when the marines were expected to arrive, his glare was chilling. In addition to his disdain for humans in general, Arlong seemed particularly touchy on the subject of the marines and government officials. Then again, Anandi couldn't fault him for this bias; most of the World Government were the direct cause and perpetrators for the plights afflicting fishmen and merpeople, as well as the majority of humans. Goodness knows they couldn't careless about a town as small as hers, or really any matter that didn't need their immediate attention in relation to their authority or well being.

" _I guess that's one thing we can see eye to eye on..."_

Anandi did wish she could at least talk to Arlong without feeling as though she were walking on eggshells. There must be something they could discuss without him either dismissing her or getting moody.

His past as a member of the Sun Pirates was a touchy subject; she certainly didn't plan on having a discussion about human-fishmen relations. They had already gone over the plans concerning what she would provide him while the marines were on the island; as far as she could tell, his condition was getting better just fine, so there wasn't too much she needed to discuss about that.

If Arlong's aloof and grumpy (at best) disposition wasn't bad enough, Anandi couldn't help get the feeling he was getting restless. His body language and tone of voice suggested he was feeling testy and impatient. Perhaps it just had to do with anxiety over the marines possibly discovering him; either way, it was making her on edge as well.

" _What's her problem?"_ Arlong watched Anandi out of the corner of his eye; he chewed on his fish bones with a mild frown. He wouldn't pretend to be someone he wasn't, but he supposed he should at least try to be civil for the time being. It was pretty boring just sitting around the run down shack most of the day.

"So, how long have you been practicing Doc?"

Anandi looked up suddenly, taken off guard. "Um, not very long honestly."

"I expected as much."

" _There's the patronizing tone…"_

"You're awfully young to be a professional."

"I've been studying medicine since I was a kid." Anandi replied.

Arlong set down his plate and rested his chin in his hand while he relaxed on his bed; in reality it was just a pile of blankets and a few pillows, but it was comfortable enough despite the cramped space.

"How do your patients pay for your services? A fish per stitch?"

Anandi returned his smirk with a dull stare. "Not exactly. Usually they pay with money, but sometimes I'll take other services or barter. It's just sort of how most services work around here."

"Is that so?" Arlong scratched his chin. "How much would my treatment cost? A bushel of apples?"

"Nothing."

Arlong paused at the immediate answer. "I meant hypothetically speaking, but that's good to know."

"Hm…" Anandi began wiping off her plate with a sponge; she had taken in water from the ocean in a medium size bucket for washing the rags she used to watch blood among other things. Arlong handed her his plate roughly and stuffed the rest of his mackerel down his maw.

"I guess monetarily speaking a few hundred bellies, but since you don't have cash on you, I'd have to ask you to pay with your body."

Arlong choked and spit up piece of the fish all over himself; if his hacking was any louder, the marines would be storming the beach for his head.

"W-what the hell?! Are you crazy, you-?!"

Anandi didn't know whether to beg for forgiveness or laugh her head off; she settled for a mild, apologetic grin. "I was thinking you could just help me around the office."

Arlong regarded her with suspicion and seemed to press himself closer to the wall, but Anandi just continued to scrubs the plates and added a bit more soap.

"Cheeky brat…"

"I'm not that young." Anandi remarked.

Arlong snorted. "So, what would this office help include Doc?"

"Oh, maybe helping me clean things up, reorganize the furniture. You're more than strong enough; you could restrain the patients who are panicking or even carry them if they can't move themselves." Anandi mused. "I could teach you about the herbs and plants that grow here for medical uses, but that might take a long time, and I would only have you working for me for maybe a month."

"Then that stuff you used to disinfect my injury was made from things native to this island?"

"Yes. Most of everything we use here is right from the island."

"Resourceful."

"Thank you."

"If there's one thing humans are good at, it's getting around their weaknesses."

"Right…" Anandi shook her head but found herself smiling all the same. "I did have to learn it all from my parents first though; everything else I learned from books I went to the next island to get for my library."

"So before you were the town's doctor your parents were?"

"Not exactly." Anandi said. "Most people here have some basic knowledge about the different plants in the forest that can be used for treating colds, headaches, etc. My parents taught me, but the rest I know I had to look up myself."

" _Huh...so she's quite knowledgeable for a doctor with no formal training."_ Arlong's interest was peaked; he didn't have a doctor for his crew and the idea that he could make use of Anandi was a tempting idea. In fact, this remote town wouldn't be too shabby for a base of operations; the marines seemed to rarely come around and he was certain he could easily take over within a matter of days or sooner. The villagers were weak and vulnerable; a window of opportunity was opening up.

" _But first…"_

"Arlong,"

Anandi stood over him with a cup. "The water's done boiling. Do you mind plain black tea? I don't have sugar."

"It's fine." he said noncommittally and held out his cup as she dropped in a tea bag and poured the hot water carefully. "I have another question."

"What is it?"

"From those people's reactions seeing me half dead on the beach, I would assume the humans here also hate fishmen. That being said, did your parents feed you some bull about my species to make you almost run away too?"

Anandi set down the kettle. "They never really said much about fishmen. The only thing I really remember is them hearing about the Fisher Tiger incident and they were surprised a fishman would free human slaves too. But yeah, I got the feeling they were just as scared."

Arlong remembered Jinbe's words about how most of the humans they came across in their travels seemed terrified not scornful. He had thought his shipmate was just making excuses to get him to stop harassing Koala; he still didn't understand why Fisher Tiger promised to deliver her home in the first place, though later he supposed it must have had to do with the same reason that propelled him to save the humans enslaved in Mariejois.

" _And then he was betrayed. What good was helping that girl? Nothing changed. If anything, that whole fiasco proved my point!"_

"Arlong!"

He looked up, his eyes daggers, but Anandi's wide gaze was glued to his hand; he had smashed the mug into bits and a few piece were lodged into his skin.

"Apologies for the mess Doc." he said as he picked out the shards and tossed them aside carelessly. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Anandi knelt down and took his hand; there was only a little bleeding thankfully.

"Hold on, let me-"

"I'm fine."

His steely tone made Anandi jumped slightly as Arlong slowly took his hand back and grabbed the bandages himself. She watched as he silently but quickly wrapped his own hand to cover the shallow cuts.

"You should get going before those paranoid humans get suspicious."

Anandi nodded and stood up, walking to the rickety door; she made to push it open, but she stopped herself. Arlong looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"I'm a human too you know."

He let out a dry chuckle; his cut up fist was clenched into a fist.

"Yeah. I know."

"I'll try to bring you more food tomorrow and see how long the marines are staying."

"I appreciate it."

" _Does he?"_ Anandi left without another word, walking fast and trying to muster up a happy face for her patients that she'd have to see that day.

"Where does she get off acting as though I'm incompetent? Anyone can wrap a damn bandage. I swear, if I find out she's trying to mock me-"

Arlong grit his teeth and yanked off the bandages with a defiant growl; he didn't know what that doctor was playing at.

" _Bide your time...you'll see her true colors soon enough."_

The illusion would be broken in due time and the reality he knew as fact would be supported; after that, he could do as he pleased with no conflictions, nothing to hold him back.


	5. Boiling Point

The next morning, Chief Gopalrao and his advisors went down from the village to the beach, carrying himself with a sort of polite graveness. Anandi was close by on request on the virtue of being their only doctor. She could tell from the Chief's posture and face that he was less than pleased the marines were paying them a visit. It would have been nice if they actually were coming on business to provide them with some more protection from bandits and pirates, but, at least according to officials, they only had so many men to spare.

" _But they certainly have no problem using our island for their training exercises."_ Anandi thought with bubbling resentment as Chief Gopalrao shook hands firmly with the navy officer Farragut. She was told by him beforehand to provide them with any medical services they might need, though she suspected her presence was more of an example to the marine's that their town wasn't completely full of ignorant, uneducated rubes.

" _As if any of the people out there are that much more enlightened."_ Anadi thought grimly as she was excused to go back to her office; it wasn't easy to bit her tongue. " _If anything, the higher up a person seems to be in this world, the more ignorant he's allowed to act and get away with."_

She wasn't alone in her sentiments. No one on the whole island really wanted them there, but they couldn't exactly refuse either. Most of the villagers just went about their usual business and kept out of the marine's way as they went about there's. But then, Anandi supposed her bitterness wasn't that fair; there were certainly plenty of genuinely good marines, or at the least they were decent men only doing what they were told by their superiors. To assume all of the marines were careless and corrupted was just as bad as assuming all fishmen were savage and hateful.

" _But then, I was sort of right to be afraid of Arlong, wasn't I?"_

Anandi sighed softly as she waved off one of her patients, finally finished with his appointment; he limped away with a grin that showed off all ten of his teeth. He was under the impression she was actually a dentist, though this check up was for his leg, still twisted somewhat awkwardly from getting it caught in the new chicken fence he was building. Admittedly she did come across a few things concerning oral hygiene in her studies, but it wasn't her main practice.

" _I wonder if Arlong brushes his teeth...I feel like the brush would get cut up. Now that I think about it, maybe I can do some research on this dentist thing. I can be a dual practitioner."_

Granted, most of her patients were either regulars coming in for check ups or common colds, flus, etc, or they come in straight from minor accidents during their work. There was at least fifty surefire ways to get injured on a farm, though so far she had been privy to about one hundred in her short career.

Anandi typically closed her office for noon; most of her appointments were during the morning and the early evening, as most of the people worked during the hours between then. This type of schedule was to her advantage currently; she was going to try to sneak down to the beach to bring food and maybe some vitamins of her own creation. Anandi felt anxious as she gathered a few strips of smoked meat from her pantry.

" _I was so close to leaving him there and now I'm creeping around my own island to bring him food. I guess it's still no excuse; before we had even exchanged a word, I was getting ready to run away and leave him there to bleed out."_ she smiled grimly as she packed away some ointment in her pocket. " _Maybe it's a bit of karma that he ended up being the kind of fishman we were all terrified of…"_

Even so, she knew the anxiety she was feeling now wasn't unfounded. Yes, for the time being Arlong was complacent, begrudgingly so, and but he had promised all he wanted was her help. She truly did wish she could trust his word, but seeing his initial hostility, what was she supposed to think? Who was to say that once he was back in shape and ready to leave he wouldn't just loot their town or even worse?

" _He might kill me once he decides he doesn't need me anymore."_

Yet there was too much doubt to fully believe it; on the flip side, what if Arlong did believe she wasn't so bad for a human and was willing to leave her be afterward? It was possible that while Anandi didn't completely change his view, maybe it wasn't for nothing. She didn't like to think part of the reason for her distrust was based on her fears and assumptions, but that would be a lie.

" _He's still a fishman….I can't forget that."_ Anandi locked up her house and gaze it a longing look; she was clutching her bag close to her chest the whole way down to shore, fighting the ball of nerves tossing around inside her head.

" _I don't know what to believe; Maybe...maybe I shouldn't keep him a secret. Maybe I should tell someone. He is a pirate, who knows what kind of awful things he's done. How can I trust him? He's a-"_

"Doctor Anandi, turn back!"

Anandi's head snapped up; she recognized one of her patients, Mr. Puri; he skidded to a halt a foot ahead of her, one arm raised with the machete he used in his fields, it's blade rusted but sharp. His eyes were glistening in fear despite his hard gaze. Just as she was about to ask what he was saying, another few men rushed past her; a quick glance showed they were holding kitchen knives and rakes with sharpened tips.

"What on earth-?"

Before she could finish her sentence, a woman and her two girls were running past her and Mr. Puri in the direction back to the village. The little girl was barely holding in her sobs; her mother sent a spiteful glare at Anandi.

"This is your fault! Because of you that monster will kill us all!" she dropped her child's hand and made to move forward, hands out and almost close enough to curl around Anandi's neck before Mr. Puri grabbed her backward.

"Get your child to safety Mrs. Yadav! Hurry, let the marines handle this!" he ordered; Mrs. Yadav looked ready to protest but her daughter's squeal shook her from her anger. Without another glance at Anandi, she scooped up the child and continued to run.

"Mr. Puri, I-" Anandi stopped speaking once he locked eyes with him; he grunted and shook his head at her before taking off towards the east shoreline.

" _The shack. They're headed for the shack."_

Anandi felt the pounding between her ears intensify the faster she ran, crashing over roots and branches and bushes as she tore through the dense forest; it felt as if she had been running underwater, but within a minute the trees were becoming more and more farther away from the other until she could clearly see the beach.

There were at least thirty or so marines surrounding the shack, along with most of the men in her village who were able to wield a weapon. Chief Gopalrao was the first to notice as Anandi came racing down the slope; her hair previously plaited back was tangling around her sweaty neck, face flushed and breathing harsh as she dashed past the men, ignoring their protests while she pushed through the crowd.

"Anandi…" Gopalrao stepped forward. "How could you?"

"Chief, you have to listen, you can't do this," Anandi turned to the rest of the mob, desperately attempting to talk through her gasps for breath. The secret was out and all eyes were turned on her in either irritation at her interruption or accusing anger. "You don't understand."

"This fishman you've been harboring is a criminal."

Officer Farragut was walking toward her with a grave expression on his worn features, the other marines parting to make way for him to pass. He looked down on Anandi with nothing short of disgust.

"No doubt your naivety of matters concerning the outside world has blinded you to what he is. Or did he threaten you with death if you told us?"

"No. He didn't."

Farragut looked darkly amused. "Then you're just a traitor to your kind."

Anandi clenched her bag to her chest and scowled hatefully at his dry smile; the tension was heightened once the shack's fragile door was busted open, the wood panel crashed into one of the village men and sent him to the ground with a weak groan. Arlong stood in the threshold of the entrance, grinning boldly, hatefully at the humans who encircled his hiding spot.

"So, this is all you have to kill me?" he cackled heartily and the marines pointed their guns at him all at once. His grin turned even nastier at their threatening glares and his own eyes sharpened. "You pathetic piece of gutter trash. I'll show you the real might of the fishmen!"

"Arlong, wait!"

"Doc." his booming laughter increased as she stepped toward. "Did you rat me out? I can't say I didn't see it coming-"

"No! I never told anyone!" Anandi shook her head quickly; Arlong's bloodthirsty smile twitched downward. "Please believe me...I don't know how they found out."

"Anandi, calm down and be reasonable." It was the chief's turn to speak, but his voice held no contempt; in fact, he looked regretful the closer he came. He cast one look up at Arlong, whose fists were trembling at his sides. "I know you Anandi. I thought it was strange, that our unexpected visitor was just gone without a trace. I watched and waited and eventually, I saw you bring him food."

Anandi felt tears swell in the corner of her eyes as Gopalrao ran a hand over his head.

"I was able to convince the marines to not take you in for what you've done. You are the only medical practitioner on this island, we can't afford for you to be incarcerated; they're willing to overlook this blunder."

"Blunder?" Anandi said disbelievingly, her fear abated with indignation. "You act as if I've committed some great crime for not wanting to watch somebody die in front of me!"

Chief Gopalrao took her gently by the shoulders and she ceased to bristle. "Don't you see? That fishman has probably hurt dozens of people; he's a pirate. Whatever he told you, do you really believe he wouldn't have harmed anyone in this village? Do you think that I, the one person who's responsibility is the people's welfare, should have just let you run about and-and put everyone's lives at risk?"

"No, I…" Anandi held the strap of her bag tight, trying to stifle her weak sob. "I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking…but this doesn't make it right. Tell me, if he wasn't a pirate, if you didn't have any evidence he might be a danger, would you have still alerted these people?"

The men gathered around the chief seemed to almost be waiting for his reply and when he remained silent, their eyes went to Anandi's shaking frame; she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her wise, fair leader, a man who had helped raise her since her parent's demise could be so caught up in his own fear of a species he himself hardly knew of aside from rumors.

"Anandi please...he's only a fishman."

She backed away, eyes widened in shock at the careless regard in Gopalrao's voice.

"I've had enough of this chit chat." Farragut stepped forward and brandished his own gun, pushing Anandi aside easily as he pointed his weapon directly at Arlong. "I will take care of this monster myself if I have to!"

Arlong was grinning, teeth bared as he cracked his knuckles. "Will you now? It will never cease to amuse me how you humans hide behind your guns and your swords, as though you have any hope of winning against my superior strength! If you're so eager to test it, I'll gladly give you the chance!"

The men surrounding the perimeter seemed to grow smaller at every word, but their officer's glare only became colder as Arlong laughed so boldly in his face. He took his aim and growled.

"On my count, we all shoot!"

"No!" Anandi held out her arms, standing in front of Farragut with a fierce glower through her tears. "This is not right. I won't let you do this!"

"Anandi!" Gopalrao cried out and reached out to grab her hand.

Farragut seethed, face turning scarlet.

"I've heard enough out of you."

He raised his gun high; before Anandi could move, he slammed the butt of the gun against her head. The men watched and shouts of protests were heard as their doctor fell to the ground with a scream.

Arlong's eyes were glued to her bleeding, gaping wound as Farragut continued to speak, though he could not hear more than faint echoes, each growing steadily louder along with the pounding of between his ears. He put his hands in his ears to make them cease, but with every drop of blood that fell from her the voice came back stronger, clearer.

'I would rather die than have their filthy blood…..I can't accept humans!'

'We...don't know anything about you.'

'Everybody wants peace of course!'

" _He was aiming to kill her…"_

'Don't you remember what Brother Ti said? Don't let your anger and resentment get the better of you!'

"I represent the anger of the fishmen!"

'Arlong...you fool…'

'I won't forgive them at any cost!'

" _I stand by it all! Big Brother was a fool! I don't care...they can all die. These lowly creatures, these scum! They're all the same, none of them deserve our mercy!"_

'So you're seeking revenge?'

'I'll tell everybody in the village that there are so many good fishmen! Thank you everybody!'

" _They only see what they want. They will never accept us."_

'It's funny-the dying only leave their resentment behind.'

'I hope you can forgive me too someday.'

" _Anandi!"_

"Men, shoot now!" Farragut barked but all his men stood frozen to their spots, eyes staring over his shoulders. "What's gotten into you cowards?! I said shoot!"

His gun was ripped out of his hands and Farragut heard the sound of metal; he whirled around, mouth gaped as Arlong twisted his weapon in his hands as easily as if he had wrung out a wet rag. The older man stared into the fisman's eyes; they were bloodshot and unseeing. They were the eyes of a true beast.

Without a word, Arlong took the remains of the gun and grabbed the officer by the neck. Farragut didn't even have time to curse and struggle as the ruined gun was used to bash in his skull. He was dead in seconds, corpse falling to the sand. Arlong wiped his hands and turned his gaze to the other marines, who didn't even try to shoot at him. Chief Gopalrao was at Anandi's side; she was clutching her head; blood ran from her temple and onto the sand.

"Move."

Arlong didn't wait for the chief to step away as he shoved him away; he roughly pulled Anandi to her feet. She moaned and tried to raise her head, but her vision was half blurred. She could have sworn a ship was docking at the shoreline.

"Pirates!"

All the men, marines and villagers alike began to scatter as soon as the ship's occupants scaled down the vessel, swinging from ropes or outright jumping into the sea. To their astonishment, they were arriving to land in mere seconds, as if the water was air. The screams and sounds of fleeing increased as the pirates descended on their beach; they were all fishmen.

"It seems my crew has managed to locate me." Arlong said with some satisfaction; his sneer dropped off into a frown as he looked at Anandi. "You do realize you can't stay here now, don't you? The marines will return with more humans; they'll blame you in part for what I've done."

Anandi rubbed blood from her eyes, trying to think clearly. "I-I…"

"You don't belong here Doc. You're too good for this place." Arlong set her down on her feet. "You have two choices: you stay here and rot in prison, or-"

"NO!"

Arlong scowled as the Gopalrao stood and glared up at him. "I will not allow her to ruin her life. I will hide her, Anandi will never-!"

"I'm sorry."

The chief gave Anandi a pained look as she choked out a wet laugh.

"I can't believe this. Chief….I'm sorry, but I can't live like that. I want to see more and learn more about the world...about other people." she looked up at Arlong as she held her palm to her bloody wound.

"Then you only have one choice." Arlong took her arm. "Hurry up; if we don't leave now, we'll be tracked."

"Anandi, please don't do this." Gopalrao had dropped his stern glare; his eyes glistened. Anandi never saw him so emotional in all the years she knew him.

"Thank you for everything." Anandi smiled softly. "I'll be okay."

Arlong let out an impatient breath and tugged on her. "Come on!"

Anandi let Arlong half carry, half drag her to the ship; Gopalrao sunk to the sand and buried his face in his hands as he watched her be carried off by what he was certain would be the death of her. Maybe one day she would risk coming back to apologize for the worry she had put him through.

Arlong meanwhile was muttering under his breath as he hefted her up into his arms. "We need to get on board and stop the damn bleeding. What use does my crew have for a dead doctor?" he looked down at her oddly serene face as she cried. "Stop that. If not for me, you'd either be killed or imprisoned. I owe you this much; a life for a life. So learn to be grateful."

Anandi smiled at his averted eyes as she blinked back more tears for the loss of her old home; as if in a dream, they were suddenly right in front of the ship, Arlong treading water as he ran to the mast. It's flag flew proudly into the blue sky, embroidered with their jolly roger, the symbol of the Arlong Pirates.

"Aye aye Captain."


	6. There's Hope Yet

**Author's Note: I know there were a few more men than just these in Arlong's crew, but only a handful had actual names and were even there with him after the Sun Pirates disbanded. You'll have to keep reading to see new additions. ;)**

The world was rocking; Anandi, despite her disoriented state, didn't assume an earthquake was the cause. This movement was slow and steady, though she felt a wave of slight nausea sneak up on her to go with the dull throb in her temple. Once on board the ship, Arlong had rushed her inside an almost bare room with a sink; her bag thumped at her hip and she remembered the supplied she had. While he was busy gathering the rest of his crew and preparing to set sail, Anandi was using rags and clean water to wash away the blood and wrap her wound. She didn't know whether stitches were quite necessary, but for the time being she was grateful to have the motor skills to even stop the bleeding. Shortly after she was certain her gash was sufficiently covered, Anandi meant to only rest for a minute on the stiff bed.

" _It's the ocean...we're floating on the water. I wonder how far we are?"_

Anandi let herself sink back into the mattress and let her eyes slip closed as she tried to hold in her tears. As much as her hometown and her surrogate family had left her disillusioned, it was hard. The island was all she knew; her parent's house, all her research and supplies, the photographs, they were back there. And her patient's, would they be able to get along without her?

" _My notes are still there and I did already premake some of the prescriptions that came in."_ Anandi tried to recall how long it had been since she was asleep; the sun was now a little lower in the sky and the shadows coming in from the open window were longer. She guessed it might have been at least two or three hours she had been out.

"Arlong?" Anandi spoke uncertainly as she sat up, inching slowly up the headboard; the blankets covering her to the neck fell down around her lap. "These weren't here before….Arlong?"

Anandi carefully slid her feet to the side of the bed, her feet finding the cold hardwood floor. She sat there and took a few deep breaths to gather herself as her head felt a sharp pain. She brought a hand to her bandaged temple, but felt no dampness from any blood seeping through.

"Uh, Captain?" she ventured as she stood up and walked to the door; she slowly pushed it open and looked down the hallway. One end led to the deck of the ship; a few feet away Anandi could see Arlong and a few other fishmen conversing in a sort of circle on the forecastle deck.

"Excuse me?" Anandi walked over trying to come across as calm; these other fishmen were strangers and from the look on their faces, her interruption was less than welcome. Arlong was looking at her with only slightly less irritation.

"Arlong-san, you can't be seriously considering-"

"No I'm not. I made my decision. If anything, this is convenient; we needed a doctor after Aladdin-san left with Jinbe." Arlong said brusquely at his crew. "Do you want to go join him now?"

"No!" the same fishman shook his head; he sent Anandi a look. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about this?"

"Doc, get over here!" Arlong barked and Anandi did so, her eyes roaming over the faces of the others as she attempted to give them a polite smile. "This is Anandi. She's human but she's skilled. Doc, this is Hachi, one of my officers."

"H-hello…" Hatchan said uncertainly; Arlong didn't let Anandi get in a word as he continued to introduce his crew.

"This is Chew and Kuroobi, my other officers; all three are gifted in their respective fighting styles. Kuroobi will be teaching you everything he knows and I expect you to be able to handle it."

"What?!" Kuroobi's eyes widened and his mouth twisted in angry disbelief. "Boss, are you serious? Why on earth would I teach this weak human the art of fishman karate?!"

"Because your Captain told you so! Think you idiot, she needs to be able to defend herself and fight. I'm not babysitting her, and you're a level forty practitioner. Do you expect Hachi to teach her to wield eight swords?!"

"Well, of course not, but you can't really expect a human to be able to learn it as efficiently."

"Kuroobi," Chew put a hand to his shoulder with a low tone. "Stop it, you're making the Boss pissed…"

"Glad someone around here is remembering who runs this operation." Arlong grinned humorlessly; one hand was on the hilt of his sword but now it released and hung at his side. "Now, are you going to argue with me on this or are you going to let me continue to get you all acquainted?"

Anandi cautiously looked up at Kuroobi and waited for his response; he glared at her and huffed, but crossed his arms and nodded at his captain.

"I will do my best."

Arlong turned to Anandi, "Pay attention. This one is Pisaro, our musician and next to him is Shioyaki, our chef."

She looked at them all, taking in their stares; each one of them wore an expression of irritation, disbelief, and wary regard. It came to her that maybe a small part of them might have feared her and what her presence meant. Surely they must have been under the impression that their cut throat, blatantly human despising captain had lost his mind; maybe they even suspected he was going soft, though the scowl on Arlong's face spoke for itself that this was not likely the case, especially when he almost shoved her over walking past her to the sails.

With one swing of his sword, it stuck solidly into the wood. Anandi was shocked it didn't just slice the whole ship in half, but it's weight seemed inconsequential. Then again, fishmen were stronger than the most brawny human, so chances were Arlong would have no trouble controlling the force he used when wielding the sword. Anandi just hoped it wouldn't be used on someone instead of something at the moment.

"Doc, do you have any objections to speak of?"

"No….but…"

"What, you think we're going to eat you or something?" Kuroobi asked coldly; the other fishmen looked at her with narrowed eyes as if daring her to even speak up.

"No, but," Anandi's eyes found Arlong's. "I don't think it's fair to have me here if the rest of your crew is uncomfortable. It's obvious no one here trusts me. If anything, me being here might make you even more of a target."

Arlong snorted. "We're pirates Doc. It's a bit late to think of not being targets of the government. You said you'd be our ship doctor; are you going back on your word?"

"No, though maybe you should think about what your crew feels about this before you make such a big decision on the fly."

Arlong shot her a nasty look. "If you don't want to be here, then maybe I should have left you on that island to get dragged off to prison!"

Anandi frowned; it was as if her words were going through one ear and out the other. She decided to think fast and turned to address the rest of the fishmen. They didn't seem quite so angry, more puzzled than anything else; the distrust was still apparent though.

"I think I should explain a few things if your boss hasn't. I tried to keep him hidden on my homeland and the marines caught him. I tried to stop their officier from attacking, but then he ended up attacking me instead. I'm a criminal now. I don't really have any where else to go or any other options."

Anandi paused to see if any of them wanted to speak up and question her, but they remained silently expectant.

"You need a doctor and I need protection; either I join up with you or I most likely go on the run and get caught eventually. I promise, I'm no amatuer, and once we dock to land, I can stock up on supplies. Kuroobi-san, I'm also willing to learn anything you're able to teach me. I'll need to know how to fight, especially if I somehow end up separated from you all."

"You really took care of the boss?" It was Pisaro who spoke up, his hands clenched tight around his faded maracas.

"I treated him. I'll be honest now….I almost didn't."

This made them grumble and mutter angrily, but one shout from Arlong to shut up made them cease their conversations.

"I know it'll be hard to accept me. You don't have to if you can't...just give me a chance to prove I can be of service. If it doesn't work out you can kill me."

"What?!" This time it was Hatchan who spoke up, his already splayed hair seeming to stand up more at her words. "Do you have a death wish or something? That's just insane."

Anandi smiled sadly. "Like I said, it's you guys or I get locked up or worse. I don't have anywhere else to go and I'm not in any position to go off on my own….so, what do you men say?"

They all huddled in close, glancing at her over their tense shoulders and speaking in whispers; she hoped some of it was good news, but she also heard a few angry curses under their breaths among other things.

" _Am I getting my hopes up…?"_

Arlong was losing his patience. "Who said you all had any damn say?! We need a doctor and she's here and she can't afford to leave. I'd say that's a pretty good deal, so shut up and get your asses-!"

"Okay, it's unanimous!" Shioyaki said loudly over his captain's rant. "We're letting her stay."

"I already said-!"

"Thank you." Anandi walked over to them with a grateful smile. "If there's anything you need me to do around here in the meantime before I can get supplies, just say the word."

"Hey, who the hell is the captain here?!"

They all faced Arlong with straight backs and attentive stares; he might've had a vein in his forehead, but he seemed appeased by their obedience. "Alright then. Doc, you can clean up around here for a while. Start in the kitchen, make those dishes shine."

Hatchan showed her where their meager cleaning supplies were, but at least their ship had running water. Anandi looked around the kitchen; it was actually nicer than something a person might have in her old village.

" _My old village...as in some place I don't live anymore."_ Anandi sighed softly and turned on the sink to luke warm water. She watched numbly as it shot forward and put the bucket down, pouring in some soap. A few stray bubbles floated into the air as it filled; she smiled just so and popped one.

" _Look on the positive side. At least they weren't actually going to eat me...I think."_

She turned off the faucet and looked at the sink; there was only a few plates and utensils that needed to be washed. Anandi glanced down and got on her knees to the level of the cupboards underneath. She pulled out slightly dusty pots and skillets and pans. If they were going to keep her on, she might as well go the extra mile and make sure everything was thoroughly scrubbed.

"How long have some of these things been under here.?" Anandi wondered aloud; cleaning wasn't too much of a chore for her. Keeping tools sterilized and making sure her own hygiene was exceptional were routine; most people overlooked that important part of being a medical professional. Anandi leaned forward and struggled to yank out a rather large iron skillet from the very back; once she succeeded, the pan popped out and almost fell from her hand. What did fall was a few magazines, their yellow, worn pages scattered on the floor in front of her.

Anandi blinked and gathered the pages; on closer inspection, they seemed to be recipes. But the surprising part was the pictures; along with photo's of succulent dishes and homemade, thirty minute dinner ideas were pictures of chefs. Human chefs.

"Hey, don't forget to scoop out any crud from the-put those down!" Pisaro stormed over and snatched the pages from her in a flash, clutching them to his chest; the maracas clattered to the ground, the beads inside making a loud noise as they fell. "W-what do you think you're doing human? Didn't anyone teach you to not snoop?!"

"I wasn't snooping." Anandi stood up with a bewildered face. "I was just taking out the pots to make sure they didn't need a scrub...are those Shioyaki's?"

"Wha-no, they're mine-I mean, I don't know!"

Pisaro's panicked breathing was the only sound in the kitchen; Anandi broke their gaze to stopp down and pick up the fallen maracas.

"It's okay if you like to cook."

"I...that's…" Pisaro stuttered; Anandi gave him a questioning look. Seeing she wasn't going to let it go, he sighed and dumped the magazines on the counter. "I can't let them know I have these."

"Why? Maybe Shioyaki would like some help in the kitchen." Anandi held out his maracas; Pisaro's webbed hands brushed against hers and she almost started, but he seemed to be in his own world as he looked forlornly at the instruments.

"Those are from humans." he nodded his head resentfully at the pages. "I can't use them."

"But...I'm here."

"Huh?"

"Well, if Ar-the Captain let me aboard, I'm sure no one will care if you use human magazines for recipes, right?"

Pisaro shrugged; Anandi tried to steer the dicussion into lighter territory.

"So, do you like playing those? I've never really heard them being used before."

He shrugged again. "I guess. I'm the only one who can play an instrument, so I sort of became our musician by default, but...I'd rather help in here."

Anandi bit her lip and after a moment's hesitation, picked up one of the pages. "I bet you can make this easily; if you can shake a maraca, a spice shaker should be no problem, right? I bet Shioyaki might even like the extra help."

Pisaro looked up skeptically, but there was an odd shine in his beady eyes. "You think so?"

"I don't see why not. If a human like me can be your guy's doctor, why can't you help as a cook?"

Pisaro blinked; to Anandi's surpise, he smiled. It was small and guarded, but he smiled.

"Well, maybe." he put down his maracas by the magazines. "Hey, let me show you how to clean the pipes. The grime can be hard to get off, but this one solution we use mixed with the soap helps."

"You know I have to admit," Anandi said slowly as he brought down some liquid filled bottles from the upper cabinet. "People on my island always said things about how fishmen didn't care about staying clean."

Pisaro frowned, but it didn't quite seem directed at her. "Of course they would think that. Anyway, if the pipes aren't clear, we can't get clean water. We don't want to drink water full of sludge. Maybe seaweed residue…"

Anandi chuckled lightly and Pisaro gave a brief laugh in return.

"Well, what do you think?"

"About what?" she replied.

"About us so far. Arlong said until he washed up on your island, you'd never met a fishmen. Are we the big bad dirtbags they say we are?"

Anandi was taken aback by his tone; it seemed more bitter than outright angry. He almost looked sad.

"Not from what I can see." she took the bottle from the counter and wet a rag, keeping her gaze down. "Do I seem like the conceited, narrow minded human trash we come off as?"

"You don't come off that way." Pisaro said; still, there was an uncertainty to his voice that wasn't easy to hide.

"Neither do you." Anandi smiled and it came out naturally.

"That's good!" Pisaro guffawed. "Well, let's get to work!"


	7. It Only Burns Going Down

**Author's Note: The shanty is "Whiskey Johnny".**

"Now, for the finishing touch!"

Anandi shook the maracas in an imitation of a drum roll as Pisaro juggled four different spice shakers in his hands; he would grab one, add some to the baked catfish.

"What the hell is this?" Kuroobi muttered under his breath to Shioyaki, who actually was looking on in slight awe at the display.

"Pisaro-san, the last condiment!" Anandi said in her best announcer voice; Pisaro grinned and tossed the garlic pepper into the air. It spun from the force of his throw at least thirty times and then he caught it, using two long sweeping motions to scatter the spice over each perfectly browned fish. "Gentlemen, this concludes our presentation!"

"Nyuuu, that was amazing Pisaro! Bravo, bravo!" Hatchan was clapping all his hands together. Chew and Shioyaki whooped and applauded along with him in a more subdued, but no less pleased manner.

"Yeah, that was...different." Chew offered with a overemphasized smile.

Kuroobi glanced over at Arlong. Their captain had been staring impassively for the entire demonstration; his left bottom eyelid was twitching a bit.

"Dig in everybody." Pisaro looked expectantly at Shioyaki. "Uh, if there's anything you think I could improve on…."

Shioyaki took a knife and fork. He began cutting a chunk of the steaming flesh with serious concentration; everyone was silent as he brought it to his lips and chewed slowly. After what seemed like three minutes, he swallowed and looked at Pisaro gravely.

"Excellent! I never would have thought of this combination!"

Pisaro looked so happy he could burst. "Really Shioyaki?!"

The chef crossed his arms and nodded firmly; Pisaro beamed and turned to Anandi.

"Thanks for being my presenter huma-Anandi-chan."

Anandi tripped over her reply, but before she could get out a proper sentence, Arlong was pushing through the circle.

"This place is still a mess! Did you two spend the last four hours screwing around with this second hand circus performance?!"

Anandi put a hand on Pisaro's shaking shoulder. "Captain, we thought maybe we'd give Shioyaki-san some help. It's not easy feeding everyone, I mean, fishmen eat three times as much as most humans don't they? Pisaro-san was thinking," she took him and yanked him forward a bit, though he only came reluctantly, sending her a look that could only be described as, 'are-you-trying-to-get-me-killed?!'. "Maybe he could start training under Shioyaki-san."

"Oh really?" Arlong directed the question to his musician.

"Well yeah...I mean, the maracas don't really do much for me and I think I could be a lot more useful helping in the kitchen."

Chew scratched his head. "How come you never said anything before?"

"Well, maybe if you guys weren't pressuring me to play the music-"

"You always liked playing the music!" Kuroobi said.

"Can't I have other interests?! You guys never ask me what I want to do-"

"Come on, let's not fight now," Hatchan stepped between them, putting two hands on each other their chests.

Shioyaki spoke next in a more even voice. "Pisaro, if that's how you feel I'd be more than willing to have you take over some kitchen duties. Ah, if the boss is okay with it, that is."

They all looked over at Arlong, who was still standing there frowning angrily down at them all. Pisaro gave him a little pleading look as the rest of the crew were waiting for his verdict.

"Stop looking at me like that dammit. Cook if you want to so badly, just finish the cleaning! And you, get to work immediately." he told Anandi, who was having a hard time holding back a smile. "Doc, I didn't bring you on this ship to do parlor tricks."

"Well, technically you didn't bring me on here to clean…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Captain." Anandi said pleasantly with a playful salute; she knew Arlong was more flabbergasted than insulted at her cheekiness, at least for the time being. "Dishes, I'm on it!"

The rest of the men were having a hard time holding in their snickers, even after Arlong pierced them all with a scathing look. If nothing else, their new doctor was entertaining. But the scene wasn't over quite yet.

"Pisaro, did you figure this recipe out yourself?" Shioyaki asked innocently enough, but the inquiry made Pisaro stiffen automatically. He looked back at Anandi.

"Um, it's funny really. You know, a few times I saw these magazines when we went on land to get stuff, so I thought it'd be interesting to try out some of the ideas in 'em…"

Arlong's eyes narrowed. "So you got this from a human magazine, is that right?"

Pisaro swallowed his spit and nodded quickly.

"Well, we've got one of them sailing with us, might as well start getting all our information from them." Kuroobi said dryly.

"You liked it, didn't you all?"

"I also made herb butter to go with it…" Pisaro offered; Arlong shook his head in annoyed exasperation, but to their relief, he didn't look exactly angry. At least he didn't look ready to gut anyone with his sword.

"Fine, get a damn library if you want, but when I give the orders to do something, I expect it to get done before you go fooling around." his eyes roamed every face, clearly making sure they knew the rules applied to all of them.

"Yes Boss!"

"Yes Captain!"

Arlong gave a satisfied half smirk. "That's better. Eat now and you two finish cleaning whatever is leftover."

Chew, Shioyaki, and Hatchan busied themselves with setting the large wooden table and in no time they were swarming around the food. Kuroobi hung back and walked with Arlong back to the captain's lodge.

"Boss, what are we going to do about that human?"

"What else? Put her to work with chores until we get the supplies necessary."

Kuroobi let out a long breath, arms at his side as he scanned Arlong's face. "Didn't anyone tell you yet? Didn't you at least see the papers? Even that little mound of dirt the human's from must get some form of news."

Arlong sat down in his chair, lounging like a king, though his face was grave. "What exactly am i supposed to know?"

"On Sabaody Island. There's been rumors of slave traders and bounty hunters rounding up over thirty of our kind along some merpeople."

Kuroobi watched warily as his captain's expression clouded over.

"When did this happen?"

"We got it from the paper the day before we found your location. Apparently some of them are from the Fishman District….from home."

"You don't say." Arlong's cold laugh sent a shiver down his subordinates spine; he shifted in his chair and clasped his hands together. "I take it you and the others have been making plans in my absence?"

Kuroobi hesitated a fraction of a second. "Boss, we wanted to wait to find you before we made any moves...but yes, we all want to do something."

The atmosphere of the room was already tense, but Kuroobi knew there wasn't much time left. In a matter of days his people would be shipped off, sold as slaves to the nobles. He couldn't just brush it under the rug from fear of Arlong's foul mood.

"We're tired of taking this from the humans. Why not make this our come back? The world will know the Arlong Pirates are a crew to not take lightly and we can save our brothers and sisters."

Arlong waited, but Kuroobi said no more. "I see why you're concerned now; you think the Doc will weigh us down if we plan an attack?"

"Well, yes."

To his surprise, Arlong laughed once more. "Good. I hoped you didn't think a group of fishmen could be subdued by a bunch of those weaklings. As for the Doc, I say we let her come with."

"Boss?"

"She's one of us now, she'll need to get used to it. We're pirates Kuroobi; we're not going to leave this world safe in our beds. I feel like the good doctor might be underestimating what it means." Arlong leaned back in his chair with a grim smile. "What's a better teacher than experience? Show her some basic moves before we dock and if she can keep up with us, it'll prove how useful she can be. If not, then she can only fault herself."

Kuroobi chewed the inside of his cheek. "Boss, that human has no combat experience; we need to use stealth. She might get us caught."

"Her? Kuroobi, think." Arlong tapped the side of his head with a grin. "She's a human. She'll blend in and we'll stick out like sore thumbs. You said we need to be stealthy, right? What's a better cover than a human trader escorting prospective merchandise to the auction?"

"What? Boss, I...do you really think we can pull that off?" Kuroobi was incredulous.

"Why not? We sneak in with little hassle, decrease the risk of alerting the marines, and win another battle for our species. And we'll have one of their own aiding us." Arlong's eyes made direct contact with Kuroobi's; the excitement of one upping the humans gave away to shrewd calm. "Unless you have any doubt?"

"No way Boss!" Kuroobi shook his head quickly; in truth, he did feel some unease. But still, this plan might be crazy enough to work; it was better than storming the shores and calling attention to themselves before they could do anything to help. "I'll make sure the human knows what she needs to before then. I'll train her day and night."

Arlong scoffed. "She would collapse under a normal regimen. What use would she be then? Train her in the morning and before she sleeps. The rest of the day she does chores and we refine our plans."

"Okay Boss, whatever you say." Kurobi smiled. They would show those humans who dared to treat their kind like tools to use for their own ends.

The two of them decided to wait until after the meal to tell everyone of the plan; there were still things that needed to be done. They needed to be prepared and ready for anything. But it could wait for a bit longer.

Arlong's brow furrowed; the kitchen was as noisey as it always was at meal times, but there was something else. A higher pitched sound that sort of rose and fell.

"Boss, is that Pisaro on the maracas?" Kuroobi asked as he tried to listen on the side of the closed door. "He sounds terrible…"

Arlong pushed open the door, mouth open to begin his inquiries.

"Whiskey here, whiskey there, whiskey almost~"

"~EVERYWHERE!"

The crew was gathered around the table; only the remains of the catfish were left. It was as if every speck of meat had been picked off and then some. Aside from that, there was a strong odor that hit Arlong as soon as the door cracked open; Kuroobi actually held a hand to his nose.

"Whiskey up and whiskey down, whiskey~"

"~ALL AROUND THE TOWN!"

"I wisht I knew where whiskey grew, I'd eat the leaves~

"~AND THE BRANCHES TOO!

A place was cleared of dirty dishes and forks and knives for Anandi to prance and stomp her feet; the table shook and the dishes clattered on it's surface as she danced and the crew banged their fists and cups on the wood. Liquor was sloshed about, the men laughed and clapped as she twirled; Anandi almost tripped over a stack of bowl, but Hatchan moved them all in the nick of time. With a fit of giggles, she blew him a quick kiss and continued shaking the maraca in her right hand. In her left was a bottle that only had just under half of what it should have had.

"I knew humans had a harder time holding their drink but has she ever even had liquor before?"

Arlong felt a vein pop as Anandi pointed to the men to start the verse while she chugged the rest of her bottle.

"OOOH, WHISKEY STRAIGHT AND WHISKEY STRONG~!"

"Give me some whiskey and I'll sing you a song!" Anandi held out her bottle. "Someone one wanna top me off?"

The men's laughs shook the walls; Chew and Shioyaki were helping Anandi down off the table slowly, their arms interlocked with hers.

"We think you've had enough Doctor." Shioyaki rumbled as he barely contained a chuckle at Anandi's sluggish protests.

"Come on, I'm not doing heart surgery tonight am I?" Anandi shrieked with laughter as soon as she caught sight of Arlong's face. "Captain, I like being a pirate! This stuff burns, but it makes me a good singer!"

"Boss…" Kuroobi began.

"Shut it." Arlong stormed forward and grabbed Anandi by her arm. "Which one of you idiots gave her straight booze? We can't have a drunk for a doctor!"

"Um, she sort of found it and thought it was juice." Pisaro stepped up; Anandi was muffling her uncontrollable giggles with one hand. "But she drank it down so easy, we thought she was used to it."

"You numbskulls! Everyone is on kitchen clean up tonight! And you-!"

"Boop."

Arlong's eyes went to his nose; the maraca was resting just on the tip. Anandi was looking up at him through glazed eyes and the fact she was even able to hold on to an instrument was nothing short of a miracle.

"She's soused to the gills." Kuroobi muttered in disgust; the rest of the crew looked torn between laughter and caution.

"I don't have gills, he does." Anandi used the maraca to bump it gently against Arlong's nose again; the other men now stared at her in abject horror. "Is it hard to drink from a glass with your nose? Do you use straws?"

Kuroobi grumbled and took away the maraca. "Are you certain that she won't hinder our mission?"

Arlong calmly took the maraca from Anandi's hand; he gazed at it mildly, absently before chucking it at Pisaro's head. Without another word, he tossed Anandi over his shoulder and carried her off, slamming the door in the mens faces.

"So, no more music?"

"Shut up."

Arlong sighed wearily; perhaps he had miscalculated a few things. If their doctor became a drunk, what use would she be then? Training needed to be started immediately; he cursed the fools he called his brothers. Didn't they have any idea how serious things were? They knew about the slave auction long before him; but then, he wouldn't have a crew without grit. If they were acting scared and anxious, he'd as soon as tell them to go back to the Fishman District. Regardless, being careless could get them all killed or worse; despite their superior strength, even an outrageous number of marines could be their end.

" _Or an admiral, like that damn Devil Fruit user who locked me up."_ Arlong's rage bubbled to the surface at the memory of the smug, nonchalant way he was defeated. Still, prideful as he might be, even he wouldn't tread too lightly when it came to the World Government.

"I miss my home, but this is nice. I haven't sung that in years..."

"Eh? What are you mumbling about?" Arlong said over his shoulder; Anandi was slumped over and gave out a long yawn.

"I've never been so far out...I was worried too, that they'd hate me like you do."

Arlong's fast stride slowed; he craned his neck so he could hear her better. "You think I hate you?"

"A little, since I'm a human and I couldn't help you on the island. I'm still kind of scared of you, but not a lot. I'm more scared you might not need me after all and I'll be on my own." Anandi's arms hung downward and swayed as Arlong moved; she looked out to the sea with bleary eyes. "I hope I can help you on the mission thing. I like whiskey."

"I noticed."

There wasn't any suitable space for Anandi to sleep, so Arlong headed for his quarters once more; he grimaced. No doubt his bed would reek of booze in the morning. He used his foot to kick the door open and set Anandi down on the bed none too gently; she flopped over and fell back with a hiccup.

"Tomorrow you start training with Kuroobi once the sun rises. If your head is pounding in the morning, don't come crying to me about it." Arlong made her lie down flat on the mattress and shoved a pillow in her face. "Don't you get sick on my sheets, you run like hell and throw up in the ocean."

Anandi nodded with a serious expression, but her lips noticeably twitched and her shoulders shook with restrained giggles.

" _She might fall off the side in her state. Hope she at least knows how to swim."_

"Where were you?"

Arlong peered down at her. "What?"

"During the party."

"I was discussing something with Kuroobi."

"What?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow after your training. Will you go to sleep already? You've caused enough trouble today as it is." Arlong was losing what little patience he had.

"Okay." Anandi looked satisfied as she nestled down on the bed, feet kicking the blankets down. "So, when do I get my jolly roger tattoo?"

Arlong paused; in all the commotion, it had slipped his mind. "I suppose tomorrow."

Anandi sat up suddenly, her head almost knocking into his chin; she drew up her legs, kneeling on the bed and turning around until she wasn't facing him. With one motion, she lifted her shirt up and her back was exposed.

"You little-do you think I'd lay with the likes of you?" Arlong yanked the cloth back down and whirled her around to face him. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I want it on my back." she didn't seem to have heard a thing he said.

"What?!"

"I want it on my back." Anandi said slowly. "It'll look the best there I think and there's plenty of space for the ink."

Arlong shoved her back down on the bed. "Go to sleep you drunken fool."

"Okay. Sunrise, right?"

"Yes." he replied through gritted teeth; he didn't know how much more he could take until her wrung her neck. Anandi's dark eyes shined in faint mirth; she let them fall closed and folded her hands on her stomach with a small smile.

"I was quite foolish to be scared of them, wasn't I?...I can't wait to really be a part of...your crew….."

Her voice was barely audible and before Arlong could retort, Anandi was breathing deep and knocked out cold. He felt his skin prickle as he stared down and made sure she was really, finally asleep; a cold breeze was coming in through the open window. With an annoyed grunt, Arlong locked it closed; as an afterthought he drew the sheets up to Anandi's chest with a roll of his narrowed eyes.

"What a handful."

Arlong let Kuroobi off of kitchen duty to go over the training schedule.

"Teach her basic essentials and make sure she doesn't slack off."

Kuroobi nodded obediently. "We should arrive at Sabaody in two days or so at the most of the weather holds up. It'll give me some time; when do I start tomorrow?"

Arlong let his eyes roam the vast ocean; he could hear the waves lick against the bottom of the boat. Hopefully they would have no delays.

"An hour after the sun rises."

"Alright Boss."

"And Kuroobi?"

"Yes?"

"Hide the damn bottles."


	8. A Storm's Coming

If someone was to ask Arlong how many humans he had killed in the past, he would not be able to provide an exact number. He knew the majority were marines, ones that he and his brothers had fought during their times as pirates. He could say some were civilians, men and women, though he had not killed a child as of yet.

If they were to follow up their previous question as to whether he felt any regret for the lives he had taken or the harm he had caused, he wouldn't bother answering. He would let his booming laughter answer. After all, did humans keep count of how many flies they swatted?

Arlong could count on hand how many times he had felt regret; the most recent was at Fisher Tiger's betrayal.

He should have killed the girl, thrown her to the sea. He should have been quicker, stronger when he confronted the humans responsible for his brother's untimely death. He should have been powerful enough to kill the admiral who stopped him and threw him in prison to rot, should have been able to beat a mere human whose strength shouldn't have been allowed to out rank his own. But then, could Devil Fruits users even be classified as human anymore?

Arlong knew Fisher Tiger may have refused the blood, but it meant nothing to him. If the human race hadn't instilled that hate in his heart, his death might have been avoided. If not for humans, their race would be free to do as they pleased, free to live as they wanted, go where ever they wanted. They would never have to watch another one of their kind be ridiculed and discriminated and hunted. They wouldn't have to watch their wills die with them because of the simple fact that they were not wanted.

And for the crime of simply being members of the race that inspired all his spite and disgust, Arlong didn't regret a single drop of blood he had spilled. So what if they had family and friends and loved ones? The human race was content to not give them a second thought, and they were the lesser species.

After Fisher Tiger's death, after Jinbe's betrayal, the fact that humans needed to be put in their rightful place was only shaping to be more and more of Arlong's dreams. If his brother's refused to stop the cycle, he would. He would lead his people to the surface, he would lead them into a new era of power. It was as if all the events leading up to that day were meant to fall into place to show him just how right he was about his convictions, and unlike the fools before him, he would show no mercy. It was all coming together so nicely.

"Kuroobi-san, I won't be of much use with broken knuckles."

"You won't be much use at all if you don't shut your trap and concentrate." Came the harsh reply.

Anandi sighed and got back into position; she lunged, elbow and wrist straight as she moved to punch the dummy. Each punch made s decently loud smack, but Kuroobi was not impressed.

"I would be able to knock the stuffing out of it. Your punches barely make a dent."

Anandi threw another forty punches in rapid succession, alternating with kicks after five and making sure to hit the exact same marked spots. Once she was done counting, she doubled over and put her hands to her knees to catch her breath.

"You barely broke a sweat."

Anandi's tone became less even as the practice wore on. "My sincerest apologies, but if you'll remember, I've been training in medicine."

"La di da."

"What, I'm saying," Anandi straightened up and sighed. "Is that I'm still getting used to so much physical exercise. Kuroobi-san, can't you at least give me some encouragement?"

"You want unworthy praise?" Kuroobi scowled and spit over the ship's railing. "You humans are so entitled."

Anandi refrained from rolling her eyes. "Aren't I entitled to some constructive criticism from my teacher? All you've done is shown me how to position my body and told me what to do, but you're not giving me any tips on improvement."

Arlong leaned against the mast of the crow's nest; he, Hatchan, and Chew had just come from the small town they had docked at. The stop to gather the necessary supplies bought them some time to prepare, though they were careful not to draw too much attention to themselves, not while they were so close to Sabaody.

"I hate wearing these." Chew tugged off his hooded cloak as soon as they ascended on the ship with their boxes and packages. "Who cares if they know who we are? It's not like they could have done anything to stop us."

"Nyuu, If they called those damn marines, we'd be in hot water numbskull." Hatchan chided him as he let down the heaviest of the supplies. "At this point we can't afford to be reckless or we'll ruin the Boss' plan."

"Yeah, about that," Chew looked over at Arlong's back, but he seemed busy with supervising Anandi's training as Kuroobi barked orders. "How do we know this is going to work? What if we're too late? If the captives are already collared and caged before we intercept the traders, we can't risk going further to help them."

One thing they knew well was that they could only do so much. The nobles would certainly have no problem shooting them themselves if the desire struck them and they definitely would be overpowered by numbers. If an admiral were summoned for whatever reason, they would surely all be killed without the choice of imprisonment and it would all be for nothing.

"Arlong-san has been sending messages to our people in the Fishman District, and they were able to tell us what time the traders were expected to arrive at the island." Hatchan replied. "Nyuu, if you weren't so busy playing poker the other night, you might have heard the Boss say so himself."

"What, I won some really cool herbs from the doctor. She's only ever played 'Go Fish'."

Hatchan looked at him strangely. "Nyuu, was that a joke?"

"No, but it should be. This training is a joke." Chew looked on as Kuroobi smacked Anandi upside the head; she wasn't moving fast enough for his liking. "What's even the point of this? Her job will to get us an in, so why is the Boss so worried about her not being able to fight?"

"Well, Anandi-chan should know. We may be naturally stronger than humans, but Anandi is weaker and doesn't have any experience." Hatchan's brow furrowed and he sat down on one of the crates to rest. "Nyuu, it could be bad if we get put in a place where we need to use force."

Chew nodded. "I guess you're right, but I still say this whole thing is a mistake. I just…"

They looked on as Anandi stopped her kicking exercises to argue to Kuroobi, whose face grew increasingly annoyed the more she gave him flack with a straight face. While she seemed slightly intimidated, it was apparent she was more wary of Kuroobi due to his cold task master demeanor than anything else.

"I don't trust her."

"Nyuu? Do you think she'll turn us in?"

"No." Chew shrugged his shoulders with a passive expression. "But look how things turned out the last time we took in one of her kind. What I mean is, there's no point in getting our hopes about anything."

Hatchan frowned. "She's not like those humans."

"Neither was Koala, but it didn't stop the way things are. The world is going to be against us no matter what. You don't think the Boss is-?"

"Chew, don't!" Hatchan was scandalized. "Arlong-san is right there…"

"But what if he's making a mistake letting her come on board? I don't get what's going through his head right now."

"Anandi-chan did save him and she's helping us out now and risking her own life. I don't like humans." Hatchan said quietly. "But I don't dislike her. Maybe...maybe this is the start of something good, at least for us."

"Good?"

"Nyuu, I don't really get what the Boss is planning, but this doesn't feel wrong. I think-"

"Get your asses moving you lazy bastards!" Arlong shouted over at them from where he stood with a disgruntled glare. "We're leaving in ten and those sails better be open and this ship on it's way east before the Doc pulls another muscle!"

"I didn't-ow, ow, nevermind." Anandi winced as she stretched out her shoulder. "Kuroobi-san, why don't I help Hachi-san and Chew-san with the crates? I'll still be doing physical activity."

"No."

"But-"

"Doc, hustle!" Arlong pointed to the heaviest wooden boxes. "Put them in my quarters, carry both at the same time."

Anandi held back a groan while she jogged over to the other side of the deck. "Yes Captain."

Kuroobi watched her go. "Boss, she's barely making any progress. I could snap her arms like a toothpick."

Arlong raised an eyebrow. "And whose fault is that? You better not be holding back in her teaching. I won't have her or you sabotaging our mission."

"Boss, even if she had any skill, she won't learn much in a day." Kuroobi wavered under Arlong's glower. "I will say this; if she's up against a human, she should be fine, at least enough to catch them off guard and escape."

"It'll do. My biggest concern is she not blow our cover. If she can manage to do that, she'll be officially one of our crew." Arlong's grin was dark. "A human betraying her own kind to help fishmen. It's so fitting, I might bust out laughing the whole time."

Kuroobi's expression only lightened up so much as he followed Arlong to his quarters, if they could even call them that anymore. His desk, papers, weapon, and other personal items still occupied the rooms space, but at night the room was used as a place for their doctor to sleep. Arlong had only complained dryly about the stench of human mucking it up and so he would never use that mattress again, but it raised the question as to why he just didn't move the whole bed to another area of the ship and take back his room.

" _This whole thing feels wrong."_

Kuroobi kept silent; it did not do well to argue with the captain and besides, no one else was on his side. Chew had told him of his misgivings, but even he admitted his didn't mind Anandi being a permanent member, and not just because she was terrible at gambling and a fun drunk.

" _Nevermind the human now. Stay focused. There's our people's lives at stake; I can't afford to be blindsided."_

"Wash this."

Arlong tossed a dress at him; Kuroobi managed to catch it with one hand before it hit him square in the face. He held out the garment as if he was holding a dead water rat.

"Boss? Did you buy this for the human when you were in town?" Words couldn't quite capture how uncomfortable he was feeling at the moment.

"The Doc needs to look presentable. No one will be convinced she's a high class noble selling her slaves if she looks grimy like she does." Arlong smirked wider at Kuroobi's obvious chagrin. "Still, we got it secondhand."

"Captain, I think this might be a bit long. Let me fix it up a bit first." Anandi surveyed the hem. "I suppose stitching and sewing hems aren't very different, right?"

"You're a woman, human. Can't you wash it yourself?" Kuroobi threw it at her.

"But you have more hands. Don't tell me you can't use them for anything other than fighting?" Anandi's question was almost innocent sounding if she wasn't hiding her mouth behind the fabric.

"You little-"

"Silence you idiots! I'm getting a headache just from listening to you two." Arlong rubbed his temple. "Doc, fix it up. Before you do that, I want you to get done putting these away."

Anandi gasped softly as he tore the lid off the largest crate she had just carried; there were bottles of tonics, ointments, herbs and powders, some she recognized and others she had no idea. Before she could breathe a word, Arlong ripped open the other crate and she saw rolls of bandages, gauze, cotton swabs, packs of sterilized needles, syringes, droppers, gloves, facial masks, scalpels, scissors, thermometers, and even a few pairs of stethoscopes.

"We have an old cabinet you can set up in the corner there. Make sure it's all put away and don't you break anything. We might need your expertise after tomorrow."

"Thank you! This is amazing, I-oh there's even a catalogue!" Anandi grabbed the book from it;s paper wrapping and flipped through the pages. She soon became immersed in the book and plunked down without another word to Arlong or Kuroobi as she read.

"Doc."

"Hm?"

Arlong yanked her up by the collar and took the book from her grasp. "Organize."

"Oh, of course!" Anandi smiled apologetically; once Arlong let her down, she scurried off to find someone to help her move the cabinet to her new office.

Arlong chuckled and put the book down amongst the clutter on his own desk. "Humans are easy to please aren't they?"

"Easy? How on earth did you afford all this?" Kuroobi asked.

"Who said we bought it?"

The next morning came quicker than they were expecting; the winds were strong and by the time they arrived at the edge of Sabaody, they had time to pull down their flag and drop the anchor before the sun so much as began to rise. Anandi awoke first before anyone else and was busy concealing a small dagger and a syringe full of medicine under her skirt folds. She stood fumbling near the ship's railing, the early morning chill doing nothing to help her control her tremors.

"Anandi-chan, what's in that?" Pisaro came over with a plate of roasted mushrooms and greens; they were all eating light that morning, they were too busy covering their tattoos and going over the plan once more.

"The book Arlong gave me said it can be used in a way similar to morphine, but at a much more potent level." Anandi explained; as she did, she felt her nerves calm somewhat. "If I inject it into someone, they'll feel lightheaded and almost boneless, sluggish. It might help if someone tries to run after us." she smiled a bit. "Well, unless it's a mob of angry slave traders."

"Why bring the dagger?"

"For the possible mob. I don't know how much I've learned will be useful. If we get lucky and don't run into anyone with combat skills or weapons to hunt us down, I should be able to hold my own. But this little guy will help."

Arlong and his crew came forward, all dressed in clothes to hide either their jolly rogers or to not draw attention to their less human traits. They would wait until later to put on binds to add realism to the facade.

"Are you ready Doc? Don't trip over yourself in that."

Anandi looked down at the dress; she had managed to get the hem to an appropriate length so she could run and kick easily enough, yet the style was too much for her own tastes despite Arlong's insistence that it was the standard of high class fashion for human women. But then, she supposed rich people could afford to look so outlandish. At least she still had easy access to her dagger.

The sun was just rising and the golden rays made the water sparkle; the island was already growing alive with sounds of people getting up and beginning their day as Anandi and the crew made their descent down from their ship and onto land. No one gave their ship much of a glance; without it's menacing flag, it looked ordinary enough, not worth any suspicion. Anandi just prayed they could keep up the ruse.

Arlong's hateful gaze roamed the small groups of humans; no matter what, this day would not end in regret. Anandi's soft sigh shook him from his thoughts; she smiled up at him, a brave face to mask her anxiety and slight fear of them being caught from the moment they stepped foot on land. It might have fooled him if she wasn't walking so close.

"Let's go then."


	9. Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note: So I've gotten a few readers asking about what Anandi looks like. Honestly, I don't think it's necessary to describe her and the biggest mistake writers make is spending forever describing an OCs appearance in every detail instead of focusing on their actual character. For the curious, I have mentioned she has dark hair long enough to be tied back and dark eyes. Her name is taken from a very influential Indian doctor, so if you want, you can think of her as Indian. Overall, I don't know myself really, so feel free to imagine how she looks and enjoy the chapter!**

"Come try your luck!" Amberjack Pen drawled only a bit louder than his normal speaking voice to the passer groups; he was practically slumped over in his chair and gave the impression he couldn't care less if people spent a cent on his game. But then, it was so simple and straightforward, he didn't really need to put much effort into drawing in customers.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a question?"

Pen barely looked up as he picked at his teeth. "You just did."

Anandi smiled. "So I did. I was wondering if you could direct me to the Public Employment Security Office?"

Pen sighed and raised his eyes to look at her. "Lady, do I look like a tour guide?"

"So you don't know? I do apologize for bothering you, but as you can see, it's important I arrive in a timely manner. I have some reliably sturdy yet sadly commonplace merchandise I need taken off my hands."

Pen peered over at the three hulking shapes; in contrast to Anandi's finely spun and adorned dress, the fishmen wore tattered clothes and cloaks to cover the majority of their faces and other features that would give away what they were. Despite himself, Arlong looked out from under his hood and gave the young man a thin scowl.

"Ah. And, uh, will you be okay transporting this 'merchandise' on your own?" Pen raised an eyebrow; she was barely tall enough to come to their chests.

Anandi let out a light titter of laughter. "Nonsense! They're well trained, I assure you. Not to mention restrained for good measure."

Pen looked her in the eyes and she stared right back at him, praying her mannerisms didn't seem too forced. It was smart of Arlong to insist that Shioyaki, Chew, and Pisaro stay behind to make sure the ship was ready to set sail once they were done; a few traders to a few dozen fishmen and a few merpeople seemed reasonable, but it might have looked too suspicious for one young woman to be traveling with a whole group of fishmen with barely any measure of security. She attempted to gracefully push her hair off of her shoulder and let it flutter behind her as she sent Pen a polite smile.

"Now, do you know where I should be headed?"

Pen leaned back in his chair, the two legs raised in the air as he kept his balance. "I know, but what's in it for me if I tell you lady?"

"Are you just the opportunist? I'm afraid my pocket book is a bit light for any unscheduled transactions."

 _"This little shit."_ Arlong stared down at the ground, gritting his fangs; he didn't think he'd be the one who was more at a risk for blowing their cover than Anandi, but then, look at the human trash they were having to deal with.

Pen smirked lightly. "You're no noble, but you're definitely no commoner. You must got some cash to spare for me."

Anandi didn't miss a beat. "Unfortunately no. But I can spare time for an unscheduled gamble."

Pen snorted. "You think I'll let you play for no money?"

"I'll play your game and if I win, you tell me where to go."

"If you lose?"

"I get nothing."

"Nah, that won't cut it." Pen smiled. "How about one of your pets over there?"

"They are not pets."

"Whoa, calm down lady." Pen sat straight up in his chair at the harsh coldness of Anandi's voice. _"What the hell...where did that come from?"_

"These fishmen are trained to serve and protect me. They are not common trinkets for slimy little boys who wouldn't know how to make use of them." Anandi said in one haughty breath; it was all she could do to keep the angry flush from rising on her cheeks.

"Okay, okay, sorry for insulting your fish people." Pen said evenly. "Fine, how about this? I go with you to the Public Employee Security Office and you give me just a little cut of the money you get."

Anandi opened her mouth to speak, but Hatchan's low voice made her pause.

"My mistress, may we speak with you? One of us is feeling ill."

Anandi took the hint. "You must be joking. Say something earlier you idiot, you need to be in the best condition if I'm going to get my money's worth!" she folded her hands in front of her and breathed in deeply as if to compose herself. "Um…"

"Amberjack Pen."

"I will be back in just a moment." Anandi's swift turned made her skirt fly around her legs as she set her cold gaze on her three crewmates. They walked a little ways away to another booth and she kept her straight backed pose as she spoke, though her voice was considerably softer.

"I'm sorry Hachi-san-"

"Nevermind Doc." Arlong said roughly. "Hachi, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Boss," Hatchan whispered and kept his head down. "We don't know exactly where the auction house is and we're losing time. Let's just let that human show us the way; once we don't need him, we snap off these ropes and take him out."

"Take him out?!" Anandi put her fingers to her mouth, not daring to look around so as not to seem suspicious.

Hatchan shook his head. "Anandi-chan, whether you like it or not, it's what we need to do. This human could risk us the mission."

"We can't just kill him-"

"Doc, just who the hell do you think we are?" Arlong's low chuckle was barely audible. "You want to be one of us, right? Well, things can get a bit messy, so this is something you're going to have to get over."

"Oh come, can't we just knock him out? It's be easy and one less thing we have to do." Anandi asked.

"You're being too soft."

"You just want to kill someone!"

"Boss, the human has a point. If someone sees us kill him, it could cause a scene." Kuroobi spoke up. "Let her use that stuff in her syringe. It will knock him out, right?" he sent Anandi a clearly skeptical look. He was making it clear he was agreeing for rationality's sake, not hers.

"It will. Captain, let me handle this. If someone sees you guys killing him, it'll blow our cover. It makes more sense if I do something that won't draw attention." Anandi whispered impatiently at Arlong's scowl.

"Fine. We take the shrimp and give him some sleepytime tea." Arlong said snottily.

Anandi sighed. "Let's just get through this alive."

They marched back to Pen, who pretended he hadn't been staring at them since they left. He gave Anandi what might have been an attempt at a pleasant smile but it came off more smug.

"Tummy ache settled?" he partially asked Hatchan, who remained silent as Kuroobi bumped his shoulder with his once Pen's gaze went back to Anandi.

"Amberjack-san, I will give you ten percent to guide me."

"Generous to be sure, but I would say it's still a bit lacking."

"How so?"

"Well, seeing as how there's no way you could win my game, the fact I didn't let you fail seems to suggest I deserve a little compensation for my honesty."

"Fine then. We'll talk business as you lead the way."

Pen hopped over the booth, but not before lightly touching the stack of bottles; with the barest motion, they collapsed and shattered to the ground. He didn't seem particularly concerned as he threw up a makeshift closed sign and stood in front of Anandi.

"Amberjack-san, you tricked me."

Pen looked genuinely surprised, but his keen eyes held a trace of mirth. "I didn't pull any tricks. And Pen is fine; you might as well be calling me 'Mr. Fish' if you use my last name."

Anandi raised an eyebrow. "You did so. All you had to do was poke those bottles and they fell over. And here you are saying I would lose for sure if I tried to knock them down."

"A delicate girl like yourself might have some difficulty."

"Yes, you're just swelling with muscles." Anandi looked straight in front of her as they walked but made sure to keep Pen in her sights as he strolled a few inches ahead. He couldn't have been much older than her and though she couldn't say he was scrawny, he certainly didn't look physically intimidating. She kept part of her gaze fixed on the back of his head, the short ponytail swinging slightly behind him. _"What a pain in the neck. I never did like men with longish hair..."_

They walked down the street, taking turn after turn; Pen seemed to know exactly where he was going. Frequently they crossed behind booths and stores and past alleyways; Anandi sincerely hoped for his own good Pen wasn't leading them astray. If that was the case and they didn't get to the captives in time, Arlong would personally saw his neck in half and she wouldn't have any say; she could feel him bristling behind her and she hoped he would remain silent and not grumble any remarks under his breath as Pen spoke with a confident sort of carelessness.

"I'm serious lady. If I had let you try to win my services, you'd be out of luck."

"You don't need luck to win a game like that." Anandi's somewhat superior tone wasn't fake. "You just need to know how to throw and aim a ball."

Pen's smile was so smug, she couldn't help feel curious; it's not as if he had some secret up his sleeve to making sure patrons always lost his simple little scam. He had no right to look so all knowing.

"If you cut me another ten percent on top of my thirty, I can tell you why."

"Thirty? When you bargain the payoff is supposed to be realistically high you know."

"You may not believe in luck, but you're curious, aren't you?" Pen said simply as they reached a more deserted area; the people here didn't look as easy going as the one's they had passed. It was apparent this crowd had other plans besides touring the island or enjoying rides.

"Fine, another ten percent." Anandi could practically hear Arlong's teeth gnashing, but it wasn't like there was any real money involved. She kept her eyes forward and waited.

"I assume you know what Devil Fruits are?"

Anandi almost turned back to give her companions a questioning look; there was hostility that was coming off them in waves and gave off a tense air, but it was lessened at Pen's words.

"I...well, they're supposed to give people powers, right?" Anandi said with a hint of skepticism. "But I've never heard of anyone actually eating one, at least anyone I know of."

Pen chuckled. "Today's your lucky day then. I ate one myself."

"You what?" Anandi almost tripped over her dress but caught herself before Pen could see. "Why? Isn't it dangerous?"

"It's true you don't know what ability you'll get from them, but it's not like I planned it." Pen drawled. "It was a while back; I stole it off a noble coming to the island. I was hungry, desperate, and it was practically right there. I heard they were planning on feeding it to a slave, but I thought 'what a waste'."

"A slave?" Anandi frowned. "Why wouldn't they eat it themselves?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'd think a woman of higher standing would know."

"Pardon me."

"You're excused." Pen said. "They thought it would be funny."

"Funny?"

"To see of they could make the slaves into freaks. I didn't really understand until I figured out what kind of fruit it was of course, but once I learned of the power I got, it hit me pretty quick what they meant."

There hard tone in Pen's voice made Anandi feel uncomfortable as she followed him; it didn't help that they were slowly encountering more suspicious looking people the farther they walked. She wondered why they weren't seeing more nobles, but she supposed they would enter the auction house in a different manner than the more grubby and loutish looking traders.

 _"Now that I think about it, why is Pen leading me to the way they go? Is he up to something? Well, it doesn't matter. Once we're there, I'll inject this into his vein."_

Anandi's practiced eyes had long ago zoomed in on one especially prominent vein in Pen's skin; if she stayed behind him, she could use the syringe tucked in her dress front with discretion.

"Does it make you sick lady?"

"What?" Anandi almost bumped into Pen; he turned around to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"I can tell. It may not be my power, but you don't act like the others who come through here to sell their 'merchandise'." Pen sent the fishmen a look; they kept still and held their gazes to the ground. "When I mentioned about what the nobles would have done, you looked ready to turn green. And those guys...most women in your standing wouldn't have even allowed one near them; they'd be too scared of catching a disease or whatever bull they think the common folk and others have."

Anandi sniffed lightly. "That is just wive's tales; I'm an educated woman. In addition, I find those methods unnecessarily cruel and liable to devalue my servants; that being said, what the buyers of my fishmen decide to do with them won't be any of my business once the papers are signed and the money handed over."

"Not that it's any of my business currently." Pen chuckled dryly and turned back around, his pace a bit slower but his back stiff. "So, you guessed what it is I can do?"

Anandi tried to think. "It must be something really good for him to be so cocky. Super strength? Agility? Mind reading?"

"I can stack things real good."

Anandi stopped abruptly; she felt Arlong's nose stab her between the shoulder blades though she wouldn't be able to say whether it was an accident or not.

"Pardon?"

"I tested stuff out; they can't weigh more than a pound or so, but once I stack them, they can only be knocked down if I touch them." Pen explained blithely. "May sound pretty useless, but it's useful here. A sucker's born every minute and I need the cash. My booth makes a pretty penny off my blunder." Pen lightly grimaced. "But damn did that stuff taste bad."

"I suppose I was expecting something more...more."

"Yeah, that's how it goes sometimes. I got lucky enough that it could be of some use for me; luck is key. Your fish folks here sure don't have it."

Anandi forced back her scowl as Pen laughed. "I don't think I know what you mean."

"Oh, I wouldn't cross one of these guys for all the money in the world, but they're more screwed than a poor guy like me will ever be." Pen shrugged his shoulders. "They happened to be born lookin' like that; the common folk like me may avoid them, but we're not looking to sell their hides or anything. A lady of your position might not get it, but the people on the lower rungs just have to tough it out and hope for good luck. Lucky for me, I'm just a garden variety human to everyone else and no one's gearing up to buy me for their slave."

"What if the nobles knew you were a Devil Fruit user?" Anandi asked slowly. "They might consider you a rarity, even if the power seems mundane. You should be more worried to talk about it aloud around traders."

Anandi held back a yelp as Arlong poked her in the back hard once more; Pen's face was still trained away from her, so she turned around to give her captain a brief angry and questioning glare. If he kept poking her, he'd mess up their cover.

"What?"

"Well, it seems to be asking for to get snatched up on this area."

Pen turned his whole body around and stopped to stare at her; this time his look was really surprised and confused.

"What?"

"What?" Anandi replied, resuming her straight posture and tried to look superiorly perturbed. "I would say that's a sensible piece of advice."

"Follow me."

Pen led her and the three uneasy fishmen down another alley; he leaned back against the wall and Anandi shot him a glare.

"How long are you going to hinder my business?" she asked coldly. "Show me the way, or you don't get paid a cent."

"What's your deal lady?"

"Excuse you!"

"Drop the act, no one uses these buildings." Pen nodded to the opening of the alley; no one even stopped to glance their way, to preoccupied with their bounties. Anandi suppressed a wince as she saw two beautiful girls in skimpy garb being led in chains.

"You're not like any high class broad I've met. And the way you hold yourself is a dead giveaway; tone the haughty looks down and you might convince a child." Pen smirked at Anandi's confused gaze. "I was willing to just shut up and take the money, but this is too weird. What's your deal?"

Anandi clenched her fists, prepared to pull out her syringe; she knew her reflexes would be fast enough to at least catch him off guard.

"If you were the kind of person you act like, you wouldn't care about whether someone like me was putting themselves in danger of being traded."

"I was just making chit chat."

"And they way you talk about your fishmen is off too. Are you one of those fishmen sympathizers? I never thought I'd see one on this island of all places, but you're too out of place. I may not be educated' but I can sense bull a mile away. A guy like me has to you know."

Anandi felt her resolve to do whatever it took to take him out falter at Pen's bitter tone; he was obviously carrying a chip on his shoulder about his position in life. She could imagine him looking at the nobles with envy and anger at their frivolous ways and unjustified cruelty; just hearing about it made her feel sick, but he was witness to it who knows how many times.

"You are clever." Anandi conceded warily. "And you're nice."

"That may be a bit much." Pen laughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm not above lying and stealing, but I'd never do it for the sake of it."

"That is nice…" Anandi looked over her shoulder at Arlong; their eyes met briefly and he was clearly impatient.

 _"What is she doing?! Just drug him and we'll be rid of this nuisance."_ Arlong wanted to hit her. _"We're running out of time; at this point we can just follow the other traders to find the auction, so stop-!"_

"Pen, tell me this. Why would you care if I was up to something?" Anandi pressed despite knowing her captain would surely curse her for her inquiry later. She was giving them away to a complete stranger; it was by no means a smart move, but Pen's smile dropped from his face at her question.

"Maybe I want in."


	10. A New Chapter

"What are you really doing here? And who are these fishmen to you?" Pen asked point blank while Anandi grappled with his previous proposal; as far as she could see in her shocked state, he wasn't regarding her and the group with suspicion or disgust. If anything, he seemed mildly curious, though perhaps he was just better at keeping his poker face.

"Doc, stand back."

Anandi jumped in her skin; Arlong had moved in the blink of an eye. Pen didn't even have time to react himself as he was pinned against the side of the building, a webbed hand held tight over almost his whole face, and a knife to his throat. His cool gaze was fearful; Kuroobi and Hatchan stood up to their full height as well, their frames along with Arlong's serving to hide Pen from sight of anyone outside the alley. Anandi was pushed over slightly from the sudden motion, but regained her balance to stand at Arlong's side.

"That's enough questions out of you." Kuroobi snarled quietly and took a step forward; Hatchan glared down at Pen, whose own wide eyes switched between them all, clearly taken aback by the sudden attack.

"Captain-!"

"Doc, I don't want to hear another word. We tried it your way." Arlong leered at his captive and pressed the knife down further; his grin grew at Pen's muffled yell. "This is our way."

"Mfmm-gmrhmmm!"

"He's trying to tell us something!" Anandi grabbed Arlong's arm with both hands.

"Nyuu maybe he's a lying sneak who's gonna turn us in!" Hatchan pulled Anandi back. "It's too risky to let him live."

"Captain, please listen!" Anandi implored as quietly as she could. "Maybe he can help us!"

"This shrimp couldn't care less about our kind. Doc, if you don't want to see this, then close your eyes and shut up." Arlong's turned his glare on her. "Unless you think you can order me around? Do you think the dumb brute fishman is being mean? Check to see where your loyalties lie."

"Maybe I don't want to see someone killed, but you don't care at all! If he can be useful to us, you'd be willing to throw that away just to kill a human." Anandi surmised coldly. "He knows the layout of this area, he's familiar with the auction. If he helps us, then we'll be able to save those fishmen and the merpeople with a better chance."

"And how the hell do we know he won't betray us?" Kuroobi set his scowl on Anandi.

"He said he knew something was up with us beforehand." she walked up to him with a hard look. "If his plan was to turn us in, why did he walk us all the way here? Why didn't he just blow the whistle on us? There were plenty of people around; he even could have just refused to give us directions."

Hatchan's brow furrowed. "But then why make a show about you cutting him money?"

"What does it matter?!" Arlong barked at them all and his grip on Pen's pale face tightened. "We'll figure out where the captives are ourselves. We kill this shrimp, and there's no loose ends."

"Mmmmphmm."

They looked at Pen; he still looked fearful, but he seemed calm enough to make hand gestures, almost like he was trying to sign something.

"Captain, what if we don't find them? What if we get lost, what if we end up right in front of the authorities or god forbid a real noble who could see right through me?" Anandi sighed to calm herself down as she stared up at Arlong. "If he crosses us, we kill him. If he helps, then he helps and we save a bunch of innocent people."

Hatchan and Kuroobi looked at each other and then at Arlong uncertainly. Pen was looking up at him, silently pleading; with a low curse, Arlong let his hand drop, but not the knife still pressed into his skin.

"Fine then. Either way, you help us, unless you want your throat slit."

"I-I do know where they're taking them. On Grove 1 there's a way to the back of the auction house where they hold the people. It's not too much farther from here, but it's located in a sort of forest clearing. If you're not careful, you'll stick out like sore thumbs." Pen gasped lightly and tried to catch his breath as Arlong's slowly took a step back; he looked ready to collapse, but he was able to stand and speak evenly. "It's still a bit early, we might even be able to catch them before they put on the collars."

"Collars?" Anandi asked.

"Yeah. Once they get locked up, they put on collars that are hard as hell to break. Even fish folk like you wouldn't be able to pry them open, not without a key. If you try, the wearer gets blown to kingdom come." Pen told them. "Your best bet is to get to your buddies before they get chained up."

"How do you knows so much?" Hatchan asked suspiciously.

"I've lived on this place for a while; you hear a lot of things if you know who to listen to. Don't get me wrong, I've been involved in some illegal money making scams, but I'm no slave trader." he seemed to direct this to Anandi, who was looking at him in mild disgust. "Didn't you guys think to do any research beforehand?"

"Watch your mouth." Kuroobi said. "If it were up to me, your corpse would be stuffed in between the bricks of this wall."

"Wouldn't doing that take up even more time?" Anandi asked.

"You watch it too human, just because the Boss is willing to listen to your stupid ideas, doesn't mean I'm on board. I'm only following his lead."

Anandi sighed heavily and turned to Arlong. "So, how are we going to go about this?"

He sent her and Pen looks but withdrew his knife back into his pants. "Shrimp, you show us where to go. Do this and you get to keep living your filthy existence."

"Hey, maybe I'm broke, but I clean myself bait breath."

"Doc….if this shrimp says one more **goddamn** word, I'll kill him and then I'll tie you to the mast of our ship, where you won't eat for a week!"

"Pen, please refrain from getting me in trouble with my captain."

"Ow!" Pen grabbed his head where Anandi had jammed her fist down. "He started it!"

Hatchan put a finger to his lips. "Nyuuu, shut up you dumb human! If you don't keep it down, there's no point keeping you alive if you'll just get us captured!"

"But you're talking loud too!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kuroobi commanded in a low snarl; he grabbed them both by the backs of their necks harshly, veins popping out from his forehead with a vengeance.

"He calls me a dumb human, but you're the dumbasses who didn't think to look into the security measures or directions!"

Arlong growled unintelligibly, but Anandi stepped forward and put her hands to his chest.

"Captain, there's people just outside this alley." she glared at Pen. "And you, stop insulting my crew mates."

"Oh, so they can insult me all they want and it's cool? Just 'cause some humans like those Celestial Dragons treat them like scum, doesn't mean they have the right to look down their noses at me."

"You mean like the vast majority of your kind has done to us for centuries? Don't talk to me about fairness boy." Arlong spat. "You said it yourself, you fear us right? What right do you have to look at us like monsters?"

"Well when you _do_ act like a monster don't be angry if you get seen like one!"

Arlong raised his hand, but Anandi grabbed it; actually, she was hanging from it, her feet dangling off the ground as she ushered him to calm down.

"Anandi-chan! Arlong-san, lower her before someone sees!" Hatchan looked behind him at the alley entrance, but no one seemed to notice or care about their skirmish. An old man passed by, leading a few battered human men along by their wrists encircled with heavy, thick chains. They looked close to death and Anandi supposed they were depending on who bought them. She looked away and bit her lip.

"Captain, that could be them. You guys can fight all you want later, but now you need to let it go so we can save them!"

Arlong's shoulders were shaking so hard, Anandi was sure he was just barely able to hold back his fists from sailing into someone's face. Pen stood his ground but his eyes weren't as hard as before.

"Anandi right? For now, keep pretending these guys are your slaves; I'll lead you to the right path."

"Alright. Captain, I need to retie your wrists."

"Whatever, just move it along." Arlong scowled as she tied the rope and held his arms behind his back. "Damn it all. Once this is over-"

"We'll rescue them, okay? So don't worry."

He felt Anandi squeeze his hands once in a reassuring gesture; Hatchan and Kuroobi took their places behind him, still eyeing Pen with some distaste as he went to the front. Anandi smoothed down her hair and tried to push the image of the slaves from her mind. It wasn't the time to lose her nerve, not when the tension was high enough; they didn't need her having a breakdown.

"Pen, how much farther?"

"Maybe another fifteen minutes. The auction doesn't start for another half hour; in a short while, we'll be crossing paths with other traders, so you guys keep your eyes peeled. Despite the price fishmen cost, most people find them unsightly, so they might have their faces or heads covered like you three have." Pen explained quietly; sure enough, more people were slowly trickling into sight as they came to an area with more plains of grass and trees. The bubbles softly floated around in the air and the scenery became more dense with green plants;t the setting was completely unfitting for such grim circumstances.

"Boss," Kuroobi muttered. "Look to your left, a bit up ahead."

Arlong blinked and raised his head slightly; two men were dragging along at least ten fishmen; there were another two men behind them with guns pointing at the fishmen, who plodded along like cattle. There were two women among them, each cradled a child; they had smaller versions of the manacles around their wrists and legs.

"Captain, wasn't there supposed to be more? And where are the merpeople?" Anandi whispered softly.

"We heard it was more...they might have already been taken."

"Hold on," Pen said suddenly. "Anandi, if anyone asks, I'm your local advisor, got it? Just look fancy and aloof."

"I-Pen!" Anandi whispered harshly, but he was already strolling over to the men, pushing back his bangs with an easy smile.

"Good afternoon gentlemen."

One of the men turned only slightly to look at Pen. "Good afternoon. You want something?"

"I was wondering, my info tells me that a large batch of fishmen were coming in for sale today and a couple merpeople at that." Pen assumed a look of friendly interest. "My mistress asked me to scope out your merchandise, but it seems you only have a fraction of the amount we heard."

"Well, we did have more, but twenty of those freaks ran off and escaped while some idiots weren't paying attention." the man spoke and gave his companion a dirty look. "As for the merpeople, that was a harder loss. Unfortunately, you can't get a bellie for a corpse, so we just threw them back in the ocean."

"Corpse? What, did they die?" Pen asked. "I thought they could breath on the surface."

"Nah, kid, they killed themselves. Two young ones, female; would've made us a fortune." he sighed sadly and shook his head. "One of them strangled by the other, and the remaining girl slit her throat with a shell she was wearing. The water in the tank we used to store them turned so red, we could hardly see their bodies."

"We should've kept the tails, I bet they might've fetched something." one of the men with the guns piped up.

"It's a hassle enough getting these freaks here, let alone take a side trip to have the tails ready and cleaned. Besides, the fun of having a mermaid for these nobles is to keep them alive."

"Aw, my condolences to your loss. Still, the remaining merchandise looks a bit weathered…" Pen looked over the fishmen, scared, dead eyed, and worn from their journey. "My mistress has three she's kept in excellent condition; I would say two of yours are worth one of hers. Would you be interested in a trade?"

"Are you serious?!" The first man looked over at Arlong, Hatchan, and Kuroobi; they kept their eyes averted to the ground all three grinding their teeth in anger. Anandi gulped down a lump in her throat.

 _"They killed themselves..…"_

Pen chatted up the men and held back his disgust as their grins grew wide and their eyes lit up with unveiled greed. Arlong looked out from under his hood; the other traders had gone forward already, and soon they and the four men would be left with no witnesses to what was going to happen. But first, he needed to wait for them to come closer, to drop their guard; if those two men had trigger fingers, there could be problems. The firearms were much more powerful, likely kept to use on the fishmen if necessary.

 _"I'll rip them to shreds and throw their carcasses to the water. Slam their heads into the rocks and leave their corpses to hang in the trees!"_ Arlong could hardly suppress himself as Pen and the men spoke of pricing and the quality value of their 'slaves'. _"They deserve it, ugly, rotten, stinking_ _ **human trash**_ _."_

Arlong shut his eyes tight; he knew if he lost himself now, he would be the one to blame if their plan went awry. He pictured something better, tried to block out the men's eager voices as they worked out a deal; some of the fishman had escaped with their lives already, the one still in chains, his brothers and sisters would be freed, the traders wouldn't even know what hit them. He could already see it and it was a savage sort of comfort to imagine their faces contorted in terror, their mouths ripped open in hoarse screams, the warmth of her hand squeezing his, her eyes, just as scared, but unwavering-

"Boss, they're coming over." Kuroobi muttered discreetly from the corner of his mouth.

"Captain," Anandi spoke lowly and turned to face him so the men wouldn't see or hear her clearly. "When you're ready, make your move. If you can disarm one of them, I'll use my posion."

"Anandi-chan," Hatchan whispered as his gaze slid over to Pen and the traders coming closer; he sent them a wink and a grim smile. "After that, try to lead the captives away while we take them out."

She inclined her chin just barely and turned back to face forward. "Gentlemen, good afternoon. Boy, have you told them of my wares? I'm sure they'll find them more than satisfactory for a trade." she sent the men her most convincing fake smile. "It looks like these ones have given you some grief."

"Yes ma'am, but if you're willing, we'll trade you two of the males for one of yours. We'd be foolish to give up the women, and the children will make decent pets for the buyers."

"Pets huh?"

One of the men with a gun sneered at Arlong. "I don't think I heard your mistress give you permission to speak."

"Captain, did you hear that?" Anandi chuckled lightly at Arlong's disturbed expression. "He thinks you're my pet. I mean, you're cute in your own way, but I think I'd prefer a puppy."

"Real funny Doc." Arlong cast away his cloak, sparing her a dirty look for her impromptu teasing; Hatchan and Kuroobi followed suit and they all easily broke their rope binds with a loud snap. The other fishmen were staring, mouth gaped and bodies frozen as they stared at the pirates and Anandi.

"Y-you bitch! You tricked us!" One of the men pulled out his gun; Anandi's hand went right to her syringe as soon as Pen jabbed his fingers in the man's eyes from behind and twisted. While blood fell from the gouged out sockets, the gun fell to the ground with a bang; Pen stepped aside and grabbed it.

"Anandi, behind you!"

The man who lunged from behind was grabbed at once by Hatchan's arms; he held him high in the air, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Hey octopus, if you hold him higher, I can get in a good shot." Pen aimed his rifle; Hatchan blinked and did as Pen suggested, so surprised he didn't even register the insulting nickname. The man was cursing and flinging about, but three bullets shot through his abdomen, chest, and head. All the sound he could make now was a soft gurgling as Hatchan tossed his body aside.

"Here," Pen handed him the gun and turned to the fishmen still in shock; Kuroobi was breaking their chains and manacles like lightning with his bare hands. "Anandi, come on, I know a shortcut where we can leave unnoticed!"

"Hold on!" she saw Arlong, who was beating down one of the gunmen with ease, if not with ; he was enjoying himself so thoroughly, he didn't hear the other man running from behind.

"Gotcha freak-AH!" The man smacked a hand to his neck, the small syringe jammed in a prominent vein. Before he could say more, Kuroobi was dragging his already limp and barely conscious body away, throwing him effortlessly headfirst into the nearest hard oak. Anandi winced at the loud crack; she knew a broken bone when she heard it, though she never really heard a skull break.

"Kuroobi-san, see, I can handle myself." she said as he continued to unlock the last fishman.

"What are you talking about? I killed him."

"But I knocked him out first."

"Uh, is this really the time?" Pen snapped; he crouched down to one of the children. "Hey, don't be scared, we're here to get you home."

"We?" It was Arlong who voiced the skeptical remark, but there was a hint of vague curiosity in it. _"He says he afraid of our kind, yet he's helping us...what's his game?"_

"Yeah, unless you all don't want me to show you the shortcut. Which way are you guys docked?"

"The east side, near the park area, but it's a ways away." Hatchan answered as he helped two fishmen who were having trouble standing. Arlong heaved one over his shoulder and began telling the captives how to proceed.

"Your shackles have been broken thanks to the Arlong Pirates. You will board our ship and we can take you closer to the Fishman Island; until then, we don't break ranks." his narrowed eyes scanned them all.

"Who are they?" One of the women asked timidly, her large eyes swiveling to Anandi and Pen as she held her child close.

Arlong's reassuring smile thinned. "The woman is our crew's doctor; she's here to prove her worth to us. The boy is a shrimp."

"Hey, I just disarmed and killed two of those scumbags." Pen reminded dully; his frown faltered as he felt his shirttail being tugged out. The other child was trying to get his attention.

"Are you a good guy?"

Pen shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Usually."

"Now's not the time for chatting, we need to move before someone comes across these humans." Kuroobi looked at the dead bodies coldly.

Pen led them this time through the forest; it surrounded most of the town area. The group passed through tall trees nearly blocking out the sky. In no time it would soon be dark and Arlong hoped their guide wouldn't lead them astray; the night time coverage was useful, but they needed to be able to see the ship. The fishmen were huddled particularly close together; one of the women wept silently, steadily, her arms wrapped around her body. Anandi had already questioned them all for injuries, and most of them were suffering from fatigue and lack of food, none had been seriously harmed. She slowly made her way back to the group where the woman couldn't seem to hold in her trembling anymore.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?"

She started and looked away quickly with a deep frown. "Don't speak to me."

"I need to treat you if you're hurt."

"Why? This has nothing to do with you. Haven't your kind interfered with us enough?"

Anandi kept her expression passive. "Human or not, I'm the doctor here. If you're ill, then once we're back at the ship, I can have one of the others give you medicine if it's that much of an issue."

The woman kept silent, haunted gaze blank; she really didn't look much different from a human woman, with her soft figure and fine featured face. The only thing that gave it away was her body covered in silver scales, the gills peering out from her shirt collar, and her webbed hands and feet; her exposed arms and neck shone and flashed against the many bubbles reflection. If her conduct wasn't so hostile, Anandi might have asked her name, but it was unlikely she would receive an answer.

"If you wanted to help so bad, then why weren't you here earlier?"

Anandi looked at the fishmen's eyes; they were slowly pooling with tears.

"We saw them kill themselves. They didn't want to, but a life of slavery, being forced to do whatever those humans want...I can hardly bear to even think…" she chuckled thickly through her clogged throat. "You might as well be dead."

Anandi closed her eyes briefly and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but it was shrugged away; she didn't look so angry now though. Just lost, confused.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten to you sooner." Anandi said softly, but there was no further reply, she walked back up the front with Arlong, who kept his eyes roaming for enemies, and Pen, who cast her a glance but said nothing. Another ten minutes later, they were near the docks; Pisaro, Chew, and Shioyaki were practically hanging over the edge of the ship looking for them. The second Arlong was a foot away, the steps were lowered and the anchor pulled up; they would wait a while longer before rolling out their flag.

One by one Anandi examined and looked over the small bruises and the places the manacles had rubbed their skin raw. The children were fascinated with her tools, but moreso with Pen, who was cleaning the gun he had stolen off the other man.

"Mister, how can you shoot like that?"

"Like what?"

The younger child, a girl, giggled. "You took out the bad man so quick!"

"Yeah, my Papa can't aim that fast and he's a fishman!" the boy said loudly. "You're just a human!"

"Well, if you have hands and eyes, you can shoot." Pen grumbled half heartedly, but he rubbed his knuckles lightly on the boy's head just the same.

"Nyuu, I gotta say, for a shrimp, I wasn't expecting you to be so ruthless." Hatchan was busy handing out blankets and snacks for the fishmen to nibble on until Shioyaki and Pisaro finished dinner.

Pen blew his bangs out of his eye. "Thanks fishman."

"Come on, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Hatchan wanted to know.

"I've sort of lived around on my own for a long time. You've got to learn to defend yourself; unfortunately, I fell in with some guys who i thought I could get protection from. On the plus side, they taught me about this." Pen gave a half smile as he poked the gun's barrel.

"Don't tell me you're a pirate?" Kuroobi raised an eyebrow; Arlong and he were on deck and discussing the best route to let them go where it was unlikely they'd be captured again.

"No, just a gang of punks in one of the towns I stayed in for a bit. They mostly kept me around to run my scams for them to make dough."

Chew rubbed his chin. "Oh, that stacking power. That's pretty dumb, but I guess if you wanted to make quick money, it's perfect."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Pen chuckled. "So, I was wondering-"

A loud boom made everyone go quiet; Arlong stood to the side of the railway and scanned the ocean, but there were no other ships in sight and Sabaody was getting farther away. The explosion happened again, but this time they all had time to see it's source.

"Get down! The marines must have tracked us!' Anandi came up from her office; she was in the middle of getting more ointment for the chaffing when she heard the bombs. She dove down on the deck, but to her surprise, everyone else were still in their spots and staring at her.

"Didn't you hear it? Those are bombs!" she heard another one that seemed to be even closer.

"Uh, Anandi, you might want to get up and take a look." Pen pulled her to her feet; she was just about to slap his hands away until she saw the explosions of colors coming from the island.

"Wait, what?"

"Anandi-chan, haven't you seen fireworks?" Hatchan and Chew were laughing so hard they were leaning on each other; Kuroobi was even smirking at her and trying to hold in a chuckle. The rest of the fishmen seemed to cheer up slightly at her blunder, but Anandi was still confused.

"So, they won't hurt us?"

Arlong rolled his eyes. "Doc, surely on that little rock you call an island they have fireworks?"

She might've said some remark back, but she was too surprised to now; Arlong blinked as Anandi went over to the rail slowly, her hands gripping them as she watched the display with a furrowed brow.

Pen strolled over to watch. "They set them off sometimes at night; they're harmless, unless you get too close. You really haven't seen them?"

"No…"

Even as far as they were sailing from Sabaody, Anandi could clearly make out the shapes and colors; some of them turned to pinwheels, others exploded into peres that turned to little dots, some shot up in spirals, and when they disappeared, they faded slowly into what she assumed were embers. The colors were as varied as the shapes; red, yellow, pink, blue, green, purple. The one that made her gasp was gold; the sparks didn't just explode into a circle, but they cascaded down in long, gracefully sweeps.

"It's like it's raining fire. How…?"

Pen blinked. "Why are you crying?"

Anandi clamped her mouth shut and quickly rubbed the tears that began escaping. "I'm sorry. It's been one difficult day...we saved them and I know I should feel good, but…"

Anandi was thinking of her parents. How easy would it had been to have saved their lives with the right medicine and treatment; but she was too young and her town didn't have the resources. She thought of the merpeople; how easily they could have rescued them, but they just weren't fast enough, they couldn't locate them. People died in such excruciating ways, was what she had thought and known for a long time, but the worst part was when it was entirely avoidable.

Pen sighed and patted her shoulder before leaning on the railway. "It's tough to just choke down huh?"

"Yes, but I can't afford to get this way now. Honestly, I'm supposed to be a professional." Anandi laughed and shook her head wearily. "What would my parents say if they saw me as an adult crying like a baby?"

"They'd say just shut up and open your eyes."

Anandi felt a familiar hand on the back of her head, forcing her face upward; she glanced at Arlong out of the corner of her eyes. He put his hand down and looked out to the island that was slowly becoming smaller and smaller; it occurred to her that someday, this would be just a memory.

"You're one of us now. Look back once and never do so again Doc, not if you want to keep being our doctor. I know you're not some whiney shrimp."

 _"He's talking about me, isn't he…?"_ Pen kept his gaze ahead to the fireworks. _"But he's trying to cheer her up? What a weird group."_

Anandi found herself staring, eyes glued to the fireworks; for now she would soak in everything, the sights, the sounds, the smells, and everything she felt in that moment. She would remember it and keep it close to her heart in the journey to come.

But for now, they could afford to be at peace; the fishmen were alive and would soon be home again. The fishmen crew were serving up dinner as they watched the fading fireworks display, all of them swapping stories and news of their travels and what their plans were next. Normalcy was returning to them and someday, this scene would also be a far off memory. When they arrived back to Fishman Island, they would tell their story about their struggle and their liberation by the Arlong Pirates and the two humans they called allies.

Hatchan beamed as he stuffed down another hunk of roasted lamb. _"Everyone's okay now. This feels like a new beginning for us….maybe I can start doing things to help...maybe we all can change, just a little bit."_

He looked around at his crew and their guests; his eyes landed on Arlong for a second, but he soon did a double take.

That night, throughout the rest of the fireworks show he would watch on and off as Anandi stayed leaning on the side of the ship, gazing at them and the magical beauty of Sabaody Island in sheer awe and wonder, not unlike like they themselves had done so many times in their youth.

With a mixture of concern and mild shock, Hatchan observed the shadow of that look in his captain's narrow eyes, an oddly familiar yet unrecognizable gaze that never wavered from the face of their new doctor.


	11. Breaking Down Walls

"No."

"But Boss-"

"He's getting off on the next stop. Unless you'd rather toss him in the ocean with some chum and let the sharks have him. We can work that out."

"Boss, I have to agree with Hachi, I think you may be being-"

"I said no and that's that." Arlong shoveled food into his mouth without sparing his crew a glance; Kuroobi sensed them all looking to him to speak up.

"Boss, I don't understand your reasoning."

Arlong looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Just what does that mean?"  
Kuroobi gulped. "With all due respect Boss, you _were_ willing to let that woman on our crew, a human with no training or worldly knowledge."

"She's plenty knowledgeable and we actually needed a practiced doctor" Arlong said dismissively. "She fixed up those captives when most humans wouldn't even touch them, let alone treat them. And her instincts served us well, even if she can't bluff to save her measly life." Arlong stabbed at his eggs; it was the morning after they had set the fishmen on their way with supplies and weapons in case they ran into any other traders. But one of their guests was asking to stay on.

"But that shrimp can wield a gun with efficiency, he's experienced in fighting, if not an unrefined style, and he's crafty." Chew argued with some excitement. "Boss, we could use a gunman, maybe he can even be a long range sniper!"

"I thought you all disliked that boy? Now you're all ready to take him in?"

"Aw, he's not so bad Boss." Hatchan said nervously. "Anandi-chan was scared of us first, but she worked out."

"He's definitely more savvy than Doctor." Shioyaki flipped the eggs expertly and Pisaro dashed them with spices. "If we need a human to use to infiltrate towns, we can use them as our cover."

Arlong growled under his breath and set down his fork. "Just the idea of that punk on my ship is making me lose my appetite! I was generous enough not to toss him overboard for all those little cracks he made; perhaps he did help us, but have any of you taken a moment to wonder why?"

"Of course Boss." Hatchan averted his eyes, shoulders slumped; he didn't quite understand why Arlong was so adamant about Pen not joining them. Attitude aside, he had already shown not only a sense of loyalty but he could lend his talents and smarts for them to use to their advantage. "But, I can't think of any bad reason he'd want to stay on. I guess technically he'd be considered an enemy of the marines for helping us, but I don't think anyone even saw what we did."

"If not for protection, then what?" Pisaro asked from the kitchen counter as he shelled peas; he gave the others a shrug. "Look, Anandi-chan may be okay, but we don't know anything about this human."

"We didn't know anything about her. Arlong-san brought her along."

Arlong pinched the bridge of his nose; when did things become so complicated?

Meanwhile, Anandi and Pen were speaking in her office; he was busy admiring her new mattress as she tried to explain to him the different properties of her medicines.

"Pen, this could save your life if you paid attention."

"Sorry, it's just so squishy. How come all I get is that stiff one?"

"Well, I had to sleep on it at first." Anandi told him as she ground some leaves into a paste. "Besides, a manly sharpshooter like you doesn't need a cushy bed, does he?"

"Haha. So, speaking of living arrangements, what do you think your fish friends are saying about me?" Pen flopped down on the mattress; he had done a quick scan of the room and it was a pretty nice setup. Still, there was one desk scattered with papers and charts and other assorted items that didn't look like things Anandi needed. He wondered if someone forgot to clear it out beforehand.

"I would say they're discussing whether to throw you overboard or let you off on the next island."

"Hey, aren't doctors supposed to be comforting?"

Anandi sighed and put down her rolling stone. "Pen, I'm going to be honest. It's not as if you'd be useless to the crew, but you didn't exactly make the best first impression."

Pen sat up and crossed his legs. "What?! I helped you all save those slaves! Okay, maybe I said some jerkish things…"

"You still do." Anandi sent him a look. "At least call them by their names."

"They call me shrimp."

"To them, you are a shrimp. Or maybe Amberjack would be fitting; do all people in Sabaody have such strange names?"

"I'm not from Sabaody originally."

"Where are you from?"

Pen shrugged. "I don't know. I've moved around to different islands and towns for as long as I can remember."

Anandi was puzzled. "Didn't you ever know your family? Anyone who took you in?"

"I used to live in this house with a bunch of other kids until I was six. The lady who ran the place was a beast; one day I had enough, stole some money, and I was off."

He fell back on the bed with a sigh. "But maybe that's where I went wrong. You know, I won't lie; I always thought at least most fishmen hated humans. I never wanted to cross paths with one."

"I won't lie...I used to be the same way." Anandi smiled ruefully. "It was just how things were on my island; no one knows better and no one really cared to know better."

Pen sighed. "The thing is, I could sort of empathize."

"With fishmen?"

"Well...people like me, people with no background, no money, nothing...how do I put this?" Pen scratched his cheek. "No one wants anything to do with that; even other people in my situation don't help each other out most times. It's a 'look out for number one' sort of mentality, understand?"

"I suppose….no one in my village had much money, but we were a small place where everyone looked out for each other at the least. Well, usually." Anandi recalled the way she had left; it was most likely the people of her old home were certain she was nothing but a low down traitor at this point. She wondered if she would ever see her home again.

"But when you're on the lower rungs of the social order, you learn your place fast. Fishmen are a step below the public without a bellie to their names, and both are unwanted. Maybe I should have tried harder to get myself out of it." Pen confessed; he blew out a breath and smiled a bit. All his movement had done nothing to disturb the card tower he had built on the bed. "Or maybe things went how they were supposed to. Scamming people is really the only way to make the most out of a power like mine."

Suddenly, Anandi sat up in her chair and put her hands in her lap. "Pen, I still don't understand you. Why did you help us?"

"Why not?"

"But you put your life at risk. You didn't think my crew would just welcome you with open arms, right? And besides, that's not even saying how joining up with us to free those people would make you at risk to be a target for the marines, especially if they thought you were already a member of the Arlong Pirates." Anandi willed him to sit up and look her in the eye. "Why? There was nothing for you to gain."

"I guess not." Pen replied easily; he wore a peculiar smile. "So, if I tell you why you have to promise not to laugh."

"Of course I won't."

Anandi felt herself lean forward slightly as Pen sat up again, swinging his legs over the side of her bed. He looked at his tower with a contemplative look before poking it and sending the cards sliding all over the sheets and the floor.

"I told you before, that I don't remember my parents or any family. I never really thought about it too much, since I never knew them." Pen said. "And I was always sort of on my own, because the people around me only cared about themselves in the end. Maybe part of it was I saw people who were trying to help and I wanted to do something...I don't know, constructive for once."

"I guess I can understand that, but you realize we are pirates. In the end, it's not much different than the gangs you might be more familiar with. They were more than ready to kill you back there."

"Maybe, but I'll just have to see for myself. Call it morbid curiosity. And then…" Pen paused and ran a hair through his loose hair with a half smile. "And….you were nice to me."

Anandi waited for a second, but Pen seemed to be done explaining; he just stared back at her with his clever eyes. It hit her that a life having to learn to survive alone would make a person shrewd and it made her a bit sad to see such old eyes on a relatively young face. What was his life like up until now?

"I don't think I quite follow. It's not as if I did anything for you." Anandi tried to say without sounding rude. "Even if I did, I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to travel with me."

"You got it all wrong Doc." Pen laughed briefly. "An educated lady like you should get it. You remember what you said, right? About how I should be careful and avoid getting caught, even though I was giving you all that grief?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing. Fact is, as far as I can remember, no one has ever bothered to say something like that to me."

Anandi seemed to struggle for a response. "Pen...that's really sad."

"If you want to cheer me up, can I get a lollipop?"

"Don't joke around. I mean it, that's really awful. There must have been someone." Anandi asked with a frown as she began cleaning up her desk.

Pen thought for a moment. "Nothing I can recall Doc. But if you got it, I would like the candy."

"Not all doctors carry around candy." Anandi said with a exasperated smile. "You can be awfully childish for someone so quick minded."

"You're pretty naive for someone so educated. Didn't get out of that village much did ya?"

"I suppose not. I never thought I really needed to; a part of me wishes I hadn't left after seeing that." Anandi sat down and bounced to try to knock down the cards. "I've seen broken bones sticking out of skin, beating hearts, tons of blood, but-"

"What you saw was a different kind of pain. Don't think about it too much Doc; it won't do you or those fish folk any good."

"Stop calling them 'fish folk'." Anandi flicked her fingers against the top card, but it would budge. "Maybe they'd stop calling you shrimp if you did. They might even consider letting you stay; Kuroobi-san is even considering it, and he still doesn't want me on board."

"You're kidding?"

"In his defense, my lack of physical prowess is a disadvantage." Anandi sighed. "Afterall, I can count on them to be able to save me in a fight. I need to be able to take care of myself."

"This really is out there you know."

"Hm?"

"You're a human member of a fishmen group of pirates. I've heard of humans and fishmen getting together and even making kids, but that's rare in and of itself." Pen poked the card tower with the slightest touch of his pinky and it instantly fell.

"You can make us money; maybe we can even pose as a circus." Anandi laughed softly. "I could be the hostess."

"No, you can be the bearded lady."

"I don't have any chin hair!"

Pen strolled over to the small mirror hanging over Anandi's desk; he brought it over and held it up to her face.

"What? You're joking?" Anandi whispered in disbelief as she leaned in to inspect her face; pen abrupt laughter made her snap out of it.

"You fell for it! You're too easy Doc!" he dropped the mirror on the bed and held his sides.

"You-oh, you shrimp!"

Pen just laughed harder at Anandi's sputtering and burning face; she huffed as he sat back down and spun around in her chair idly. "Honestly…"

"Hey, what were your parents like?"

Anandi's crossed arms dropped to her lap. "Excuse me?"

"Your folks. Were they as easy to mess with as you? Or were they both doctors?" Pen smiled and leaned on the back of the chairs headrest; he smiled wider at Anandi's puzzled expression. "Come on, humor the poor orphan boy." he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Pen-"

"Doc, I'm joking! You really don't have to feel awkward; maybe you think it's weird, but I don't think about my family much. I never knew them, so who's there to miss?"

Anandi studied Pen's earnest face. "Well….I can only tell you so much myself. They died when I was still young and they went one after the other. Neither practiced medicine though; my mother worked on a neighbor's farm and my father was a tailor. They were my only family alive on the island."

"Okay, so what were they like? You remember?"

"They were afraid of fishmen...everyone was. But they weren't hateful; I never remember them yelling or arguing much. My father came home later than my mother and my mother left earlier in the mornings, so there was a bit of time where I was sort of shared." Anandi smiled and picked up one of the cards. "My father would make me breakfast and we would play games until he had to leave. My mother would make dinner and tell me all about her day at work. On days they both were free, we would go out for walks in the forest and they would try to teach me about the plants or go around town and visit our friends; sometimes, we would all just sit around the house and read or eat or nap. All in all, I think it's safe to say we had a happy life together."

"Sounds dandy." Pen meant to sound sarcastic, but it came out a bit solemn. "How…? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"How they died?"

"Yeah."

Anandi held the card gently in her hand, one of her fingers sliding up and down on the edge; if she pressed it particularly hard, it occurred to her she could get a papercut. Somehow those annoying little injuries always felt more painful than serious ones.

"Anandi?"

"I don't know what to say. I just remember they were sick with strep throat infection; they thought it would go away. Everyone did; we didn't have a doctor and no one knew how bad it could get unless it was treated. All Chief Gopalrao said was to make sure they stayed in their homes until it passed. Sometime they got the rash that's characteristic of scarlet fever."

Anandi's voice grew more formal and clinical as she spoke. "Eventually I was staying with neighbors, but I was allowed to see them once more before they died. They told me they loved me and that we would see each other again someday and that the village was my family, so I would never be...alone. Not as long as I stayed."

Pen watched silently as Anandi bit her lip; her eyes were glassy, but she didn't cry.

"My mother died first; a week later my they said my father did. I always felt really bad about that. He must have felt so lonely."

"You shouldn't feel bad. If you stayed with them, you'd have gotten sick too."

Anandi shrugged. "So, that's how I decided to be a doctor; I'll be honest, it was a smack in the face to learn how easy scarlet fever is to prevent and treat, but then, how could we have known?"

"You couldn't have."

"Want to hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"I know they were wrong in their way. I know I couldn't have stayed there. But it was my home; they took care of me, and in return I learned how to give back to them. And then I betrayed them."

"That's not your fault they wouldn't see reason. If you stayed, you would have been thrown in a cell for being a decent human being. That's how this government works; as long as those in power stay there, they could give less of a shit about the rest of us. You saw those slaves; human and fishmen, merpeople and all the rest, they don't care about anything other than their own whims and making money to stay on top."

"I didn't think leaving to see the world would be so depressing." Anandi coughed wetly and rubbed the corner of her eye. "When do we get to the fun part already?"

"Hey, how about we get a drink while your buddies decide whether they're making me into bait?" Pen leaped up from the chair with a half grin. "If you guys are pirates, I know you got booze somewhere around here."

"It's still morning."

"It's three o'clock somewhere."

Anandi blinked as Pen swung open her office door. "That's not even how that goes."

"Come on lady, a nip will make us both feel a bit better. If we get sick, the ocean is our toilet." Pen gestured out the the bright morning horizon; Anandi wondered how many time sailors and pirates alike had tossed their breakfasts into the water's glittering depths.

"Fine, fine, but I can only handle so much, unless you want to hear me belt out half the lyrics of the 'Ballad of Captain Kidd'."

Pen cocked his head to the side. "Huh? But his character isn't even born in this time yet…"

"Sh!" Anandi looked around with a finger to her lips. "Are you trying to take the reader's out of story?"

"No, I'm trying to get drunk."

"Come on orphan boy." Anandi tugged him out of her office with a roll of her eyes; he bounded ahead of her, forgetting he didn't know where they stored food. On the other side of the wall of what was now considered Anandi's quarters, the crew let out deep breaths.

"Nyuuuu, that was s-sad!" Hatchan felt his nose bubble with not; Chew nodded as he bit his lips hard to keep in the tears. Pisaro was clinging to a stone faced Shioyaki as he blubbered and Kuroobi shook his head at their display despite feeling a small uncomfortable knot in his chest.

"Knock it off you morons." Arlong grumbled. "Show some backbone!"

"S-sorry Arlong-san!" Hatchan sniffed hard and stood up, chest puffed out to try to keep a straight face. Arlong eyed him angrily as Hatchan's lips wobbled and he unwilling let out a loud sob.

"Dammit, where's your dignity!"

"T-that poor shrimp doesn't even know his parents!" Pisaro wailed and Chew began furiously rubbing his eyes. "Aw Boss, we can't kick him out now!"

"He is not some helpless child. He's gotten along just fine on his own." Kuroobi swallowed and crossed his arms tightly to block out his comrades weeping. "But...Arlong-san, maybe we can put him through a trial period like we did with the doctor? Just to see how he works out."

Arlong stared at them all. "I can't believe you? You're pirates, so stop acting like babies!"

"He did help us and from what he said to Doctor Anandi, we can trust him not to turn on us for the time being. On principle, we owe him at least a chance." Shioyaki pried Pisaro off him, who instead fell into Chew who involuntarily joined him in his crying. "We won't even reach the nearest island for another two weeks. It can't hurt, can it?"

Arlong groaned. "Fine. Then we put it to a vote if you all want to be such suckers. Everyone who wants to let the shrimp on board, say aye."

"AYE!"

"All opposed, say so. I oppose." Arlong grinned. "Well, seeing as how I'm the captain, my vote outweighs all of yours."

"Arlong-san!"

"Not fair Boss!"

"Talk about a corrupt system!"

"FINE DAMMIT!" Arlong slammed a hand into the wall and it went right through; he snarled as he looked at the little splinters sticking from his knuckle. "He stays as our cabin boy, alright? Are you done with your ceaseless whining?!"

"YES BOSS!"

"Then get back to your posts! And Shioyaki-"

"Boss?" Shioyaki turned around; he was just heading for the kitchen.

Arlong plucked out one of his splinters. "Don't let Doc get at the booze."


	12. Somewhere to Belong

"Cheers to the new cabin boy!"

"I have a name you know."

"Lighten up shrimp!" Chew slung an arm over Pen's shoulders and clacked his glass with his; Pen bit his tongue at Anandi's shrug from across the table. Arlong sat at the head and sent her a brief annoyed glance.

"Come on, I'm still a pirate even if my main occupation is to clean up." Pen mumbled and took a generous swig of his ale. "Can't I at least get a cool nickname?"

"Nyu, you haven't done anything to make yourself notorious yet shrimp." Hatchan reminded him. "Arlong-san got his from being well known; you just joined up."

"And he's on probation." Kuroobi said as he pinched Pen's arm. "How can you fight and still be so scrawny?"

"I'm not scrawny, you guys are just huge."

"Humans." Kuroobi shook his head. "So, what is your fighting style?"

"Style?" Pen replied. "It's basic street brawling to be honest. So, why is it called Fishman karate? What's the difference between that and the regular kind?"

"Regular?" Kuroobi scowled.

"Oh come on, you know, regular for me." Pen backtracked defensively and took another sip of his drink to glaze over the awkward moment.

"Hmph. Well, for starters, it's more powerful underwater, but it's unlikely you or the Doctor can utilize it, even if you were fighting there."

"Okay...but why is it more powerful?"

Kuroobi set down his drink heavily. "Many of the most powerful moves are best utilized with the fishman's speed, agility, mobility, and strength while they're underwater. Even the most capable human swimmers can't hold theur breath forever. Not to mention we can incorporate our bodies for specific techniques."

"What, like Hachi here can slap a bunch of people at once?"

"Stupid punk, like this." Arlong yanked out his teeth as easily as if they were dentures; he reached forward and snapped them just an inch from Pen's face. Before his very eyes, Arlong had grown another set, shiny and sharp in his grinning mouth. "One snap of my jaws can go straight through your bones."

"I think I get the picture." Pen edged away. "So, how effective would it be for us?" he gestured to Anandi and himself; she was staring transfixed at Arlong's set of fangs and requesting to examine them herself.

"I _was_ thinking of taking dentistry-"

"Fine, but if you cut your hand don't complain." Arlong handed them over gruffly and Anandi grabbed them with a grin.

"These are in perfect condition! Look at how straight these rows are, and the roots-!"

While Arlong was busy shoveling his food away with an unreasonably smug smirk, Kuroobi continued his lesson.

"All living beings have a percentage of water in their bodies. Adult humans are made up about 68%; you would still be able to use these techniques to a satisfactory level of efficiency if you weren't so busy going nuts over teeth!"

Anandi jumped slightly at Kuroobi's cup slamming down once more on the table; she sent him a miffed look and he glared right back.

"This is important for my research!"

"You should be focusing on your training. You're still nowhere near the level you could be by now." Kuroobi stated calmly. "I should expect as much from a human."

"You haven't been complaining about Pen's training."

"For a brat who's spent the majority of his life without structure, he's actually disciplined."

Anandi frowned. "Of course he is, all he does in his free time is clean. I need to recreate my old lab all over again. I don't even have my notes for guidance."

"Doc, you can focus on that once we make our next stop into a town." Arlong said as he cut his steak; the outside was charred but the inside was deep red.

"Captain…" Anandi pointed to her chin; Arlong looked down and swiped at a dribble of blood before continuing to eat at a savage pace. She continued to cut hers into manageable, bite size piece, sipping carefully at her whiskey. "By the way, I still need some equipment. We don't have anything for IV and fluid administration, blood transfusions, and we're nearly out of gloves."

"How? You haven't needed to use them." Pisaro remarked from the other side of the table.

"Pen keeps stealing them."

"How else am I supposed to keep my hands sanitized? It took me forever just to clean that closet for me to stay in." Pen said. "When am I going to get to learn about the sails and lines and all that?"

Shioyaki let out a burp. "Once you're done cleaning the dishes after this meal."

"Fair enough." Pen smiled and ate his own steak happily; at the least, they had good food. He couldn't remember ever having steak. " _I wonder how they feel about eating fish...like, if I ate something that was a dumber form of a human, I'd feel kinda bad."_

"Doc, you may want to have a little more of that." Arlong gestured to her empty cup.

"Captain?" Anandi inquired; last week when Pen had suggested drinks, he had been in a rage over it.

"Yeah Doc, maybe you can sing for us." Pen's chuckle stopped at a sudden rap to the top of his head; he exclaimed at the burst of pain and looked at Arlong accusingly. "Hey, what's the deal Boss?!"

Arlong's eyelid twitched. "You're just a cabin boy. You'll address everyone properly, that includes the Doc."

"Pardon my crass presumption Doctor Anandi," Pen said with fake grandeur and a pompous bow. "Would you be ever so kind to grace a humble chore boy with your drunken, slurring singing?"

"I may."

Anandi giggled as he pantomimed taking off his hat to her while Arlong seethed and muttered under his breath which sounded suspiciously like, 'thinks he's funny, the little shit'. Hatchan watched the display with a slight frown and sense of foreboding.

" _But Arlong-san didn't reprimand the shrimp when he called me by my nickname..."_

"Captain, what do you mean? I thought you didn't want me to have any." Anandi asked politely to ease Arlong's irritation.

"You'll need something to dull the pain when you receive our jolly roger."

Anandi smiled widely; Pen had already gotten his own tattoo on the right side of his chest. They did his quickly to ensure he didn't jump ship, not to mention Shioyaki was getting a bit bored from Pisaro hogging most of the kitchen space for his new recipes. Anandi was quite surprised at how adept he was with the needle, but at the moment she felt a bit confused.

"But Pen didn't need a drink."

"Yeah, mine didn't really hurt at all." Pen jabbed Shioyaki's shoulder with a playful grin. "You've got skills Shio-san, most guys on the street with years of practice screw up and end up spilling a pint of blood."

"It's all in the technique. Your skin is easier to pierce to be sure."

Arlong let them all join in on a laugh before waving a hand to silence them again.

"Doc, you'll be branded."

The silence was broken with a vengeance.

"What? Are you crazy you big nosed creep?!" Pen made to stand up, but Shioyaki pulled him down; still, he looked mildly troubled at Arlong's words.

"Boss, isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Nyu, the only reason Fisher Tiger used a brand on us was so no one could tell who had the slave brand underneath it." Hatchan felt a bit of sweat drip down his temple; Arlong didn't like his old captain being mentioned. Kuroobi was watching closely for any reaction, but Arlong looked almost apathetic as he finished his meal.

"This is for insurance."

Anandi didn't touch the rest of her food; she was looking down at her plate, hair sliding over her shoulders as they trembled.

"Boss, you're scaring her. You-you're just kidding right?" Chew laughed nervously as he looked back and forth between Anandi's blank face and Arlong's uncaring expression.

"Do you think I'm joking?"

"I...no...but-" Chew muffled his own protests as Arlong looked him dead in the eye. It was a silent warning; after all, mutiny was punishable by death or at the very least a maiming. If he continued to seriously argue with the issue, it wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Captain, can we do it in my quarters? I want to prepare the necessary tools I'll need to treat the burn."

Arlong grinned. "So, not going to talk your way out of this?"

"No."

"Just think of this as a measure of discipline; if the shrimp had been anyone else to see through your cover, this mission would have failed. Mistakes have consequences and let this be your lesson."

Anandi nodded mutely and stood up from her chair; the sound of the legs scratching on the floor was deafening. She walked calmly out of the dining hall and began to mentally prepare. This was what came with being a pirate after all.

The rest of the crew were all looking at their plates and half eaten food or staring blankly at the wall in front of them. None wanted to meet eyes with their captain. Arlong swallowed down the rest o fhis drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Carry on. Anyone makes a face at me and it's the last one you'll make. This has to be done."

Once he left, Pen was the first to speak up.

"Is this normal?"

Chew looked up. "Sort of. I don't get the Boss; he's been acting weird lately since Anandi-chan came aboard."

"Nyu, I don't feel good about this."

"Hachi, this is Arlong-san's decision. If it involved the rest of the crew he would typically at least consider our input, but this is his choice of initiation." Kuroobi sighed. "Hopefully she won't be passed out all day."

"Koala-chan got back up after a bit." Hachi recalled the blank, scared expression despite the girl's smile. It had been so unnerving, even to them; Anandi had a similar look, but it was more of a mask portraying calm acceptance. They could tell she was afraid.

"A brand never goes away." Shioyaki remarked; he gestured for Pen to help him clear the table. "Tattoos can be removed, though it's a painful process. I suppose he wants to make sure she has no choice but to stay our doctor."

"It seems a bit harsh though…" Pisaro shuddered; the brand wasn't as painful to them, but it did hurt. How would a human be able to handle the pain?

"It's the Boss's decision." Kuroobi said; his tone held no room for argument. "Let's get back to our duties; we still need to chart our next course. We should arrive at the next island in another week."

Anandi breathed in and out slowly as she laid out the items she would need on her bed. Ointment, bandages to prevent initial infection, and a rubber tab for her to bite down on. As she sat down and arranged them neatly, Arlong entered the room without knocking, closing the door behind him; one hand held the burning brand with the jolly roger, crudely made, but clear in shape.

"Sit down. You still want this on your back?"

Anandi nodded and sat down with her back turned to him; she stifled her shivering and undid her shirt and moved her hair over one of her shoulders. She waited and held her breath as she heard Arlong's heavy steps, her teeth chattering around the tab.

"Wear this proudly."

She could feel the heat even before it made contact; her muffled scream of agony rang out sharply, and there was a faint hiss as the burning metal was pressed down in between her shoulder blades. Anandi felt Arlong's hand hold her in place; she didn't know she had tried to move.

"Move and it'll mess it up."

She bit down on the rubber until her teeth hurt; hot tears pooled over her cheeks and her screams were reduced to stifled sobs as Arlong pulled the brand away. The mark smoked lightly and once she was released, Anandi gave a great shudder, almost falling off the side of the bed.

"Watch it Doc," Arlong avoided touching her back as he propped her up; he stood and made her lie down face first on the bed, stripped her of the shirt and set the iron to the side of his desk. "You still alive?"

Through her tears, Anandi made an affirmative sound; the rubber tab fell from her mouth and onto the floor. Arlong ignored it and picked up the ointment.

"Here."

"Captain….I can't now…" she croaked, gritting her teeth against a surge of pain wracked her frame. "Leave it on the bed….I-I need a minute-"

"Pitiful." Arlong held her head down to the pillow briefly; Anandi heard the sound of the jar being unscrewed. She held her breath, expecting him to slap her back with a dab of ointment.

"How much do I have to use?"

"J-just enough until it doesn't burn as much." Anandi gasped lightly at the soft touch; even if he used a feather, it would have stung. A brand was for all intents and purposes a second degree burn. Still, as she focused on the cooling sensation of fingers smoothing sweeps of the ointment, the almost unbearable pain slowly faded into a dull, throbbing ache. She breathed in and out, willing the pain to ebb away and concentrating on Arlong's hand and his own steady breathing. It was the only other sound she could hear aside from the ocean waves slapping against the side of the ship.

"Doc?" the question came out in a rough whisper; did he think she was asleep?

"Thank you Captain. I apologize for being an inconvenience." Anandi sighed ruefully, relaxing against the pillows while the hand withdrew from her skin. "It seems like I've only been able to help you once, and that was before I began my piracy career. Will this really never fade?"

"It shouldn't."

"In that case, you're responsible for me even if I mess up more than I help." Anandi said, her weak voice faintly playful. "I wear your mark now. After all, I'm a traitor to my home town. I owed them my life too for all they did for me; the Arlong Pirates are my only hope for a semblance of a life, but I can't even manage to help my new friends."

"You saved me, you fool."

Anandi was acutely aware of the weight next to her; Arlong paused and let out a long, tired breath. It seemed to cause him physical pain to say it out loud. She decidedly kept her mouth shut and waited for him to speak again.

"You hear me Doc? If not for you, the Arlong pirates wouldn't exist today. Because of you influencing that shrimp, we were able to save my brothers and sisters from a fate worse than death itself. So don't act so pathetic now; you should be glad." Arlong's hand lay fault over her brand. "This mark means you're one of us. So suck it up and recognize what you are to this crew or you really won't be worth any use to me."

"I…" Anandi sniffed and smiled to herself, hoping her captain wouldn't see her weakness. "Thank you Arlong."

"Anything to stop your incessant self pitying. Can you sit up?"

"I think so." Anandi gingerly hauled herself to her knees and sat cross legged and facing away from her captain.

"Raise your arms." Arlong diverted his eyes briefly but soon realized he would need to keep them on her back if he was going to wrap the bandages properly to cover the burn.

"You don't have to use very much, just a thing layer. Secure it with a knot, but not too tight against the burn."

"I know what I'm doing. I might not have your vast knowledge, but I think I can handle a damn bandage." Arlong said shortly.

Anandi held back a wince and a chuckle as the bandages were wound around her chest. "Captain, don't tell me you're embarrassed. I'm only a human after all."

"Watch it Doc. You should be grateful I'm doing this at all; just keep yourself facing that way, I don't need to see, see your-you damn well know!" Arlong yanked on the ends of the bandages. "And keep still. Tomorrow you get back to training; avoid getting kicked in the back. We're all going into town once we dock."

"Will I need to wear that gaudy dress again?" Anandi grimaced.

"No, but if something does come up, you need to protect yourself. We'll go in, take what we want, and get out."

"Can we wait to plunder? I want to go exploring."

Arlong blinked slowly as she turned to look at him pleadingly. "What?"

"I've never been able to go so far out. Can't I at least enjoy myself before the town realizes we're criminals? Maybe we can eat at a restaurant or go sight seeing."

Arlong almost laughed. "You do realize a group of fishmen, pirates or not, isn't the most welcome sight?"

"So? It's not illegal to go out for a walk for you. And who cares what they think?"

Arlong seemed to mull it over albeit begrudgingly; the next island was relatively safe for their kind to walk about in the open. He knew Anandi would get amusement from a sort of 'field trip'.

"If we have time, but that doesn't mean we won't steal what we need afterward."

"Alright." Anandi smiled; the bandages were wrapped around her torso snugly, but one of Arlong's hands was still on her waist. "Are you done?"

His eyes snapped over to her and he yanked off his hand like it had been burned.

"Keep it up and you won't step foot off this ship." Arlong sped over to the door, grabbing the cooled down iron brand and sending her a warning glare. Anandi was unfazed.

"Aye aye Captain." she saluted; he muttered a curse and slammed her door shut behind him.

" _That girl is a pain in my neck. At least she's complacent enough; maybe things will finally settle down for a while so we can make plans."_ Arlong trudged along the deck. " _Damn annoying...I almost wished she had passed out so I wouldn't have to do..._ _ **that**_ _, while she was awake."_

The brand would heal over soon enough, scabbed and red, but prominent. No matter where she went, no matter who she met, or what she did in her life, his jolly roger would always remain on her skin. She would have to tear her own flesh off to escape it; from this day forward, she would always be one of them, a member of his crew. She would dedicate herself to their causes and her dreams and theirs would be connected as long as she was a part of them; a human member of a fishman pirate crew. Arlong chuckled darkly to himself at the thought.

" _From now on she's mine."_


	13. Something More

Arlong would forever remember the pleas of Fisher Tiger on his deathbed. It would always manage to consume him in a cold rage; so what if one little human girl didn't think the way the whole human race did? She was outnumbered a million to one. So what if she told the people, no, don't be afraid of them? How many would actually listen?

The real solution was simple, but it wasn't something Fisher Tiger would allow or something Jinbe could stomach: wage a war on them all and show them what the fishmen truly were, how they were the ones meant to act as the rulers. Fear was the way to go; a man scared for his life would do anything to keep it.

Arlong knew they could pull it off if there wasn't so many weak minded individuals in the bunch; Queen Otohime's crusading for a harmonious relationship with the humans only made it worse. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut and she might be alive now. Same went for Fisher Tiger; he showed a human mercy and he got a few dozen bullets pumped into his flesh for his troubles. The little girl probably didn't even know as she was welcomed home by her long lost family. In time she wouldn't even remember them.

They had tried it one way and in Arlong's opinion, it was better for those human insects to be afraid of them. Peace? It was simple a fantasy, one he was reminded of everyday as the humans captured and traded in their kind for bellies, as the World Government spun their tales and policies of equality but didn't do a thing to back it up. Intimidation was the only realistic option left. One human couldn't change a thing.

"Why do we need lumber?" Pen read the list he held carefully.

"Because somebody doesn't have self control." Anandi muttered with crossed arms.

Arlong narrowed his eyes down at her. "I heard that Doc."

"Yes, but are you listening Captain?"

He grumbled and shook his head. "Everyone, we're here for two reasons; first is supplies. We'll split up into two groups. Shrimp, you're in charge of your groups list. I hope you're tiny human mind can remember that."

"Duuuh, what Boss?" Pen crossed his eyes and drooled a little. "I'm sorreh Boss, I'm just a dumb human shrimp boy. Can you drink with your nose?"

"He needs a straw."

"Both of you shut up and listen! I'm quickly rueing the day I let either of you on my crew! And you five, wipe those goofy grins off your faces if you want to keep being members!"

"S-sorry Boss!" Chew sputtered and slapped his hands over his mouth; Pen was making an even more exaggerated face, this time bugging out his crossed eyes.

"Stop it boy, you're-pfft!" Shioyaki turned away and covered his mouth with one hand. "I'm sorry Boss, but it is rather funny, don't you think?"

"Anandi-chan, give him two of those wooden tongue tabs so he can pretend they're teeth again!" Hatchan begged her through his own hiccuping laughter; Kuroobi was pursing his lips together, shoulders shaking wildly with restraining a bark of laughter at the memory. Pisaro had stuffed both his knuckles in his mouth to keep it quiet, but only succeeded in making strange gurgling noises.

"ENOUGH!"

The seven crew mates jumped; Arlong was almost red in the face.

"As I was saying!" he snatched the sticks out of Anandi's half risen hand. "Two groups, two lists of supplies. We will meet back at the ship before sunset."

"Um, Arlong-san?" Hatchan raised his hand with a grave expression. "Is it a good idea to split up?"

"It will be fine. I doubt anyone on this little island will be giving us any trouble. Just get the job done and that'll be that. Shrimp, you go with one group and the Doc will go with the other; if fighting does happen, you'll be surrounded by more capable combatants."

"What am I, shark bait?" Pen gestured to his gun, tucked away in a holster by his hip; his jacket served to conceal it.

"No, you're too scrawny." Chew smirked as he snatched the list from Pen. "So who goes with who?"

Arlong cleared his throat. "You, Hachi, Kuroobi, and Shrimp take one list. Doc and I will take the other. Get to it." he walked off imperiously; Anandi gave the rest of the crew a little shrug before following his lead.

"Well, this might work to our advantage." Pen spoke up as they watched their captain and doctor disappear through the throngs of people, who in turn found themselves staring at the two with expressions of both fear and bewilderment. In fact, most people who passed them were doing the same thing, their eyes roaming over the small group of fishmen and their cabin boy.

"What do you mean shrimp?" Pisaro asked curiously.

"Hey, top of the morning to ya!" Pen stuck his tongue out a couple who was gazing at them in thinly veiled disgust; they jumped slightly and scurried on quickly. "Jackasses...anyway, while the Boss and Anandi are busy, we should use this opportunity to make some fast cash."

The crew's confused frowns turned to wide smiles as Pen flashed a deck of cards from his jacket.

"Captain, are you planning on killing anyone today?"

"If I feel up to it. Why?"

Anandi eyed his back. "I would think carrying that huge sword must get tiring, so I figured you had a special reason for bringing it off the ship."

"I'm glad you noticed." Arlong smirked. "Now to answer your question, there's a few reasons why. For one, it serves to further intimidate these insects you are unfortunately share a species with. Second, we are on the Grand Line; even little towns like these aren't free of potential threats. Pirates who need to fuel up and gather what they need for their journeys are likely to be crawling around here somewhere."

"But would they start trouble with other crew's just for the sake of it?" Anandi asked. "I mean, chances are bigger name pirates with bigger bounties are sailing around here, right? If I were them, I wouldn't want to attract the marine's attention for nothing."

"Doc, you are one of 'them'." Arlong chuckled and adjusted the strap that held his sword in place. "Of course, you're part of a considerably more superior group of criminals than most."

Anandi looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What makes fishmen so great? As far as I can tell from being with you guys all these weeks, we're not much different."

They entered a shop of medical equipment; several professional looking patrons were browsing the shelves and racks, examining certain models of tools or sorting through jarred and packaged medicines. The second they stepped inside, everyone in the store seemed to tense up, though they kept their eyes glued to whatever they were doing. Anandi supposed they were smart enough to not try to make obvious eye contact; she wondered if perhaps there were any other pirates of notoriety on the very island, while they shopped for blood transfusion bags.

"There's a world of difference. For one, we're physically more evolved, and that's not even including our strength or speed. Unlike you, my species has adapted and grown so they can breathe on both land and water." Arlong crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall while Anandi looked through the bags.

"What about the humans like Whitebeard or Gold Roger?"

Arlong snorted. "There's exceptions to every rule. On the whole, fishmen are still the stronger species."

"Physical advantages aren't everything. As far as I can tell, humans and fishmen are both capable of being stupid and being intelligent. And besides, humans have created ways we can survive underwater." Anandi reminded him. "Though I do say, being able to take out your teeth must be nice. If you get cavities, you don't have to see a dentist."

"Are you mocking me?"

Anandi blinked innocently. "Oh no, I hate having to floss."

"Hm. Well, just because a few humans have reasonable intelligence-"

"Captain, may I remind you that Hachi was fishing yesterday and caught himself by accident? Again."

Arlong averted his eyes. "Point taken."

"Hold on a minute-excuse me, sir?!" Anandi called out the the shopkeeper; he was busy chatting to another customer, though it looked more as if they had just gotten done speaking of her and Arlong's presence. Nevertheless, the older man got up, went around the counter, and put on a courteous smile as he approached her.

"Yes miss?"

"These bags have punctures, yet they're being sold for full price?"

"Miss, I don't see anything holes." the shopkeeper didn't even look at the bag she held up.

"Then look closer." Anandi slapped the bag in his face. "I couldn't care less if you want to sell faulty bags, but I need ones that will work. Do you have any, or do you just sell equipment retrieved from hospital dumpsters?"

"I'm not going to stand here while you insult me on false claims." the man's courteous smile was wiped clean away from his face. "If you believe I'm some common scam artist, then you can just lower your voice and take your business elsewhere."

"Business? Who the hell said we were paying?" Arlong said; he straightened up and grinned widely down at the man. His hand was on the hilt of his saw blade. "You have two choices here; you can give my doctor the proper supplies she needs or I'll just destroy this whole shop. Oh, and while I'm at it, I'll slice through you and every person here for good measure."

"Captain please." Anandi said.

"Doc, I don't want to hear it!"

"There's no need to hurt anyone else here, it'll just cause a scene." Anandi continued evenly; she cast the shopkeeper a withering look. "On the other hand, I'm strong enough to pop a few of this man's teeth out on my own. So please let me fight my own battles."

Arlong's impatient glower transformed to a beam. "Well, well, that's more like it."

Anandi ignored him and held out her list for the sweating shopkeeper. "We need an efficient blood transfusion kit; tubes, bags, needles, everything must be in top condition. Same goes for everything else on this list." she shoved it further into the man's face. "Look carefully since your eyesight seems to be so impaired."

"I….yes, we have it all here. One moment."

Anandi sighed as the man bustled around the shop, filling up a cart with everything on the list and then some; the customers all had their backs turned and Arlong laughed loudly as the other employees were yelled at to hustle and help the shopkeeper fill up the cart.

"I-is this good miss?"

Anandi gave the equipment a once over. "Yes. Thank you; if we find any defect, we'll come back to exchange these for new ones."

"C-come back?" the man turned a sickly pale color as Arlong sent him a cold smirk.

"That was good Doc, much more convincing." Arlong told her once they were back on the street.

"Convincing? It's of the utmost importance my medical equipment is up to par! How does he have the nerve to sell broken and damaged goods when people are using them to save lives? And what if I had bought a faulty transfusion kit? Or if the medicine was watered down? Honestly, the things crooks like that can get away with, it's just-!"

"I like it when you're feisty."

"Oh shut up…" Anandi turned her face away. "Don't think this means I'm going to be swinging my fists every time I need to get something done."

"Well, there's always one surefire way to get what you want."

"Captain, are you suggesting I sell my body?"

"NO!" Arlong's outburst made a dozen people on the road scramble for cover, but Anandi felt her cheeks flush with the effort to not laugh like a lunatic.

"My apologies Captain. What were you going to say?"

Arlong growled under his breath. "Money. If fear doesn't work for some reason, money is the way to go."

"Money?"

"The people with the most power in this world either have the most strength or the most connections, but they all have money to spare." Arlong laughed at Anandi's skeptical face. "Come Doc, you would agree that money is something everyone needs, right?"

"Well, yes, you've got a point." Anandi conceded; she looked somber. "The more I learn about this world, the more I feel like I'd rather not. Maybe I'm ignorant on some level, but I'd like to believe there are some people and things out there you can't buy."

"I suppose you'll just have to see for yourself."

"And you Captain?"

Arlong slowed down his pace; her voice was hesitant.

"What about me?"

"I can't help wonder: if I was a fishman, would you value me more?"

"Your talents more than makeup for your species."

"I see."

Anandi smiled but it was flat; she kept her eyes up ahead.

"What are you pouting about? I said you were gifted and a valuable member of my crew."

"For a human."

"Well, that's what you are."

Anandi sighed tiredly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me instead of moping and maybe I would." Arlong was smiling humorlessly. "You're trying my patience Doc. Haven't I provided you with everything you could need? Food, an allowance, an office with brand new supplies, protection. I've even been so generous as to let you sleep in my quarters. What more do you want?"

Anandi shook her head at him and Arlong felt irritated; she acted as if he was the one being ignorantly unaware.

"Arlong, you know how these people are staring at you in fear? Why do you think that is?"

"They think I'll harm them. They're smart to recognize I have superior strength."

"They're scared. They don't respect you. They're afraid because they see you as a fishman before anything else. Not that the sword helps."

Arlong scoffed. "What's your point Doc?"

"You don't...you see me as a human first and a person second." Anandi said quietly; with a heavy sigh, she propped herself against the building they had yet to pass. Through the window, she could see people inside were having lunch, oblivious to Arlong as he stood to the side in the shadows. If he went inside the little restaurant, would he cause a panic?

"I want you to see me as more, thats all. I want you to see me, not first as a human or a doctor you can use, but a woman."

A bead of sweat traveled down Arlong's jaw.

"A, uh, a woman?"

Anandi nodded and Arlong stiffened at her earnest eyes. He glanced around briefly to see if one of his crew were in vicinity.

"I am...aware of...that." Arlong coughed and his hand went to clutch at his sword almost instinctually. He felt a bit calmer knowing it was there. He knew swords and fighting and shedding blood.

What he didn't know was how to deal with Anandi staring up at him with wide, pleading eyes when just minutes ago everything seemed to be peachy.

He let out a breath and tried to think.

" _What is she talking about? See her as_ _a woman? Does that mean…? Damn_ _her, is she purposely trying to pull one over on me!? No, no, she seems quite serious. She's not happy I can tell that_ _much. Well, what does she want me to_ _do about it? I don't really care, but if one of the crew is having a problem, it is my responsibility to get them over it._ _But she's not making any sense, of course I can tell she's a woman, I'm not_ _stupid! Hell, it's not that she doesn't look like one, in fact she_ 's _actually_ _pretty-well she's-"_

"Captain?"

"What?!"

"Do you need to use a bathroom? There's one in the restaurant."

"No, I don't need to-!" he stopped. Anandi was looking at him in concern now. First the oddly constipated facial expressions and now complete silence again, but this time her captain looked contemplative.

"Alright then."

Anandi's brows furrowed. "What?"

"You wanted to explore and stop to eat, right? Here's a local restaurant." Arlong smirked triumphantly. "If it'll make you feel more secure in your position, we will go out to eat."

Anandi wanted to slap her face. " _That's really not what I was getting at….but…"_

He just looked too pleased with himself; her captain seemed to be under the impression he had solved some great puzzle. Anandi decided it would be a bit cruel to burst his bubble. She didn't expect him to quite see her point, but in his own way, for whatever reason, Arlong did seem to care whether he was in her good graces.

With a soft laugh, Anandi looped her arm in his, her own skin scraping against his somewhat rough scales. Arlong blinked, questioning gaze traveling from their interlocked arms to her warm grin.

"Shall we then Captain?"


	14. Everyone Has a Story

**Author's Note: It seems there's some confusion on the time this story takes place. The current time is 11 years before the current series time, just a year after the Fisher Tiger incident, Jinbe becomes part of the World Government, and Arlong is released from Impel Down for trying to take revenge for Fisher Tiger's death. Nami won't be joining the crew, though I may have her appear in this story at some point; in the original timeline this would be around the time her village, Cocoyashi, was invaded by the Arlong Pirates, but since this is going in a different direction than the canon events, that won't be happening in this story. As for where it all goes, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Enjoy!**

"Uh-oh, looks like it's a miss sir." Pen sighed with an apologetic smile. "If you want to try again, it'll be 30 bellies."

Hatchan and Pisaro were having a hard time keeping their faces straight as the man slumped in disbelieving defeat. Kuroobi chewed the inside of his cheek as Pen was given the money from another mark who had pushed aside the man to get his own turn.

"Come on old man, you must not be trying that hard if you can't knock over a deck of flimsy cards." the younger man scoffed and held out his hand for Pen to deposit the little rocks; they held no significance, they were just pebbles Chew had picked up on the side of the road. Of course, they could have been boulders and it wouldn't have made much difference.

The young man carelessly tossed one of the rocks in a perfect arch; the card tower was resting on an old crate Pen had dug up from a dumpster next to a restaurant. He had set up the cards one by one while Hatchan juggled the rocks to help draw in attention; by the time he was done, a dozen people had gathered to look over the set up. Pen was just glad people were bothering to come by; quite a few were already pointedly walking to the other side of the street once they saw the group of fishmen manning the game table, though the sight of a harmless looking human accompanying them made the scene a bit less nerve wracking. Not to mention, the promise of what looked like an easy win was too tempting to resist for some.

"What the hell?"

"That's a shame." Kuroobi shook his head solemnly. "Play again?"

The young man had his jaw hanging to the dirty sidewalk; the pebble had landed on top of the tower smack dab in the middle of the ace of hearts, yet it hadn't even shaken from its stable position.

"Hold, on, this is impossible!" he said and peered over more closely, bending down to check the pebble's placement; he backed away immediately once Shioyaki was also crouching down to his level with a stern frown.

"Please refrain from getting to close mister. No offense, but we want to make sure no cheating occurs."

Pen hid his broad smirk behind counting his money.

"Come on, how did it not go down?" the man persisted.

Hatchan gave a sympathetic look. "Well, maybe you weren't trying hard enough."

"Think of it this way, that throw was neat. You might be able to knock them down on another try." Pen said as he put his money back into his jacket; the deal was if anyone won the game and knocked down the cards, they would get all the money in his pockets. Typically he would have to worry about flashing so much cash since muggers might try to just take it instead, but now he had extra muscle on the scene to prevent such a thing.

"This thing's rigged!"

Pen raised an eyebrow. "Sir with all due respect, I don't see how I could rig these cards. Here, look," he picked up the pebble, tossed it aside, and used his thumb and fore finger to flick at the card tower. It went crashing down over the crate in every direction.

"But...how..?" the young man looked dumbfounded; the small crowd began whispering discontentedly, but a few people looked interested. Pen had to hold back another smirk; lucky for him, there were always a few suckers wherever people were to be found.

But over the mumblings and speculations of his patrons, music began playing; Pen, Hatchan, and Pisaro stopped picking up the cards to listen. Everyone else had also stopped what they were doing and were slowly gravitating to the other side of the street to where an accordion player pressed the piano keys and slowly caused the bellow to expand and shrink over and over again. It was a sort of melody one wouldn't expect from an instrument typically used for more cheerful sounding pieces. The song was slow and the notes faded one into the other; it had a soft, almost melancholy feel, but with that sad tune came a strange song of wistful longing. Pen strained his ears, forgetting a moment where he was; he had heard more than enough street musicians, mainly one who use the string oriented instruments or flutes or even drums. Some of them were talented to make a decent chunk of change and others were obviously out of options and were just barely able to make a note come out right, but he never thought he would hear such moving music from a bum, especially one playing an accordion.

"Hey, that girl's stealing our marks." Chew narrowed his eyes at the crowd of people who were making their way to the music one by one. The street musician's short hair and slender build might have suggested a young boy from the back, but even with the dirty pants and shirt, they could see a it was really a young woman swaying to her own tune as she played on for the people they were supposed to be getting money from.

"Hang on fellas, don't get your fins in a knot," Pen said calmly, bringing himself out of his reverie as the fishmen grumbled and stewed. Still, there eyes looked oddly misted over as well. "I'm just going to go have a word with the little lady."

"Actions speak louder than words boy." Kuroobi said.

"And those actions could get the authorities on our asses." Pen pointed out as he shuffled his cards almost carelessly. "I'll ask her nice to just move herself along down the street."

"So what do we do?" Hatchan asked.

"Oh, you guys come along."

"But-"

"Subtle intimidation speaks even louder than words." Pen put on a kind almost bashful smile. "Watch and learn guys."

He and the skeptical bunch made their way across the street; the crowd quickly parted as they moved through and came within a few feet of the accordion player. In front of her feet was a simple sailors cap; the crew's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. The hat was already filled to the brim with money, but she didn't seem to notice as her downcast eyes were glued to her accordion and her fingers worked their way up and down the piano keys while her arms pushed and pulled. In fact, she didn't quite seem to be aware of anyone despite it being clear she was playing for money; her faint smile and lidded stare made her look as if she were half asleep in a sweet dream. Pen decided to wait until the last notes of her song rang out; when she was done, even as the crowd clapped and tossed in more coins and bellies, she still seemed only somewhat aware of it all.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She blinked and her glassy eyes flew up to his face. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a bit of a problem." Pen nodded to the fishmen, all staring down at her with stony faces. All the other people were walking away at this point, scattering like ants at the tension. The girl looked up into each one of their faces, eyes wide and curious; Pen frowned at her mild reaction, but continued. "You see, we're trying to make money for ourselves across the street, but you accidentally drew away some of our customers…" he laughed in a charmingly embarrassed way. "I understand that living out here you need a way to make money, but we were in this spot first-"

"Oh, I don't need this money. Well, not really." the girl confessed; after a second she held out her hand. "Oh, my name is Vichitra Veena; nice to make your acquaintance."

They all exchanged looks with each other and after a bit, Veena withdrew her hand with a smile.

"Sorry, I guess it's been awhile since I actually washed my hands." she said blithely. "Or my clothes. But such is the price for my art."

Pen blinked. "Your art?"

"Oh yes! You see, some of the greatest artists of this world started with nothing!" Veena said airly. "On that note, some of the best pieces of music have originated from the trials and tribulations of the artist's life, and true enough, living on the streets have provided me with quite a few hurdles."

This speech was uttered with such a pleasant air, she might have been speaking of the news or the intricacies of raising cows.

"I do still have some money on me from when I ran away from the estate." Veena held out the aht to Pen. "Why don't you just take this?"

"Um, am I the only one hearing this?" Pisaro looked around at his comrades quickly.

"I always knew humans were delusional in their own ways, but even this is surprising." Kuroobi commented. _"That name….I know that name..."_

"Well, if she insists. Shrimp, you heard her, let's take it and get our stuff." Chew looked over at Pen; he stared not at the hat, but at Veena. "Uh, hey shrimp?"

"That's such bullshit."

Pen took the hat and shoved it back at the somewhat startled Veena; he was outright glaring now, all pretense of civility and charm evaporated.

"You're pretending to be poor just so you can get some sort of inspiration? How dare you…?" Pen's shoulders were practically shaking; as much as he knew it was uncalled for, all he wanted to do was smash his fist into the lightly smiling girl's face. The sight of that money made him sick.

"Hey Amberjack, calm down. You said yourself not to make a scene." Kuroobi said and put a hand on his shoulder, but Pen yanked it away. The fierceness of his glare was almost unnerving, though Kuroobi was somewhat glad he wasn't holding his gun at the moment.

"Do you even realize how hard it is for people out there who have to beg on the streets to just make a little money to feed themselves? Do you know how humiliating it is? Do you know how many people will force themselves to do anything it takes, just to get a little money so the can make it one more day without keeling over from starvation?"

Pen fired one question after another, not giving Veena a chance to respond as she stared at him vapidly. "It's not a game! It's hell to wake up and not know what's going to happen to you. Every day you don't know when your next meal is coming or even if it will come, and then you try to stop and rest and get it together just for a cop to hit you with a stick like an animal, so your half dead presence isn't a ' **damn disturbance** ' to everyone else!"

"Shrimp...calm down." Hatchan grabbed Pen with all his hands to drag him back; at this point Pen was breathing harshly, his bright eyes flashing in anger. He looked over at the other crew members; they were all looking at him with impossible to read expressions.

"I-sorry guys." Pen mumbled and exhaled deeply. "Hachi, I'm cool. You can let go."

"Nyu, you sure about that?"

"Yeah." Pen felt the hands drop away; he stood up and gave a scathing look to Veena, who had not uttered a sound. "Let's get going."

"We still need to get our supplies." Shioyaki reminded him. "It won't take long shrimp, just cool down and walk with us."

"Are you pirates then? In that case, I'm surprised you're not just taking this money from me."

"What? Yeah, so, what's your point lady?" Pen said impatiently, but Veena was smiling widely as if she wasn't just on the wrong end of a stranger's fury.

"You're a human. You're part of a fishman crew of pirates?"

Kuroobi looked down at her. "And how did you know we were pirates?"  
"Oh, the tattoos. I don't recognize the ones that looks like sharp nosed sharks, but the brands are from the former Sun pirates, right? I've heard quite a lot about all that business from my parents." Veena informed them. "But don't worry, I won't say I met former members. Oh, I suppose since I'm not allowed back, it doesn't matter."

Pen looked at her strangely. "Not allowed? I thought you ran away?"

"Oh I did. They gave me a choice you see." Veena held up her accordion. "I think it all worked out quite nicely. I get some material for my songs and I don't have to join up as a marine."

"Hold on a second." Chew cut in. "What does that mean? Are your family marines or something?"

"Vichitra…." Kuroobi muttered under his breath. "Girl, is are you related to Captain Vichitra?"

"'Vice-Grip' Vichitra?" Shioyaki's eyes widened considerably in Veena's direction.

Pen still looked at her in confusion, still struggling to make head or tail of it. "Lady, you're not making sense. What the hell are you doing playing an accordion out on the streets when you have a damned estate to go home to?"

"Oh, well I can only go back if I agree to join to marines. My father did and his father and his father and his father and his uncle and his father-"

"Nyu, I think we get it."

"Oh okay. Anyway, I don't want to join the marines. Most of them seem to be very...hm, what's the word?" Veena put a finger to her chin and looked up as if the sky would tell her. "A organization of corruption, along with excessive and unquestioning kowtowing to higher authorities who've done nothing to earn that respect, who the majority of are scum full of vile beliefs and prejudices who treat the people who don't adhere to their views and laws like trash?"

"That's not exactly a word, but…" Chew scratched his head.

"Nyu, so they kicked you out because you didn't want to be a marine?" Hatchan reiterated.

"Oh yes. Well, not exactly. I did make the choice and they would be glad to have me back, but I would much rather pursue my musical career. As a matter of fact, I've already been inspired, and I've only been living on the street for a week!"

"Uh-huh." Pen still felt an urge to slap her, but then, he supposed it was for different reasons this time. Misunderstanding aside, he had never liked flighty dispositions. And he especially didn't like how Veena was pointing her finger right in his face.

"You're a human on a crew of fishmen!"

"Don't say it so loud you idiot!" Kuroobi said roughly, though no one really seemed to hear; in fact, people were going out of their way to walk around the small group.

"Oh but it's so amazing, don't you see?!" Veena rocked back and forth on her feet, mud caked shoes becoming more dirty as she did. "I may be mistaken, but I've never heard of a pirate crew with multiple species of beings!"

Shioyaki looked thoughtful. "I guess when you mention it….I mean, it may just be the Doctor and Amberjack here, but I've never heard of a crew with both humans and fishmen."

"Nyu…." Hatchan wracked his mind. "It's not surprising, but then again, I've gotten so used to Anandi-chan over the past month."

"There's another human! Is she the cook? The ship wright? The captain?!" Veena was begging them for answers and they all took a step back.

"Uh, Anandi is our doctor. I'm Amberjack Pen-"

"The cabin boy." Pisaro chuckled and Chew joined in at Pen's disgruntled look.

"-and their gunman." Pen continued on. "It's a long story, but yeah, we're both official members."

"Speaking of that, we only have so much time before we need to meet Arlong-san and Anandi-chan." Hatchan pointed down the street with his hands.

"Right then, let's get back to business." Kuroobi led the way and the other's followed. "We've made more than enough off this venture. Good job shrimp."

"Thanks…"

"Oh wait, please!" Veena gathered up her hat full of money and her accordion. "Do you need a musician?"

"Buzz off lady." Pen called over his shoulder. "We're not taking on some sheltered little girl-"

The world had flipped upside down in an instant; for the briefest of moments, Pen thought he was floating until the back of his head and shoulders were knocking against the cold hard road. His vision faded in and out and he could only lay there limp as a noodle as his crewmates surrounded his prone body, trying to haul him to his feet.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean for you to land on your head first." Veena came over and held out the hat full of money. "You can use this to get an ice pack for your bump."

"W-what-?"

"She just flipped you." Hatchan was staring at Veena in amazement.

"Shrimp, can you stand?" Kuroobi took his hands off and Pen wobbled a bit to and fro as he found his balance. His skull was throbbing as he sent Veena a nasty sneer.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Oh, was that not good enough? I can do a few more moves to demonstrate." Veena's accordion still hung around her body as she got into a stance, fists up in the air.

"Wow, she almost knocked you out cold." Chew said.

"That was a dirty shot, I wasn't facing her!"

"Don't sulk boy. Besides, aren't you used to fighting dirty?" Shioyaki added.

"How did she do that?" Pisaro muttered over to the chef.

"Oh, I've been given extensive training. My family was quite keen to get me started in a military career as soon as I could enlist." Veena lowered her arms and pranced over to them. "But I'd rather bear witness to an epic saga."

"A what?"

"This is groundbreaking history, a tale of new beginnings and unexplored relationships between humans and fishmen, working side by side against the world as we know it to pursue their dreams on the sea!"

"...you don't get out much, do you kid?" Kuroobi asked dully.

"Oh please let me join! I must see this unfold for my own eyes; I could write the song telling of your travels, of your adventures, of this unpreceded joining of species to-!"

"Will you shut it lady?! Damn, let's go before she keeps running her mouth." Pen began stomping away.

"I'll give you all the cash on me."

"Deal."

"WHAT?!"

The crew all stared at Pen as he shook Veena's hand and grabbed the money; he counted it leisurely and stowed it away. Veena smiled all the while, hugging her accordion tightly like a stuffed animal. "I'll play my music for you all any time and take any request."

"Good, good," Pen said absently. "Just watch who you body slam, got it?"

"Oh, the technique is actually a type of throw-"

"Don't care. Why don't you go ahead and pick out some fresh fruits?" Pen handed her back a few bellies and she nodded happily as she flounced away. The fishmen ganged up on him with frowns and accusing glares.

"You greedy punk, that's all it took?"

"You were yelling at her a few minutes ago! You wouldn't take the money before!"

Pen shrugged. "That was a different scenario gentlemen."

"Your pride is just easily swayed."

"Arlong-san won't like this." Hatchan felt sweat gather at his scalp at the prospect of facing their captain with their new recruit.

"Well, we do need a musician." Pisaro mumbled.

Kuroobi folded his arms and glowered down at their smirking cabin boy. "I thought you wanted to have nothing to do with this human?"  
"Hey, actions speak louder than words, but money talks."

"Money huh? What money are we talking about shrimp?"

Pen and the others froze and slowly turned their heads to see their doctor looking at them worriedly while their captain grinned in a way that was anything but friendly. Hatchan and Chew pushed Pen to the front of their group and he sent them all a look of anger before turning a tentative smile to his seething captain.

"Oh hey….so, how've you two been?"


	15. When the Tides Turn

_An hour before at the restaurant:_

"Captain, are you alright?" Anandi looked at Arlong who had suddenly stiffened up with a deep frown.

"I'm fine Doc." Arlong blinked and shook his head like he had water in his ears. "I just felt an odd thing. Like my crew was doing something stupid behind my back."

"I heard fishmen had natural instincts concerning danger, but I had no idea stupidity was in the mix." Anandi said nonchalantly as they were led by a sweating host to their table; the restaurant really wasn't that nice despite the availability of service, but to Anandi it still was a sight. None of the places to eat out on her island had waiters or waitresses.

"Believe it Doc." Arlong said.

The host came to a stop in front of a booth by the large glass window; Anandi took note of how it was in the farthest corner of the building. It was clear that their presence was not quite welcome, and that wasn't adding in the covert glances of fear and confusion they were receiving from the other patrons who swiveled half way in their chair and looked over the walls separating the booths to get a good look at them.

"Your table." the host said shortly; he did not hand them each a menu, but placed them on the edge of the table along with their silverware. "A staff member will be back to see to your orders."

"Very well. Move along before I decide I'm too hungry to wait." Arlong flashed his teeth in a gruesome smile and the host scurried off without so much as a by your leave. Anandi sent him a look as he made himself comfortable on the cracked leather seats.

"Was that necessary?"

"He already thinks I'm a savage who's going to kill him. When a man can't get lunch without being looked down on, it's a sad day." Arlong opened his menu and glanced over the choices. "Well, sit. Though I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to decide before one of their employees works up the nerve to come here."

"I think having a giant sword strapped to your back and glaring at everyone in sight may make you seem threatening." Anandi sighed but did as he said nonetheless; she sat down on the seat across from Arlong and scooted over the half circle of a cushion carefully so as not to knock over the salt and pepper shakers. Once she was sitting just a few inches from Arlong's left, Anandi opened her napkin containing her silverware and went about setting it over her lap.

"What are you doing?"

Anandi had just opened her menu. "Looking at what to order."

"No, why aren't you sitting over there?" Arlong pointed across from him; Anandi blinked and looked over to where he gestured and back to her own position.

"Am I not supposed to sit here?"

Arlong made a noise in his throat. "Doc, look around you."

Anandi did so quickly; all she had noticed previously was the other customers gazes and glances, but now that she thought about it, people sitting two to a booth were actually all sitting across from each other. She frowned and considered this.

"Captain, why are they doing that?"

Arlong stared at her. "Haven't you been inside a restaurant before?"

"Of course I have." Anandi looked offended. "We have them on my island, but we don't sit away from each other like that."

Arlong looked at her almost curiously. "Then how do you do it?"

"We all sit side by side. Most places have large tables big enough for all of us to sit and eat together; typically families will sit near each other or we'll just sit wherever a seat it open." Anandi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Do people not sit next to each other in most restaurants?"

"If it's a couple, no. A couple of people that is." Arlong amended before bringing the menu to his face.

Anandi shrugged. "I can still sit here right? There's no policy or anything that says I can't, is there?"

"No."

"Then I'll sit here." Anandi picked her menu back up with a light tone that seemed to say it was all settled. Arlong grunted but didn't say anything else. After another minute, he did notice Anandi seemed confused once again from the way she was squinting at her menu.

"What's up Doc?"

"What is that?" she pointed to one of the listed items.

"It's a type of soup."

"Oh. And this?"

"Meatloaf. It has meat, spices and onions and a sauce."

"Oh. And this one?"

Arlong slapped down his menu. "It's a sort of pastry. What, they don't have pastries on your damn island?"

Anandi huffed. "We don't have most of these things. All our food is from the island; most of our food is pork or fouls and even then, I haven't heard of some of these birds." she brought the menu up closer and her eyes went wide. "This looks good. And this too...Captain, what should I order?"

Arlong exhaled. "Just order something. I'm paying for it anyway."

"Um, then should I order-?"

"Order whatever you want! Hey, you!" Arlong slapped his hand on the table to get the attention of a waitress already busy with a family of four. She gave the group a scared, pleading sort of look before slowly walking over to their table.

"Yes?"

Arlong held up the menu. "I want one of everything on the dinner menu and a dessert sampler and two waters, no ice. Got any problem with that Doc?"

"Captain, I can't eat all that. What if there's something I don't even like? It'd be a waste of money-"

"I'll eat what you can't finish. The sooner we get our food the better; being around these humans is making me itch to slice something with my sword." Arlong said with one eye glued to the waitress expectantly. "Well?"

"I, um, if we cook all of them at once, it'll take a long time. Maybe we can bring out two dishes at a time?"

"That sounds like a good idea, don't you think Captain?" Anandi asked with a meaningful look. "If we get it all at once, some might get cold before we can eat it…"

"Then do that." Arlong waved the waitress away and she took both of their menus with a shaky nod. "And don't forget those waters."

Anandi stared at Arlong as he leaned back in his chair and yawned. "I take it that's not how people typically order their food?"

"You have a smart mouth, you know that? Even when you were scared of me you talked back." Arlong grumbled.  
"You know, it's been just over a month since then." Anandi remarked. "Captain, is there any chance it would cause trouble if I contacted my town?"

"Why the hell would you want to do that?"

Anandi smiled at his tone. "I know what you're thinking, but….well, they might be worried about me. And what if something happens to me and I never get the chance to tell them-"

"Do you regret what you did?"

"No!" Anandi said reproachfully. "But I still want to say goodbye properly. Whatever they were, those people took care of me for years. If they care, I want to tell them all I'm okay beforehand."

"There's no need to. You talk like you're going to be assassinated or something Doc."

"I still want to sometime."

"It's not happening anytime soon, so just try to focus on the present."

"Excuse me...here's your first two dishes and your waters." the waitress said timidly as she placed down the glasses and then a large plate of pasta covered in sauce and a variety of vegetables minced up; Anandi could smell the spices from her seat and her mouth watered even more as the waitress set down another plate of two steaks, boneless, charred, and steaming hot.

"Alright, then start preparing the other two." Arlong was busy cutting up the steak; the waitress left no sooner than the words left his mouth. Anandi wanted to apologize for his rudeness, but she was captivated by the scent of garlic and the tender, dark pink meat that Arlong's knife seemed to just slide through. He cut up one of the steaks into little pieces and pushed the plate over to her side as well as heaping a large portion of the pasta on the side.

"Eat up and what you don't want give to me. I can eat three times as much as you most likely." Arlong let out a short laugh; Anandi nodded silently and took her first bite of the steak. Her eyes glistened and before his eyes he saw her devour it like a hungry animal before starting in on the pasta.

" _She didn't seem to be enjoying herself at first, but now the Doc is having the time of her life just_ _from eating this mediocre food."_ Arlong smirked to himself as he watched her make happy sort of noises as she tasted the sauce; she seemed almost astounded that such a dish could taste so good. " _Humans really are so easy to please...dammit, I said no ice."_

As he ate he tried to push down the small bubble rising in his chest; he wanted to laugh for some reason, though really nothing very funny was happening at the moment. Anandi's ecstatic expressions were worth a chuckle, but it wasn't the kind of laughter Arlong was trying to muffle.

In his attempt to make her at ease and happy, he found himself oddly satisfied as well.

" _I'm only treating her so she stops moping. She is a member of my crew and as one of us, it's only natural I should want to keep her happy, especially when it's so easy."_ Arlong reasoned with himself. " _It's as simple as that. I still don't get what she was complaining about, but now everything seems fine."_

Still, a sense of concern was crossing his mind; Anandi clearly had not forgotten her old home. She may have found her niche in their group and she may even enjoy her new life to an extent, but it troubled Arlong that she still felt she had ties to the village that basically tried to hand him over to the marines and had no qualms about shunning her for her actions in attempting to stop it.

"Doc."

"Mfmph?" Anandi's cheeks bulged but he had her attention; she swallowed quickly and put down her fork. "I mean, yes Captain?"

"Why do you care so much about those people you called family? Aren't we your family now?"

Anandi looked taken aback. "I...does everyone consider me this way?"

"This crew is made up of people with a long history together. Me, Hachi, Kuroobi, and Chew have known each other since we were children. In a sense being part of this crew makes you one of us, despite the unfortunate circumstance of your species."

"So, you're saying that even though I'm human, you and the rest accept me?"

"Basically." Arlong said noncommittally and took a sip of his water to wet his dry mouth. "And you seem to be satisfied with your position, so it begs the question: why do you still want to keep in touch with those humans?"

"I can understand why you'd feel troubled. I have some conflicting feelings myself." Anandi confessed. "But they were my family for a long time after I had lost my parents. I didn't have regular correspondence in mind, but I did want to let them know I was okay. I won't give them our location or say a word about any of you other than you all treat me well."

Arlong snorted. "What do those humans even matter? They're all a bunch of cowards who turned on you when it suited them."

"They were scared Arlong. I used to not know better, but on a whim I ended up taking a different train of thought. I won't try to force them to see reason, but that doesn't mean I think the same way, not anymore. How could I now?"

Arlong regarded her with a wide sort of grin. "So, you're not afraid of me?"

"No, I wouldn't say that." Anandi answered truthfully. "But you make me wonder sometimes…"

"About what?"

"How expendable I am to you. Now don't get mad. I may be a useful human to you, but I am still a human right? So I can't help wonder how you can say you accept me."

"Are you calling me a liar? That's hurtful Doc."

"But it's true." Anandi folded her hands in her lap and smiled somberly; Arlong looked down and saw their legs were just an inch away from touching. "How can you truly accept me when you still resent the fact I'm a human? You do, don't you."

The question was more of a blank assessment; Arlong chuckled dryly. "You're thinking too hard about this Doc."

"Am I, or are you trying to not think about something?"

Her calm words made him do a double take; she was staring him straight in the face now.

"And where would you get that ridiculous idea from? There's nothing to think about. I owe you something, a life for a life. I've given you a new one among the Arlong Pirates and you're settling in. The new addition is a nuisance, but he earns his keep well enough so far."

"So it that the reason I'm here? Because you felt you had no choice?"

"I chose not to waste your skill and I offered you protection from the marines. It all worked out quite well for both of us, didn't it Doc?"

Anandi looked away from him. "You've never once called me by name."

"So?"

"Is it easier to call me my title so you won't have to acknowledge the human you let on board your ship?"

Anandi kept her eyes averted and Arlong was silent; the waitress came and went with two more dishes, her own eyes briefly landing on the now silent party in her section. At this point the rest of the patrons had decided it would be best to ignore the fishman and the young woman who were inexplicably eating at the same table.

"Pardon me Captain." Anandi spoke up. "I shouldn't be questioning you, especially not after you've decided to be generous. This food looks very delicious. Thank you."

Arlong didn't say anything as Anandi helped herself to half of the curry and rice along with the grilled salmon. She smiled as she ate, but her eyes were flat. They finished the food in silence and the host was wary as Arlong handed him the money without a word and Anandi followed him out the door.

" _Hold on...dammit I actually paid for it."_

 _Back to the present:_

Vichitra Veena kept her head down as she pretended to test the firmness of the mangoes she held in each hand. She momentarily wished she hadn't gone so far as to cut her hair so she might use it to conceal her face.

" _Oh, but then they might not recognize me with short hair."_ Veena tried to keep her breathing steady as she gently placed the mangos back in the case and turned to begin walking right back out of the store's entrance. " _And my clothes are all dirty too. I'll be okay. Getting upset won't help anything."_

The two marines were speaking in low tones to the store manager on the other side of the room; Veena was grateful for the many customers crowding around the ripe and ready to sell produce packed tight in the dozens of crates, or she may have stood out more.

" _Oh, I hope they won't be too annoyed I couldn't risk bringing anything back."_

She saw Pen talking with a strained sort of smile to a fishman she faintly recognized; next to him was a young woman who looked as though she may be developing a headache.

" _Oh...it's him."_

"Boss, she's stronger than she looks and we have been needing a musician…"

Arlong loomed over Pen. "We still have Pisaro."

"Boss, I want to focus on my recipes!" Pisaro spoke up with a slight whine. "And besides, you threw out my maracas after Anandi-chan got drunk."

"In addition!" Arlong continued as if he had not been interrupted. "I'm not in the habit of taking in strays boy. You yourself have yet managed to completely convince me you're of any real worth to this crew-"

Pen took out the wads of money from his jacket and held it out to Arlong with a slight smirk. "Does eight hundred bellies say I have?"

"How-?"

"He made it off his...you know Arlong-san, that stacking power." Hatchan covered his mouth and looked around. "We sort of came up with a little scam and it raked in a ton of money. Shrimp, show Boss the money that girl made."

Pen gave Hatchan a thumbs up and produced Veena's contribution. "That little lady made about as much as we did in three minutes from one song."

Arlong snatched the money, but his smile was anything but harsh. "Well, well, it seems you do have your uses boy. You made me this much in just an hour?"

"You bet Boss." Pen saluted, refraining from saying originally it was mainly meant to line his own pockets. "Now, I know what you're thinking, that girl's from a high up marine scumbag, but, think how much she could make us-you." he waited patiently and let Arlong think of the possibilities; if there was one thing he and his captain could agree on was the value of cold hard cash and Arlong's icy eyes were already glazed over at the prospect of Veena's usefulness.

"Oh excuse me? You're Arlong the Saw?"

Veena was bounding over to them; Anandi's eyes took in the stranger with some surprise. She couldn't have been older than eighteen, with a slight sort of frame, but her she was casually approaching a person who she, apparently, recognized as a dangerous criminal.

"What of it?"

"Oh I've heard all about you; my father says you've been the terror of the Grand Line. May I join your crew? If it's money you want, I don't mind playing to bring in my keep." Veena held up her accordion. "As long as I can play, I think I will find my time with you all very enjoyable."

Arlong sized her up; she didn't look to be a threat in the least, but from what Pen had told him, in a sort of frantic tone, she had managed to almost knock him out cold.

"And you can defend yourself? Don't think because you're a little girl you won't be responsible for your own protection through the dangers we may face."

"Oh I've been training for years in judo. I don't have much use for it as a musician, but if you were to allow me to become a member of the crew, I assure you I would be quite competent in combat."

Kuroobi eyed Veena warily; there was something else off about her, something he was almost positive the others could see. The almost constant state of smiling and perpetual cheerfulness was unnerving on it's own, but then there were the eyes. Flat and blank as if she wasn't quite looking at any of them; her eyes were not the serene calm of their doctor or the cunning analyzing of the gunman. They were just two circles in her face reflecting back whatever she happened to be staring at.

" _Like that girl…"_

"Oh, pardon me, I'm Vichitra Veena."

Anandi almost flinched as Veena quickly held out her hand to her's; with a tentative smile, Anandi took it with her own firm grasp.

"I'm Anandi, the ship's doctor. I hope you don't mind me asking, but Pen here mentioned your father, Captain…?"

"Oh yes. In fact, I also came over here to tell you all that it'd be best if we started moving away from the store." Veena said. "There's two marines asking whether the store owner has seen me and while I might not be that recognizable now, you may want to get moving still for your own safety."

"Shit." Chew grunted and kept his eyes in front of him; he didn't want to risk looking back at the shop and seeming suspicious.

"Boss?"

"Keep calm men. Doc, you and the shrimp and the girl walk in front of me." Arlong ordered lowly and they did as they were told. The rest of the crew trailed behind their captain, trying to look as inconspicuous as a group of fishmen, most of who had wanted posters, could look.

"Oh, by the way," Veena strolled on Pen's right side, her shorter legs having a harder time keeping up with his stride. "I should say, it wasn't my intention to insult you earlier."

Anandi listened but didn't say anything as Pen sent their new acquaintance a sideways glance.

"It doesn't matter what you meant; you should watch what you say in the first place so you don't piss off strangers."

"Oh, but it turned out for the best."

"Huh?"

Veena smiled, but this one made the corners of her eyes crease; her teeth bared slightly as she held in a chuckle. "You're a compassionate person, and the rest of your friends seem nice too."

"Seriously?" Pen made a skeptical noise. "How the heck would you know that lady? We literally just met maybe twenty minutes ago."

"You got upset because you thought of all the people in the world who really suffer. You got angry partially on their behalf. Not to mention, you and the others could have just stolen my money easily; you are pirates afterall, I'm sure taking some money from a girl you dislike wouldn't be so hard to do."

Pen opened his mouth to protest but shut it when he couldn't find a rebuttal for her claim; Anandi looked back and forth between them and wanted to laugh. It wasn't often someone could make her cocky companion at a loss for a comeback.

"Oh, I think this will work out just fine. I would much rather be a part of a pirate crew than a marine I think. Being able to play my music just makes this more agreeable."

"Will you cut it out with the prim and proper and sugary shit? I can't stand it. If the Boss decides to really let you on, then you need to start talking like a real person." Pen snapped. "And stop that creepy smiling. It's obvious you're not that damn happy."

Everyone in their group was listening in now; Veena looked a bit confused and her smile faltered. "I don't understand."

Pen turned his face to look at her directly. "That song you played earlier; it doesn't fit at all. Normally the people who play for money play something others will enjoy hearing, something fun or catchy. That song was just...I don't know, it was depressing."

"Oh...I suppose so. It's my newest piece you see." Veena spoke quietly and Anandi strained to hear what she was saying. "I found myself making it up as I snuck out of the estate; I suppose I was feeling a bit down at the time."

Pen raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were happy? All you want to do is play that piano pump thing."

"Oh yes." Veena agreed with a small smile. "But then, it's hard not to have some feelings for the place you called home for so long. I do wish things could have turned out better, but in the end, I couldn't stand living there another day."

"I...I know what you mean."

Veena's eyes traveled to Anandi's. "You do?"

"It's hard when the place you called home...well, you can't call it home. Not anymore." Anandi said softly. "But Pen's right; you don't have to act all chipper about it if it bothers you."

"But what's the point in getting upset and dwelling on it? It won't solve anything."

"In a way yes. But when you're honest and stop avoiding thinking about what troubles you, you'll find it easier to deal with it." Anandi said; she wondered if Arlong could hear her words. "And you'll understand yourself better. When I first joined up, I was conflicted. I was scared and I felt alone, but then I realized these people are nothing like I thought they were supposed to be."

"Yeah, and I realized there were people out there I could call friends." Pen added. "You love your music, right?"

"Yes…"

"Think of it this way; when you play it, how do you feel?"

"I feel..oh I don't know. It's just a wonderful sort of feeling." Veena smiled and her tone became more enthusiastic as she went on in detail. "It's as if I've found something bigger than myself in a way, but the best part is, it's coming from me. My thoughts, my emotions, my very own arrangements and notes, and my fingers making something more than myself but...also a part of myself..."

Veena's smile was fading slowly as she spoke but Anandi's and Pen's grew bigger.

"Well, that's how we feel now. I like being part of something I'm not ashamed of." Pen said boldly and winked at the crew who all gave him a thumbs up (aside from Arlong who just glared, and Kuroobi, who just gave a grudging half smile).

"And I like being able to see more of this world and learn more in the process. I was so...I guess the honest word would be ignorant." Anandi looked almost sheepish at her admission, but Veena was staring up at her with genuine interest. "I never knew so many things were happening around me, and now I can share them with a new family who wants to see it with me."

"A-Anandi-chan!" Pisaro teared up and put a hand to his wobbling mouth; Hatchan's eyes were also glazing over only for Arlong to smack his friend upside the head with a muttered scolding for causing a potential scene.

"You and the shrimp are okay by us!"

Kuroobi sighed. "Will you people keep it down?"

"Especially since we made so much money." Chew added, though he was only half joking.

"Anyway," Anandi shook her head with a slight smile. "If I hadn't learned to accept I was wrong about the way I was going about things, I wouldn't be so happy now."

"Oh...well, I see what you might mean…" Veena's hands were gripping one another; her mouth was quivering just so.

"If you see what Anandi means and you really want to join us, then drop the act. Or at least stop smiling like that when you don't mean it." Pen flicked her nose and Veena's hands went to her stinging face. "And just so you know, I can sense a liar a mile away, in case you have any secrets you want to keep secret."

"Oh. I see." Veena sniffed and wiped her nose quickly before putting on a smile that made her blotchy face brighten. "I'll keep that in mind Amberjack-san."

"Pen is fine. Or 'shrimp' as my fans call me." Pen sent the guffawing crew a look.  
"Oh Shrimp-san it is!"

"Hey, I didn't actually mean it lady!"

But before the two could get into another one sided argument, a shot rang through the air, making the idle chatter of their fellow passer bys cease and making them all halt to a stop as Anandi's body crumpled to the street.

"My apologies Captain!"

A wall of marines emerged from the shadows of booths and the corners of buildings; they stood with their rifles and blocked the pirates path; civilians scattered or shrank into the walls of nearby stores to move out of the way. One of the marines guns was smoking from their misaimed shot.

"I missed the primary target!" the marine was shoved to the side as Captain Vichitra came to the forefront of the small army; he was almost the height of Arlong, who was staring blankly as Hatchan, Pen, and Kuroobi rushed to where Anandi lay on the ground; blood was seeping steadily from her chest and her body was jerking as she made choked noises in her throat. She had been standing right in front of him.

"Someone clean this trash up. If you can miss shooting a giant like that thing, what good are you?" Captain Vichitra sounded more weary than anything else as the marine garbled out another apology; it was silenced as he pulled out a small pistol from his jacket embroidered with a few medals of honor. He pulled the trigger without a second's hesitation and his subordinate's body sunk to the ground in a similar way as Anandi's, though he made no sound as he died.

"Veena, my simple girl, what a mess you've gotten yourself into. Now, which one of you pirates had the bright idea to kidnap my daughter and think you wouldn't die?"


	16. Towards a New Path

One human couldn't change anything. One person couldn't eradicate decades, centuries of feuding and prejudice and hate, justified or not. The way the world was, change just couldn't happen, and if it did, Arlong knew he would most likely not see it in his lifetime.

Peace was an unattainable dream. The only option left was to come out on top, to replace the ones in charge with his own kind, the superior ones, the ones that were always meant to reign, but lack of numbers and some undecided wishy washy cowards afraid of conflict and bloodshed made what seemed like the best route also difficult to follow.

Did he think of all the innocent people he would be harming or the pain it would cause to them?

No.

Did it cross his mind that it was likely more humans than not did not want such a war, did not want to fight, but only wanted peace as badly as everyone else under their fear and misconceptions of his kind?

Not once.

Perhaps some humans could serve a purpose, but that was a rare anomaly, and even then, they were still only humans. It didn't matter if they were stronger or smarter or more powerful, because it didn't change the fact they belonged to the despicable race that had pushed his own farther and farther into the dirt.

A human did not deserve his mercy or his regard, and the competent ones barely deserved his acknowledgement of their talents and usefulness.

" _Get up…"_

Anandi's body shook as she tried to move her own hand to cover the bleeding in her chest; her hand was soon smeared in her own blood and despite her efforts, it fell with a knock to the ground. Pained tears pricked her eyes and she screamed as Hatchan tried to raise her up slightly. It was an even louder scream than when she had been branded; those bandages covering her torso were quickly becoming stained with red.

" _Get up, you weak, stupid-!"_

"Doctor, don't move!"

Arlong watched stupidly as Shioyaki had scooped up her fallen equipment they had purchased; wasn't it just a little while ago they were eating in a dinky little restaurant? His eyes were wide and unblinking as Shioyaki struggled to find anything in the bags that would be of some use, but he already knew it was futile.

Veena stared in horror at the scene and was snapped out of it by Captain Vichitra's impatient cough.

"Father…"

"Now Veena-chan, I know you're still a young lady who might not be capable of making the wisest decisions." Captain Vichitra drawled. "But this is where I draw the line. Did you or did you not go with these pirates willingly?"

"I did!" Veena said fiercely, her dreamy demeanor nowhere to be seen as she stared down the man apathetic to the group of fishmen that were cursing his name and rushing to Anandi's aid.

"Anandi-chan!" Hatchan was covering her wound with two hands while Chew was checking her pulse; she shivered from the pain and tried to get up, but she found her legs were barely able to do more than twitch.

"We need to get her to the ship. Hatchi, keep pressure on the wound!" Kuroobi barked and tried to help raise Anandi to her feet, deaf to her sharp cried of protest as he tore off a piece of his gi to press against the injury. The Captain raised an eyebrow and paused to watch them curiously; Pen was standing close by Veena, hand on his gun and eyes glued to the pistol still in their enemy's hold. Her mouth was open and trembling, eyes switching back and forth between the marines, her father, and Anandi, whose bleeding had yet to stop despite Hatchan's best efforts.

"This is a sight." Vichitra ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Fishmen trying to help a human? Now I've seen it all. Ah well." he raised his gun once again. "Veena-chan, you can come here now."

"I left, did you not hear me!?" Veena cried out, balling up her fists and eyes blazing. "I left on my own, they had nothing to do with it. I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"You're making this much more difficult than it needs to be."

Another shot rang out and Veena flinched, but it wasn't meant for her. A scream of anguish broke through the tension; the bullet had found it's way in Anandi's leg.

"YOU BASTARD!" Pen roared, barely having to take a second to aim as he sent three bullets Vichitra's way, but the tired looking man evaded them by a hair's breadth and they hit two of his men, one bullet lodged into a skull and the other two piercing through another's chest.

"Huh, look at that." Captain Vichitra barely spared a glance as some of his men rushed to their fallen comrades aid. "First lesson boys. Dodge."

" _He doesn't even care his own comrades are wounded."_ Pen stared in angry disbelief at Vichitra as he brushed off his coat and turned his attention back to Veena, who had jumped and ran to Anandi. The doctor was collapsed back on the ground and writhing with sharp gasps; they couldn't tell whether the bullet had went through her bone or was still lodged there.

"See what happens when you don't listen to your elders Veena-chan? Now don't you feel bad that your little friend is taking the bullet for you? So to speak..."

"You're a monster!" Veena ripped off the hem of her shirt and wrapped it around Anandi's leg, which made her kick out in pain and nearly slam her foot into Veena's chin. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen!"

"V-Veena...you have to run away." Anandi managed to croak out. "It hurts...run before he shoots you…"

Veena's eyes went wide and she bit the inside of her cheek; after a second she felt another crouch down beside her and tighten the cloth around Anandi's leg. Arlong's pupils were tiny, quivering dots; his eyes were red veined and his teeth bared in the Captain's direction.

"Listen up girl. Your father is going to die today."

Veena watched as Arlong rose up and began walking away slowly toward Captain Vichitra; his stiff limbs moved him along as Vichitra shot his gun rapidly, but each shot just seemed to sail by him and make him walk faster. Arlong took some pleasure in the panicked looks of the marines as Kuroobi, Hatchan, and Chew descended on them with their leader; with a bloodthirsty grin, he withdrew his saw blade.

"Wait!"

"Shut up, before I decide to take you down with him for causing this mess."

Veena persisted. "His right arm is weaker than the left!"

Captain Vichitra glared at his daughter, the apathetic look turned to one of fury in seconds as he pointed his gun at her. "How dare you?! You shut up, foolish, stupid little-!"

"Thanks for the tip." Arlong said roughly; he looked over his shoulder at his men, their own faces cold and hard as they awaited his instructions. "Take care to incapacitate the others; knock them out, break a leg, whatever suits you. Leave the Captain to me."

He knew Anandi would not approve of so much death. She would most likely say it would just make fishmen look that much more monstrous or that the men were just following the orders of their uncaring Captain; he couldn't careless himself. As pirates, they were targeted no matter what their actions would be. But if she was to die there that day, then he would compromise. Or maybe it was his way of bargaining to any forces beyond his control and comprehension, that if he decided to honor a request of hers, she would be spared, because fate or not, she was _not going to die._

Arlong clacked his fangs together in a hungry sort of way. " _But he will suffer in the way of my choosing. That trash will know the fury of fishmen."_

Vichitra was known as Vice-Grip for the fact he tended to finish off his victims with one hand; he would get them weakened to the point they would no longer be able to move and then he would wrap his one large hand around their throat. He felt nothing inside as he watched them gasp and wheeze, begging with their eyes for air in their lungs as the last traces of light left them. It was something that stood out as most marines prefered the use of long range weapons; it was decidedly easier to kill another man if you coulds rely on a tool, yet Vichitra almost seemed to take a measure of cold satisfaction from his notoriety.

But at the end of the day, he was a man growing older and while he could put on a show of strength that made him almost seem invincible to some, he had never gone toe to toe with a fishman himself.

The marines behind him were shooting at rapid speed, but their bullets only managed to graze the crew at best as they moved swiftly towards their targets; the hands of the lesser ranked marines were shaking too badly to properly hold their guns. Their enemies just came closer and closer, bare handed and more powerful than any of them together.

"Shrimp, help me get Anandi-chan out of here!" Pisaro commanded; Pen faltered and looked back at the massacre that was occurring. He knew he should have been more disgusted at the sounds of bones breaking and grown men begging for mercy, but he was too angry. He wanted someone to pay for his friend who was growing paler by the minute and whose eyes were falling closed.

But instead of joining in, he holstered his gun and raced to Anandi's side, helping carry her legs as Pisaro heaved her upper body and Shioyaki gathered up their supplies in his large arms; Veena hesitated and turned away just in time to miss Arlong dodge Vichitra's blows and cut off his right arm all together with one swing of his sword.

"Just for what you did, I'll make sure your daughter joins us." Arlong's cruel laugh rose over the yells and screams of pain as Vichitra struggled to stop the bleeding; he could see his own splintered bones and the sight made him pass out on the spot.

As they left the wounded or unconscious marines to their pain, Pisaro, Shioyaki, Pen, and Veena were rushing to the shore, the ship coming closer and closer into their sights. Veena lugged the bag of medical supplies over her shoulder and she prayed none if it was damaged as they frantically ran and she climbed the rope that led to the ship's deck.

"Her office, we need bandages!"

"No, we have to clean the wounds first!" Pen said as they practically knocked down the whole door; and Veena set Anandi down on her bed. Her new sheets were soon stained with blood, but that was the last thing on their mind as they searched through her supplies cabinet. Veena cut away the part of the shirt covering her chest wound and the pant leg off so they could swab them with rag soaked with alcohol. What should have caused Anandi even more pain had no effect; she seemed to be completely unconscious. She struggled to still her shaking hands as she used one rag to wipe off a splatter of blood on Anandi's chin; the sound of the door being barged through and slamming into the opposite wall hard enough to make the hinges break caused her to drop the bloody rag on the ground. Arlong came stomping through, eyes still holding traces of his murderous rage; Veena lept to the side as he went over to Shioyaki.

"How is her condition?"

"We're not sure." Shioyaki confessed as he watched Pisaro flipped through the manual that instructed how to set up the blood transfusion machine and Pen gathered more bandages with a frustrated scowl. "But we think she might have gone into shock. She's lost so much blood and her pulse...it's barely there. Boss, I don't think the Doctor is going to...I-"

"Out of my way." Arlong shoved him to the side and stood over Anandi's body; at this point, she was already looking similar to a corpse. Her skin was pale enough that they could see her veins outlines in faint blue and green traces along her flesh; the blood was still seeping out, but only a little. Anandi's leg had been wrapped all around with bandages when Pen discovered that the bullet thankfully went through her leg and wasn't stuck, though on inspection it had gone through her shin bone. With a ferocious growl, Arlong grabbed her shoulders, ignoring the protests of his crew as he shook her lightly.

"Wake up! What the hell kind of doctor are you if you die like this, huh?" Arlong demanded to know. "What about those stupid humans? Didn't you want to say goodbye? Didn't you say you wanted to see the world?!"

"Arlong-san…" Hatchan had appeared in the doorway; Kuroobi and Chew stood on either side of the door frame, heads bowed and shoulders shaking. Arlong caught sight of them before the ducked out of the way to hide their expressions.

"What the hell are you three looking so upset for? She's not dead!" Arlong spat; he could feel Anandi's cold skin under his hands and he let go at the sensation. After a moment, he pressed his fingers down on her neck; a regular pulse beats about sixty to one hundred beats a minute. Anandi had explained this once to him her first week on board. That seemed like a lifetime ago. He counted fifteen seconds and multiplies the beats by four, though he didn't really need to. Her pulse was so faint and as far as he can tell, her shallow breathing was coming out even slower and fainter.

"Boss, what do we do?" Pisaro asked quietly.

Arlong looked around to where the blood transfusion machine was set up; he took the two needles and went to work finding a suitable vein to stab through and connect with the thin tube that ran to the empty bag hanging on the metal pole. Once that was done, he found his own vein.

"A-Arlong-san?" Hatchan was half blinded by his tears; Veena was still kneeling by Anandi's side, her mouth gaped open in shock while tears poured down her chin and neck. Pen and Pisaro had halted what they were doing to stare as Arlong worked the needle through a thick vein in the crook of his elbow, taping it down for security with the bandages swiped from Pen's frozen hands.

"Shioyaki, look in that manual. Turn on the damn thing." Arlong nodded to the machine, shiny and new on it's small wheels.  
"But Boss...are you really-?" Shioyaki stopped at Arlong's look.

"Do it."

Arlong set himself down on the office chair and pulled it up to Anandi's bedside; the needle stung as he moved and he straightened out his and her arms. A whirring sound came from the machine and suddenly blood was coming out of Arlong's end of the tube, slowly and steadily flowing into the bag to fill it.

He didn't think of the law he was breaking by doing this; he was a pirate after all, so he couldn't say there were many laws he cared to adhere to.

He didn't think of how he was saving a human's life, the life of an individual whose species had represented everything that equalled inferiority and undeserved power and hate in his eyes.

Instead Arlong watched his blood travel down that tube and waited for it to reach her and thought of all the things beforehand he avoided wasting his time dwelling on. He swore silently that if she woke up, he would think about it. At the moment though, his thoughts were mainly consumed by doubt as they had been since he had received blood by the very same woman he was giving it back to. Doubt and fear.

" _It has to work."_

Sometime he wondered what would have happened if Fisher Tiger had accepted the humans and the one opportunity he had to save his own life, and whether Jinbe would still be with them, sailing the New World and having more adventures. He wondered what would his life be like if he had not lost his brothers.

" _Never again."_

Arlong bent his head and let his tears stream over his face freely; he didn't care if anyone saw. He didn't care if his arm hurt from the needle or his flesh burned from the bullets that had just grazed him. The throbbing ache in his chest outweighed it all as he watched and waited for Anandi's face to have an ounce of color, for her eyelids to twitch, to show some sign that this was not the end. If it wasn't he would try; he wouldn't push these doubts and fears aside anymore. He would attempt to sort it out and be the man who could say the things he had refused to since the day she had turned her own life upside down so that his could go on. Maybe he could repay her someday, maybe they could find answers together.

" _If you die now, then what? I don't know what to think anymore dammit. You started this. You confused me, muddled everything. It was so simple before, but then, I suppose we were both originally on the paths we were dead sure we were meant for, right Doc?"_

Arlong would seek out the truth of the conflicts arising in his mind as he found himself looking to a human to see her smile. A human of all the creatures in the world and three were now members of his crew, a crew that not so long ago had made plans to make sure these same humans would grovel before them.

The fact was, nothing made sense anymore. He found himself second guessing everything he had believed in; his path had been so clear and now he didn't even have his brothers to turn to. How could she die on him now of all times, and in such a pointless way?

" _I'll be damned if I sit here and watch you die. Not when there's still so many things I couldn't say before. Not when I still have these questions!"_

Arlong's blurry eyes watched briefly as the tube carried his blood to her and his gaze went back to her face. He could faintly hear the sounds of stifled sobbing around him from his crew; the girl's head was bowed on the edge of the bed and her whole frame was shaking from the effort to contain herself. The boy was leaning against one of the cabinets, a hand covering his damp face as he cursed under his breath. Fishmen and humans were grieving together on his ship and it was almost funny. Where would they go from here? Arlong made up his mind then as he grabbed the limp hand tightly; for now, the doubt, the hate, the fear, the pain was pushed to the back of his mind as one thought of hard resolve consumed him as he watched the blood flow as steadily as his own tears for this one human's life.

" _So wake up Anandi…..I never want to lose another person I care about."_

A light squeeze put pressure on his hand.


	17. Author's Note (cliffnote for nitpickers)

**Author's Note:** Hello, before I get to work on the next chapter, I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with the story. Honestly, I was shocked so many people would read a story with Arlong who is a pretty minor antagonist and didn't get much focus compared to the other major villians. Now, it seems some people are confused about the last chapter and Arlong giving his blood for the blood transfusion and I thought I would try to clear some of it up. Think of it as a sort of cliff note or bonus material.

Generally, O- blood types (Anandi's type) can receive O- and O+ blood that can be used as a substitute. Frankly, I just didn't think much of the plothole, though since Arlong's blood type isn't officially known, then I suppose you could say his might be O+ or O- for all we know. Honestly I was focusing more on the meaning of the act. Also this is a world where people can be part fish or have rubber skin and shoot fire and use powers to knock out thousands of people, so...yeah, I didn't think too hard about the blood thing being very questionable. At any rate, the blood type detail really isn't meant to be focused on in this scene, though I understand some people have a hard time with even small details not being spelled out. If this was an actual book, I'd probably be more thorough.

As for why he choose to do it and didn't ask anyone else to do it, well, I don't know how to make it clearer than I already did that he has feelings for her and on top of that he wants to repay her for saving him.

So there you have it. I'm not sure where I'll take this story next (I had actually toyed with the idea of killing off Anandi for a while but decided I wanted to take the story further) but I hope people will continue to enjoy and read it.


	18. No One Said Change Would be Easy

"Nyu, do you guys remember when we talked about opening a shop?"

Kuroobi raised and eyebrow but from where Hatchan lounged on the deck, he missed it. His old friend was looking up at the sky with a wistfulness.

"Yeah, I remember." Chew said slowly; he blew on his own steaming takoyaki. "Don't tell me you want to try to sell these ones?"

"No, but these are the first ones I've made in years." Hatchan said defensively. "I bet we could still do it if we made enough money."

"We're pirates Hachi. Or did that slip your mind?" Kuroobi sighed.

"Well, we could go back to Fishman Island and open it up." Hatchan said; he was looking at his own food thoughtfully. "If we laid low for a while, maybe the marines would just give up."

Chew chuckled. "You saw our latest bounties right? Kidnapping a captains daughter and killing him just added fuel to the fire. I think it'll be a long time before they decide to stop hunting us down."

"Of course they would forget to add that she came willingly." Pen said lowly; he hadn't touched his own food yet, preferring to let it cool down. "And I suppose firing at an unarmed woman didn't raise any issues with our fine, fair minded government?"

It was common knowledge that pirates were scapegoats, at least among their own circles; the whole crew couldn't put an exact number to the amount of times the navy had shifted blame on pirates for one crime or another, or a blunder on their part. Then again, criminals were already on the chopping block for several reasons; what did it matter if one more reason was added to the list?

"Oh, so you wanted to open a takoyaki shop?" Veena swung her legs over the side of the deck; the wind mussed her hair and she tried to push it away as she ate her portion. "I thought Chef-san made everything."

"Shioyaki and Pisaro take over most of food preparing on the ship, but we three aren't anything to sniff at when it comes to takoyaki." Hachi said with some bravado at Veena's wide gaze.

"So...is this like cannibalism?" Pen asked before taking a bite.

"Nyu?"

Pen shrugged. "I mean, you're an octopus man and these are made of-"

"We are not fish." Kuroobi's hard stare made his student shrink back.  
"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Aw give the shrimp a break Kuroobi," Chew said tiredly. "It's too nice a day for arguing anyhow."

"Sorry." Pen amended. "I wasn't thinking."

Kuroobi gave him a meaningful look before continuing to eat. "Anyway Hachi, what made you think of this all of a sudden?"

"Well, maybe it'd be a good way to make money on the side. Think about it, the shrimp can use his racket, Veena-chan can play music, and we have our takoyaki stand on the side."

"We're pirates, not a carnival."

"Boss would probably agree if it brings in extra cash…" Chew admitted. "Still, we can only stay in one place for so long you know."

Hatchan sat up and looked at his plate. "Do you guys ever wonder what things would be like if the Sun Pirates had stuck together?"

Kuroobi and Chew shared looks but said nothing.

"Oh, do you mean if Fisher Tiger-san hadn't died?" Veena asked.

Hatchan's eyes flew up to her. "Sh! Arlong-san might hear you."

"Oh, does he not like hearing about what happened?"

"Nyu..it's just things changed since that day. I'll be honest," Hatchan gave almost guilty looks at his crewmates. "I don't hate humans, not exactly. I just wished they'd stop making things hard for us. We deserve to live peacefully too. Fisher Tiger...all his suffering was caused by them. If it weren't for humans..."

"I thought you had said he died because he didn't want to use the marine's blood?" Pen's question was surprisingly gentle; he could tell this was a sore spot.

"And it was that deserved hate that killed him. It was the human's unfounded fear of us that began this cycle. Not so long ago, the Boss decided he would end it with that same primal fear." Kuroobi told him gravely. "But things aren't the same. Honestly, I can't even tell what he's thinking half the time anymore."

"Oh, co-Chef-san! Is your takoyaki all done then?" Veena greeted Pisaro; he held another large plate of takoyaki fresh from the fryer. He had begged the others to let him be in charge of the newest batch; he was dying to try out a new sauce recipe.

"Yep, now be honest. I think I got just the right amount of vinegar this time." Pisaro smiled as they each took a piece.

"Hey, what happened to your head?" Pen pointed; on the left temple of their former musician's head was a small but noticeable bump that had not been there when they last saw him.

"Um, the Boss is still in a mood." Pisaro mumbled in case said captain was in earshot. "I tried to take a plate to Anandi-chan's room, but he took it from me and smacked me really hard! Has he let anyone else in there yet?"

"Nope. Shioyaki's still icing his arm after he tried to change her bandage." Chew recalled when their head chef had accidentally made their doctor cry out in pain as the bandage were wrapped too tightly around her broken leg. Arlong had dragged him out by one arm and nearly tossed him overboard before slamming the door shut.

"Seriously? He still hasn't taught me how to tie a noose." Pen said.

Veena cocked her head to the side. "Why do you need to know that Shrimp-san?"

"It's Pen Amberjack dammit. And it could be useful for setting traps. I can't always rely on my gun, need to have other tricks up my sleeve you know."

"Oh, like card tricks."

"...no."

"Pisaro, this sauce really is great." Chew licked his fingers. "I bet we could make a small fortune off this."

"Once again, we're wanted criminals." Kuroobi said sternly. "Unless the navy has a weakness for snacks, I highly doubt we'd be able to open up any kind of business anytime soon."

"Nyu, I always sort of thought that once we got enough treasure with Fisher Tiger, we could do it. Afterall, when we were on his crew, he always made sure we never actually killed anyone." Hatchan said.

"Us maybe, but the Boss wouldn't listen." Kuroobi smiled wryly. "He used to scold him all the time. Jinbe-san too, back when he wasn't so merciful."

"Uh, hey, humans over here." Pen raised a hand. "Would you guys mind not fondly reminiscing about all the humans you killed in front of us?"

"Oh no, please continue! This is quite interesting." Veena shrugged at Pen's incredulous stare. "Well, the only things I've really heard about the Sun Pirates come from the navy and most of it sounds like lies."

"Veena-chan, there's something I don't understand still." Hatchan began. "If your plan was to run away, why didn't you get off the island?"

"Surely you thought your father would be sending people to search for you?" Kuroobi added. " _Not that she seems like the kind of girl who thinks things through. At least she's not defenseless."_

"Oh I did. You see, I took money with me to buy a sturdy boat, a map, a compass, and some food and whatnot." Veena counted on one hand. "But I still was a few bellies short; I decided to lay low for a bit and then try to make the extra money. I prefer this though; traveling alone would be boring, even with my accordion for company." she patted the trusty instrument hung around her shoulders. "It sure was hard fitting this through the window though."

"Right…"

"I still can't believe my name." Pen sighed glumly. "And the pictures not even that great. Who the hell even had the time to take it?"

"Oh I don't know, I think it's a perfect likeness." Veena took the flier out of her pocket.

"Hey, I tossed that out!" Pen made a grab but she held it out of his reach at the last second, causing Pen to lose his balance and fall over the railing. At the sounds of garbled cursing and the large splash, Kuroobi shook his head in exasperation before diving off the side to retrieve their gunman.

"It's bad enough humans aren't that great swimmers, but now we have a member who can't swim at all." Chew bit the end of his bare takoyaki stick. "That name is funny though."

The problem was, since Amberjack Pen was not on any official records, the navy did not know his actual identity. He had no birth certificate, no medical records, and no one on the island knew who he was, so the name captioned under the slightly blurry picture that had captured his profile as he ran away had creatively dubbed him 'Pistol Prawn'.

Hatchan took the flier from Veena and laughed unabashedly. "Heheh. It's funny cause it's a kind of-"

"Shrimp, I know dammit!" Pen was hanging over the edge of the railing; he spit up a trail of water on the deck and gasped as he clung to the wood deck. Kuroobi had simply tossed him up and then scaled over the ship's side effortlessly.

Pen glared as he took his spot in the circle of the picnic without a word. "You could have carried me with you teach."

"Huh, I could have, couldn't I?"

"Sorry...Pistol Prawn." Pisaro choked on his own gasps as he tried to contain his laughter at Pen's flustered face.

"Why?" Pen lugged himself over to them and stared up at the sky beseechingly. "Why goddammit?"

"Oh, oh, maybe it's because you're traveling with fishmen! It's fits the motif quite nicely, don't you think?" Veena exclaimed. "You're lucky. They think I'm a hostage, so I didn't get a bounty or an alias…"

"There is a reward for your return." Chew reminded her. "I say you pay us that amount; this is gonna get a lot of people after us, even more than before."

"Oh okay." Veena said with little concern. "Next time we dock, I can have a benefit concert for us!"

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night lady." Pen rinsed his mouth with a pint of beer; he had swallowed maybe a gallon of seawater. "This is so unfair. You all get cool nicknames; hell, even Anandi at least got a good picture."

There had indeed been a printed poster, though the photo was thankfully taken before she had been shot; a reporter had been passing by and decided to hide and bear witness, thinking he could have a groundbreaking story; his article did get published, but the details were fudged thanks to the marines interference. The 'official' story was that Anandi had tried to grab Veena and hold her hostage, threatening to stick one of the medical needles that had been stolen at the store in her neck. Of course, they had stolen those supplies, but Pen supposed he wasn't surprised at the cock and bull story that had formed; after all, a story about a marine missing and shooting her and then the captain purposely shooting out of petty spite would not go over well for the navy's image.

So instead, Anandi's picture had been snapped just as she was standing in front of Arlong, her eyes focused and her face one of utter calm as the captain's figure loomed behind her, casting a shadow.

But the caption simply read 'unidentified'. Anandi's village did not only not have medical records or birth certificates, but they also didn't have death certificates, judicial case files, marriage records; the navy did not actually know the precise population at that. No one ever left the island for longer than a short trip, and on top of that, it was such a small, remote place, it didn't really matter. As far as the government was concerned, Anandi might as well not even exist.

"It won't be long until she get a name herself; after that fiasco at her island, the marines probably questioned the people there about her since she helped the Boss." Kuroobi noted. "As far as I'm concerned, she could be doing a lot more to help us now."

"It's only been a month, you can't expect her to be a Fishman karate master; who knows how long she'll be out now with her leg. I don't think she's even really woken up yet for longer than a few seconds." Chew said.

Kuroobi dipped his takoyaki in more sauce. "That doesn't mean she still isn't a pain in the neck."

"So is that why you were bawling when we thought she was gonna die?"

"I was not doing anything of the sort." Kuroobi glared as Pisaro and Pen chortled behind their hands.

"Hey guys, what's going to happen now?"

They all turned to Hatchan curiously; he was sitting and looking at his half eaten helping with a small frown.

"What do mean Octopus-san?" Veena seemed unperturbed as she reached for one of his untouched takoyaki.

"I mean, things are different now. I can't be the only one who feels it, right?" Hatchan ignored the nickname and looked at the other fishmen; Chew, Pisaro, and Kuroobi were seemed to think over what he was getting at. "Arlong-san hasn't been acting like himself since Anandi-chan joined us."

"I wouldn't say that." Kuroobi said shortly. "The Boss has been just as ruthless and penny pinching as he's been."

"Nyu, I guess, but he's…." Hatchan didn't quite seem to know how to put it. "It's just how he's been acting, especially around Anandi-chan; like, why won't he let anyone into her room?"

"Maybe he wants to make sure she's not overwhelmed when she wakes up. She's probably never been close to death like that before; who knows how she'll be when she comes to." Pisaro said.

"Okay, but what was up with him…?" Hatchan didn't really want to even say it outloud.

"Oh the blood transfusion? Hasn't she given him one in the past?" Veena asked. "Shrimp-san told me that's why she's here in the first place."

Pen sent her a quick glare before looking back at the others. "Sure, but he could have just asked me or you to do it."

"Anandi-chan doesn't know her blood type though and you don't even have a medical history." Chew spoke up. "She only knows ours because she made sure to record everything about it in her notebook. That was pretty nerve wracking, I thought it might not work right." he said with a sigh. "Maybe she should teach us all how to use those machines in case something comes up again."

"He was worried for her."

Kuroobi's statement hushed them all, but Pen was confused.

"So? Is it really that big a deal?"

"It is." To his surprise, it was Veena who made the remark in an oddly bitter tone. "Oh, it isn't completely unheard of for fishmen and humans to be on civil turns. Look at what happened with Jinbe-san joining the Warlords. But from all the stories I've heard from my parents, Arlong-san has been notorious for his brutality against humans, whether marines, pirates, or civilians. I must say, I was quite shocked when I heard the story of him letting a human woman join him. Still…"

"What?"

Veena smiled sadly. "The way they talk about fishmen, about merpeople...it always sickened me so much you see. Sometimes I would play my music so loud it hurt my ears, just so I could drown them out from my mind. Maybe there were fishmen like Arlong-san who hated our kind, but they spoke of him the same way as all fishmen."

"Typical." Kuroobi huffed.

"Now hold on a damn second." Pen said with some irritation. "All I've heard is you guys go on about how shitty humans are and how they're conceited and prejudiced, but then you guys turn around and make the same kind of generalizations. Look at Veena here, she's from a marine family and she doesn't hate fishmen. Hell, I was scared of you guys myself for a while, but I never thought your species deserved all the shit you got either."

"The majority of the human race is against us." Kuroobi said scathingly. "It's your kind that have made it nearly impossible for us to walk among the surface without fear of enslavement or insults or aggression. It's a fact that many humans think we're inferior."

"So treating every human you meet like dirt is going to make it better? Maybe it is true that most humans are prejudiced, but don't act all high and mighty when you turn around and do the exact same thing."

"Shrimp-san, it's okay. I don't mind. I've only just joined you all, it'd make sense they'd be on their guard, especially regarding their previous betrayal." Veena said as she put a hand on Pen's shoulder.

"I don't care. The fact is, they're just as bad as the humans who hurt fishmen for no other reason than what they are."

The tension was so thick it seemed to consume the small party.

"Look at Anandi. Look at everything she gave up, just to help a person she didn't even know, even after all that crap her village fed her about fishmen; now she can never go home again. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Pen asked Kuroobi directly; he kept his eyes averted to the ocean. The small waves gently licked the sides of the ship; all in all, it was a calm day at sea.

"She lost everything when she decided to help your friend and then she almost got killed just for being part of the crew. Tell me right now you're still certain she'll screw you guys over someday. If you think I'm a rat, fine, if you're wary about Veena, fine; it makes sense, we have our own reasons for joining up with you guys. Hell, Anandi's the main reason I decided to come on board. But Anandi ended up here because she couldn't stand to watch your jerk of a captain die. I'd shut it about her being human, but if it's that damn hard and you can't find it in yourself to accept her, I think at the least you owe her the benefit of the doubt and shove the insults and complaints up your ass."

"Amberjack, calm down. No one's saying Anandi doesn't deserve to be here." Chew said evenly. "We were all worried about her, but the Boss...it's not the same. Honestly, I thought when she got shot he would kill everyone there for sure. It's what he would have done before-no, before he wouldn't have even cared."

"Am I wrong though? Do you guys still think she's the same as the humans who've hurt you?"

"No." Hatchan answered without hesitation. "We don't, honest! But...it's hard. When Koala-chan was with us for that time, I think everyone thought, 'maybe this will mean something. Maybe it's a small step, but it's still a step.'. And then…"

Pen felt a bit guilty as Hatchan's eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Fisher Tiger...he wanted to accept the humans so badly, but in the end, their betrayal cemented his resolve and it made Arlong-san hate humans that much more, if it was even possible."

"So then why did he let her live?" Kuroobi directed the question to no one in particular. "When she treated him, he could have just killed her and snuck off the island himself. From what he spoke of, the navy barely ever came around that place; he could have killed everyone there with no problem. But he didn't."

"That's exactly what I mean." Hatchan told them. "Shrimp, we don't want…."

"You also don't want the same thing that happened to Fisher Tiger-san to happen to your friend now." Veena finished; they said nothing, but the silence was more telling than anything else they had said before.

"I'm sorry." Pen finally said after a moment. "I guess I didn't really think of that. But the fact still stands, it's not fair to us. Until we prove otherwise, we, all humans you meet, don't deserve to be mistrusted and hated. It's just making things worse for everyone and the world's shitty enough as is." he shot them a wicked grin. "Especially since the government is on all our asses at this point."

"I'll drink to that." Chew raised his cup and clinked it with Pisaro's.

"Here, here!" Veena giggled and raised her glass. Kuroobi had still not said anything, but he slowly took a sip of his own drink; Hatchan gave him a light punch on his shoulder and he received a half smile in return.

"Oh, there's still one thing that I don't understand though." Veena cocked her head and made her drinks swish around in her cup.

"What?"

"How does Arlong-san drink from cups with his nose? Does he have to use straws?"

"Uh...maybe we should keep some things a mystery…"


	19. The In Between Times

Anandi had barely touched any food in nearly a week; she would awake in a daze for maybe a minute, drink the water at her side, nibble on whatever Arlong had left next to the glass and pass out again. He would make sure to stand in a spot where she would be unable to see him. Then he would finish whatever she had not managed to eat and wait.

The last thing they had spoken of was the fact that he could not bring himself to accept her or any humans for that matter. She had tried to not push the matter; she knew it was something that would not change over night and that a public setting was not the best place to discuss it. Even so, when they made the short trip back to where their comrades were making a fuss and making new crew member arrangements without his consent, it was clear that their previous talk was far from being over in her mind. Arlong wished he had been truthful. He wished he had at least attempted to speak with her about the strange new ideas that were flitting through his mind despite himself, but even now, he was still having trouble coming to terms with it.

If Anandi had died that day, the last thing he would have said to her was, 'so?', a careless response to her genuine inquiries. He just could not admit that day by day, Anandi was becoming more real to him in the sense that when she was concerned and confused, he would try to remedy it and set her straight so she would stop feeling that way. When she was enjoying herself and content, he found himself taking part of that feeling for his own without even meaning to. Him, showing empathy to a human.

If that wasn't bad enough, he reluctantly felt an ounce of pity for the boy. Growing up alone and in the less than safe and hospitable Fishman District, he was more than aware of the struggles that came from having empty pockets and a more often than not empty stomach. But as time went on, he adapted and then at some point in his life, he positively thrived; after all, he and his brothers, whatever they were, took care and looked out for one another. In addition, they both shared an affinity for money; he supposed he could swallow the fact that in some ways, he saw himself in the smart mouth punk.

And then there was the navy girl; it was obvious from the raw fear and disgust in her eyes that she could not and would not go with her father. In a brief moment, Arlong had thought to himself, 'what a miserable life it must have been if she's so against going home to her own flesh and blood'. It was soon pushed out of his mind from the blind rage that had consumed him at the captain's gunfire, but it had been there all the same. He found himself not blaming her for Anandi's injuries understanding that she had been caught in the crossfire and had no way of knowing her father would shoot an innocent woman to make her pay for rejecting the title of marine. This also struck him as strange while he sat in Anandi's office and mulled over everything that had transpired.

Among other disturbing revelations, it had also occurred to him during their little chat that the three humans on his crew had something in common; each were not wanted. One had become an outcast in her own hometown, the other had been tossed to the wayside since birth, and the other was forced to fit into a role that they were obviously not meant to play. In one way or another, these people simply did not belong.

And then he had gone and made her think she didn't even have a place among criminals and thieves, that in a way, she would never truly belong with them; the world would see her as an abnormality and deep down in their hearts, they would see her as the enemy.

She would have died that day unaware of all the things left unsaid and not being able to say all the things she wished to as well as not being able to do all the things she had wished to experience.

Arlong wanted her to see it, not just the New World, but everything; all the sites she had only read about in books, all the places she had never even heard of, all the food she had never tasted. As far as he could tell, she had been holed up too long, spent too much time in this little box, and as a young woman with so much to still experience and enjoy, it would have been that much worse had she died that day.

And yet, as much as there were things Arlong wanted to get said and done with, he couldn't bring himself to let her know he was in that room.

There was a timid knock on the door and Arlong snapped his head to glare in that direction.

"Arlong-san?"

He glanced at Anandi, still sound asleep, and quietly stood up; outside Hatchan was looking nervous but smiling. He didn't really expect his captain to come out.

"How is Anandi-chan."

"She's still sleeping. What did you call me out for?" Arlong closed the door gently behind him.

Hatchan twiddled all his thumbs together. "Arlong-san, would you mind if we talked in private. It's pretty important, so-"

"Fine then Hachi."

They made their way up to the crow's nest; now that the place that was once his quarters was preoccupied, it was the best location for a private chat. Arlong crossed his arms and leaned over the edge slightly; he could see where the navy girl's room was being built. The Chew and Kuroobi were bunking together to give Veena her privacy, but new addition were being made so everyone could have their space. Pen was also helping and Arlong could tell he was grumbling about still having to sleep in the cramped closet/room.

"Arlong-san, where are we going from here?"

"We didn't really get all the supplies needed in our haste, so I suppose the next island a good distance away is where we can make a stop."

"But then what?" Hachi asked. "I mean, if I'm wrong correct me, but I take it our plans to take control over the East Blue are on hold?"

"You're wrong Hachi." Arlong said. "I think you and the others are in agreement when I say the plans have changed."

Hachi nodded slowly. "It's been a heck of a journey lately, hasn't it?"

Arlong couldn't help grin a bit. "You don't say? I hadn't noticed."

They watched their crew mates in silence for a bit; the air was bursts of warm breezes and clouds half covered the sky. It might be rain soon, but for now everyone was out and about; Veena was helping to carry boxes of tools for Shioyaki to use; they looked to weigh more than her, but she didn't seem winded. Kuroobi was chewing out Pen for almost sending a long piece of lumber smacking into his face; whether the accident was truly an accident was not quite clear due to the way their gunmen looked to be struggling not to laugh.

"Arlong-san, are they really staying with us?"

"It seems they don't have much of a choice now unless they want to be apprehended by the navy." Arlong said.

"Nyu, but, even if they weren't I don't see any reasons they couldn't still stay." Hatchan gave his captain a quick glance. "Right?"

"...I suppose not Hachi."

"Arlong-san….is Anandi-chan's condition really stable?"

"It should be. She won't be at full strength for a while, but she'll be fine if she heals and rests. I wouldn't tell Kuroobi that she'll be fit for training anytime soon."

Hatchan laughed a little. "He won't say it, but he was worried too." his smiled waned slightly. "So, if she's okay, why don't you let us take turns watching her? You must be tired right?"

"I sleep on the floor." Arlong's mouth snapped shut. He had not meant to say that.

"I mean it Arlong-san; we really all were worried. Veena-chan felt so guilty at first, but she's doing better now. The shrimp wanted to go back to the island and fight, but he knew we could handle it; it's funny, when someone you care about is hurt by someone, it seems like most people's first instincts are to hurt the other person back instead of take care of the one who's hurt."

"You're awfully philosophical today Hachi."

"Aw, not me. It's just something I see a lot." Hatchan said bashfully. "Even Kuroobi looked like he was going to kill everyone and I don't blame him; human or not, to shoot a woman who can't even defend herself…"

"Hachi, what is it exactly you're trying to talk to me about?"

"Nyu, well...I just wondered if maybe there was another reason you got so mad when that captain did that."

"Another reason eh?"

"Oh yeah, like, oh, I don't know…." Hatchan shrugged his shoulders. "You know, whatever. I'm just making conversation."

Arlong turned his head to give him a dull look and said nothing.

"Well, if there was ever something you wanted to get off your chest...I've always considered you all my family, so you know-"

"I know. Hachi, there's no need to concern yourself, I promise you that much." Arlong smiled in a sort of exasperated way at his friends fumbling; Hachi was graceful with a sword but not so much with words, at least not usually. "I suppose you've noticed I haven't been myself lately, but then, it seems like everyone else has been doing the same."

"Nyu, I guess so. It's just really unexpected from you, especially last week. I think in all the years we've known each other, I've only seen you get so upset twice."

"Twice?"

"Nyu, with um, with Brother Ti." Hatchan looked a bit guilty like a child who had just said a swear. "I know you didn't agree with a lot of the stuff he said and did, but I know we all looked up to him. I still remember when the news he had brought down Mariejois single handed reached us; I thought the celebrating would never end."

Arlong nodded. "I should have known then."

"Nyu?"

"I had heard he had saved both fishmen and humans. It shouldn't have surprised me that his views were changing. Part of me still doesn't want to believe it, that he was a slave, that he was one of them, but then, it all made sense when you saw the big picture." Arlong's hand traveled unknowingly to his brand; he remembered how proud he was to wear it, so eager he had done it himself with a bold smile. To be working under his hero and with his brothers was like something from a great dream. "I called him a fool, yet look at me. Taking in stray humans, and permanently for that matter, giving and taking blood from one. I must be out of my mind, huh old friend?"

Hatchan smiled to himself. "Maybe this isn't your intention, but I think Brother Ti would be proud of what we're doing?"

"Hmph. And what is it we're doing?"

"We're making things right. We're not letting hate decide what we do. I think Brother Ti would have wanted us to do things that made us happier. Nyu, I still feel worried and anxious, but it's a good kind now."

Arlong stared out to see. "Do what makes us happy? Haven't we always done that?"

"Nyu, I know, but it's different. At first I wasn't sure, but I can feel it; the things we want aren't the same anymore."

Hatchan chuckled as he looked below; Veena had apparently ordered some more copies of Pen's wanted poster and now she was handing them out to each crew member and tossing them around like confetti. In his haste to collect them all, Pen had fallen over the deck railing; Shioyaki and Chew did rock, paper, scissors to determine whose turn it was to save him as he flailed and cursed Veena from the ocean surface.

"Nyu, and everyone seems like they're having more fun now."

Arlong bit his cheek to hold in a grin; he knew if Anandi was on deck she would probably have dived overboard to get Pen herself, even though there were much more competent swimmers on call. For someone so methodical, she had a knack for making sudden spur of the moment decisions.

"Arlong-san, why can't we go into Anandi-chan's room?"

Arlong took his time answering, pretending he didn't quite hear over the sounds of his crew's bickering and teasing.

"Nyu, nevermind. You don't have to tell me if it's too embarrassing."

"And just what the hell kind of reason do you think i have that would be embarrassing enough for me to not tell you?"

"I don't know." came the simple answer; Arlong refrained from smacking Hatchan over the head and settled for a brief rude hand gesture.

"How do you think Jinbe-san is doing?" Hatchan asked after a moment. "It may be wishful thinking, but maybe he's really doing stuff so Fishmen Island can be safe from traders and human pirates. He is a Warlord now."

"Beats me." Arlong grumbled; part of him still resented the man he had called brother, but then, he also supposed it was a bit hypocritical. Here he was accusing Jinbe choosing to sell out to humans and yet he had taken in three for crew mates. At the end of the day, maybe it had more to do with the fact that Jinbe had done just that; he had chosen to leave and the Sun Pirates had broken up and gone their separate ways instead of stick together. Then a thought crossed Arlong's mind.

" _Jinbe must have heard about what we've been up to by now."_ Arlong ran a hand over his face while hatchan was preoccupied with watching the horizon for storm clouds. " _If he was here now, he would never let me live it down."_

But then, maybe his former crew mate would be pleased at the new route he had been unwittingly taking. Arlong scowled to himself; not that he gave a damn whether the traitor approved. Perhaps he had also found allies in humans, but unlike Jinbe, he had not made himself a puppet for the World Government, the enemy of fishmen, humans, and pirates alike.

"Arlong-san, I better go down and give them an extra hand or four." Hatchan said as he spotted Pisaro and Shioyaki struggled with the roof of the small room.

"Don't fall on the way down."

As Hatchan made his descent, he rose all his thumbs in a sign of 'don't worry'; not seconds later he had almost fallen headfirst into the deck. Arlong didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head; thank god his friend knew how to use a sword, or he might not have been able to survive this long.

After watching the sky for a little longer, Arlong made his own way down and entered Anandi's room once more. He pulled his chair back up, making sure she was fast asleep still, and plopped down with his arms crossed and his hat resting low on his head. The brim covered his eyes from the bright sunlight spilling in from the window and it occurred to him it had been some time since he had more than a few hours of sleep.

" _Just a quick nap then; it's a peaceful day and everyone's quieted down."_ he opened one eye to check on Anandi. " _At least in her sleep she doesn't backtalk…"_

Arlong yawned silently and made himself comfortable, the faint sound of the ocean and the warm sunlight made it even easier to relax in the somewhat stiff chair.

" _Hachi sure was pressing for details...I wonder how long he's been thinking on this."_

It was true, despite his faults, he had always considered Hatchan a confidant of sorts, at least when he actually got around to speaking about things that he would normally not tell anyone. He didn't see the point of discussing certain things personally, but then, Hatchan was more of a sentimental sort. And as dim as he could be, Arlong would admit he knew how to keep a secret.

With all that in mind, Arlong still just couldn't find it in himself to divulge that, despite hiding himself and doubting whether or not the first thing she would do was throw something at him, he hoped to be the first one Anandi saw when she woke up.

As he dozed in his chair, Anandi chanced a peek through one half open eye and smiled at her captain's snoring.


	20. Something Better

**Author's Note: The songs are 'I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along' and "What'll I Do" by Irving Berlin. If you know where the first song is from, you get a cookie!**

It was fifteen years ago when Anandi had learned the importance of putting your life in perspective, not just for your sake, but for the sake of the ones who cared about you; she wished she could say this was something learned from her parents, but by then they had been dead for almost a year.

"Anandi?" Chief Gopalrao made sure to knock gently on the front door, though it occurred to him that Anandi wouldn't be able to hear him. After waiting a few minutes outside, he exhaled and just opened the door himself to peer inside the dark house; he knew that while the home itself didn't carry the bacteria of Scarlet fever, though it had still been scrubbed and scoured clean before Anandi was allowed to live there again, he felt a distinct pang of anxiety that he tried to shove down. Right now was not the time to let his own worries bother him.

Perhaps it had more to do with the state of the inside; while it had been thoroughly cleaned, there was a musky sort of stench that came from the windows always being shut and a thin layer of dust from things not being touched; even the lights never seemed to be on, though it made sense that a single person living there would only need so much light at one time. In addition, the only time the door was ever opened was when neighbors would deliver food or when Anandi left for long periods to roam the forest. No one knew what she did on her outings, but it would be hours until they saw the light of her room turn on once more.

Chief Gopalrao called out the child's name one more time, but received no answer; he looked around curiously, stepping into the kitchen first; the table was bare and there was one bowl, one cup, and one spoon lying at the bottom of the sink. He frowned and went back to the living room, but still no sign of anyone having been seated at the couch or having taken out any of the books lining the shelves; their covers were also layered with dust.

" _Is she not here? But no one's seen her leave the house for days now...she has to still be here."_ Gopalrao narrowed his eyes as a strip of light coming from under the crack of a door caught his attention; the door led to the bedroom that had once belonged to Anandi's parents and he hesitated on whether he had a right to go inside. It wasn't until he heard a soft sniff from the other side that Gopalrao decided to slowly turn the knob and pull back the door.

"Anandi?" he said softly; there was only one dim gas lamp flickering in the corner; he remembered coming into this room quite some time ago. When he came to visit there was once an able bodied man who always greeted him with a kind smile despite his painful condition as he lay in the large bed; next to him was a woman with the darkest eyes and hair and the most soothing voice as she spoke to him of their impending deaths.

They would talk to him at length about Anandi, about what was to belong to her after their passing, about what they wished for her, about how Gopalrao intended that she would be raised with all the care she so deserved. Despite their sadness at having to leave her, he could tell his words managed to bring them a level of comfort, though he personally felt it was the least he could do; he was their leader after all.

But now only memories of them were left, and in the room, curled up in a small ball under the covers, was the only living reminder of their existence. Chief Gopalrao smiled in relief as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Anandi, did you eat the pork roast Mrs. Yadav made you this morning?"

For a few seconds there was just silence and soft breathing. "Yes Chief Gopalrao…"

"And did you thank her?"

"...no…"

"Why not? That doesn't sound like you." he said carefully.

"...I didn't want to talk to anyone." Anandi shut her eyes tight, thinking he would get upset. "It's not fair."

Gopalrao blinked and looked at the ball of blankets curiously. "What is not fair?"

Anandi slowly poked her head from under the covers, but she still wouldn't look at him; her hair was in tangles and her eyes red from crying. "Mrs. Yadav is really nice to me; everyone is...I'm grateful, but-" a gurgle of a sob made her gasp and she buried her face back in the blankets. "W-why did my mommy and daddy have to die? It's not fair. No one else got sick, I didn't even get sick, I wish-!"

"Anandi, stop." Gopalrao's tone was harsh. "You should be grateful for your health as well as the help you've been provided." he lifted her face up by the chin and wiped her nose with the corner of the blanket somewhat clumsily. He did not have children of his own. "If you wish to really thank our people for what the kindness they've shown you, than you should first put value on the life they've been entrusted to take care of. Your parents would be broken hearted to hear you now."

"I...I know." Anandi bit her lip[ hard to stop another sob; she took deep breaths and counted to ten to calm herself down. Chief Gopalrao waited for her to let it pass.

"I realize it's wrong of me to assume we could ever replace them; still, this is not my intention."

Anandi looked up at the chief with rapt attention; she did not always quite make sense of some of the things he said, but she liked how he spoke to her. It was as if there was no doubt in his mind she was smart enough to understand the things he tried to impress on her mind.

"The way of our village has always been to look after our neighbor; in your case, it is just especially important to us that you know we will always be here for you." Gopalrao rubbed the top of her head and brushed the stray tangles from her face. "Perhaps we should do that by giving you a haircut."

"No!" Anandi cried out and covered her head with both hands. "You can't!"

"Now calm down, that was only a joke." Chief Gopalrao told her in surprise, though he had to fight of a grin from her resentful pout. "My apologies Anandi, but I didn't realize you were so protective of your hair."

"Daddy says boys like girls with long hair; he said he wanted me to keep it like this so I could marry a nice boy. Daddy said he would make sure he'd tell me everyday how pretty my hair is."

Chief Gopalrao looked at her strangely; then again, as kindly as her father was, he had also been quick to be protective of his only daughter. " _He was making threats to a husband she had yet to have…"_

"I see. Do you want to get married and have a wedding?"

"No, that sounds boring."

"Oh…"

"But daddy said my hair was just like mommy's so I want to keep it long like hers." Anandi said simply. "I would like a big cake though. Can I have a wedding without getting married?"

"I suppose...how about this?" Gopalrao told her. "Why not for your next birthday the whole town celebrates it?"

Anandi's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Everyone?!"

"I will throw a dinner in your honor and we can have a big cake."

"Can I light the candles?"

"...perhaps your next birthday."

"Okay." Anandi's bright smile turned shy suddenly. "Chief Gopalrao, can I ask for a special present?"

"What is it?"

"Can you take me to the next island? I've been saving up money from helping Mr. Puri in his fields." Anandi said. "I wanted to buy some books."

"Books? Well, I don't see why not." Gopalrao said and patted her head. "I just came to check up on you. Do you want to stay over one of your neighbor's houses? You know they'd welcome you with open arms."

"No, that's okay." Anandi said with a small smile. "I sort of want to sleep in here tonight."

"Very well. In the morning go over to Mrs. Yadav with her pot cleaned and say thank you." he told her with a slightly stern tone; she nodded quickly and he smiled before tucking her back in for the night. "Goodnight Anandi. We will all be here when you wake up…"

Fifteen years later Anandi did wake up with this memory playing in her dreams; she didn't open her eyes just then though, preferring to bask in the warmth of the bed and ignore the slight pain in her leg and chest. She had no idea how long she had been in her near coma like state, but it still felt as though she had not gotten nearly enough sleep. She turned to her beside, expecting to see the photo of her parents. " _Oh right...it's still in my old office."_

Her eyes stung with unshed tears. " _Thank god I'm alive. I hope Arlong will let me contact them soon…"_

Said captain was preparing to enter her room until he realized he could sense a presence just behind him.

"Is she awake yet?"

"I don't know, but it's only a matter of time."

"Maybe she'll be freaked out if he's there when she wakes up."

"Yeah, his nose might poke her in the eyes by accident."

"Oh, has that happened before?"

"I can hear every. Damn. Word." Arlong said through gritted teeth. "If you idiots want to talk about me behind my back, perhaps you should make sure it's not within my earshot."

"Oh that does make sense." Veena nodded thoughtfully.

"N-no Boss, we were just-"

"Moral support!" Pen spoke up suddenly.

"Nyu, yeah, exactly!" Hatchan nodded eagerly. "We're rooting for you Boss."

"What's there to get so excited over?" Kuroobi muttered.

"The why are you here?" Pisaro crossed his arms.

Veena raised a hand politely. "I'm here for material."

Arlong glared down at her. "Material?"

"Oh yes, for the song. An epic adventure is already such an amazing thing to observe, but if the lyrics were to include a budding roman-mph!"

Pen was dragging her away, hands clamped tight over her mouth. "Uh, sorry Boss, she's had too much seawater."

Veena managed to break free for a moment. "Oh really? I am not the one who keeps falling in the ocean."

"Arlong-san, we'll just leave you to it." Hatchan said with a sheepish wave. "Let us know how she's doing!"

Arlong watched with barely contained anger as his crew went off to their own pursuits; he swung open Anandi's door, almost sending it smashing into the wall. " _Damn them...they're making this out like some big deal. They should just mind their own business and get back to work; I don't give them pay to stand around and gossip like old crones. There is absolutely nothing to get so-shit!"_

Anandi had somehow managed to get herself up and to her desk; her head was bent over the surface. She appeared to be writing in her notebook.

"Ana-Doc, about time. Those bums wouldn't stop bothering me to check up on you." Arlong said almost too loudly; he briefly had an expression that seemed to say he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't. He cleared his throat at her brief nod and continued. "Doc, you there? Anyway, it may not be the best idea to move around just yet, your leg is still-"

"Captain, I'm well aware of my condition. I am a doctor after all." Anandi said with a half smile. "You can let everyone know I'm feeling better enough to stay awake. And could you please tell Veena-chan that I want to give her a physical exam and go over her medical history tomorrow? I would do it today, but I'm still feeling quite fatigued."

"Sure. I'll have Pisaro make you something."

"Thank you Captain, some tea would be nice." Anandi smiled before turning back to her paper; she was scribbling away once more.

Arlong frowned. "Doc, there's something I would like to speak with you about."

"I'm sorry Captain, but can it wait? I'm still not really all sound in the head and if it's something you want to discuss, I want to give you my full attention." Anandi explained with an apologetic smile. "Also, tell my thanks to whoever left these crutches; I prefer to do my writing sitting up. There's no bullet lodged in my leg, is there?"

"No; as far as we could see it was a clean shot."

"Ah, that's good. And the other one?"

"It just missed one of your lungs, no broken bones to speak of." Arlong told her; he watched her face for any signs of trauma or anxiety. Most people who were shot for the first time didn't know what to make of it and would suffer from depression, fear, or paranoia after the fact. Anandi seemed to be taking it bracingly, though being a doctor herself, no doubt she had seen her share of unsavory bodily injuries.

"Did I lose much blood?"

Arlong watched the back of her head as she focused partially on her writing. "Not enough to kill you."

"Hm, well that's a professional diagnosis if there ever was one." Anandi chuckled absently and said no more; Arlong looked at her for a second longer before taking his leave.

For some reason he felt snubbed despite her cordially demeanor; he made his way down the other side of the ship down to the mess hall. The crew was all there, listening to Veena's music as they drank straight whiskey; they had stolen a piano sometime ago and had planned to sell it since Pisaro couldn't play it himself; Veena's fingers fluttered easily over the keys and Arlong found the sound quite pleasant. If they did sell the well made instrument, he would make a note that they bought one of lesser value.

" _Hell, maybe we'll just keep the nice one for ourselves and sell takoyaki."_

Arlong thanked Kuroobi with a grateful nod as he slid him a glass of the strongest whiskey they had; he didn't press for news on Anandi's condition. Something in his boss' frown told them they had better keep their traps shut and let him drink.

"I'll need a drink to forget that boy's singing." Arlong rested his chin in his palm; Pen was half drunk and crooning the lyrics to Veena's melody.

" _Ya can't live with 'em, ya can't live without 'em."_ he raised his drink. " _There's something irresistible-ish about 'em. We grin and bear it 'cause the nights are long, I hope that somethin' better comes along~"_

" _It's no good complain' and pointless to holler."_ Veena joined in with a cheeky grin. " _If she's beauty she'll get under your collar. She made a monkey out of old King Kong, I hope that somethin' better comes along~"_

"I wonder how many other things Veena-chan knows how to play." Hatchan said conversationally; he shook his head at the kick of the whiskey.

"As long as it's not the maracas, she can play the glockenspiel for all I care." Shioyaki chuckled. "Honestly, those things got on my nerves. What the hell kind of instrument were they anyway?"

"Percussion." Pisaro said somewhat defensively from his chair. "I sure wish you all said something about it earlier…"

"These two are fun. I can't remember the last time getting drunk was this entertaining." Chew laughed briefly; Pen was half hanging off the piano and Veena was kept passing him one of the bottles to refill his glass as he practically slurred the rest of the song. "Anandi-chan would get a kick out of these two."

"Oh I am."

They all snapped their heads to the entrance of the mess hall; Anandi was hobbling over to the seat next to Hatchan, who rushed up from his chair to help her down.

"Doctor-san!" Veena waved excitedly. "Octopus-san, could you carry her here? I want her to sit with me!"

Anandi laughed. "Veena-chan, Hachi isn't my personal pack mule; give me a minute, I'll just-"

Without warning, Anandi found herself hoisted up by four strong arms. "Oh no, Hachi, you really don't have to do-"

"Nyu, sorry but you shouldn't be on your feet." he interrupted her with a beaming smile; in all honesty, he thought it was funny how she looked so self conscious being helped to the piano bench. With a murmur of thanks Anandi settled herself in as Hachi leaned her crtuches against the piano.

"How are you feeling?" Veena's bright smile hid a note of concern.

"I'm fine, really. I'll just need to take pain medication and not push it. I hope you've been doing okay here; the guys can be a bit much, but they mean well. Is Captain treating you well?"

"Oh yes! He's mostly been in your office waiting for you to wake up, but I think I'm doing okay so far." Veena told her enthusiastically; before Anandi could make her repeat what she just said, she found her voice drowned out by the piano's keys being tapped almost experimentally. Pen was almost half passed out himself, but the sight of her made him wave and grin with a loud burp.

"Hey Anandi, 'bout time you got here. We were worried ya know…" Pen yawned; the other crew members seemed to avoid her gaze. Arlong himself was staring down at his drink; he didn't seem to be with them at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll get well as soon as I can. Veena-chan, tomorrow I'd like to have you for an appointment."

"Oh okay. Are you sure? You look tired; did my playing wake you?"

"No, I was awake. But it did sound lovely; I've only ever sung when I was dead drunk." Anandi confessed as she watched Veena, who despite her fingers expertly pressing each key with accuracy, didn't seem to be paying that much attention. "Did you have lessons?"

"My mother thought a young lady should know how to play one instrument; but what she didn't know is that playing music is all I'd ever want to do." Veena said with a giggle.

"Did you have singing lessons too?"

"Oh no, not really. I learned to play other instruments from books and I would usually just sing along to whatever I happened to be practicing at the time." Veena ran one hand down the keys with the highest note down to the lowest and back again. "Do you know any Irving Berlin?"

"Um, a little." Anandi said. "We didn't have many radios or records on my island."

"How about 'What'll I Do?', you know that one?" Veena pressed.

"Yes, but…" Anandi lowered her voice. "I'm really not much of a singer sober…"

"Oh don't be so shy; everyone's so drunk, they're not even listening anymore." Veena smiled and pointed to their crew mates. Pen was indeed passed out finally and Kuroobi, Chew, and Hatchan were clinking together drinks and gulping the straight whiskey down like water. Shioyaki was trying to make Pisaro slow down, though he himself had a high flush on his own cheeks and was slurring every other word. Arlong was still staring into his empty glass, unaware of everything.

Anandi sighed. "Okay, they're all wasted. Still, just don't expect it all the time."

"Oh I won't." Veena promised gravely; before Anandi could say anything else, Veena had already begun playing a slow, sad sort of tune. "Just jump in when you're ready."

Anandi looked around briefly, but no one was paying attention; she took a breath and began quietly. " _What'll I do...when you are far away...and I'm so blue? What'll I do?"_

"Oh, soothing." Veena smiled encouragingly and Anandi continued more confidently, though her voice kept a soft tone.

" _What'll I do, when I am wondering who is kissing you? What'll I do?"_

The simple melody seemed to grow louder as Anandi's voice grew stronger.

" _What'll I do with just a photograph, to tell my troubles to?"_ Anandi smiled down at her hands as Veena beamed at her. " _When I'm alone...with only dreams of you, that won't come true...what'll I do?"_

As the last notes tapered off gently, Veena nudged Anandi's side. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It's better than dancing drunk on the tables."

"That was good!" Hatchan's voice broke the spell. "Anandi-chan, you didn't tell us you could sing sober!"

To her horror, everyone in the mess hall was clapping, their eyes glued to her and Veena, who looked completely nonplussed.

"I didn't really know myself…" Anandi said; she looked around and saw that Arlong was also staring up at her, but he was not smiling or clapping. For some reason, this made her feel twice as self conscious.

"Well, I should probably get back to my room-no, it's fine Hachi," Anandi said firmly as he began to rise from his seat. "You're so drunk, you might drop me."

"Hey Boss, you haven't touched your whiskey!" Pen called out; Anandi rolled her eyes and gathered the crutches, but before she could steady herself, Arlong was grabbing them from her; she let out a short yelp as he scooped her up in one arm over his shoulder; she clung onto his shirt collar but his hold on her was secure.

"Don't complain." came the clipped order; Anandi kept her mouth shut amongst the chuckles and hoots from her comrades as Arlong lugged her out of the room and back to hers like a sack of potatoes. She resigned herself to watching the sun set on the horizon and making plans for what Veena's exam would entail; or she tried to. Anandi felt her mind already going fuzzy on her; maybe it was too much activity so soon after waking, but she felt a wave of exhaustion over come her and she let out a loud yawn.

"Doc, don't fall asleep yet."

Anandi stifled a yawn as he sat her down on her own comfy bed; he took the crutches and rested them against her bedside. He loomed over almost ominously, but when he held out her paper with lines of scribbled ink was when she felt a shoot of fear go through her.

"This is to those humans, isn't it?"

"Captain, I just thought I'd get started, I wasn't planning on sending it without your permission." Anandi explained quickly.

"But you want to send it out now, don't you?"

Anandi opened and closed her mouth before looking down at her hands; Arlong seemed to regard the letter with distaste before placing it back down on the table.

"Make sure it's ready. We can send it with the mail from the News Coo in the morning. And make sure you don't give any details on where we are."

"I, yes….thank you."

For a moment, they just stared at each other.

"Get some more sleep. Once Pisaro is sobered up, I'll have him bring you that tea; if you want to walk around, tell me first."

With that, Arlong walked away and back to the deck to check on their course; despite his leaving, Anandi covered her half shocked smile with one hand.


	21. The Secret's Out

"Oh this is fascinating. It looks like if I needed it, Hachi, Teacher, and Shrimp-san could give me blood." Veena scribbled down her own blood type under the rest of the other's; she read each name carefully. "It's certainly a good thing Boss was able to donate his to you, no one else is compatible."

Anandi was still reeling from the bomb that Veena had so casually dropped on her earlier that morning. " _He did that….for me. Why did he never say…?"_

"Doctor-san, I don't remember the last time I had my vitals checked though." Veena said, effectively bringing Anandi back to reality. Now was not the time to obsess over this new development in her recovery; right now she had a job to do.

"That's fine Veena-chan, I'm taking them down today either way." Anandi spoke as she focused on her notes. "Now, any allergies to speak of?"

"Oh, just shellfish."

Anandi briefly looked up at her to see if she was making a joke. "Alright….any major surgeries, bone breakage, the like that caused your body to develop a handicap?"

"No, none to speak of."

"Good. Veena-chan, I'll leave so you can undress; I'll need to examine you for palpitations in your abdominal area."

"Oh there's no need."

Anandi fought the impulse to look away abruptly while Veena discarded her shirt and pants; giving the patient a measure of privacy and showing respect to their body was heavily ingrained in her professional ideals. Veena however seemed perfectly at ease, though she also seemed to trust Anandi, though it was likely she had received medical care from doctors much more experienced than her. After a moment, Anandi let her gaze go back to Veena.

"If you'd just lie flat on the cot, I'll-"

Anandi stopped; her mouth couldn't seem to function as Veena hopped up on the cot in just her undergarments, perfectly at ease, and making herself comfortable.

"Veena-chan?" Anandi stayed in her seat, one hand going to the end of her stethoscope and clutching it to her in an almost nervous fashion she thought she had long grown out of.

"Yes?"

"Where...where did you get those?"

Veena blinked. "Oh pardon?"

There were scars; long one, short ones, ones that were oddly shaped, others in what looked like repeated slashes. Some were a brighter red and deep while others were much older and seemed to blend in with Veena's skin to the point you'd have to concentrate to make them out. The bottom line was that they were numerous. Many seemed recent enough to still look painful.

"Those lacerations." Anandi internally slapped herself for acting so flabbergasted; she had seen far more serious injuries on her island. Still, she had not been expecting this in the least.

"Oh, these are just from training." Veena said nonchalantly. "My father wanted me to be skilled in hand to hand combat, knife play, and a degree of sword techniques should the occasion ever arise. It is wise to know a little of everything, though I never did get the knack of handling blades as well as judo."

"I see." Anandi went back to her notes. "Veena-chan, how old did you say you were?"

"I'll be seventeen this year."

" _Some of those scars look to be much older than couple years….how long did that psycho make her train?"_ Anandi struggled not to break her pen in her hands; she had some misgivings before on the ethics of bringing another person into the life of a fugitive, but it seemed Veena was much better off there. At least if she got anymore scars in the future, they would not be inflicted by her own father's hand.

"Doctor-san?"

"Veena-chan, try to just relax. I'm going to be pressing down on your torso to check your organs." Anandi spoke with a calm tone and a light smile; she found explaining what she was doing to the patient made them and her more comfortable. "You see, when I press down quickly like this I can feel your organs to some degree and see of they may be enlarged past their average size. I can also feel the outline of your belly for any inflammation."

"Oh I see. I've had it done, but it never hurts, just tickles a bit." Veena giggled as Anandi pressed her hands down quickly; Anandi scribbled down the results in her notes.

"Very good, nothing out of the ordinary. Now let's check the basics, pulse, heart rate, and blood pressure."

Veena was very obedient through the whole process and it was obvious she was no stranger to it either; Anandi felt her slight anger fade as she went through her mental checklist and jotted down the vitals.

"Alright Veena-chan, you seem to be in perfectly fine shape." Anandi announced cheerfully and Veena beamed in approval. "I'll let you go before you're late for Kuroobi's lessons, but if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask me or come to me with any concerns."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you my current information." Veena said as she pulled on her shirt. "It must hurt to stand with your leg…"

"Don't think of it, I get along okay with the crutches. I just need to take it easy; if I push it, I'll just ruin any of the healing my leg's already managed to get started." Anandi said. "I really am fine and there shouldn't be any lasting damage either. I truly was lucky, those bullets could have done some serious harm."  
"It's lucky the Boss was type O+! Thank you again; I'll bring you your lunch tray later!" Veena said brightly as she bounded out to the deck where Pen and Kuroobi were already sparring. Anandi could see some of it from her window; Kuroobi was still the more powerful, but Pen was holding up much better than he was.

At first she had been worried about falling behind and the earful Kuroobi would give her for it, but to her surprise, that very morning he had come to deliver her breakfast and tell her that she had better stay off her broken leg as much as possible. He would not train someone who was not in top form.

" _So many surprises and it's not even noon."_ Anandi smiled to herself and carefully slid back down into her office chair. " _What will the next hour bring?"_

She took a fresh sheet of paper from her notebook and licked the tip of her pen that had a little ink left; she would need more soon, but she didn't see the harm in using the last one to write her old home. Anandi couldn't help smiling to herself as while writing with a much neater hand than her doctor notes; there was so much to tell, yet she would have to be satisfied with a correspondence of only two pages at the most.

The letter read as so:

 _Chief Gopalrao,_

 _How is everything back home? I have to say, being out on the sea is an almost out of body experience; even though I've lived on the cusp of the Grand Line my whole life, it seems like I'm seeing the world for the first time._

 _I hope you and the others have found my notes and been able to use them for your benefit; I'm enclosing instructions for the most commonly prescribed medicines I've been providing. I've become the doctor for the Arlong Pirates; maybe you won't believe it, but I'm enjoying my time with them. It hasn't been easy and we've had our share of obstacles, but I've gradually been accepted as one of their own. In fact, we've taken on two other humans for our gunman and cabin boy and a musician. I am safe. There's so many things I want to say, so many questions I want to ask, but I can only write so much in a letter._

 _I also wanted to make it clear that I'm not sorry for what I did; this might also be hard to believe, but these fishmen aren't what we thought they were. As time goes by, I've come to see we share many more similarities than differences; even Captain Arlong has come to regard me as his crew mate, though time will tell if he will accept me as his friend. I await that day patiently, but as long as I am his ally, he has made it clear he will never allow harm to come to me and I will do everything in my power to thank him for what he's done. Along with providing me with shelter to repay for my help and keep me from being imprisoned, he has broken the law of Fishman Island to save my life. In his own way, he, along with the rest of my comrades, have more than shown that they do not consider me an outsider, not anymore. It might sound impossible, you might not believe a single word of what I've told you, but it's all true. This strange world is becoming my home because they've made efforts to make it so. It has made me so happy, even now as I write to you, I don't know if I could ever really describe it properly._

 _It confess, it hasn't been easy, especially for Captain. He is as unused to me as I am to fishmen; I don't think he had once spoken more than a few hostiles words to one before making my acquaintance, but then, I have never spoken to one of his kind before now in my whole life. Perhaps you could relay all these things to everybody and perhaps it would assuage some of their fears. I know it did mine._

 _I also know you and the others may never want to see me or even hear from me again. I suppose the main point of this letter is to let you all know that I will never forget the kindness you've shown me_ _and I thank you with all my heart for giving me a home to remember._

 _With love, Anandi_

"Why is this being shown to me?" Jinbe asked as he carefully folded back the paper by the creases and slid it back within its envelope; he placed it back down so the admiral could take it back, but did not hand it to him personally.

It had been a week since the letter was sent out through the News Coo and it had wound up in his hands. Across from him sat Admiral Kizaru, who was lazily puffing on a cigarette as Jinbe was reading; a chair was pulled up on one side of the desk, but Jinbe didn't make a move to sit down. He had no intention of staying for longer than necessary and Kizaru didn't care much to insist on being hospitable. This was apparent from the guards who stood at attention on either side of the room, though seeing as how the admiral was just as, if not moreso, infinitely strong as the fishman, they were not necessary.

"Arlong used to be a member of your crew. I recall having to take care of the mess he was making on Foolshout Island; if I didn't happen to be there, it seems likely all those people would have been massacred." Kizaru's words carried no concern, but Jinbe knew better; he would not call in a pirate to headquarters on a whim. Being a Warlord and making a pact with the five leaders of the World Government did not mean much to the admiral or really that many of the other marines. A pirate was never to be trusted.

"I don't see what this had to do with that, but I would assume it's of some importance for an authority to intercept mail."

"Hm, this is just a copy. A few marines were still stationed on that little no-name island from your old buddy's appearance; they required for any mail sent their to be checked in case that woman sent a letter that could contain anything useful. The villagers themselves agreed to it; they don't want that pirate and his crew coming back anytime soon."

Jinbe said nothing as Kizaru took a long drag from his cigarette; he himself had been keeping tabs on his former crew mate, and had heard the rumors that he had a human on board with the others. Whether this was voluntary or not was of some debate, especially on Fishman Island, who were quite certain it was just a rumor and nothing more. But then came the news of Vice-Grip Vichitra's defeat and the disappearance of his daughter, not to mention the other unknown human who seemed to be working with them at the time. Even so, he himself did not believe that the girl had been kidnapped. Arlong had so far not sent out any threats for a ransom; what's more, while he killed the captain, the others were left alive. This letter seemed to confirm that and reveal much more that made Jinbe reread the words a few times, just to make sure he had not been struck with illiteracy.

"It's all a bit interesting, eh? The Arlong Pirates have a nasty habit of killing all marines who stand in their path from what I've read, along with some civilians if it suits them. And then there's the matter of those people; tell me, you wouldn't happen to know anything about him recruiting humans to his ranks?"

Jinbe shook his head and looked Kizaru straight in the eye. "I haven't been in contact with any of the Arlong Pirates for a long while; all I've heard is hearsay."

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd have more to say. After all, letting the same beings he loathes on his ship? It's all a bit suspicious. I've seen the anger that fishman holds for the human race and it's almost scary, wouldn't you agree?" Kizaru's eyebrows rose slightly; though he sounded more mocking than anything else, he did mean what he said in a sense.

It was he who had taken in Arlong, had stopped his rampage before he could reach the general population of Foolshout Island. Had he been on his level, there was no doubt in his mind that the captain of the fishmen pirates would have no qualms about killing any human who so much looked at him. His record said it well enough, but the look of utter loathing in his glare spoke more volumes than anything else on paper.

"Are you saying he has plans that involve human cooperation?" Jinbe chuckled humorlessly. "I sincerely doubt that Admiral. From what that woman says, he is allowing humans to join and that's all I can get from the letter. Unless you have any other information I'm unaware of."

"I don't." Kizaru admitted freely. "I have no idea what any plans of his might be, but it seems you wouldn't either. Ah, well, better to be safe than sorry." Kizaru nodded to Jinbe. "You may leave."

" _What does this mean?"_ Jinbe walked down the halls of the navy headquarters, ignoring the stares of other marines as he let himself out. Arlong even entertaining the thought of owing a debt to a human was impossible to comprehend, Jinbe had immediately dismissed the rumors of him even letting the doctor join his crew to repay her. But the words were all there in black ink, dried and signed by the woman called Anandi, the woman who had betrayed her home's safety to help a fishman pirate.

But even the fact that Arlong was expanding his crew members with humans, even the fact that he had left survivors among his enemies, even the fact that he and the others were learning to coexist with the very creatures they had sworn to kill if they so much as crossed paths, was not as shocking as the way Anandi had spoken of Arlong in an almost endearing way, her words were so fond and her claims of his consideration to her so ludicrous, Jinbe could hardly believe she was speaking of the same man he had known since childhood.

Perhaps he could reason that Arlong had let her on board since they had no medical professional with them to sail the dangerous New World; she seemed to be adeptly skilled enough to treat a fishman under duress and even Arlong's pride may have not allowed him to be indebted in anyway to a human, but there was still the matter of the law.

As a pirate, Arlong was already a wanted criminal and with all the things he had already done to earn his bounty, the fact that he broke a law of his own home didn't mean much out of context. The law itself was another reminder of the rift between fishmen and humans more than anything else and even if it had not been officially enforced, it would have still been an unspoken rule amongst their kind. Showing kindness to a human never seemed to lead to any good; even Queen Otohime's triumph had ended in more tragedy than success.

" _He gave her his blood...a human. Arlong gave his blood to save a human's life."_

Jinbe felt the sun on his face once he stepped out of the building and made his way back to his ship; his own crew was already waiting for him and bursting with questions. He told them all he could and they reacted with the same surprise as he, but less restrained. Even now as he took the time to gather his thoughts and enjoy the fact he was not in the admiral's company, Jinbe could not shake out of the daze he seemed to be stuck in.

" _A human…"_

Jinbe leaned over the side of the ship, watching the sky disappear as it sunk back down, slowly submersing itself into the ocean. To think Arlong had a change of hearts would be foolish; all men's hearts and minds could not change so soon; from what the letter told of the past weeks, this change was still a bit of a work in progress. Even Jinbe could not rightly claim he had been freed of all his prejudice despite heeding Fisher Tiger's last words and being able to use reason to broaden his once so single minded ways.

But even he could not have imagined such a thing would happen, though it was Arlong himself who had long ago thought he was too ruthless in his own conduct with humans. When Fisher Tiger's attempt for peace had been met with bloodshed, when the tables had turned, when they took separate paths, Jinbe could never shake the thought that he would come to regret not killing a man so hell bent on pursuing violence against the very species Jinbe was learning to have tolerance for. Was it possible, that perhaps deep down, people never really did change, but was it possible for their better nature and their reason to be drawn out, even if it was almost squashed out of existence by their own stubborn hate?

The sun was becoming farther and farther away the more they fell to the seas depths, yet even so, it seemed to shine brighter than ever before through the murky water and the dark shadows.

" _Arlong….that arrogant fool who I used to call brother...is it possible you've grown up?"_


	22. On the Characters

**Hello everyone! I've gotten a few reviews and actually more private messages concerning the newest addition to the cast of this story. Veena has not been well received, which is honestly partially my fault; I sort of ended up doing that on purpose, at least as far as her personality goes. I based her off a lot of teenage girls I've met over the years; bubbly, sort of too cutesy, cheeky, and putting on a show of it, though they had varying reasons. They were insufferable to me, always excessively cheerful and just sort of grating, which I apologize for saying since I'm sure many of my readers are teenaged girls themselves. Anandi and Pen's characters are more personally connected to my personality in a way, so writing Veena is a new experience. Part of Veena's character is to grow; she's a young girl who's lived most of her life putting on a show and now that she's with the Arlong Pirates, she'll be able to act freely.**

 **That aside, I'm surprised that no one finds Pen annoying or has lamented that he's not a typical OC who's overpowered with a sad backstory. He grew up almost completely alone, never having friends, his parents abandoned him and couldn't care less, he learned how to fight and shoot a gun from a young age, and he was involved with groups he'd rather forget. Veena has grown up just as alone, with a family who couldn't care less about who she is as a person, bred to be someone she's not, and also learning how to fight from an early age. They both have a bitterness for the World Government and the Navy in general and they've learned to put on different faces to survive and to brace themselves with a fake smile and a can do attitude to get through it all and push down their insecurities. They both joined the crew for similar reasons; they were looking for something to belong to, somewhere they could not feel like the outcasts anymore.**

 **If anything, I thought people would think it was too convenient that at the last minute, and to the surprise of the Arlong Pirates, he was shown to be proficient with a gun, just like how Veena was shown at the last minute to know hand to hand combat; in her case, I had meant it to be more justified for someone growing up in a family of professionally trained military with an extensive background in physical combat. She would have scars because she's still a young girl of smaller stature who never really wanted to fight in the first place. Pen just happened to know how to shoot and brawl since he's been involved with gangs and hoodlums.**

 **This being said, I wonder why no one has complained about Pen; actually, I've gotten many notes saying his character is welcome and interesting. Maybe it's because he's a man. I've found certain more unpleasant or annoying traits given to characters in stories are usually far more overlooked or forgiven if given to male characters. At any rate, Pen has not been given any flack for the same things Veena has been criticized for; Anandi also seems well received, which is nice since she is one of the main characters and too often it's those that get the most criticism.**

 **But whatever the reason, I say a thank you to everyone who's been sticking with the story this far; there is more to come!**


	23. Unforeseen Complications

"How come I wasn't supposed to say anything?"

Pen slapped his hand over his face as Veena stared at him curiously. "Because, I think it's something that they should have talked about, not heard from a stranger."

Veena looked mildly affronted. "Oh a stranger am I? And here I thought I was the musician, but I suppose I was wrong…"

"Oh come off it." Pen rolled his eyes. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Well I don't see what the fuss is all about." Veena said. "It really shouldn't be a big secret. If anything, isn't Doctor-san supposed to know who was the one to give her a blood transfusion? In fact, since the Boss is the only one with O+, it would have gone without saying."

"Well-" Pen thought for a moment. "Look, it may not seem like a big deal to you, but it is for the Boss; you gotta agree on that."

"Oh why, because he's a fishman? Maybe the fact people make such a fuss out of it is a reason for why it's seen as unnatural." Veena pointed out. "Why not discuss it out in the open? We are all a crew now."

"But it's more than just about him being a fishman." Pen said with a trace of irritation; he wished he could throw himself off the crow's nest. He had told Veena to come with him after she had spoken of her appointment with Anandi, but it wasn't going anywhere.

"Hasn't it been a week since then and neither has mentioned it? It seems me bringing it up did not affect the situation one way or the other."

"It still wasn't your place to say anything."

"Oh excuse me Pistol Prawn-sama." Veena was beginning to lose her calm. "I didn't know that speaking of such things was against the law; oh wait, we're pirates, so it's okay."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't make sense to make mountains out of molehills, but here were are." Veena turned away from Pen with a sulky pout; he was the only person on the ship who could get under her skin so fast. It seemed as though she could never do or say anything without him making a sarcastic remark or objecting to it all together.

"If you could manage to keep your mouth shut when you're supposed to-!"

"Oh fine then! I just won't say anything!" Veena threw her hands up in the air; she looked around and grabbed the rope attached to the sails and the pole of the crow's nest. "And by the way, this knot is too loose."

Pen looked on with clenched fists as she undid it with ease and swung down from the crow's nest down to the deck. "At least I can tie knots!"

"Veena-chan, about your bloodwork," Anandi didn't flinch when Veena landed just a foot in front of her. "I have the results and-"

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor-san, but it seems that our almighty cabin boy thinks I shouldn't speak. If you'll just excuse me, I'm going to train and pretend the dummy I'm using is the dummy up there."

"Um, okay…" Anandi said with raised brows as Veena stomped away and to practice in the mess hall; Anandi's gaze went to Pen, who was glaring down at the musician from his perch. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! And nothing even happened!"

" _He's not even trying to sound calm…"_ Anandi leaned on her crutches heavily. "Come down here, I can't climb."

Pen sighed and began his grudging descent. "How's the leg?"

"Hurts, but it could be worse; Captain almost wouldn't let me come up here. Sure I should stay off it, but I can't stand being in that room all the time." she smiled a bit at his still mildly irritated face. "Pen, what in the world happened?"

"I...look, I was just saying maybe she shouldn't have been the one to tell you about the Boss giving you blood. It was a...delicate situation, and I don't think it's her place to say it."

"What?" Anandi asked blankly. "Is that all?"

"All?"

"Well, I suppose I would have rather heard from the Captain himself, but seeing his history with humans...I'm not really surprised if he wouldn't feel comfortable telling me face to face." Anandi leaned back and surveyed the horizon. "I guess when you take a step back, it's all very strange."

"What is? The guy with a saw nose, the one with four arms, a pirate who can't swim, or the girl who wants to be a pirate being allergic to shellfish?"

"No Pen, this...well, everything that's happened. I didn't really think too much on it with all the chaos going on then, but Veena-chan is right. A pirate crew with humans and fishmen together? I may not know much about history, but I really can't think of any instance where such a thing has been." Anandi said with a little smile. "I can't even imagine how the Captain is feeling about it."

"I can't believe she thought it'd be just peachy to spill the beans though. I mean, she's from a marine family, shouldn't she know that this isn't something to just talk about when it's not really your business?"

"My relationship with the Captain is everyone's business Pen; if he hadn't chosen to save my life, we'd be out a doctor. If there's any hostility between crew members, we won't be able to effectively work together when it counts." Anandi's voice took an almost scolding and motherlike quality. "If you wanted to talk to her about it that's fine, but to yell at her to shut her mouth? Besides, you're older than her."

"So?"

"So, try to show some more self control. She's a young girl who just left her home and no matter how excited she may seem about it, I don't see how she couldn't feel at least a bit worried about how things will work out. From our last incident, I'm sure she's realized how dangerous being a pirate really is." Anandi thought of how she had almost been killed for just standing with her comrades, unarmed and not even making a move to be menacing. If the marines had no qualms about shooting a defenseless, unarmed woman, a young girl who turned traitor shouldn't be much of a problem. "The last thing she needs is one of her crew mates bossing her around and telling her to shut up. I think she would get that enough where she was."

"That still doesn't give her the right to be a brat." Pen insisted.

"And making her feel like she's not one of us isn't helping." Anandi retorted. "If I have an issue with anything Veena-chan does, I will speak to her. Though this wasn't a complete waste of an argument."

Pen gave her a half smile and brushed back his hair. "And how's that Doctor?"

Anandi couldn't help laugh. "Well, the constant smiling was a bit unsettling. Now let's sit back, give her some space, and see how she can handle being frustrated."

"Hey, you haven't had kids before, right?"

Anandi narrowed her eyes. "Do I look old enough to have children in their teens?"

"No!" Pen couldn't help think Anandi didn't get mad nearly enough herself, because he was certain that the threatening glare was new. "But you're handling her pretty well; the others seem to think she's funny at least, and I think she needs a reality check, but you're mostly neutral."

"Hm. I had a lot of patients who were children and a bit older. I'll say this now, no one goes to the doctor for fun and on a bad day, the kids were absolute terrors. The older they got, the moodier they got too," Anandi sighed tiredly. "Lollipop bribes only work for so long unfortunately…"

"I'm still kinda having a hard time getting past how the Boss even let her join. I guess with me he sort of did to get everyone else off his back and because I can be useful, but another human?" Pen looked thoughtful. "All the rumors I've heard about 'Arlong the Saw' and his ruthlessness towards humans and he doesn't seem quite like the news paints."

"Well, he did try to kill me when we first met."

"Yeah?"

Anandi nodded. "Then he came to me for more treatment. It was odd...I almost felt like he was studying me, like testing me. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the first human to ever talk to him civilly. Maybe curiosity got the better of him, but then, who knows? Even with what he did for me, I still can't exactly tell where I stand with him."

Pen looked at her for a long time, but Anandi didn't seem to notice him internally slapping himself in the face.

"Pen, by now the word's probably been spread everywhere about what happened."

He was a bit confused; she looked troubled. "Sure, but it was bound to happen right?"

"I mean, there's plenty of people out there who hate fishmen, I know that now, but even if we're just pirates, who's to say there won't be people wanting to attack us just based on our crew?"

"What, so the fact we have both humans and fishmen would piss people off so much they'd try to mess with us?"

"Well, yes." Anandi replied with an amused smile. "And this is the New World...anyone we might have to fight could be the last ones. And look, I almost got myself killed by a relatively harmless encounter. I really want to heal up soon so I can get back to training with you and Kuroobi-san."

"Don't forget that crazy lady…" Pen sighed as the wind pushed his hair in his face. "She needs to get there's consequences to bad decisions; just 'cause she's young and a girl, doesn't mean we should brush it off."

"Perhaps you should act like the adult and not get into a shouting match with a teenage girl?" Anandi said wryly.

"Well If you ask me, she's probably just used to getting to say whatever she wants."

"Pen, her parents wouldn't even let her play an instrument if they didn't like it." Anandi tucked back her own windswept hair. "I have to say, compared to you two, I feel very lucky."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck?" Pen smirked.

"That was just an expression." Anandi said dismissively. "I meant to say fortunate."

"Alright then…"

"My own family may have died, but at least I knew they were good people and I have some fond memories of them, not to mention the whole village essentially became a family to me." Anandi looked down slightly. "Just look at Veena-chan's father. Can you imagine how the rest of her family must be? And you, you told me you never really had anyone to count on. Maybe things didn't turn out the best, but at least I've never been alone like that. From what it sounds like, a lot of the guys here don't have much to go home to either if they decided to live honest lives in Fishman Island. And now that they've allied themselves with humans? How can they ever go back?"

"But not all fishmen feel the way they used to." Pen reminded her. "What about Queen Otohime? She had all those signatures before she was assassinated; a bunch of people wanted to make nice with the surface, but because of a few assholes, it was messed up."

"Exactly...what if someone out there doesn't approve of the idea of even pirates of different species working together? And if one of us is killed, we're all criminals, we're on our own."

"So what? I'll blow their brains out, Hachi can slice them into bits, Chew and Shioyaki will takes turns busting heads, Pisaro can blind them with pepper, the little lady can flip them into unconsciousness and Kuroobi will use fish karate. What's there to worry about?"

Anandi laughed as Pen poked her cheek. "It's Fishman karate you jerk!" she stuck out her tongue at his cheeky grin; she knew he was just joking to distract her from her worries.

"Yeah, yeah, I've had enough lectures on it by now." Pen stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh, and as for Boss, if anyone lays another hand on you, he'll yank out a few sets of chompers and use that sword to slice them in half after they're covered with teeth shaped gashes."

"What a touching sentiment."

"You should have seen him fight that captain; or maybe not, it was pretty graphic." Pen smiled wryly. "Of course, I would've shot a few rounds in him, but I was too busy making sure you got to safety. Might have dropped you once or twice, but…"

"My hero." Anandi poked his cheek. "How about helping me back to my room? I have to say, even with the crutches, I can barely stand to put any weight on this leg. I hope I'll be able to use it as effectively as before."

"Even if you can't why not just stick with the syringes? Or…" Pen stopped halfway to Anandi's quarters; his eyes had gotten a bit wide. "That's perfect."

"What?"

"Okay, didn't you say you had this thing you made up to paralyze the body?"

"Well, yes, temporarily."

"I mean, think of it Anandi," Pen said with growing excitement. "You can whip up a good poison with the right materials. You said you used to experiment and come up with a few things just from the plants in your island, and that place sounded really crummy."

"Excuse me? And who was saying our musician needed tact?"

"Sorry, but you know what I mean, it has limited resources." Pen added. "We could make a sort of gun so you can shoot out capsules or poisoned tipped darts or something!"

Anandi gave him a long look. "Did you get that from a book or something?"

"I mean, it could be done." Pen insisted. "I can show you how to shoot no problem, and you wouldn't have to worry too much about close combat."

"Oh no, you have enough to do with your training and all the cleaning and securing the ropes and-"

"Don't worry! It's for the sake of everyone, right?"

"Well...I guess that idea has some merits...but I do still want to continue learning Fishman karate. I want to at least get to a level where I could handle myself with regular people." Anandi continued to walk forward; before Pen could respond, she let out a sudden cry and pitched forward. She felt her broken leg twinge painfully and she nearly bit her tongue.

"Shit, Anandi!" Pen caught her around the waist and slowly set her back upright; she looked a bit shaken. There was a loose floorboard just poking upward on deck.

"You see Pen, I almost got my leg broken again from tripping. I need to be more resilient physically." Anandi said with exasperation.

"You're still only human you know." Pen looked down at her leg. "How's it feel now?"

"Just a bit more sore; I wasn't expecting that." she smiled weakly. "Look at me, out of commission when everyone else is up and about just fine; I wouldn't be surprised if the others thought I was weighing them down."

"Anandi, they just got grazed by the bullets; besides, you insisted on making sure the wounds were sanitized and that no pieces of them were still stuck in the skin while you were still barely conscious. No one here thinks you're a burden."

"But I'm still a liability." Anandi barely seemed aware enough to hear him just then.

"Dammit, stop that." Pen's smile dropped. "I talked with everybody right after this happened and no one said anything about you messing up; even Kuroobi laid off on it, but he always find something to complain about. Still, I guarantee there isn't one person on this ship, including that hardass, that wouldn't have rather been the ones to get shot." Pen hoisted her up, one arm around her waist as he made her other arm go over his shoulders for balance. "That goes for me too."

Anandi felt a smile grow on her face despite her lingering doubts. "Maybe, though I wouldn't blame them for having second thoughts all the same. Everything's changed so much…"

"Tell me about it. I wasn't kidding when I said you...ah, well, you know." Pen shrugged casually. "This is a whole new thing for me."

"What is?"

Pen averted his eyes slightly, a bit embarrassed. "You know, you really are the first person who's been so...nice. To me. You were right, me and the little lady have that much in common. I know I've never met anyone who was as decent to me as you've been without expecting something or without screwing me over later. So don't think you don't have value; you're okay with me, wimp or not."

Anandi didn't quite know what to say; she was so touched at the admission, a simple 'thank you' didn't seem to do it justice. So, she decided she'd do it one better.

"Then I'll just have to live up to that"

Pen chanced a sideways look; Anandi still looked a bit like she had been through the wringer. Her eyes were heavy with slight dark almost bruise like half shadows, her body stiff and thin from lack of food, and her clothes wrinkled from not having the strength to change out of them frequently enough. But at that moment, her smile was so warm, it made everything else out of focus.

"I'll make sure you don't regret calling me your friend." Anandi said. "I'll make sure no one on this crew will regret making me one of them."

Pen used his free hand to poke her cheek as he helped her essentially hobble back to her room.

"Then I'll just have to hold you to that."

Arlong was silent as he leaned back against the main mast; he had not intended to be hidden by the width of it, in fact, he was just planning to see whether Anandi had gone back to her room after what she said would be a brief walk.

" _She stays out talking to the punk and look what happened, almost breaks her damn leg all over again. That's what happens when you don't listen."_ Arlong spit over the side of the railing into the ocean and made his way to his own quarters; if Pen had everything all taken care of, he didn't need to stick around for anything.

He wasn't angry in the least of course; still, the idea of slipping a set of his teeth under the boy's pillow sounded like a fun prank.


	24. It's All About Timing

Anandi grumbled to herself as she rose up slightly to turn off the shower faucet; she was grateful to find a plastic chair to sit in that made cleaning herself easier, but she impatiently awaited the day she would be able to sit down and stand up without having to take ten minutes each time.

"At least we have a shower." Anandi tried to stay positive; when she had been shown the bathroom and the communal shower room, she had actually been quite surprised and somewhat guilty that the idea that fishmen might bathe had not crossed her mind. Most living creatures did clean themselves in one way or another; though this meant that she and Veena had to make sure they took their showers at a time where they were certain none of the others did for privacy's sake.

" _Just a few more weeks and I should at least be able to take off the cast."_ Anandi cautiously dressed herself, pulling her nightdress over her head and letting it fall over her legs. When she had first come onto the ship, the only clothes she had were the ones on her back, though pants were quite difficult to fit over the bulky cast without having to just cut off the pant leg.

It was Veena who had suggested she and Pen go into the nearest town to fetch something she could wear comfortably, as well as get both of them a few more garments to wear than the ones that were already slowly more worn and stained from constant use. Anandi thought the idea of a nightdress was quite considerate and it was Pen's idea to buy coats and gloves in case they hit bad weather. The rest of the crew, unlike them, didn't need much since they could easily brave the elements in their own bare skins.

" _Or should I say scales?"_ Anandi chuckled to herself and regarded her reflection in the mirror with a grimace. It wasn't to say the clothing was unsightly (it was Pen who had picked out the pastel floral pattern when Veena had chosen a design with tiny dolphins) but the flimsy material and her frail looking leg made her look almost childlike, vulnerable. It was another reminder of her unwanted state. " _Just a little while longer...I hope I can use my leg as well as I did. At least arm exercises aren't impossible, but if I have trouble with my mobility…"_

Anandi blew out a tired breath and shook her head at her own fussing as she continued to use the already damp towel to dry her hair. " _I wonder, should I cut it? It does get in the way sometimes."_

She smiled remembering how her mother used to towel dry her hair as a child; it had hurt, as her mother was not the most careful sort. It was even worse when she tried to brush out and braid her tangles; Anandi would feel her eyes sting with tears as she winced and whimpered through the process. With a moment of hesitation, Anandi began brushing her hair over one of her shoulders to make a loose braid; she never did quite get the hang of it herself, but it did keep her hair off the back of her neck well enough. And her own clumsy hands almost made it seem like her mother was doing it once more, accidentally pulling out strands and making the loops too tight on her scalp.

" _There, that will...oh my."_ Anandi frowned; the side of her head had magically turned into a bushel of tangles of damp locks. " _Perhaps I will just leave it down…"_

"Anandi-san, are you almost done?" Veena's voice came from the locked door. "I can help you dress if you need it."

"No, I'm just about done." Anandi called back and quickly brushed out the nest. "Are the others back from town yet?"

"Oh, they should be done soon. Pisaro is taking a while to decide what to make; he was planning on making baked clams, but then he read your food chart. Isn't it sweet? He said he'd make me my own dish from one of his new recipes." Veena giggled and leaned back on the door; Anandi had compiled a list of food allergies to hang on the refrigerator. It also included a step by step explanation of how to help someone who was choking on food, which Anandi had drawn up in a quick panic once she realized no one of the ship knew how to do such a thing.

"Is Pen back?"

"Oh yes." Veena's tone, while still light, had a noticeable clipped quality. "Anandi-san, I guess I do owe you and Boss an apology."

"There's really no need. I haven't even spoken to the Captain about it, I doubt he even knows I know."

Anandi has not yet found the right time to bring up the, admittedly, open secret; she was in fact sure that Arlong knew by now she would have figured out who had given her the blood transfusion, though the matter was still not brought up. At first she had thought maybe it was for the best, but lately he had been acting oddly around her; he was reasonably considerate of her injury, and she was honestly surprised at how accommodating he was trying to be, but there was something off about the way he would not quite meet her eyes, along with the moments where she found him not saying anything as he helped her to get around.

"Oh, it's just I guess Shrimp-san has a point, but it's not as if I meant to do anything."

Anandi could hear Veena pout on the other side of the door as she hung up her towel. "Veena-chan, Pen just thinks you ought to be more careful about what you say. I was pretty stunned you brought it up so casually myself, but that was mostly because I thought you would be the one to be the most aware of the implications."

"Oh?"

"You're from marines, you're more informed than me or Pen about the relations between the fishmen and us."

"I can see why you would think so." Veena looked up at the ceiling with a perturbed frown. "Anandi-san, I hate how it's something that we have to treat as unnatural. What is really the difference between me or Shrimp-san giving you blood or the Boss or Hachi? I never understood why my family would talk about fishmen and merpeople the way they did. Oh, it was just all so silly, I could hardly stand to listen."

"Yes, but it's also silly to pretend that someone's feelings on the subject aren't there. I doubt the Captain ever dreamed he'd be bringing humans into his crew, let alone saving one's life." Anandi said as she reached for her crutches and hefted herself upright. "You don't have to think it's wrong, but the fact of the matter is that doing what he did is unnatural to him, to the crew, to most of the population."

Veena was silent as she moved aside and opened the door for Anandi.

"This is a matter that means something to other people and talking about it without any regard for other's feelings is the quickest way to put them on edge." Anandi patted her shoulder as well as she could while still hanging on to the crutches. "You may have meant well, but good intentions doesn't cancel out the consequences of what we say and do; believe me, my good intentions landed me in borderline exile from my village."

"I understand…" Veena folded her arms behind her back as she walked Anandi up to the deck. "But I still don't see why Shrimp-san didn't just say it like you did. He's just a mean, stubborn...shrimp."

Anandi held in a laugh at the lame insult. "Are you two still fighting?"

"Oh no; he's busy now with practicing knots and he didn't say much to me the whole time we were in town. But he still doesn't like me, I can tell. Not that it matters to me."

Anandi expected her to stick her pert nose in the air and swing her hair back in a haughty gesture of contempt, but Veena just stared at the ground and kept her hands neatly folded. Her hair was still much too short to make such a move anyhow.

"You don't seem to partial to him either."

"If he'd just stop treating me like a child…" Veena huffed lightly.

"At any rate, just try to be more careful with what you say." Anandi was glad that the rest of the crew seemed more amused by her than irritated; Arlong seemed indifferent at the most and Kuroobi was at least pleased at her progress in his lessons. That being said, the only person she seemed to butt heads with was their resident cabin boy. " _She didn't exactly start off with a great first impression...he has no patience and she has no filter. I hope I won't have to break up any fights. I can still barely walk…"_

Anandi thanked Veena as she reached her office and almost collapsed on her bed; she wished Arlong would step in and try to resolve the conflicts, but he seemed off in his own thoughts a lot of the time lately. He would still bark orders, make preparations for their supply stops and route, see that she was doing fine, and the rest of the crew themselves did their part if they saw her struggling to go down stairs or reach for an object on a high shelf. But none of them seemed to notice anything was amiss.

Anandi was just getting ready to lie down for some rest when she heard a tap on her door; Veena had said she was going to take a shower herself. She deiced it must have been Pen and made sure the skirt of her nightdress was covering her before telling him to come inside.

"Pen? Are you already done with your knots?"

Arlong stepped into the entrance and closed the door behind him; in one of his hands was an envelope.

"Oh Captain, I wasn't expecting you and the others to be back so soon." Anandi said as she straightened up. "How was it? I wish I could have gone too."

"Why did you think I was the boy?"

Anandi paused at his almost suspicious tone. "I thought everyone else was busy."

Arlong grunted. "If you're trying to sleep, I'll come back later."

"Captain, could you stay for a minute?"

"Do you need to go out?"

"No, I just thought while you were here...well, I never thanked you properly."

Arlong turned to the door. "There's nothing to thank me for-"

"Wait," Anandi tried to stand and grabbed for her crutches. "I really just wanted to talk for a second."

"Sit down!" Arlong's command made her freeze. "Don't try to get up without having those right by you first. Aren't you a doctor?"

Anandi inwardly sighed. "Captain-"

"What is that?"

"What?"

"What is that thing you're wearing?" Arlong narrowed his eyes.

Anandi looked at him strangely. "It's a nightdress."

"Why are you wearing that?"

"It's, well, it's easier to put on with my leg-" Anandi lifted her broken limb momentarily. "I guess it's not something I would have chosen personally, but Pen at least managed to pick one that was warm enough."

Arlong's displeasure seemed more evident as she spoke; Anandi decided to change course back to the original subject.

"Anyway, there's something I really needed to speak with you about."

"Why not talk to that boy? Seems like you'd have an easier time speaking with him than some freak, right?"

Anandi was stuck with confusion. "What the hell is the matter with you? What does Pen have to do with anything? Honestly, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life and lately you can't even stand to look at me half the time. Did I miss something?"

"I saw you chatting with him when you should have been going back to your room. We can't afford to have you out of commission, and everyday you put us at risk. If we get attacked, what then? You can't defend yourself, you can hardly walk!"

"So that's it? Well excuse me, I can't magically heal a bone that was nearly shattered by a bullet, though since I'm such a weak useless human, I doubt it comes as a surprise!" Anandi spat.

Arlong crushed the envelope in his fist; Anandi nearly flinched as he stormed up to her and grabbed one of her arms.

"Hey-!"

"Look at this! I could snap your damned arm off in a second. Your bones might as well be made of paper. And having one that's already broken? All it takes for you is one trip, one stupid fall, and it shatters all over! Hell, if you fall hard enough it could kill you!"

Anandi tried to wrench her arm from his tight grip. "Well I can't help that. I can only do so much!"

"THEN DO IT!"

She could see each of his teeth as he roared in her face.

"WHEN YOU SAY YOU'RE GOING FOR A QUICK WALK, MAKE IT QUICK!" Arlong shook her arm, which ended up making her whole body shake. Anandi winced and let out a whimper as he unintentionally squeezed. Arlong loosened his grip just slightly, but there was still frustration and borderline murder in his eyes. "You almost died, just like that. You're not like me, or Hachi or Chew; you could get hurt so easily, you could…"

Anandi watched as Arlong cut himself off; she waited for him to continue his rant, but it seemed her was out of things to say. "But I didn't. I survived because of you and the others. I can't tell you how grateful I am. You could have let me die and had one less weakling to worry about."

"Then don't make me worry. And don't just take off with that punk on your own, the sneaky little-"

"Pen and I were talking about him trying to get along with Veena-chan." Anandi said quietly. "He helped me back to my room and he left afterward."

Arlong didn't meet her eye, but something in his own glare seemed to change; after a second he lowered her arm and pressed the envelope in her hand.

"You thank me now, but wait until you read your letter."

Anandi blinked and her mouth fell open; she tore the envelope with her teeth and pulled out the wrinkled paper. Her eyes were glued to every word; it was from Chief Gopalrao.

 _Anandi,_

 _I will trust in what you say. I wish things were different, but if what you tell me is true, you're safe and healthy. I worried and I prayed for your well being every day since you left; I'm not mad at you and the others are also keeping you in their thoughts. I hope that one day you might return to us, even for a moment. I've enclosed something that I thought you should have._

 _Please take care of yourself._

"What, did he think we would eat you?" Arlong scowled at the letter while Anandi slowly pulled out the crumpled photograph folded away in the paper.

"I never thought I'd see this again." Anandi smiled weakly; the picture captured her mother and father, who was holding her in his arms. She was wrapped up in blankets and her small face wasn't visible, but her parent's expressions were ones of joy as they scooted in close together. Arlong felt a twinge of guilt at how it was crumpled and bent, but Anandi didn't seem to notice at all.

"So that's them?"

Anandi nodded. "I almost forgot what they looked like."

"You look just like them." Arlong studied the photo almost curiously. "We fishmen can be born looking the same or different from our parents, but you humans always make such a big deal of looking the same."

Anandi let out a soft laugh. "I guess it's a sentimental thing."

Arlong was about to comment, but a stifled sob made him look at her. "What? Aren't you happy to have this?"

"Y-yes." Anandi said as she gently put down the letter and picture beside her. "I'm...I'm so glad they don't hate me."

It was nothing short of a relief to find that despite her actions, despite their opposing views, she could come home again. She doubted it was a realistic possibility, but just the knowledge that she wasn't unwelcome by her surrogate family lifted a gnawing worry from her mind; she just couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming, try as she might to wipe them away and put an end to the crying. A pressure on her arm made her snap back to attention; she had forgotten Arlong's hand was still holding tight to her forearm.

"See, there's nothing to worry about." he said in his usual rough tone, but there was something that kept him from looking at her; his eyes were glued to the bedspread as he towered over her. "Focus on your recovery. You don't need something so trivial making you stressed; I guess you could always talk to the boy, he would probably be able to sympathize. If you ask me, they should just be glad you want anything to do with them."

Anandi wiped her face with the corner of her blanket. "Captain, I...thank you."

"Stop thanking me." Arlong told her, yet there was no force in his demand.

"I could repay you with my body."

"STOP THAT!" Arlong's glare was back with a vengeance, but Anandi just smiled innocently.

"I mean it; if I make sure my body get's stronger, then I'll be able to be more useful. You won't worry about me as much."

"Who said I was worried?"

"You did."

"I guess that hearing of yours is as weak as your bones." Arlong grumbled.

Anandi tried to catch his eye again. "Arlong, you know….Pen is a good friend to me-"

"That's apparent."

"A good friend," Anandi repeated. "Like everyone else here. Well, maybe except Kuroobi, but I think he's mostly mildly annoyed at this point."

"What's with the dress?"

"It's night clothes and I asked Pen and Veena to find something for me to wear so I didn't have to struggle getting dressed." Anandi smiled in exasperation as Arlong looked at her begrudgingly. "I'm not a big fan of flowers, but it does the job."

"I'll get you something you like better."

"You mean you'll steal something?"

Arlong smirked a bit at her knowing smile. "What else?"

"You have enough money and treasure to buy anything you guys need. Honestly, for someone who's scolding me to be more careful, you guys take a risk causing a scene everytime you go out to get groceries."

"Such is the risk." Arlong chuckled lowly. "Isn't it more exciting?"

"In a way." Anandi shook her head. "Still, I hope you're not being too reckless. If the navy wasn't gunning after you before, killing one of their captains is one more reason to hunt you down."

"I hope you're not about to say I should have let him live."

"No, just that I worry too you know. You didn't have to do that for me."

Arlong laughed boldly. "Who says I did it for you?"

"I heard some of the others talking…"Anandi forced herself not to grin. "I'm touched I was worth crying over."

Arlong shot her a nasty look. "Like I said, your hearing is impaired."

"You know, if you keep holding my arm like this, it's bound to cut off the circulation."

His expression fell slightly as he looked down; Anandi was not smiling as she stared at his hand, but she wasn't making a move to retrieve her limb.

" _Pitiful. It's like a twig really."_ Arlong could practically feel the blood pulsing through her veins and he unconsciously leaned in closer to study it; he could see the outline of her frame well under the thin cloth of her night dress. How humans could withstand anything with their fragile bodies was something he didn't pretend to understand. " _And some of my blood is in her veins now, not that it can help toughen her up."_

Arlong might have laughed, but then he made the mistake of looking back up and catching her eyes. Neither so much as breathed too loudly as they found themselves just watching the other. Arlong was certain that this was the first time he had ever looked her straight in the face; Anandi's dark eyes were looking at him not so much in confusion at they were taking the time to search his own blank gaze. There was clear intent in it, but still neither spoke as his hand remained clasped over her forearm.

For the life of him, Arlong didn't see why instead of pulling back and leaving Anandi to read her letter and rest as he had planned, he was trying to figure out why her face was slowly getting closer and her eyes becoming larger.

"Boss, is Anandi okay?" Hachi pushed open the door holding a tray with some cookies and tea. "Here Anandi-chan, we saw these and thought-ah." he felt his mouth dry up as Arlong began charging over to him with a look that portrayed nothing less than murderous intent.

"Knock you idiot!" Arlong sank his fist into Hachi's gut before grabbing the tray, setting it on the desk, and dragging his friend outside with one arm around his neck. Anandi watched the scene with both amusement and slight shock; the door slammed shut and she was left alone with the snacks and a bundle of knots in her stomach.

"Hachi, why the hell-!? Dammit, you-I should put locks on all these damned doors! What the hell's the use of having six hands if you can't use one to knock?!"

Arlong continued to seethe and grumble half threats and insults and something about 'stupid big eyes'. Hachi wheezed and gasped as Arlong dragged him to where the others were unloading their supplies.

"B-bad timing?"

"Shut up!"


	25. Progress

Pen delivered a flurry of kicks from behind just as Veena had thought she was able to send him flying with her punch; he couldn't really blame her, after all, the shock waves from it should have translated to being able to damage him without even actually touching his skin. The problem was, Veena was still not used to the Fishman Karate techniques.

"She's slower this way…" Anandi watched from her position on a folded out chair.

"I'll give the shrimp this, his timing is perfect." Kuroobi acknowledged with the smallest of grudging smiles. "He was able to feint and make her think the blow had landed with more force."

Veena was sent slamming into the main mast; his kicks had become stronger to the point the solid wood had splintered into a small hole from the musician's landing.

"Shioyaki-san isn't going to be happy about that…" Anandi could already see the fishman's incredulous glare in her mind once he saw the damage. It wasn't enough to cause severe harm, and Veena herself had gotten up in seconds with enough time to dodge Pen's fists, but it seemed that most of their spars ended with some sort of damage to the ship.

"And you?"

Anandi blinked up at Kuroobi; his eyes were still glued to his pupil's movements, but she knew he meant to address her.

"What do you mean Kuroobi-san?"

"These two need almost constant treatment now. I'd think you would be sick of patching them up."

Anandi shrugged one shoulder. "I am the ship's doctor, and like you said, with me not being able to stand for long, there's no much else for me to do."

"What about your target practice?" he inquired with an almost threatening tone; after Pen's training proposal, Kuroobi agreed wholeheartedly that the least Anandi could do was have some way to aid in a potential emergency. Still half broken leg or not, he would not let her slack off.

"You tell me."

Kuroobi's eyes switched over down to where she sat just in time to see her hand settle down to her lap. To the unaware observer, it looked like she had simply shifted her hand to get comfortable.

"Can't dodge me now!" Pen cried out triumphantly as his hand was about to make contact with a point in Veena's neck; he wouldn't actually knock her out, but how the spar went was when once one of them was caught, the other was declared the victor.

Veena was pressed back into the ship's railing, and with Pen's hand only inches away, she had no time to move.

" _Oh, wait a minute…"_

The fuzzy thought came and went in seconds as she found her knees giving out under her; her eyes fell closed and she was out cold before she hit the deck. Pen had no time to stop his descent as he found his own weight working against him and sending him flying over the railing.

"Dammit Anandi, not again!"

"Oops." Anandi winced as she heard the sound of Pen hitting the waves. "I didn't mean for that to happen this time."

Kuroobi just shook his head as she fought back a grin and went over the side of the ship in one graceful diver's jump. As soon as he was gone, Anandi laughed into her hands while Veena was just starting to stir.

"Sorry Veena-chan, I couldn't resist."

Veena very slowly raised herself up, mindful of how she had landed. "Oh it's fine Anandi-san, the dosage was much smaller, yes?"

Anandi nodded and hobbled over to the still groggy girl. "But you woke up just a second later than I hypothesized. You're much smaller than Pen, so I thought it would work faster, but then, I'm still trying to figure out the right doses for fishmen too."

"Oh, did Shrimp-san fall in again?" Veena didn't even bother to hide her delighted smile; in truth, there were only so many things that could make her smile genuinely. Unfortunately, one of them was Pen struggling, but Anandi supposed they had to start somewhere.

"You're just happy he almost drowned, aren't you?"

"Oh no, I'd never want that." Veena used Anandi as leverage to raise herself up; even with the broken leg, Anandi was barely burdened by the smaller girl's build. "But it is very funny to think of him flailing down there. Is Kuroobi-san still fishing him out?"

"Kuroobi-san wouldn't let Pen drown…" Anandi tried to say confidently. "But he's probably laughing too. On the inside."

Veena tried to find her footing; her limbs still felt oddly heavy, but the medicine was wearing off much faster than last time. "Anandi-san, what's the point of having a dosage that only works for a few minutes?"

"Well, for one, this was just a practice run" Anandi located the tiny needle sticking out of the side of Veena's shoulder. "I am making ones with varying doses, but if I were to shoot a human with a tranquilizer meant for a fishmen or some large animal or a Sea King, then they'd probably die instantly."

"Oh...I see." Veena looked a mix of relieved and horrified. "And how do you tell them apart?"

"Don't worry, I can tell!" Anandi reassured her cheerfully. "I wouldn't just use any of these on anyone indiscriminately."

Their conversation was interrupted as Kuroobi tossed Pen on deck at Anandi's feet.

"Hey, make him breathe again."

"WHAT?!"

Both Veena and Anandi rushed to Pen's side; he was out cold and soaked to the bone. Anandi strained her ears to hear any breathing or to see his chest rising.

"Anandi-san, is he-!"

"Nyu, what's going on here?" Hatchan came running over with Pisaro and Arlong close by. "Hey, what's wrong with shrimp?!"

Arlong looked barely affected. "Huh, surprised it took this long…"

"Is that all you can say Boss?" Pisaro mumbled as he peered closer at Pen's limp form. "Anandi-chan, what happened?"

"Hold on, give me space!" she whipped her head to look a them and made an impatient gesture with her hand. "Pisaro, get me a blanket, Hachi, get the defibrillator, it's in the largest bottom shelf!"

"Right!" They ran off at top speed; Arlong just stood there, arms crossed and boredly apathetic as Veena looked ready to have a panic attack. Even Kuroobi was looking mildly disturbed as he watched their doctor tilt back Pen's face to see if she could even fell his breaths; Anandi never raised her voice to them that way unless she was serious.

"Damn...guys, give me room." Anandi placed both her hands over the middle of Pen's chest, one on top of the other. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5-"

Veena found herself keeping count mentally as Anandi counted to thirty; each push was hard and fast, but Pen didn't seem to register anything; she drew herself to a standing position and hugged her body.

"Don't look so scared girl." Arlong's careless voice was just heard over Anandi's counting.

"I-I just-"

"Doc knows what she's doing." he said simply as if that was all anyone needed to say about the matter.

Veena stared at him briefly. " _So that's what he isn't worried?"_

Pisaro and Hatchan had already returned with what was needed, but they kept a distance as Anandi twisted her hair back over her shoulder and tilted Pen's head back further, keeping one hand on his chin to keep him still while she covered his mouth with her own and pinched his nose shut.

Arlong felt his fists clenching; it was only two deeps breaths, maybe less than five seconds that Anandi was able to make Pen's chest rise from the artificial breathing before she went back to compressions, but it seemed to have lasted far too long. He chanced a look at his crew, but no one else seemed to notice anything odd.

"15, 16, 17, 18, 19-!" Anandi was pushing down even harder this time; her face didn't show it but they could tell she was feeling slight anxiety. Arlong made to look away as she proceeded with two more rescue breaths but forced himself to not at the last minute. He was going to wonder just what in the hell he was about to do that for, but the train of thought was cut off as Pen hacked and doubled over, sea water spilling from his mouth; Anandi did not manage to move away in time to miss the spray.

"Pisaro...please hand me the blanket." Anandi took it with a dull look as she wiped her face dry, ignoring the fact that Pisaro's cheeks bulged in an effort not to laugh. "Hatchan, if you wouldn't mind putting the defibrillator back; it won't be needed now."

"N-nyu!" Hatchan muffled his laughter behind two hands while two others carefully carried the machine away; partially it was out of relief that the rest of the crew, minus Arlong, began cackling madly at what had just transpired.

"S-shit!" Pen continued to cough up a bit more water, his voice raspy as he held back just getting sick on the deck; ocean water was decidedly not tasty. He was still having trouble breathing, but at least now he was conscious.

"I guess I deserved this for making you fall in again." Anandi confessed as she folded the blanket over his shoulders. "Sorry Pen…."

"I-ack!" Pen wrapped a hand over his throat. "Can I get w-water….? Preferably not seawater…"

"I'll get it." Veena volunteered and got up to go to the kitchen without looking at Pen; he stared after her briefly before feeling sharp pain in his chest.

"Ah, I hope I didn't break a rib…" Anandi said absently. "It's much more common in these cases than people would think."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding. Mostly." Anandi said as she looked around for her discarded crutches. "I mean, if I actually broke a rib, you'd be in much more pain. I have salve for bruises if one develops though."

"Here." Veena knelt down to hand Pen a glass; he downed it in ten seconds and felt his throat clear a bit.

"Uh..thanks."

"I'm going to help Pisaro with dinner." Veena said quietly and before anyone could say anything, she was taking quick light steps to the kitchen.

"Huh...well, I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit." Pen turned around to give Kuroobi a quick smile. "Thanks teach."

"Just try not to drown next time." Kuroobi said shortly, though his furrowed brow was relaxed. "I guess this concludes today's lesson. Work on making quick stops next time."

Pen smiled wryly as Kuroobi went off to find Shioyaki for repairs to the mast. "Wow, if he's going to be this emotional, I might need some space." he looked down as Anandi reached for one of her crutches; she wasn't quite able to reach it, but he could have sworn she was able to prop herself up with just one before. "Oh hey, you need help?"

"Sure, I just-oh!" Anandi felt two hands heave her up by her underarms; her legs dangled from the ground as Arlong positioned her so that one arm supported her legs and the other her back. "Captain, I can walk with the crutches."

"Don't lie. I saw you bend your ankle when you rushed over to help this shrimp."

"Uh, still here." Pen raised a hand; Arlong just gave him a blank look. In all honesty, he was not feeling up to dealing with their captain's mood swings, so Pen decided to let it drop. He was just barely able to keep standing, his legs felt like gelatin. "Thanks Anandi, sorry about that."

She shook her head. "No, I was dumb and was messing around. This will be a reminder to not screw up again."

"Oh, I think I hacked up seaweed in your hair." Pen smiled roguishly before heading back to his quarters. "If you need me, I'll be vomiting somewhere."

"Duly noted." Arlong said as he stared daggers into Pen's back.

"Captain, aren't you the least bit concerned for him?" Anandi asked tiredly.

"You had the situation under control."

"And if I wasn't there?"

"That punk is tough, I'll say that much. And we'd have figured something out."

"You guys didn't even know the basics of helping a choking person!" Anandi was somewhat appalled at the mere thought. "I mean honestly, can you imagine of one of you had just been eating breakfast like normal? If all of a sudden Kuroobi or Pisaro or you had a chunk of food that just happened to go down the wrong pipe! And don't say you could have flushed it down with water, drinking water to help the blockage is a complete myth, the act actually-!"

Arlong's hand clamped down over her mouth. "As much as I like you feisty, this is toeing the line of amusing and just damned annoying."

Anandi gave him a dull look through his fingers; his whole one hand was enough to cover her entire face. She made a low muffled sound and pointed to her mouth to signal she needed to breathe.

"I don't know. Maybe if I keep my hand here long enough, I could practice that CP-whatever you call it."

Anandi narrowed her eyes; she would have crossed her arms to make her point, but if she let go around his shoulders, her upper half would fall from his hold.

"What's he doing?" Shioyaki stood next to Kuroobi just out of sight around the corner of Anandi's office/quarters. Arlong still had his hand over Anandi's face; she was kicking just slightly and making more unintelligible protests. His booming laugh had reached them all the way down where they had been under deck.

Kuroobi just looked cross. "What do you think?"

Shioyaki shuffled where he stood; he couldn't quite say why, but he felt like he and Kuroobi should leave. He found himself looking back and forth at his captain and the wooden floor; despite not deliberately sneaking around and having a valid reason for coming up to fix the main mast, he felt like he had stumbled on something he shouldn't have.

"Uh, maybe I'll come back to fix that-"

"For the love of-just go, there's no reason not to!" Kuroobi held a few tools in his own hands so they could efficiently patch up the damage.

"It's not in need of immediate repair-"

"Bullshit, there's no reason for you to just stand here like an idiot!" Kuroobi insisted once more in an oddly quiet manner.

"Then why don't you go over already?"

"I-! I need to see how my student is doing." Kuroobi shoved the tools into Shioyaki's arms. "You can handle this yourself. Get it to!"

Shioyaki frowned as his crew mate stalked off and then looked back to where Anandi had just released her arms and was trying to pull Arlong's hand from her face; he was still laughing, looking ready to double over and drop her at the shrill noises she was making. It was a happy laugh. It almost made him want to smile himself.

" _...I think I'll just grab a snack first. You can't do manual labor on an empty stomach after all…"_

Anandi was too preoccupied with Arlong's threat of suffocation to notice anyone else on deck; Arlong was too preoccupied with seeing her half panicked, half irritated glare to sense his crew mates presence. Not often did much get under their professional doctor's skin, so this opportunity wasn't one to be missed. Holding her up was a bonus, though he'd slice the throat and gnaw the face off any fool to point it out.

Almost anyone.

"Ah!" Anandi was freed and she took in a deep breath. "Arlong, you're the worst! I nearly did almost suffocate!"  
"Yeah, yeah, cry about it why don't you? Do you really think I'd kill you?" Arlong lost his voice when she brought her arms around his neck; this action made it much more difficult to breathe, and not just because her arms were partially over his gills.

"No...but you are the worst still." Anandi settled herself in his hold. "So, this is nice."

"Huh?"

"You're not tossing me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Much more comfy, though I guess I barely weigh a thing to someone as strong as you."

Arlong didn't miss the note of sly prodding in her voice.

"Well, of course!" he said abruptly as if to make up for his tied up tongue. "Between my strength and yours, there's no contest."

"Of course." Anandi agreed. "So, you have no problem carrying me at all?"

"Nope, not at all." Arlong declared proudly. "I could probably carry ten of you."

Arlong's wicked grin faltered at the corners as Anandi leaned over to where his ear might be, making it impossible not to press her front against his as she moved in close. Her already somewhat low voice was barely over a whisper.

"Hm, then I guess you wouldn't mind carrying me to bed?"

Arlong opened his mouth and no sound came out; he was staring straight ahead, seeming to have forgotten the english language, even a cutting retort was out of his mind's reach. Anandi pulled back and smiled in satisfaction at her handiwork.

"Huh, looks like you might need resuscitation now."

This smart remark snapped him back to consciousness.

"DAMMIT YOU-! WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED-I'LL DROP YOU!"

Anandi looked confused. "But I thought you could carry me easily?"

Arlong sputtered and blustered, his face almost red from anger and something else he'd die before even thinking. Or he'd just kill her.

Gathering his composure once again, Arlong moved her to one of his arms and snatched up her crutches.  
"You have a sick mind."

"Sick? How can I be sick? I'm a doctor."

"Don't play dumb!"

"Hm, never heard of that game." Anandi replied with a smile. " _It's too easy today."_

"I'll kill you."

"You could've done that already." she reminded him. "And I know for a fact you'd miss me terribly."

"Sure….for five seconds."

"Well, that's too bad."

Arlong didn't look down as he walked; he didn't need to to feel her head rest on his chest right next to his Sun Pirates jolly roger. Her hair tickled.

"I'd know I'd miss you. You are the captain, and I know for a fact if you were gone, the rest of us wouldn't know what to do with ourselves."

"Nonsense. Just do what you want to do." Arlong said. "You're strong enough by now to go off on your own. You know some combat, can make those poisons; once your leg healed, you could just set out and live your own life."

Anandi nodded. "I suppose if I wasn't a wanted criminal, I could. Maybe even despite it I could." she looked up at him; Arlong kept his eyes forward. His mouth was always permanently curled up at the edges and she could just see his teeth poking out; even so, she could tell his expression was more stormy and grave than amused.

"I could," she continued as she traced a finger in the old brand mark of a perfect sun. "But you wouldn't let me go right?"

He could have said no because of the reason they needed a doctor. He could have said no since she was indebted to him or because she was so weak, she still needed the extra protection from the marines. He could have said he owned her as far as he could see.

Instead, Arlong's hand tightened on her shoulder, in a show of reassurance or possessiveness, Anandi didn't try to guess.

"No."


	26. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

The attack that morning was unexpected, but at the same time, Arlong couldn't find it in himself to be that surprised. He knew from day one that letting the doctor set foot on his ship among his crew would not only make waves with the humans, but his own kind.

In fact, he really wasn't sure which species would receive the news with more hostility and skepticism; to his resentment, even fishmen themselves were divided on some level by social class, the Fishman district dwellers being at the very bottom of the totem pole.

But with all this in mind, Arlong would be flat out lying through his fangs if he said he still wasn't having his own misgivings; it seemed to all spiral out of control from the first day he and Anandi had made each other's acquaintance. First there was her, of course, whose presence was somewhat justified by two facts. For all of Arlong's disdain of humans and reluctance to see them as more than pests at best and trash at worst, there was a flimsy sense of personal honor that nagged him to repay her aid when he was the one at the disadvantage. Then there was the matter of his crew needing a doctor after having disbanded from the Sun Pirates. The bottom line was, Arlong could readily acknowledge when a human showed use to him.

That was the overall reason he had allowed Pen Amberjack on board; his minimal Devil Fruit power had truly served them well in swindling more funds. Not to mention his sharp aim and the coldness lurking under the lackadaisical mask was suited for piracy. As much as Arlong hated to even think it, he did end up siding with them out of his own volition, despite carrying the same, albeit mild, prejudices Anandi had. For these reasons, Arlong had decided he would be let on board, as long as he didn't push his boundaries and knew his place.

Then there was the last, and hopefully final, stray he had recently taken in. Veena's presence was more of an afterthought when they were making their escape; in the mad rush to get to the ship, keeping Anandi alive was the primary concern. Even so, Arlong could say he felt immense satisfaction at the fact he had a Navy captain's daughter under his service. Veena Vichitra had already been raised as a military brat, with useful information on the very organization she decided to shun. Young and naive perhaps, but as long as she pulled her weight, played good music, and kept raking in money with it, Arlong would tolerate her as well.

His crew had slowly but surely began to take to the idea of these humans; it was no secret that they had even grown attached, though Arlong couldn't say for himself quite what they were thinking. The hard truth was that they simply didn't know what this would lead to; the last and only time they had shown tolerance, even affection, for a human had been the day any of those positive feelings had been squashed with downright cruel disregard.

Maybe, just maybe, he didn't mind the little girl so much by the end of their journey.

Arlong was certainly a bit unnerved at hearing of her previous enslavement, not to mention the potential risk of harboring her; he was certainly not willing to let her accompany them any longer than it was absolutely necessary. It was simply too risky and pointless to boot in his eyes. Fisher Tiger was fighting a lost battle. Arlong's certainty in the treachery and weakness of the human race was only bolstered in the process.

And yet, every day these humans trained under a slowly thawing Kuroobi, or joked with Hatchan, or ate meals cooked by a fishmen's hands, or fought for the name and well being of their crewmates, Arlong found it was not so easy to hide behind ignorance and his own past.

He swore he would never forgive them, not one, and he had meant it with every cell, every drop of blood in his body. Every day he was locked up and all he could do was brood and reflect on every injustice and slight the human race had inflicted on his people, it snowballed into something more personal.

As the captain, Arlong had done all he could to keep the others from seeing his doubt and his confusion. It would not do for their leader to show weakness of body or mind in front of them; it would be disgraceful, not to mention incompetent to worry his crew when they turned to him for confident and consistent guidance and grit. The only time before they had seen him at his lowest was when he had shed open, if somewhat reluctant tears for his captain's death.

If he had felt nothing, it might have been easier; Fisher Tiger was his captain, his brother in arms, someone who brought him and many others a degree of hope for their kind. If he had not cared at all, Arlong would have not risked his freedom to attempt revenge. As far as he was willing to go to avenge his fallen brother and all the injustice his people had to endure, it had never crossed his mind that the anger and pain inside him could be turned into something to actually bridge the gap between two worlds.

"Doc, don't move."

Anandi was overshadowed by Arlong's frame as he stood tall in front of her, sword in hand and balanced on his right shoulder. Pen and Hatchan and Kuroobi were huddled in a small group in front of him, like the first line of defense against the intruders who were leaping over the ship's railing and landing on their deck. Veena was standing a bit behind Anandi, her vapid smile gone and her eyes focused as the fishmen made their way closer; a tiny part of her felt some warmth under the cold tension. Anandi had automatically moved to shield her, despite being in a weakened state herself.

"I had to see it to believe it."

A perch fishman came forward to the very front of the group. If Arlong wasn't mistaken, there had to be a few dozen others, and by the look of them they were bandits, as most held some sort of weapon; an iron rod, a rusted sword, or in some cases knives or even small, sharp tools. The rest were empty handed, but looked no less hostile or ready to brawl. The perch fishman Arlong presumed was the leader was smiling ruefully. The others in his attendance stood at attention and gave him more space as he walked and spoke; Arlong glanced over at the enemy ship half hidden in the early morning fog, the main mast lacking a flag with a jolly roger, which supported his hypothesis these bandits truly were run of the mill criminals.

"It's rude to barge onto another's ship without warning. I don't suppose you or your men have come to join our ranks?" Arlong said with an arrogantly careless smile as his hand tightened over the hilt of his saw blade. "Because if you think you can steal from pirates and go on your merry way, I won't feel much regret at hurting one of my brothers."

"That's funny coming from a sell out." the perch fishman scratched the scabbed over scar on his chin casually; his narrowed eyes landed on Pen, whose gun was loaded and aimed at his men. "Unless this is some sort of ruse to catch opportunists like us off guard..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hatchan demanded through clenched teeth; he had brandished his blades, but the bandit leader seemed more apathetic than anything else.

"We figured you guys had gone soft. I mean, what other reason is there for allowing weaklings on your ship?"

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate us." Pen shot back lowly.

The perch fishman didn't even look at him as he was addressed, instead giving Kuroobi a snotty look. "Hey, control your humans why don't you?"

His men all laughed with cold mirth; Hatchan and Kuroobi were noticeably bothered by the way they were being regarded by the enemies, but Arlong seemed unfettered.

"You thief, either cut to the chase or get off my ship. What the hell is your business with me?"

"We had heard your crew might be in the area. To be frank, we were pretty sure you guys had a lot of loot and well, like I said, I hate to let a good opportunity pass me by. This is a shame. I mean, the Arlong Pirates new…"recruits" has been a rumor for some time, but I only half believed it." the bandit leader's gaze went to Anandi and Veena, who shrank back with a grimace as his eyes roamed their profiles. "Hm."

"Where the hell do you think you're looking?!" Pen was bristling, his cool demeanor faltering as he felt it becoming harder to not just pump a few rounds of lead into the perch fishman. Once again, he was ignored in favor of the leader speaking to his comrades.

"Boys, don't damage the females. Even the younger one will fetch us a good price from the right buyer."

"What?!" Hatchan was livid.

Pen was now pointing his gun point blank at the fishman's head. "Captain, let me waste this guy now."

Arlong seemed unconcerned as he sent Pen and Kuroobi, who had taken a few steps toward their opponents, a sharp gaze. "Settle down you three. Doc, you and the brat just stay back."

Veena was too ignorant to be more afraid and spoke up with some anger. "Captain, I assure you I can fight for myself."

"You numbskull, my brothers are ten times as strong as you. These trash can't hold a candle to our strength, but you sure as hell aren't much stronger either." Arlong told her brusquely. "So shut up and follow my orders if you don't want to have a price on your head."

"Don't we all already?" Kuroobi snorted as he got into stance; he and Hatchan were both staring down the intruders with cold dismissal. Anandi snuck glances at them; she felt somewhat guilty at the surprise she felt at them immediately jumping to her and Veena's defense.

Arlong ignored his crew mate's comment and turned back to the bandit's leader. "Listen up and listen good. If you want to make it out of here alive, I suggest you retreat. Whatever you think, you're stupid to underestimate my willingness to swing my sword." he raised it with one hand; Anandi had no idea how much it weighed, but she knew even a regular fishman would have some trouble wielding the blade.

The bandit's cold stare was on Arlong. "Let me get this straight. Do you mean to say that if I tried to harm these human scum, you'd attack me? You, kill a member of your own race? You'd go against your species for that?"

"I do as I please. Fundamentally inferior as they are, these humans are useful to me; you're just a thief trespassing on my ship and interrupting my breakfast."

"Uh, hey, standing right here." Pen raised his hand with a wry frown.

Veena was pouting and had turned away with a stomp. "I agree. Very rude."

"Shut up. Be grateful I'm not letting you fend for yourselves."

Arlong glanced behind him to send Veena a particularly stern glare; she was still not pleased, but she went back to her defensive stance behind Anandi, who was not looking at him. He snorted and brought his attention to the bandits; whatever was wrong with her would have to wait. Their enemies were closing in slowly but surely, each one of them looking more than eager to be the first one to strike; they were a trigger happy bunch, that was clear.

"Stay sharp Shrimp." Kuroobi said lowly as his sharp glare roamed the bandits and eyed their stances. "The worst thing to do is underestimate an opponent."

"Come on, these bozos are chumps." Pen grinned darkly at the prospect of a fight; frankly, he had seen Kuroobi and Hatchan in action. The others had taken a dinghy to the nearest island to scout out some resources after eating an early breakfast, but despite their smaller number of combatants, Pen was confident that the bandits were still the ones at the disadvantage.

"Nyu, listen Amberjack," Hatchan spoke gravely. "You're not just fighting for the loot, understand?"

Pen raised an eyebrow at him inquiringly as his crew mate gave him a small smile.

"You're fighting for your crew too….whatever these guys say, you and Anandi-chan and Veena-chan are part of it. We can't take risks by being overconfident."

Pen's gaze went over to Kuroobi, who only gave him a short, jerk of a nod. Arlong rolled his eyes but didn't deny anything.

"I understand."

"You all make me sick. I had my reservations about harming another of my kind, but now I see I'm doing the fishmen race a favor." the perch bandit sneered in disgust as he withdrew his own chipped sword to point it straight at Arlong. "You're nothing but a traitor and a coward. Fisher Tiger is no doubt rolling in his grave-!"

Arlong's sword paused in mid air; the bandit's mouth was still forming words, but his eyes bugged out of their sockets and his sword wielding arm froze. In fact, his whole body had grown as stiff as a board.

"That's enough."

Something whizzed past Arlong's arm; he had thought he had heard a faint sort of whistling before, but he hadn't thought much of it due to the winds. Now it was audible as anything and it had flown just a centimeter past his forearm; fortunately, it missed and seemed to hit the right target. The bandit leader seemed to recoil from the second needle lodged in his neck.

"Boss?!"

A number of the fishmen had rushed to see what was the matter with their now frozen leader, but he couldn't move his lips to answer. Instead, he fell face first with a crash to the deck. Arlong heard a sharp cracking sound, presumably the fishman's nose breaking on the hard floor. One of the fishman advanced toward Arlong and pointed at him brazenly.

Anandi brought the thin blowgun to her lips once more, the needle stabbing the accusing fishman's windpipe; it sunk in, the metal made from harder material than what she would use on a human, though this poison was not lethal.

"This mix is more potent than I assumed." Anandi commented as the bandit fell by his leader's side. "Captain, since I doubt they will listen, tell them that unless they want their boss to die, they had better start leaving."

Arlong's glower turned up to a smile. "I thought you wanted to avoid bloodshed?"

Anandi silently limped forward to address the increasingly hostile crowd. "I shot this man with poison that will take it's effect in twenty minutes from now. I have an antidote-"

One of the fishmen was already running forward, iron rod in hand and raised above his head; in seconds he was down on the ground. While he had heard the sound of a gunshot, he was too late to react.

Pen smirked as they all froze in place. "Didn't you guys know it's rude to interrupt a lady?" he nodded to Anandi. "Don't tell me you're really going to let their boss live? They say you have to take off the head before you can destroy the body you know."

"As I was saying," Anandi spoke over the murmurs and curses. "I'm willing to provide the antidote if you retreat now; you don't stand a chance against us either way. Don't be stubborn here; I'm giving you a choice."

"Arrogant bitch." one of the bandits openly glared at her, though his gaze repeatedly shifted to his boss and his comrades, all looking at the Arlong Pirates with a new sense of wariness. "Are we going to let humans and traitors push us around?! Let's just take the women and the antidote!"

And so, the bandits all began their rampage, each raising their makeshift weapons up high above their heads, their battle cries loud and spirits high.

The attack lasted for maybe ten minutes, ending with more than half of the bandits chopped in half, beaten black and blue, sliced and dying of blood loss, and punctured with more bullets than Anandi could guess.

How Pen managed to reload his guns so fast was a mystery, but no more than the mystery of how he managed to come to Veena's rescue just before a fishman reached out to grab her and make a mad dash for his ship. Arlong himself was almost impressed. He had been too busy hacking away at his opponents, shielding Anandi with one arm; by the time he turned around and sensed the rogue enemy, the offender's hand had been effectively reduced to a stump.

"Just what kind of bullets are those boy?"

"I was tinkering around with our ammo; I guess it's more an explosive than a bullet."

Pen's lazy drawl was offset by the loud scream of the fishman whom he was currently holding the barrel of his gun to. Kuroobi and Hatchan were still on their guard even after defeating so many with little true effort; only six of the bandits were still alive and breathing, including their boss and the one Pen was hovering over. Veena stood not a foot away, fists still poised and prepared to strike; she too had not expected him to appear so suddenly, let alone jump to her aid.

"You trash….just because you have a fancy gun, don't mean you can compare to-"

"You have a lot of balls going after one of my crew mates with those slimey flippers and still talk so much shit with my gun to your head." Pen didn't recoil as his finger pressed on the trigger with practiced ease; after the fishman flopped to the deck, Pen let out a breath. "Are you okay?"

Veena nodded. "Oh yes. Thank you...though I had more than enough time to react and deal him damage myself."

"Yeah, but I wanted him dead." Pen's expression had resumed a careless grin as he turned to face his captain. "So...that was lame. What do we do now?"

The five bandits had huddled together, two of them supporting their boss by his arms and looking both angry and terrified as the Arlong Pirates began to move closer to their pod.

"Look, we're going okay?!" A mackerel fishman heaved his boss over his shoulder; they had been certain of victory, so sure the humans would hinder the pirates in battle, but they didn't take into account the Arlong Pirates for their significantly more refined combat techniques and superior raw strength. In another situation, they might have refused to recede, but with their boss' life hanging in the balance, they couldn't afford to be stubborn. "We won't bother you again, just let us take him to our ship!"

"Doc,"

Anandi lowered her blowgun and looked at her captain from the corner of her eyes; his hand came down on her shoulder, almost sending her down on her knees from it's weight.  
"You took initiative and fired the first shot. Frankly, I didn't think you had it in you; I must say, this is one time I am relieved to be proven wrong. You're showing your worth to me more and more every day!"

Anandi didn't return his smile. "Thank you Captain."

"And to show you I'm proud to call you one of my crew, I'll even let you decide whether these thieves leave this ship with their limbs intact."

Arlong waited for her response, but it didn't come. Anandi brushed off his hand and looked at Pen. "Cover me. If they try anything, shoot them."

"Will do." Pen patted his gun, feeling more than a bit on edge as she walked toward the sneering group; the bandits didn't make any move to attack her, but it couldn't be more obvious what they would do if given the chance and not having two guns aimed at their heads. The mackerel fishman looked downright murderous as Anandi reached into her skirt pocket and held out a vial.

"Have your boss drink this, preferably in the next ten minutes if you want it to work." Anandi held it out to the fishmen with an open palm. None of them were making a move to reach for it. "Take it. Save your boss and never come near us again."

After a tense moment, the mackerel fishman turned to his comrades. "I'll grab the damn thing. Let's get the hell away from these sellouts."

Anandi didn't flinch as she felt the tips of his fingers brush against her palm as he took the antidote; the fishman didn't spare her more than a brief glare before turning away and dragging his boss limp body with him. One by one the remaining bandits dove into the ocean to swim to their ship. Anandi wasn't sure what to think. She knew at some point the Arlong Pirates would have to face the ramifications of their decision to allow two species on one crew. Deep down, she held onto a glimmer of hope that perhaps they could change some people's minds.

"What was I thinking? Nothing's changed. I can't even get him to stop thinking of me as anything more than a useful human he has to drag around on the sea."

Arlong's laughter boomed through the air; Pen and Veena were actually smiling triumphantly at each other as they threw careless insults down at the retreating bandits as Hatchan looked proud. Kuroobi had a bit more reserved reaction.

"Captain, should we really just let them go?"

"We've made it clear just what happens when we are under fire." Arlong told him; he was already laying down his sword and feeling ready to relax. True, there was a slight nagging pit that had developed in his stomach, but then again, he never did get to finish his meal.

Kuroobi stared at the others as they celebrated their first won fight. "This isn't the end of it. I…" he looked down, fists balled up and shaking. He lowered his voice so only Arlong could hear. "Boss, what are we doing? I was angry at what those bastards were saying...but..."

Arlong snorted. "We beat them, didn't we? Hell, that shrimp took down as many as you and Hachi did. I can only imagine how your instruction will improve the brat and Doc's abilities-"

Arlong stopped talking; he heard the now all too familiar sound of crutches on the wooden deck.

"Boss?"

Arlong watched as Anandi limped away from the crew to her quarters, her once neatly combed hair falling over her face like a curtain. Her blowgun had fallen to the ground with a light crack.

"What's up with her?" Kuroobi's tone was not entirely harsh as he spotted his student walking away, closing the door of her room behind her with barely a sound.

"Hmph. I'll handle this. She needs to develop a stronger stomach about these matters after all."

Arlong picked up the blow gun and went after her. Now he understood the nagging sensation now; he knew Anandi might have this sort of reaction, even if she didn't actually kill anyone, assuming the bandits followed her directions for the antidotes.

"Doc, open up."

"I'm changing."

"Hurry up."

"I can only go so fast."

Arlong huffed. "If you're not done in one minute, I'm coming in."

A second later the door opened; Anandi was still in her night dress.

"What is it?"

"Is that any way to talk to your Captain?" Arlong was smirking despite his tone. "I just wanted to congratulate you. You did well; once your leg heals up, I'm confident you'll only continue to improve."

"Improve?"

"In physical combat. Pairing that with your poison needles might actually make you a formidable threat to stronger threats." Arlong chuckled and held out the hollowed out stick to her. "I knew I wouldn't regret recruiting you, but I was concerned about your willingness to actually take lethal action."

"I didn't have much choice this time."

Anandi took the blow gun from his fingers; his digits were three times the size of her own and his skin was somehow both rough and slightly damp. She made sure to not let her own hand linger and she stuffed the blowgun into her skirt pocket as she stared off at her crew mates who were currently relaying the best parts of the impromptu fight to each other. It was a nice sight to see; for this day, they were a functioning, cohesive crew. Even Pen and Veena seemed to be getting along; Kuroobi was smiling with mild amusement as Pen showed her his miniature explosives and how he loaded them into his gun. Hatchan was calling out to Chew and Shioyaki and Pisaro as they were paddling in to where the ship was anchored, their dinghy carrying fresh supplies.

Arlong was looking down at her with a small frown. "Are you saying you felt we wouldn't have been able to take them down without your initiative?"

"No Captain, quite the opposite. There wasn't any need for me to get involved with this fight at all actually."

"Well, then why are you saying you had no choice?"

"They insulted you."

"And?" Arlong waited for an explanation. "She's been acting oddly ever since those bandits showed up. What the hell is going on in that brain of her's?"

"That's it." Anandi answered simply as she placed a hand on the frame of her door. "Captain, my leg is hurting. May I rest for a bit?"

Arlong only nodded and stood back as she gently closed the door; she had not met his eyes oncer during their whole conversation. It was as if she was upset with him.

"What does she have to be upset about? If not for me, she'd be on a platform getting sold to the highest bidder. That bum leg has made her completely vulnerable on her own out here, poison or none."

Arlong continued to frown as he went to check their course, still mulling over what had just transpired as he scanned his maps and charts with an idle gaze. He reread their route over five times, yet the information wasn't sticking to his memory. There was still something nagging at him, itching in the back of his own mind, though for the life of him he had no idea what was causing Anandi to act sullen.

"She must be that tired. Nothing of much consequence has happened;then again, she's still green to these sort of occurrences. Perhaps I'll let her stay in today to give her a chance to fully recuperate; she took initiative even when it wasn't necessary, so I'll give her credit for that at least."

The paper he was only half paying attention to slipped from his grasp and onto the surface of his desk.

Anandi had almost taken someone's life, and had in fact seemed coldly eager to do so with little hesitance because the bandit fishman had insulted him.

Arlong swallowed hard and fought the rush of heat pooling in his stomach as he recalled the cold anger in Anandi's eyes; they held nothing short than resolve to punish the bandit who dared to talk down to him and bring up an old wound.

"She...did that for me?"


	27. The Answers

"Amberjack, put your back into it!" Kuroobi ordered as he dumped a bucket of soapy water onto the surface of the deck; it splashed and some of the water hit Pen right in the face.

"Aw come on Teach," Pen shook his hair out and continued to scrub the floorboards. "You act like I made this whole mess."

"Why are we helping clean this crap up anyway? Shrimp's the cabin boy." Chew frowned as he tossed another limb over board.

Shioyaki was grumbling to himself as he wiped the railing clean. "And we just got back."

Pen shrugged. "Hey, we're a crew right? Aren't we supposed to help each other?"

"It was your explosives that caused most of the mess though." Veena interjected as she gathered the used, dirty rags in her basket to be cleaned. "You got blood on my new pants too."

"Oh sorry! I guess I should've just let that jackass kidnap you for a life of slavery." Pen replied evenly. "But instead I stained your pants."

"You didn't have to actually kill him though." Kuroobi said, though he couldn't say he was against the act by any means or even that he wouldn't have done the exact same thing. "When did you cook up those things anyway?"

"The ones I have now are sort of prototypes. Thanks Pisaro," Pen took a cup of cool ice tea from the fishmen; Pisaro held out a tray with several glasses and made his way around the area to pass them out.

Chew sighed. "I can't believe we missed it. You just had to take your sweet time with those dumb magazines."

"Dumb?!" Pisaro bristled. "Those magazines have tons of recipes you and Shioyaki were drooling over."

"Whatever." Chew waved him off. "I would've been able to take out more than half on my own."

"At least you didn't have to deal with everyone telling you to stay out of it." Veena was pouting slightly as she stirred sugar in her tea. "I didn't get to do a single thing….what?"

Pen looked away. "Nothin'."

Veena's empty headed smile had not been anywhere to be seen all morning; in fact, now that he thought of it, her obnoxiously proper speech had been slowly changing into something tolerable. It was the first time he had actually noticed it, perhaps because he spent most of his time trying to just avoid being around Veena to avoid squabbles. He didn't know how Anandi had the patience to be around the younger girl; he himself had never been very good with kids, let alone annoying teenage girls.

" _But I jumped when I thought she was going to get hurt. I was actually worried about her."_ Pen held back a puzzled frown, keeping his head down as he ran his sponge over and over the wood planks covered in half dried blood. " _I know I wouldn't have done that before."_

He thought of the place he was now, surrounded by comrades. Real comrades, not people who used him and were ready to sell him out when things got rough. Pen thought about the first day he had met the Arlong Pirates, how he had been so dismissive.

The feeling was mutual, at least at first; he certainly hadn't meant for things to spiral out of his control as they did. He had approached Anandi with the sole purpose of scamming someone who, at first glance, looked loaded. It only took a few minutes to figure out her facade, but even then, he had no idea what she was doing with those fishmen if they weren't her slaves. When he discovered the truth, he supposed it was the first time in a long while he had felt...something.

" _I was shocked at first."_ Pen recalled as he wrung out his rag over the side of the ship; he brought the cool drink to his lips and drank in large gulps. " _I had no idea what to make of any of it. Not like it was really any of my business."_

And yet, here he was now, fighting alongside the very people he used to only hear stories of, had even shed blood to save the life of a girl that in the past he wouldn't give a second thought to. For many years, he had led a fairly selfish life.

" _So...why now of all times I decide to play good samaritan? And with these guys?"_

"Guys, tell me I'm imagining things."

Pen blinked at the sudden smash; Pisaro had dropped his tray, the glasses shattering onto the half cleaned deck.

"Hey!" Chew glared but before he could continue his scolding, Kuroobi had dropped his mop as he straightened up to peer in the same direction as Pisaro.

Coming in through the light fog was a ship, steadily making its way to where there's bobbed on the waves.

"Oh no, don't tell me those creeps are back?!" Veena stood up, rag clutched tight in her hand with a light scowl.

"Are you blind girl?" Kuroobi said ominously, eyes never wavering from the ship. "Look at their flag."

"It can't be." Shioyaki gaped at the Sun Pirates' jolly roger, though of course the ship sailing their way were not quite ordinary pirates. Before any of them could run to alert their captain, Arlong and Hatchan were already making their way on deck.

"Is that your old captain?" Pen was standing beside Arlong with a curious look; instead of a irritated retort, all he got was a brief nod.

"Everyone, just keep alert." Arlong ordered lowly. "Hachi, where's the Doc?"

"Nyu, she's sleeping I think." Hatchan was glancing from his captain to the ship now so close to their own.

Arlong walked forward with a bitter smirk; Jinbe was at the front of his men, arms crossed and looking down with what he perceived as all knowing disapproval. With a swiftness and grace that didn't match the hulking Warlord's appearance, Jinbe jumped to the deck, somehow managing no to break the floorboards.

"Jinbe-san…" Hatchan looked on worriedly as Arlong smirked wider.

"Well, if it isn't one of the Navy's lapdogs. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Jinbe's face was grave; the Arlong Pirates were looking around him, waiting for others to descend, but it seemed only their old captain was coming aboard. On that note, it seemed that Jinbe was not carrying any weapons on him, though they all knew it was hardly needed.

"The Knight of the Sea…" Veena was in awe. "What in the world…?"

"Stay back. We're no match for this guy if he's looking for a fight." Pen grabbed Veena's arm and made her get behind him. At these words Jinbe began to gaze at them in slight puzzlement.

"So it really is true. Even with everything I've heard, even after hearing those bandit's story, I still couldn't entirely believe it." Jinbe's eyes slowly turned to Arlong. "It seems that you and your crew unknowingly took care of a little human trafficking issue before I could reach them. The fishmen leftover were barely alive when they crossed my men's path, ranting about humans on the Arlong Pirates ship."

"Pen, where's Anandi-chan?" Veena whispered with a tremor. "Should I go and get her, or-?"

"The Boss wants her where she is, or he would have had one of us grab her already." Pen told her. "Like I said, it's probably better we stay out of whatever this is…"

"Ah, so did you come to give us an official thank you for dealing with the scum?" Arlong asked sarcastically.  
"I came to speak with you. That's all."

"Really now? And what makes you think anyone here wants to listen to a single thing you've got to ask us?"

Jinbe made an impatient noise in his throat. "Brash as ever."

"What was that?!"

"If you'll stop blustering, I can be on my way. I'm not here to pick a fight with you. I only wish to know what your business is with these humans."

Arlong started briefly before his scowl came back; the fishmen were all sharing confused looks.

"Are there rules to who I can't recruit?"

"You know what I'm asking. Why Arlong?" Jinbe frowned. "What are you getting at, letting these people join you?"

"They're useful to me. You yourself are in leagues with the humans, under the protection of the Navy." Arlong's hand went to the saw blade still secured to his back. "Of course, that won't help you much presently."

"Boss, no!" Hatchan flinched as Arlong sent him a dirty look. "I'm sorry, but you can't take on Jinbe-san."

"If you fight now, he might kill you!" Chew warned.

"I'm not here to shed blood. I'm here to talk, that is all. I hope these humans realize just what can of worms they're opening by even being here right now." Jinbe turned to Veena and Pen. "Becoming outlaws besides, I'm sure you're aware of the problems that becoming part of the Arlong Pirates will bring you."

"I don't care. I just want to play my music." Veena said plainly. "I don't like the marines."

"So you're willing to give up your future for this kind of life?"

Veena stared up at Jinbe. "I'm not giving up anything. I...I know I don't know as much as I may have believed, but I know my crew mates aren't anything like what my father tried to teach me. Whatever their feelings on humans, none of them have hurt me, they even tried to protect me!"

"Veena-chan…" Pisaro was tearing up. "I don't care if cooking for you is hard, I'll even make sure we keep shellfish in a separate storage area!"

"It needs to be kept cool you idiot." Shioyaki reminded him with a roll of his eyes.

"Then we'll buy another cooler!"

"And who's the one who has to pay for that?" Arlong grumbled; Veena sent him a winning smile. He might have not looked so irritated when she did.

Jinbe regarded her for a moment before sighing; his eyes roamed over to Pen's face. "And you? Why are you here?"

"I-"

"Shrimp is the best sharpshooter we've had, not to mention he's a promising combatant. Well, when he's not running his mouth." Kuroobi put a heavy hand on Pen's shoulder.

"Yeah, and his scams bring in extra dough!" Chew reminded them all. "Plus, we need someone to clean up the stuff we don't want to."

Pen gave them all a wry smile before turning to Jinbe. "Well, there you have it. And you know, now that me and the little lady have been labeled as pirates, it's not like we can just waltz out and start over. That being said, I can't quite think of anywhere else we'd rather be at the moment, except maybe a dance hall."

"Speak for yourself, I want to see the Fishman District!" Veena chimed in. "I always wanted to see if I could play my instruments underwater. I wonder how the acoustics will be…"

"As you can see, there aren't any complaints from either end." Arlong told Jinbe with no short amount of smugness. "I think we're done here."

"What about the woman from that island? From what I've heard, there's still some debate as to whether she left with you willingly. She has a chance to return to her village; those who live there have expressed they would accept her."

Arlong withdrew his sword in one move but Jinbe was unaffected.

"I would like to speak with her briefly."

"Take one step forward and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

Jinbe's serious frown faltered at Arlong's sudden shift in attitude. No more was the cocky, swaggering grin; it had been replaced with a look of utmost hate.

"You broke the Sun Pirates apart. Now you want to interfere with my crew? I have no doubt that being in the service of the oh-so-great marines has given you a big head, hell, I can admit when I'm outmatched even," Arlong fumed as he guided his blade to where Jinbe stood, ignoring the disbelieving stares and warnings of his comrades. "But I'll be damned if I let you just show up and butt into my business!"

"I have no intention of getting involved with anything you do unless I see it's necessary, or the Navy does." Jinbe replied coolly. "If that woman really is here voluntarily, I would assume she might want to hear what I have to say. If she wishes to, I can take her to her village today."

"Well that's too damn bad, she already belongs to me!"

Before Arlong could raise his hand to prepare to fight, he felt a touch at his arm; he glared down to see Anandi looking up at him subduedly.

"Doc, go back to your cabin-"

"I don't belong to you." Anandi withdrew her hand to steady herself on her crutches. "I'm not your tool."

"I-"

"Jinbe-sama, I'm part of this crew too, and I plan to keep it that way for as long as they'll have me." Anandi addressed the Warlord respectfully. "I don't think I can go back to my village, not to stay at the very least. But thank you for relaying their feelings to me. It's a relief."

"Very well. But remember that the next time I have to meet you will be to apprehend you."

Anandi nodded. Arlong was not having it.

"Next time?! You better never show your face here again!"

Jinbe scoffed. "Hmph, some things never do change. Goodbye."

"Hold on you traitor, I'm not done talking to you! Who do you think you are, looking down your nose at me? You must think I'm stupid!"

"On the contrary, this is probably the most sensible I've ever seen you."

Arlong stopped as Jinbe went on his way, a hand raised in farewell; Hatchan breathed a huge sigh of relief once the ship began to move on its course opposite from where they were heading.

"Nyu, that could have been bad."

"Hey, did you really mean all that Teach?"

"You missed a spot in the corner."

Anandi watched as the ship faded off into the fading fog; what other surprises would come that day?

"Doc?"

"Captain, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Once they were in her cabin, Anandi collapsed on the bed with a pained moan.

"I shouldn't have rushed out to the deck…"

"Then be more careful. Aren't you a doctor?" Arlong chided as he took a seat next to her. "Hey, speaking of which, I need you to fix this up." a long gash was on his forearm; it was the arm he had used to hold her back from the attacking bandits, still bleeding slightly.

"It should be disinfected. Those rusty weapons were probably carrying all sorts of germs." Anandi huffed in displeasure as she directed Arlong to where the right bottle was and the bandages.

"Crazy morning, huh Doc? You handled it well though." Arlong said as she gently cleaned up his wound. "Jinbe had some nerve showing up now of all times."

"I don't see how you can disapprove of what he's doing. You're both using humans for your own gain after all, aren't you?" Anandi's bitter retort stung more than the disinfectant she was pressing into the cut.

"What's your problem? You've been acting difficult ever since those bandits ran off."

Anandi tied the bandage on his arm with a gentleness that didn't match her expression in the least. "You're a fool."

"Watch your mouth."

"It's the truth!" Anandi's voice held a slight tremor as she gripped the bottle and roll of cloth in her fists, gaze not meeting his. "What was that all about back there? 'I belong to you'. 'We're useful'. Is that really it? Is that all?"

"You object to being seen as valuable?"

"I object to being seen as less than a person!"

"I never said anything of the sort."

"But it's how you feel."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Arlong flinched as Anandi's fists came into contact with his chest; the bottle crashed to the ground, and the disinfectant soaking the floorboards was also messing up the bandages. He felt a spike of annoyance at the waste of money, but his reproachful curse was interrupted by the sound of her fists smacking against his skin.  
"I know it's hard, but you can at least try not to say such things in a way that makes me...that makes me think…" Anandi's glare softened as she caught his genuinely surprised stare; he didn't seem to know what to make of her outburst, yet this made her feel upset in a different way. "I-I know this can't be easy for you, even if you don't mind having us, but it's not fair to us either...it's not fair to me. I'm confused too...but I would never act like you're just a means to an end!"

Her fists were still pounding on his chest, but Arlong could barely feel a thing; Anandi's tears were too distracting at any rate.

"If that's what I am to you, then why...why do you…?"

"Calm down, will ya? Dammit, I'd have your head for attacking me if your blows actually meant anything."

Anandi felt her fists being taken in his; one of his hands were enough to completely engulf one of hers. At his voice, her tears only seems to fall faster.

"Stop it. Stop crying-"

Arlong's demand was cut short as Anandi's hand snuck loose from his and began to touch his wound. To his amazement, her fingers were going to his face, to the spot where one of Captain Vichitra's bullets had grazed his temple. His mouth parted to speak, yet he couldn't seem to find words to say as her hand went to the crook of his elbow, the very spot where he had inserted the needle to give her the blood she needed to live.

"Why do you keep getting hurt over me? Ever since we met, it's been this way. You act as though you can't find it in you to accept humans, but then you protect me without a second thought. No matter what you say or do, you-you keep bleeding for me, you put yourself in harm's way again and again…"

"I am your Captain. Would you rather I let you die?"

Arlong tried not to pull away as Anandi's forehead fell to his chest; he had never had to comfort someone before, let alone a human woman. Anandi's hand was still in his, balled up and shaking as she tried and failed to contain herself. It was disconcerting to see her cry.

"Of course not. I'm just...I want to believe this isn't for nothing." Anandi said softly. "Arlong, I don't care if the rest of the world hates me or thinks I'm lower than scum. All I want to know is if deep down, whether you can't help hating me still."

Arlong frowned and took her by the shoulders, making her part from him so he could look at her properly; the pleading in her eyes made his throat tighten. He wondered if he'd be able to say anything.

"...I don't think I'll ever be able to see eye to eye with Jinbe. If you want the truth, then I'll say it now and I won't repeat myself. Even now, I don't agree with him or Fisher Tiger. It may not be what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I can't find it in me to believe humans will ever truly accept us, or in myself to accept humans. I'd be a fool."

"How can you say that?" Anandi shook her head. "After everything we've been through, do you really still think all humans are as awful as the ones who've wronged you, who killed Fisher Tiger?"

"I don't believe peace will happen. For now, all I can do is fight to protect what is mine, from humans or fishmen and whatever you think, I won't bother to refrain from shedding other's blood to do it."

Anandi looked away. "I knew that much."

Arlong put one hand under her chin. "Look at me. Didn't you want to know what I thought? You can't block out the parts you don't like, not before you let me finish. Perhaps I should be more clear than if you're going to make such a big deal out of things."

"Excuse me for not being happy with being seen as a thing for you to claim. If that's how it is, you might as well have let those bandits take me for a price."

"No one is taking you anywhere." Arlong's fingers dug into her cheeks, making her lips purse and her eyes bulk. "Now listen dammit. I meant what I said. You are mine. You're one of my own, that brand on your back says so. The wounds I've gained due to you and my men are of equal consequence. I don't regret them anymore than I regret any injury I've gotten fighting for Hatchan or Chew or even Fisher Tiger when he was around to fight for." he loosened his grip enough for her to speak. "Did you want to go? Do you miss your old home enough to leave and never look back?"

"I meant what I said when I told Jinbe-sama I didn't want to leave the Arlong Pirates." Anandi tried to blink back her tears, but they wouldn't seem to stop. If anything they would only come forth more when he looked her in the eyes.

Arlong nodded, face screwed up in thought. "Then promise me something."

"What?"

"Just say what's on your mind. I'll try to...understand. I don't care about humans as a whole, not much at all in fact. But you and the boy and the brat aren't like most humans as far as I can see, so...I suppose I can make an exception."

"Will you promise to see me as your equal then? Will you swear to not treat me differently for who I am?"

"I don't think I can do that Doc. It's because of who you are that's making me act like a 'fool' as you put it."

Anandi gasped as she felt his hand go into her hair and draw her into a half embrace; her tears were already beginning to stain his shirt, but Arlong seemed to not mind. She didn't look sad anymore at the least.

"If you mean what you said, stay by my side, no matter what happens."

Pen leaned back against the wall by the open window as he unintentionally heard the exchange of his captain and Anand.

If he wasn't already aware that Arlong had been inside the room with her, he never would have guessed the uncertain, sincere, yet unfailingly guttural voice belonged to him, not with the words he was speaking; Pen decided to keep quiet and go back to swabbing the deck, absently placing the hot tea from Pisaro on the window sill.

" _I...I don't want to hear the rest…"_

Pen frowned deeply to himself, a hundred thoughts and a hundred memories buzzing in his mind as he replayed the conversation over and over. He knew their relationship was something more than the term comrades or perhaps even friends could describe. He had long ago suspected as much and he really wasn't surprised in the least to witness what had just transpired.

" _That's cool. I knew it was bugging her. Now they might actually sort some shit out."_

Pen grinned to himself and chuckled to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest.


	28. Compare and Contrast

"No fair!"

"Don't get your flippers in a knot, I'm not using my power." Pen held up his hands away from the stack of cards. "I swear, this is all me."

"We'll see about that punk. And they're called fins." Chew poked the tower and it did indeed fall over, though it had been built to three times the height and width of his own structure, which continuously fell within seconds.

"Told ya."

"Nyu, now you've got to take a drink!" Hatchan had three mugs in his possession, each nearly drained.

"Let's try another one, Amberjack has the unfair advantage even without his Devil Fruit." Kuroobi said as he drained his own bottle, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated; for all his skill in the art of hand to hand combat, he was downright clumsy with building.

Pisaro yawned as he knocked down his own tower. "I just want to drink, no dumb rules to keep track of."

"We can't drink everything, who knows when this storm will let up." Shioyaki sighed as he listened to the pounding of rain overhead.

They were all sitting below deck, snug and cozy and waiting out the weather with booze and jokes and just plain fooling around to pass the slow hours. Veena had been playing song after song on her piano, though for the past hour she had been repeating an odd little tune she had seemingly scratched out of her head quite out of nowhere. It was a bit grating to have to listen to it over and over with little variation, though they were becoming too soused to pay her much mind. Veena had been forbidden to drink by Arlong himself, and the others readily agreed she was far too young to be drinking the way they were, or that she should even be permitted one drink.

"How about we play cards?" Shioyaki suggested.

"Are you kidding? How are we supposed to keep track at this point?" Chew asked.

"Oh, how about rock-paper-scissors?"

Kuroobi gave a glare at Hatchan. "Yeah, because you'd have no advantage at that."

"I'll just use one hand, I swear!"

"Come on guys, where's that fishman unity?" Pen laughed and shuffled his deck without even needing to glance at them despite his own less than sober state. "Hey little lady, got any suggestions?"

"Oh will you all keep it down? I can't concentrate." Veena was busy scribbling down notes on a scrap of napkin in hasty chicken scratch; penmanship was never one of her strengths, though she sort of preferred that no one else would be able to read her music before she decided they could.

"I still don't get the point of drinking games, especially ones where we have to chug them down." Pisaro said glumly. "I worked hard to make the mixed ones you know, at least try to savor the different flavors and ingredients I-"  
"I GOT IT!"

"Dammit!" Kuroobi had jumped in his seat, knocking down the very cocktail Pisaro had whipped up. "What the hell are you shrieking about?!"

Veena was grinning and writing down her notes with rapid speed. "Oh yes, this is it, I've finally got it…"

"She totally ignored you Teach."

"Veena-chan," Anandi's voice floated down the stairs leading to their makeshift lounge and bar. "Can you please keep it down? I could hear you from my office-oh, thank you Hachi."

"No problem." Hatchan carefully set her down in one of the chairs; they hadn't yet been able to make it easier for Anandi to use the steps with her crutches, but it hardly took any effort to just pick her up now and then. "How's the leg?"

"Better. The sprain is healed, and the bones are about set. As long as we don't have any major crisis that causes it any more damage, I should be able to walk on it just fine in a few weeks."

"How long until you can continue training? These two have taken to it faster than you ever did." Kuroobi nodded at the manic Veena and Pen, who was not quite looking at them as he took a sip of his rum.

"A month perhaps. At the least I should avoid moves that focus on my legs; upper body strength shouldn't be much of a hassle though."

"Anandi-chan, where did you get that dress?" Pisaro asked curiously. "Don't tell me you went into town in this storm?"

"Of course not." Anandi looked down at her new clothes; though perhaps new wasn't quite the right word to describe them.

"Hey, didn't we steal that from that fancy shop? I thought the Boss was planning on selling all those clothes?" Shioyaki recalled months ago how they had stormed into a high scale clothing store and had taken pounds of cloth and the like to resell and fund their journey. Arlong had made sure to keep close tabs on what was in their inventory and he was the only one with the final say on what got sold, when, and what items were parceled out to the crew for their own share.

Anandi smiled nonchalantly. "The Captain said the styles of some of the dresses were out of fashion and wouldn't make him much on the market. He allowed me to pick out a few to wear, seeing as how I only have the nightgown Veena-chan picked out for me and I can't quite wear pants with my leg like this."

"It's looks cute nyu." Hatchan smiled and poured her a drink.

Veena gave her a thumbs up. "Let me raid some of the stuff he let you take."

"You're half her size." Pen snorted.

"So? Anandi can fix them up to fit me."

"Veena-chan, sewing stitches and tailoring clothes really aren't as similar as you think…"

There was a bit more to what Anandi had told them, though she felt uncomfortable saying all the details of how she acquired her new garments.

Arlong had taken her aside that morning to show her where he kept some of their more valuable treasures, which of course included mainly pillaged materials and objects from various areas across the New World and even safer regions far away from the Grand Line. With a large smirk he had let her examine and look over several trinkets and tools he no doubt suspected she had never even heard of, let alone seen. Anandi had been awestruck; she had heard of pirates treasure, but even the haul the Arlong Pirates had accumulated was beyond her imagination.

And when Arlong had insisted on her taking her pick of the clothing, Anandi thought she might have had temporary hearing loss. He really hadn't made a fuss about it, simply telling her whichever dress caught her eye was the one she could have, and if there were any others that she could have them too. When she had asked him whether it was truly okay for her to take them from the inventory, Arlong had only scoffed as though her question was pitifully stupid.

Anandi had ended up picking out a few, all of which were somewhat plain and modest in design, though she didn't want to wear anything that might get in the way of her duties or her ability to conceal her blowgun. When she showed him her choices, Arlong frowned and went back to the storage, coming back out with a cotton dress with no back and a flowing skirt; the blue was almost the exact color of his eyes, not to mention it was the only colorful garment in the bunch.

It wasn't even something Anandi could poke fun at; when she changed into the dress and came outside her room with combed hair and pink cheeks, Arlong had told her with no trace of mocking that the dress looked much more becoming on her than hanging in a musty storage area. He had also grinned with a devilish look in his eye when he told her she should wear things that showed off the brand on her back.

All she could really do in response was smile and thank him once more before scurrying off with a lie that she had promised to help Veena with her music.

"Why did he have to say something so odd? And I can't believe I ran off like that for no reason...honestly the one time he's not being hard to read or insincere and I act like, like-"

"Anandi-chan, come listen to this right away!" Veena was waving her over excitedly; true enthusiasm was becoming more and more commonplace in her demeanor, though the childishness didn't seem to be a fading trait any time soon.

"Give her a minute, she's crippled remember?"

With a heavy sigh, Pen strolled over to where the two of them sat at the piano bench. Anandi was absently braiding a lock of Veena's hair; she once told him that while she couldn't quite figure out how to fix her own in such a way, doing it for someone else was much easier. Pen couldn't help a tiny smile as he watched the short tresses twist in Anandi's gentle fingers; she really could be too indulging, but he supposed it wasn't too much of a problem. Veena certainly never complained, though he wouldn't be surprised if she was eager to receive some form of affection from someone she saw in an almost motherly way.

"Anandi said she didn't have any brothers or sisters. I bet she's the kind who might like the idea of a big family."

"Pen?"

"Huh?"

"Do I have something on my face?" Anandi asked him, her hand going to wipe at her cheek.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Pen averted his eyes to the piano. "So whatcha been working on little lady? I thought I'd shoot myself before you stopped playing the same thing again and again."

"Practice makes perfect." Veena replied haughtily. "And I don't remember asking you to come look at my lyrics."

"Lyrics?" Anandi leaned over to get a better view of the napkin Veena was holding up to her face. "Oh...I don't mean to be rude, but I can't make heads or tails of this."

"I'll sing them for you."

"Hey, let me enjoy my drink." Pen raised his glass.

"Pen, stop it." Anandi lightly smacked his arm and he nearly dropped his cup. "Veena-chan, go ahead."

Pen kept his mouth shut without really heeding Anandi's warning; his mouth had gone dry and his tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth. He tried to just listen to Veena's gentle melody as she half hummed, half sang the verse.

"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song….bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong…"

Anandi put a finger to her lips. "It's sounds really nice but what is the song about?"

"It's about two people who couldn't be more different falling in love! They say opposites attract, but it takes real chemistry and understanding for a relationship like that to work, making the love that much stronger!" Veena sighed dreamily and continued to play the melody, each tinkling note holding in the air as the echoes vibrated off the high ceiling. "Isn't it romantic? I've always wanted to write a really special, emotionally driven ballad."

Pen was frowning. "I thought you wanted to write an adventure epic?"

"Oh of course, but it's not as if I only want to write one type of music." Veena told him. "My favorites are upbeat pieces, but I've made up sad songs, dancing songs, slow songs, love songs, songs about death, songs about life, you name it. People have all sorts of emotions, it's only natural for someone to be able to make music that can connect to a variety of people." she smiled as she finished the last, lingering note. "For a long time music was the only way I could have freedom of expression."

"Ah, since your dad was such a control freak?"

"Oh, he and my family knew what was best when it came to training me perhaps, but that was all he ever wanted me to focus on. Besides, you both know what the marines are like." Veena grimaced. "Honestly, I don't know how anyone would willing enlist. Personally, I've had enough of being told what to do, how to do it, and when, thank you very much."

"You know, that Jinbe guy had a point about something though." Pen scratched his cheek.

Anandi looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"About Veena...well, let's say you want to become a famous musician." Pen addressed the younger girl. "It's going to be hard to do that if you're a pirate you know; some people won't even acknowledge your talent just 'cause you're a criminal and you definitely can't make a career out of your music if you're stuck with us."

Veena nodded, her eyes losing a touch of their shine. "I suppose I didn't think of that. I jumped at the first chance of escaping the island before realizing what else I might be sacrificing aside from everything else. But...I meant it when I said I don't regret this. If anything, maybe it was meant to be; after all, I can already fight decently, even if I'm not quite as strong as a fishman, and you needed a musician. Perhaps it's not exactly what I wanted, but maybe this is where i should be. I'm glad I could be a part of all this."

Pen and Anandi glanced at the drunken ravings and deafening laughter of their crew mates.

"It can be fun as long as you're not still sober." Anandi sipped her drink.

Veena giggled. "What I was referring to is this whole situation. Really you two, who else can say they've sailed the seas on good terms with fishmen? We might even be making history as we speak."

"Yeah, being bonafide members of an all fishman crew has its perks." Pen conceded with a sly smile. "Teach can be a hardass, but it's definitely cool getting to learn Fishman karate. Plus, free meals, easy money, tons of places to see, heads to bash in, booze to drink. My kind of life."

Anandi nodded. "It's wonderful to be seeing so many new things and being able to learn more for my practice; I'm happy to have met the Captain and everyone, it's not too different from being home."

"Anandi-chan, what was your island like? I've heard of all sorts of places from my father, but I don't believe yours is familiar to me." Veena mentioned; Pen listened to them both as he continued to drink, a pensive and thoughtful look on his features.

Anandi stirred her drink and tried to find a sufficient answer. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"What were the people like?"

"We were all very close; you see in my village, we have families, but when someone is born on the island, everyone there acts as their family. We usually ate together in the mess hall, cooked together, visited each other, and if someone needed help, there was always someone you could go to. During the beginning of each festival there would be a communal pot of sweet wine each adult would take their turn drinking from before the party began. Very unhygienic."

Pen chuckled. "You were the only doctor there, right?"

"Yes and it wasn't easy to get people to understand certain habits they'd been doing were perpetuating unhealthy consequences." Anandi sighed. "Still, I did enjoy living there. It was certainly different. Did you know what I learned the day we met you Veena?"

"My father was a vile bastard?"

'Well, yes, but aside from that." Anandi said uncomfortably at Veena's plain tone. "Earlier Captain had taken me to eat inside a restaurant; in my village everyone served themselves from what everyone brought in for potlucks, so the waiter thing was quite odd. And then there was that custom of how two people going out together have to sit on opposite sides of the table. In my village when you eat with someone, you try to sit right by them."

"Oh I see." Veena replied. "That sounds nice actually. What else?"

"What else? Um...well, all the women had long hair." Anandi remembered her mother. "It was bad luck to cut a girls hair; usually short hair on a woman was only for when a loved one died, or their hair was lice infested. Single women usually wore their hair in many different styles, but married women usually wore their own in plaits or pulled back. Of course, I wore mine back to keep it out of the way while I was working."

"I like my hair this length." Veena played with the braid Anandi had managed to make. "Would you ever cut yours? Could I do it?!"

"No, I don't think I could ever do that!"

Pen rolled his eyes. "Loving this fascinating talk. Boy Anandi, I didn't think you were the kind of girl to get hung up in that sort of thing."

Anandi's stared at him. "My father used to say I had hair like my mother's. So yes, as vain as it sounds, I am proud of it."

Pen felt a pit drop to his gut. "I, uh, sorry. It's just hair, right?"

"Seeing as how I can't go back without the possible risk of being arrested if anyone were to find me there again, trying to hold on to some of my culture is important to me."

"Anandi, I'm sorry, really. I shouldn't have said that."

Anandi sighed. "It's fine. I would appreciate it if you didn't act so dismissive about the customs of my people like that again."

"You sound like the Boss." Veena commented before pointing to the table of rowdy drunks. "Oh Anandi-chan, he just came in here and looks all sulky."

"He is? I guess I should make sure his cut is okay." Anandi got up, smoothing down her dress as well as she could clinging to the crutches, but Arlong was already stepping up onto the short stage before she could make to leave.

"Hello Captain." Anandi greeted as she gathered her crutches and prepared to meet him on the ground floor.

"Are you stupid? Lower those over the stage and come here." Arlong beckoned her over to where he stood. Anandi followed his order with a raised eyebrow, but his meaning became evident when she was scooped up without a word into his arm.

"Thank you Captain." Anandi said warmly as she encircled her arms around his neck so she could find her balance; he used his other hand to grab the crutches before making his way to the full table. "And thank you again for the dress. I forgot to mention the color is my favorite."

"Just don't get it dirty, it was expensive."

"You stole it."

"It's still expensive."

Pen wanted to hit himself, though Veena was kind enough to beat him to the punch as she smacked his arm.

"Ow. Ya know, if anyone should be slapping me it's Anandi."

"And who was scolding me on watching what I say? At least when Anandi-chan lectures me she doesn't turn around and do the same thing." Veena huffed and shook her head. "If you ask me, you're just lucky she doesn't have the Boss' temper to go with the pride."

"They don't have that much in common." Pen said.

"They have plenty, but I don't know if they know." Veena looked thoughtful. "I don't think I want to fall in love. It seems like a mess."

"No one's in love."

"Didn't you hear what she said earlier? How she said she was happy to meet everyone, but she singled out Boss specifically?"

"She did meet him first. Besides, if they hadn't met, chances are we wouldn't be on this crew either." Pen reminded her.

"You don't know a thing about girls."

"Anandi's a woman. You're the only girl here."

"I'm not that young! At least I have a clue about what's going on with those two. Just look at how he's carrying her."

"Yeah, she's injured. Everyone's been helping with that. It's called being a good friend and comrade."

"Oh for the love of-he's holding her so carefully Pen! And unlike Hachi and the others, he only ever uses one arm!"

"Keep your voice down!" Pen whispered harshly, though it was hardly needed with how drunk and preoccupied the others were. "And what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Boss is showing off, duh!"

"You're just overthinking things."

"Fine, be blind to the obvious." Veena folded up her napkin of notes and pocketed it for safekeeping. "I hope they won't mind me using them for inspiration. I still need to work on composing the whole structure, but I haven't quite gotten all the right words just yet."

"Yeah, good luck with that Mozart."

"Who?"

"Nevermind, it's boring talking about this drippy crap." Pen waved her off. "I need another drink and some air."

"Don't fall over the railing again."

"I got pushed over last time!"

"Yeah, and Anandi-chan messed up her ankle to get to you and help." Veena laughed. "Oh my, I hope she gets all better soon, it'll be bad if there's an emergency and she can't get to one of us in time."

"Or one of you could stop laughing while I'm drowning and help me instead."

As Veena continued to giggle carelessly, Pen walked off to the upper deck; the rain was still coming down, but it was more of a gentle mist, though it didn't do much for his mood.

"Me watch what I say? All Boss ever does is say stuff that makes Anandi feel shitty, but I say one dumb thing and I'm the jerk? How does that work out? I didn't mean it the way it sounded, hell, I like Anandi's hair anyway."

Pen raised his cup to his lips, forgetting he had forgotten to fill it up before leaving.

"Shit." he sighed and set it down on the ground, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning against the railing; the sea was still a bit rough.

"I'm a pirate who sinks like a rock." Pen shook his damp hair from his eyes and spit over the side of the ship. "At least Anandi knows that resuscitation stuff, or I'd be screwed."

Even now he got a chuckle out of her expression when he had ended up spewing ocean water all over her face as soon as he woke up; the salt had burned his throat to hell and he felt like he would never stop hacking it up. The shock of still being alive, the slight hilarity of the whole fiasco, and the awful taste that made him gag continuously was the only thing he had bothered to remember of the incident.

It wasn't until that moment Pen realized that to get him back to consciousness, Anandi had covered her mouth over his to breathe air into his lungs in between pumping his chest to get his pulse going again. If he really reached into his memory, he could recall their lips had been touching for a fraction of a second before he spit up the salt water.

"Except there's no reason to think about that, like at all."

Pen briefly wanted to dive into the ocean, but instead he picked his cup up and took a drink. And then proceeded to spit out the inch of rain water in surprise.

"All I need to think about right now is my next refill."


	29. Perspective

Anandi stared at the snail shells. "Captain, do they mean to insult us?"

"Those are the appetizers. What you didn't have that on your one horse island?" Arlong was busy digging into his own dish of crab and shrimp. Anandi still found it oddly amusing his favorite foods seemed to be the possibly distant relatives of his own kind.

"What are appetizers?"

"They're appetizing. What, do I look like a chef?" Arlong told her as he tried to get a piece of crab shell stuck out of his fangs. The other diners seated nearby in the restaurant were trying not to look on in horror at the small scale massacre of his food, perhaps hoping his voracious appetite only extended to small ocean life.

"Hm, we usually just ate one meal all at once in my village." Anandi replied; she tried to poke at the shells with her fork, half believing the snails to be alive. "But what are these specifically?"

"Snails. You use that thing to pull them out." Arlong pointed to the little thin instrument with a hook at the end.

"And people….eat them often?"

"The ones who can afford them." Arlong spat out a few bones on the floor with a grin.

"Then you eat them."

"You need to broaden your horizons, Doc; besides, I'm the one paying for this meal, so you should at least be grateful enough to finish every bite."

Anandi had to admit, it was oddly generous of him to suggest taking her to a real restaurant on their supply run. Still, part of her couldn't help wonder if he was trying to flaunt the fact that he could afford to eat at such places, he just didn't care to on principle. Or care to actually pay for that matter.

"Couldn't I eat something I'm able to identify?"

"Weren't you the one saying how you wanted to experience things you wouldn't have been able to in your village? Well, fine dining is one of them."

Anandi stared blankly as Arlong slugged down his bottle of whiskey and tossed it to the wall, making it shatter just besides the heads of a couple who had been giving them disgusted looks; the resulting noise made everyone either tense up or scream aloud. Arlong belched and demanded another bottle from the passing waiter.

"...well in one way, I suppose you have a point." Anandi poised the little hook, trying to pretend she was doing a dissection, which somehow managed to make her feel less ill at ease prying out the supposed delicacy from its shell. Arlong was watching her covertly when he did raise his face from his plate; once again, she had insisted on sitting next to him.

"They're….not bad." Anandi licked her lips lightly. "Did they cook these in chicken broth?"

"Hell if I know."

"Have you eaten it before?"

"Nope."

Anandi raised a piece of the meat up to his full mouth. "Come on Captain, it's not fair if I'm the only one."

Arlong chomped down on the piece, almost crushing the metal in his teeth.

"It's fine. Now shut up and finish, we don't got all day."

Anandi nodded; actually, they did have all day technically, but decided it was best not to point that out when Arlong was irritable. He detested eating around humans in their establishments, though that fact made her that much more touched he would take her to one and ignore the stares and mutters of the others around them so she might have fun.

"Captain, the Fishman District is farther away from the rest of Ryugu Kingdom, right? From what the others told me there weren't restaurants around the area."

"Sure there were, just not ones you'd want to go to." Arlong answered. "But even that place wasn't as cut off as your hometown. I will say this for your dinky village, the humans there seemed to have a sense of camaraderie that was severely lacking where me and my brothers grew up."

"Hachi told me that was where you met Jinbe-sama and Fisher Tiger."

Arlong grunted in assent. "Fisher Tiger was the one who gained control of that place; one day he beat us all and took the position of boss of Fishman District for himself." he chewed and swallowed with an odd look in his eye; it may have been wistful. "It was him who taught us the value of banding together as brothers and protecting one another. For the most part, the code was every man for himself."

"I see."

Arlong stopped chewing; Anandi was looking down at her plate and toying with the shells once again.

"Just eat them will you?"

"It's not that." Anandi offered him a sober smile. "It's just...I was fortunate to grow up where I did, even though my parent's absence left me feeling oddly lonely at times."

"Lonely? With all those people? It sounds like you'd be driven mad with so many getting on your case." Arlong remarked.

"Not really. After all, that was just the way it was; as a matter of fact everyone there had some form of family, though of course you could make the case everyone was related by blood distantly in one way or another." Anandi conceded. "But even so, no one could ever take their place. It makes me think, if that was enough to make me feel like a piece of myself was missing…"

Arlong waited. "What is it?"

"I...well, never mind."

"Spit it out Doc." Arlong growled. "I hate it when you clam up like that, it's not like you."

Anandi looked back down at her unfinished food. "Forgive me for saying so, but I can't imagine how lonely you must have felt all that time. Of course, if you had the others there, I suppose-well, forgive me Captain, I'm making assumptions."

Anandi felt her face grow warm; she knew he would be angry, thinking she pitied him, a fishmen of all people.

"I had my brothers with me. It helped. So don't worry about any of that crap." Arlong chewed his shrimp with a subdued gusto. "At any rate, I likely can't return to that place, not after what's happened."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

"Don't give me that look. Like I'm raring to go back to some crime infested city or the kingdom of foolish nobles who overlooked us."

"It's still your home, isn't it?"

"My home is here." Arlong swallowed thickly, stuffing his face with another helping. "Wipe that grin off your face."

"Captain, I feel the same way." Anandi glanced down at her midsection. "Though I would like to say, I'm not very partial to this shirt."

Arlong burped. "What's wrong with it? It fits, doesn't it?"

"If you say so…" Anandi wondered if shirts that bared her stomach and back were the norm for fashion in the area as Arlong had told her. She had seen women wearing similar outfits wherever they went, but that didn't mean she felt comfortable showing so much skin, particularly in front of so many people who already had their reasons for staring at them. "I should be wearing things that will give me some protection."

"Hmph, trust me, even armor won't do you much good. Look at me, my thick hide was still stabbed with that damned spear, remember?"

"If it was anyone else, they would have died. You're definitely lucky it didn't go through your vitals. If the aim was better, it might have pierced your heart back then, and then where would you be?"

"Something already did."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Eat your food, we're leaving in a few minutes."

Anandi was gobsmacked, but tried to eat the rest of the snails. " _Was he actually trying to…? No. No, he couldn't have….I don't know whether I should be flattered or worried…no, no, wait a minute, I must have misheard him. His mouth is full of food still."_

When they were ready to leave the restaurant, Anandi took a deep breath and looped her arm into the crook of his elbow. Without a word Arlong absently gave the host money, though he didn't push her from his side; once they were out on the street, and she had still not moved her arm, Arlong finally spoke up.

"What's this about?"

"So people know I'm here because I want to be."

Anandi smiled up at him, not bothering to spoil his mood by mentioning he had once again paid when he had meant to dine and dash. Arlong kept his face forward, but he didn't take his arm from hers; by the time they found Pen and Veena looking into a shop window, they had fallen into a comfortable silence.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But it's on sale!" Veena hopped on her feet and pointed at the price tag in the window. Pen glanced at the two of them, but said nothing as he turned back to the display.

"Did I stutter?"

Anandi sidled up to Arlong. "It's really not that expensive Captain, and you know her accordion got smashed on our last raid."

"Thank goodness." Arlong muttered under his breath; Anandi sent him a look and he frowned. "I am not getting her a violin."

"Just steal it then."

"Pen!"

Arlong chuckled. "That's what I like to hear. Be right back. Doc, maybe you should be thinking outside the box when presenting your case."

Anandi sighed wearily as Arlong knocked down the door to the music shop; Pen and Veena exchanged a high five and smiled innocently at her.

"Honestly you two, don't encourage him."

"We are pirates. If we're on the run, might as well make the best of it. Besides, it's a special day." Pen winked down at Veena, who was holding her wanted poster to her chest with a toothy grin. The words 'Veena 'Viperfish' Vichitra' were in bold over her bounty; apparently there were no doubts as to whether her position in the Arlong Pirates was voluntary or not.

Arlong returned to them wiping a smear of blood from his face. "Here." he handed an ecstatic Veena her violin.

"Thank you Boss, I love it!"

"You better play it whenever you can so it sounds good. Now let's go."

"What happened?" Pen asked; he noticed Arlong didn't look as though the blood was his.

"I was going to just take the damn thing and leave, but then the owner thought it would be a good idea to insult me."

"Captain, you didn't."

"I just roughed him up a bit Doc, don't get your stethoscope in a knot." Arlong patted her head with a dismissive tone.

"You're terrible." Anandi batted his hand. "If you lose your temper every time we stop somewhere, you'll just cause a scene and get marines on our tails."

"Let them come. I'm getting bored." Pen put away his gun in his holster with a light yawn. "I have to say little lady, your name almost sounds as dumb as mine."

"What? My name sounds cool. And it's quite fitting, seeing as how I am one of the fastest of the crew."

Veena stuck out her tongue and ducked as Pen made to slap her lightly upside the head. Anandi had never seen a viperfish in action herself, though Arlong has described them as thin and quick to strike when hunting prey in the deeps of the ocean. Not many fish species so far beneath the waves were seen by humans; Arlong had told her, with plenty of smugness, that there were several kinds only ever able to be seen by fishmen.

"How come I don't have a poster yet?" Anandi wondered aloud.

"They can't figure out a good fish pun for your name yet?" Pen suggested. "Besides, I'm willing to be none of the people in the government know your face."

Anandi looked to Arlong for confirmation, but as soon as their eyes met, he turned his face back to looking forward.

"The press would either need a photograph that easily identifies you, or a good sketch." Veena added. "They know who I am, and Pen's the one who's been in the thick of the actual fighting, so it makes sense they'd have an easier time getting his ugly mug on paper."

"Hey!"

Anandi gave Veena a stern look. "Veena-chan, please don't start this today. The last thing we need is either of you off your guard while we're in public."

"Anandi-chan, can we look around some more?" Veena asked pleadingly. "Hachi and Kuroobi-sensei said they and the others had already gotten the supplies and were going off to eat. Can we go do something too?"

"Captain? May we walk around a bit longer?" Anandi looked up at Arlong inquiringly, one hand placed on his forearm.

"Alright, but get to work and make some money while you're out."

Anandi's bottom lip quivered. "Captain, how can you suggest I do something like that?"

One of Arlong's eyelids twitched. "I want Veena to play the violin I got her for money, you vulgar little-!"

"Should I use my own talents to score some extra change?" Pen took out his cards. "Two scams are better than one."

"Scam?! My music is art, not one of your dumb tricks!" Veena glared at him with a pout.

"Whatever, just stop bickering and get to it. We're leaving in two hours, be on the ship or we set sail and leave you three here." Arlong muttered to himself as he took off, though Anandi was sure she heard the words 'perverted' and 'goddamn' more than a few times.

"How about we go back to the center square?" Pen suggested. "There's plenty of people there and all those snack places."

Anandi agreed and held Veena's hand as they made their way through the dense crowds. It was a mild sort of day, a welcome reprieve from the amount of rain and cold in the area, so there were more than enough people around to get swept up in. None of them were familiar with the city, so Anandi knew it might be easy to get lost.

Veena only had eyes for her violin. "Pen, give me your hat, I'm going to get tons of money with this!"

"Go for it." Pen tossed her his cap and leaned next to Anandi in front of the main square fountain. Veena was practically skipping away, and Anandi seriously hoped she wouldn't drop the new instrument; in truth, he thought the soft, cheerful melody coming from the violin made the area the perfect spot to take a breather. Not that he'd tell her that.

"I hope the temperature doesn't go down anytime soon." Anandi tugged at her shirt, but to no avail.

"You two have fun?"

"Yes actually. The captain showed me what cooked snails are. Did you know people ate them?"

Pen snorted and flipped one of his cards lazily in his fingers. "People who can afford them do." Anandi laughed out loud and Pen found himself ducking his head to hide his own smile, though he realized the action seemed uncalled for.

"It's almost scary how alike you and the captain can be."

"I'm the better looking of us though, right?" Pen sent her a playful wink.

"Oh be serious. I really do think you both have much more in common than either of you realize."

"Maybe we both get greedy and we both like you just fine, but that's where the similarities end."

To Pen's relief, Anandi didn't interpret the statement any certain way; he almost slapped his own face before she picked up her train of thought without missing a beat.

"You know, the two of you can be...somewhat cruel. Neither of you have much patience for what you don't like. On that note, you both have a selfish streak." Anandi said carefully. "And well, you both seem to have grown up in places where it was every man for himself. And sometimes…."

"Anandi?"

"You both can scare me a little at times." Anandi spoke softly, her eyes traveling to where Veena was gathering a small crowd of admirers. "I guess at the end of the day, I'm not suited to being a pirate, not in the way you are. If I were on my own, I can't say how long I would survive with my reluctance to follow through with my poisons."

"You were pretty ruthless with those bandits."

"Well, that was a special circumstance."

Pen looked thoughtfully at her. "Maybe you're right. The Boss and I got some things in common. But maybe that's why we don't get along that great."

"I'm sorry Pen. I can't help feel like I crossed a line talking about this. I didn't mean to be insulting."

"What do you mean to say?"

"I think you and the captain had to live a very hard lives. Unfortunately, I also think he handled the cards he was dealt in the worst way possible." Anandi pushed her hair from her face, feeling some strands brush against the brand on her back. "Pen, have you….well, has the captain seemed a bit off lately?"

"The whole bunch of us are a bit off, don't you think?"

Anandi shrugged and they watched as the crowd around Veena grew; the hat was filled to the brim with money and now she had switched her song to one of high energy. To their amazement, quite a few people were actually dancing in a small space and many others were clapping to the beat to help the dancers keep time. An impromptu party had suddenly developed right there in the middle of the street and Veena's smile couldn't have been more joyous as she witnessed the affect her music had.

Pen's mouth was set in a hard line as he mulled over what to do next; he stood to his full height and pocketed his cards. Anandi turned to him with confusion as he held out his hand.

"Let's dance."

Anandi looked uncertain.

"Don't you know how?"

"I never did much dancing back home at the festivals or anything." Anandi confessed.

"Just follow my lead. It's easy." Pen smiled. "You want to try new stuff, right?"

He was right actually; once Anandi knew where to settle her hands she could focus on her balance and she only needed to glance down at her feet every now and then. Pen raised one of her hands in his and the other was on her by the waist, leading her along as they seamlessly joined with the group. In no time they were spinning and skipping about the street in a flurry, Anandi no longer cared about her exposed skin or her nervousness. She laughed freely as Pen attempted to dip her, only to almost lose his grip and drop her on the sidewalk; they had to be a bit more careful due to her leg, but overall they had no trouble dancing to their own pace.

Veena waved to them briefly before changing up her music to a slower rhythm; Anandi smiled at her, placing her hands on Pen's shoulders so she might catch her breath.

"Huh, this sounds familiar." Pen cocked his head to the side to better listen to the notes wafting through the air.

"It's her new song." Anandi recalled as she and Pen began to sway to the tune. "I have to admit, I do prefer this to the accordion."

"Don't let her hear that." Pen grimaced as he loosened his grip on her waist. "You know, she wanted me to steal her one in that music shop? Lucky for us they only had string instruments."

"Doesn't she look so happy?"

"Yeah."

Anandi listened carefully and closed her eyes for a moment. "I wonder how long it takes to learn to play a violin. Well, I don't know if the song is actually finished, but it is pretty."

Pen nodded and averted his eyes from her relaxed face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Anandi, I was thinking...why do you like the Boss? I mean, from what I can tell, you guys don't see eye to eye on anything."

Anandi seemed to seriously consider his inquiry. "I suppose I can't argue with that. When we first met, it could have been a disaster. And even though I ended up feeling that I should help him, I was still frightened. We didn't trust each other."

"So what changed?" Pen couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it. How did one of the most feared, hateful fishmen on the seas grow to care so much for a human, even if he did sort of owe her for her help.

Anandi looked slightly ashamed. "At first, I didn't think much of Arlong. I never thought he could be so...so noble in his own way. One of the marine's had hurt me after I tried to help the captain escape, and when he did that, Arlong protected me. I thought maybe I had been hallucinating, but the next thing I knew, he was dragging me to his ship and saying I'd be the doctor."

As Pen continued to listen, every word caused his stomach to grow heavy and his chest to strain, as though he had swallowed a rock.

"Before that day, I never thought a fishman could have honor. And then...there can be times where he's almost kind Pen, times where I could swear he was trying to comfort me or cheer me up. His confidence in my skills surprises me sometimes. In his own way, he really does value me," Anandi smiled self deprecatingly. "Even though I'm just a human."

"Don't talk like that." Pen frowned. "Don't talk about yourself like you're some nobody."

"Pen, I don't even have proper papers. Technically, I'm not a licensed doctor; I've never had a real education. I don't have any relatives to claim me and I don't have a dime to my name." Anandi told him with a matter of fact tone. "To the outside world, I am nobody."

"Not to me."

And there was the answer.

The answer as to why every day seemed to bring something new, why as the time passed on, Pen found himself worlds away from who he once was. If someone were to ask him how to describe himself in the past, he would have said a thief, a scammer, and it would have been one hundred percent true. It was something he prided himself on, being able to use his cunning and experience to stay afloat when so many others couldn't survive if they were in his shoes.

But as time went on, Pen found the source of his identity shifting, the bulk of it now being focused on others, specifically his comrades; he would fight for them, stand with them, and seek revenge for any slight if he could. Pen had found something other than his own self preservation to strive for.

" _It happened because I saw something in Anandi I never saw in anyone else."_

A person, obviously not knowing what the hell they were getting themselves into, was still putting their neck on the line for fishmen of all people. Yet even with all this and the fact she could have easily let him get killed to make their mission go smoother, Anandi had argued for his life. She had shown concern for a scam artist who had insulted her friends and had never done a thing for her. It was sad, but it was true that no one else had done so much for Pen until that day.

" _I never knew someone could be that kind...not to me."_

It struck Pen that perhaps he and Arlong may have had the same train of thought.

" _No. This can't be happening….what am I even thinking? This just can't happen…"_

The idea made his heart sink that much lower as Anandi looked up at him with genuine warmth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders

" _Why? Why when I already know this won't turn out in my favor?"_

"Thank you Pen."

"It's the truth." Pen replied casually as he pulled back with what he hoped wasn't a pained grin.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The two of them turned to see a small group of people being knocked to the side as Arlong came barreling over, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd. Veena's music stopped and she came running over to them with the cap full of money. Anandi frowned as Arlong pulled her apart from Pen, his eyes sharp as daggers while Pen merely sneered.

"Captain, you're hurting my arm!" Anandi yelped at his rough grip.

Arlong huffed, ignoring the gasps and gawking of the surrounding crowd as he lifted her with noticeable care onto one of his arms. Every person had stopped what they were doing or began actively fleeing the scene.

"Oh no, they probably think you're kidnapping me…" Anandi looked around worriedly; Veena was racing toward them, her money and the violin clutched in her arms and fighting her way through the panicked crowd.

"You shouldn't be on your feet Doc." Arlong paid no mind to the people running and shouting as he sent Pen a warning look. "And this punk should have kept that in mind. Do you want her to break her damn leg just as it's healing up?"

"Calm down Boss, I was holding onto her."

This statement did nothing to make the glare fade from Arlong's face as he began to walk away, Anandi still perched in his hold. Veena slowed down as she came to their side, her confused gaze switching to Pen and Arlong as she held up her earnings, violin cradled in her free arm.

"Boss, here's what I made."

"Keep it this time. Apologies for interrupting the concert, I know you were excited to play your violin."

"Oh...yes. Thank you Boss." Veena exchanged an incredulous look with Anandi, who was looking back at her and Pen over Arlong's shoulder with an apologetic grimace.

Arlong fumed the whole way to the ship, dismissing a seething Pen and a confused Veena as he took Anandi to her cabin; he set her down gently before tossing a bag of ice not so gently..

"Captain, please don't be mad at Pen. He knew I was feeling restless, he only wanted me to have a good time." Anandi said softly.

"Put the damn thing on your ankle. And I'm not mad. I just think it'd be stupid if you messed up your leg again for no good reason."

Anandi winced as she carefully lowered the ice pack on her ankle; it was a little swollen from her being off the crutches for too long, but it was hardly as bad as Arlong was making it seem.

"I'm not blind you know. You've been acting off lately and now you're getting pissed for no good reason."

"I have every right to be pissed. I take you out for food around those goddamn humans, I give you nice clothes to wear, I let you wander around and waste time in this crap town, and then you go off with that shrimp and-"

"Well excuse me, I didn't know being nice to me was such a chore!"

Arlong's glare faltered as Anandi stuck him with a withering look. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh no, please, go on about how inconvenient it is to treat me considerately and have to put up with my selfishness. I should be more grateful that you've deemed a lowly human as worth it!"

"Will you shut the hell up and let me finish!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up!"

Anandi's mouth shut closed as Arlong took her by the shoulders and yanked her forward, the ice pack sliding off her leg as her whole body was pulled to his.

"Listen. To. Me. I'll only say this once." Arlong said through gritted teeth. "You're not just a human to me and I care what I have to do to prove it. But there's no way I'll just stand there and watch you cling all over-you need to-I-!"

Anandi smiled.

" **What?!"**

She tapped her nose. "I'd love to dance with you, but you have to make sure your honker doesn't poke out my eye."

Arlong looked ready to bust a vein. "You have more nerve than you should have, ya know that Doc?"

"I learned from the best."


	30. A Bargain

**Author's Note: OMG 100 REVIEWS! Thanks everyone!**

After Arlong had graciously allowed Anandi to take his sleeping quarters as her own, he had moved all his personal items, maps, charts, compass, and other supplies from the room and into the space he typically used to conduct business. Business being negotiating briefly with captains of other crews over whether or not they would surrender their treasures or not. The latter option was more often than not preferred to be dealt with through nonviolent means. Now and then the Arlong Pirates had faced human crews, upstarts and new to the outer limits of the Grand Line, unaware what they were up against when they stormed the deck to plunder. And then they would realize the kind of pirates they had instigated an attack on were not what they expected; Arlong would then take aside whoever their flabbergasted and terrified leader was so he could take him to his 'office' and strike a bargain.

Recently Arlong found some advantages in more subtle ways of putting what he considered trash in their place; instead of jumping to murder and mutilation, he would cut them a deal. Give up the most valuable of their haul or whatever they had on hand, and he would let them live. Why? Well, for a number of reasons.

The first advantage was simply the fact Arlong could get more monetary gain out of it; no fuss or hassle, he'd just take what he pleased and he and his men could go on their merry way.

The second advantage was the fact that he needed to be careful how much of a ruckus he caused; Jinbei had made it more than clear that he was going to be keeping tabs on him in case he went over a certain line. Arlong, while confident of the experience and raw strength of his men, had no delusions that certain powerhouses in the Navy were not worth the trouble. If possible, he would want to avoid their notice; his run in with Kizaru was enough to make him realize that there were indeed certain humans who had surpassed the natural limits of their species. It just so happened a good portion of these humans worked for the very organization that could make him and his crew's lives living hells. With that in mind, Arlong felt it prudent to put the safety of his comrades above his disdain and pride; unless the scenario called for it, he would try to avoid Jinbe's watchful eye. For the time being, the rule was to avoid human bloodshed and needless slaughtering; the others didn't seem to object to the new policy. The only members who had made any protest were Kuroobi on the principle they may be seen as weak, and Pen, who simply enjoyed not having to hold back.

And then there was the last reason, one Arlong refused to make out as more important than it should be. Because it wasn't.

"Here."

Anandi stood in the middle of Arlong's cabin/office; he shoved a small wooden chest into her hands. That morning he had carried her off as soon as he knew she was awake; truth be told, at this point only Anandi's calf and ankle were still bothering her, and she no longer needed crutches. Even so, Arlong insisted he wouldn't take any chances and Anandi didn't care to argue with him; though she was quite curious as to why he had locked the door behind them and proceeded to push aside a watercolor painting to reveal a small safe as she stood in the middle of the room and waited for some sort of explanation. Currently, she was still feeling very perplexed at Arlong's smug, toothy grin. He handed her a tiny key; she noticed it was the same shade of dulled bronze as the lock on the box. For the life of her, Anandi couldn't guess what would be inside.

"Captain, what is this?"

"Open it and find out."

Anandi sent him a skeptical glance before doing just that; the audacious grin on his face grew as she stared into the box with visible surprise, her previously mild and unconcerned expression turned to one of shock and disbelief.

The contents held jewels, which in and of itself was nothing very surprising; after all, Anandi had the privilege already to see the stash of treasures and stolen goods once before, and among the various treasures were jewels and the like. But as beautiful as those seemed, the ones glittering in the chest were almost indescribable. The shone so brightly it almost hurt to look at them when the sunlight managed to stream in from the window; each gem was polished, some adorned on chains or rings or bangles, while others simply lay like colorful pebbles on the bottom of the box. Anandi recognized some of them as diamonds and pearls and rubies, but then there were others that were unfamiliar colors and shapes. The variety was dazzling; one stone was such a deep blue, it could have been created from the ocean, while another was as dark as ink, and another had somehow blended in hues of pink and orange and purple like a sunset put into material form.

Anandi felt her hands clamp down hard where she gripped it, suddenly very worried she might drop it; it was clear these jewels were of a different breed and value than any she had ever seen in the past. It was clear enough from how careful Arlong had been to hide them and keep them close on hand.

"Captain...do the others know you have this?"

"They know, but they don't know where I keep them. These are a form of insurance you could say; many of these gems were found deep in the ocean, places humans couldn't or wouldn't dare wander to even if they knew the value of these. Should anything happen to me or this ship, any incident caused us to be in financial crisis, these should come in handy. Even if I were to somehow lose all the treasure we've accumulated over the years, what's inside the chest you hold would make up for the monetary damages."

Anandi's mind immediately went to bribes and extortion, though she decided to keep her thoughts to herself; Arlong had stepped forward, smiling down with the utmost confidence. As to why, Anandi hadn't a clue. She attempted to close the lid, but Arlong's hand went over hers to stop her.

"I didn't invite you in just to give them a once over Doc. Hurry up, will you? It'll look...suspicious if I keep the door locked and someone tries to come in. Can't have them stumbling on my stash."

Anandi was still trying to find coherent words to reply to her captain. "But...Captain, none of them know?"

"None."

She frowned, puzzlement seeping in with the shock. "I don't understand. Why are you showing these to me?"

"Pick out which one you think suits your beauty the most. If you want, I'll get it made into a necklace or some such trinket for you to keep. We all gather our own spoils from our travels and scuffles, even the punk and our musician get their keep. You've yet to have any treasure aside from the allowance I provide and you seem to spend that on your medicines and herbs used to treat us; this will be entirely yours."

Anandi was gazing at him, barely able to comprehend what he had said. At last, the only word she could get out was:

"Beauty?"

Arlong's cocky smile faltered only for him to muster up a careless expression. "Yeah, what of it? Has a man never complimented you before?"

"They have...I just-"

"Who?!"

"Noone in particular!" Anandi leapt at his glare. "I mean, I was simply surprised you'd think as much."

"Well I do; come on Doc, I don't have all year, just pick something and be done with it."

Despite his efforts to play off the comment as not worth making a fuss over, Anandi couldn't help be a bit stuck on it; she was certain Arlong found her species ugly at best, but then she supposed there were fishmen females who had looked not to different than humans, and of course mermaids were themselves renowned by both humans and fishmen for their beauty and almost unearthly charms.

But what's more than that, Arlong was sincerely attempting to give her a no strings attached gift, one of incredibly high monetary value that he would no doubt rather be pried from his cold dead hands than be given out for free. Or so she assumed; currently, her captain was still holding out the chest to her, lid open and jewels shining temptingly in the light as he waited her response.

"Captain, if I may...there is in fact something I had been hoping to use for such a purpose."

"Yes?"

"But it's not in there. I have it on my person, have had for some time now." Anandi had spoken without much hesitation at first, but with the ever growing confusion and scrutiny on Arlong's face as she carefully slipped her fingers into the pocket of the belt she now used to carry her darts and needles on hand. She brought out a small packaged of sorts; the object was wrapped tight in a handkerchief Arlong had seen her use to dab at her brow or neck.

Not that he watched her or anything.

"What's that?" Arlong questioned; he had never seen her pocket anything valuable in the past, and truth be told, money and riches and rare items were the farthest thing from Anandi's interest. The only things she became temperamental over were her practice, her crew, and when he dismissed her for her humanity in every sense of the word, and the one time she had ever looked genuinely frightening was after he had been insulted. In that instance, he had seen her as more than beautiful. The word that came to mind first was something like 'magnificent'.

Not that she needed to know that.

"Do you remember how I found some interest in educating myself on dentistry? I was able to take apart the set of dentures you provided me with, though of course I could only just pry them from each other; actually chipping the bone was impossible, but you knew that-the point I'm trying to make is, I was going to just use them for experiments and perhaps have Pen look up how we might use the material for a weapon even, but...I decided to keep one for myself. It's been something of a good luck charm for me."

Anandi smiled bashfully as she finished unwrapping the cloth; in it was one of his very own fangs, white, polished, and still sharp as a knife, if not moreso. Arlong hadn't even recalled letting her have his set of chompers, but now that he could, it felt like ages ago.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck."

"I don't. Obviously." she looked down and ran a finger along the tooth with a tiny, soft smile. "But when I feel worried or anxious, I would take this with me and remember that no matter what happened, I could count on my captain. When I do that, I just don't feel scared anymore. I feel safe."

"Is that so?" Arlong slowly lowered his arms and closed the lid on the box as he regarded her.

"As a matter of fact, it is so." Anandi nodded and held the tooth to her chest. "So...if you would allow it Arlong, I would like this as my treasure."

He glanced down at the jewels, closing the lid all the way; his smile had long since disappeared and his eyes looked troubled. Anandi clutched the fang to her closer; she asked herself if he would demand to have it returned.

"So, there's nothing you want from me?"

"Captain, I don't think I understand what you mean. If you're referring to the jewels, I would rather them be safe in your study; I don't have any use for them myself, and with my ankle only leg only just healing, I'd be at a disadvantage to protect one if I wore it."

"I would protect you. From a thief. For the jewel."

"But I want to wear this." Anandi told him.

Arlong frowned deeply as he turned from her to lock the chest back into the hidden safe; Anandi remained silent as he reached into his shirt pocket to pull out a paper.

"I received this by carrier just this morning. It's from your village; apparently, your chief is ill and in need of a professional. They say he may die if he's not seen to."

Anandi's shaky hand took the letter, wide eyes skimming over the sentences; she gasped and put a hand to her mouth, her stare glued to the paper as Arlong waited for her to finish reading. It was true. Chief Golparao had somehow fallen ill with a disease unknown to the community, and though they searched and searched through the materials and notes and poured over the books in Anandi's old office, they could find no method of treatment. As luck would have it, only the Chief so far had been infected, but he was getting worse by the day; the last paragraph begged for Anandi's return, detailing the navy officials departure from their post on the island, and saying that she was Golparao's last hope for recovery. They could not move him from bed for travel because he was far too weak. Besides, only one member of his staff was allowed to go in to give him food, water, and some medicine left behind that only just lessened a few symptoms, and that itself was close to running out. If the potential death of their leader wasn't enough cause for alarm, they had no clue what to do to even prevent anyone else from the disease.

"Captain...why didn't you show me this sooner?"

"I only just had delivered."

"You had it for long enough! Instead of wasting time with these rocks, I need to prepare, I need to do research-oh god, I should send them a letter back, I don't even know the Chief's symptoms. Captain, are we very far from my island? If possible, I can get there myself on a dinghy if the trip would be too inconvenient for the crew-"

"Don't say another word."

Anandi froze as Arlong stepped toward her and snatched the letter from her hand; the action made her lose her grip on the fang and it clattered to the ground.

"I knew this would happen. You want to run off to them. I offer you-no, I practically hand you everything you could want on a silver platter, but it's not enough to keep you from leaping at the chance to escape the big, bad, ugly fishman, is it?!"

"I never said-!"

"Just admit it! Don't play coy Doc, you've just been playing nice with me because you knew you were stuck here! Well the marines have left your dinky little village, it's highly unlikely they'll even notice your return. You can go home safely and forget all about being forced to join a gang of stinking fish freaks-hell, you can take that no account, thieving punk with you, and the two of you can live happily ever goddamn after for all I care!"

Arlong was breathing heavily, caging her against the wall and eyes boring down into her own accusingly, but he didn't look enraged. It was as though he had been stabbed in the gut and was on the recoil.

"You wanted to bribe me."

Arlong glared down at her, but Anandi wasn't scared.

"You were. You were going to bribe me so I wouldn't go after you showed me the note" Anandi's tone was soft but in credulous. "I thought it was weird; you're as tightfisted as they come. I'm curious. If I had asked for more in exchange for not going, would you have taken the deal?"

"Do you want more?"

The fierce reply made Anandi cringe back. "I wasn't serious. Captain, I have to go back, just to help."

"You're not leaving."

"I'm not leaving, I would only go to treat the Chief, not stay." Anandi took a breath and slowly brought her hands up to his face. "Please let me help them."

"What's to say this isn't a trap?"

"The marines know I'm traveling with the Arlong Pirates; Jinbe-sama probably alerted them that I was officially one of the crew, along with Pen and Veena-chan. Besides, if it was, I'm sure everyone would enjoy the chance to bust some heads."

Arlong almost chuckled at her wry smile; his shoulders were relaxed, but his expression was still skeptical and anxious. He wouldn't quite look at her, but he was not about to move, each hand placed firmly to the sides of her head to block her route.

"Since when did you approve of violence?"

"I don't, but I'm willing to accept it's simply a part of life now." Anandi replied as her hands cupped his cheeks; his skin was dry and she felt the scales warmth under her palms. "This is the life I want. I told you, I want something else for my treasure. If you'll allow it."

Arlong blinked rapidly, his mouth open and struggling to voice his rebuttal; one of her hands left his face, the pointer finger lightly sliding down the length of his nose as her lips turned upward in a teasingly soft smile.

"You know, there is other ways to get what you want other than bribery or brute force. You could always just...ask me. It would be a lot less of a hassle on both our parts." Anandi forced back a wide grin as his hands slid down the wall and he unconsciously began leaning down to her level. "I really would like that fang as a necklace. Just think Captain; I'm sure once people see me wearing it and you nearby, they can out two and two together."

"You're getting a bit too cheeky for your own good lately…"

"Everyone would see and assume I'm your woman." she stood on her toes slightly and locked her arms around his neck. "At any rate, I've never cared much for jewelry. Not very practical in my line of work."

"You realize your line of work is primarily piracy?"

"My specific services then. You did drag me on the ship for my medical expertise as I recall."

"Hold your tongue."

"What? Rings or bangles can get in the way while I'm operating or administering medicine; I'm sure you wouldn't want me to make any mistakes as the crew doctor." Anandi tilted her head to the side and stuck out her bottom lip in a small show of feigned ignorance. "Unless you didn't bring me on just for those services?"

"Anandi."

His hands were now digging into the sides of each of her arms, pulling her up to close the distance.

"Shut up."

Anandi found herself stiffening in the arms entrapping her to his body just a few seconds later; Arlong got the message, releasing his hold when her hand began pushing at his chest instead of trailing down his cheek. His eyes traced the tip of the tongue that lapped away a drop from her bottom lip.

"Captain, I think your teeth are interesting and all, but I'd appreciate a little more consideration about how you use them in times like this."

Arlong didn't respond; his thumb went to swipe away another bead of blood threatening to drip down her chin. His cold eyes were glazed over and his breathing was shallow.

"Shit…"

" _I don't suppose he's regretting this already?"_ she lowered her face and gave the ground a half smile. " _I can't be too surprised. In the end, I am still one of those humans he barely tolerates."_

"Did I hurt you?"

Anandi's eyes flitted up to his face; his stare narrowed in concentration as he gave her a searching look. "Oh it's was just a tiny cut, hardly anything."

"You still want that for you treasure?"

"You mean the fang?"

"Yeah." his eyes hadn't left her face. "Then it's a deal. You can go back to help your old home and we leave. Whatever happens, you keep that treasure by your side, no matter what."

Anandi nodded. "That's the plan. Thank you Captain; if something compromises the safety of the crew, I'll take full responsibility."

"Just focus on finding a cure for your chief's illness. And Doc?"

"Yes?"

Arlong cleared his throat. "You...about what I said earlier-"

"I know you didn't mean it."

"That boy...you really wouldn't rather…?"

"No." Anandi replied as she stroked his cheek gently. "Don't tell me Arlong 'The Saw' is jealous of a human?"

"That is ridiculous."

"I mean, Pen is charming in his own right, and he is handsome in a dashing sort of way-"

"Yeah, I get it."

"But I have to say...I think my preferences lean a bit more toward a man that needs a straw to drink out of a cup."

"Wonderful."

Anandi pecked his cheek as he sent her a less than amused look. "My thoughts exactly."


End file.
